Un Futuro De Amor Para Tí
by granate
Summary: completa A inicios del verano Hermione se ve obligada a ir al pasado a cumplir una misión desconocida. Mientras Harry recibe la noticia más impactante de su vida. ¿Será que Hermione tuvo exito? Pero el regreso de alguien lo ennegrece todo...
1. Default Chapter

**Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo I**

La habitación se encontraba iluminada e inundada del aroma sutil de las lilas. Recostada en los suaves cojines de su cama, Hermione miraba la carta que, la profesora McGonagall, le acababa de enviar. Parecía no importarle nada de los que estaba escrito en ella, ni siquiera el hecho de que su time- turner le había sido devuelto. Pero hubo una frase que si llamó su atención "buena suerte 'mía' espero que aprendas mucho" Sonaba como si ella emprendería un viaje, pero el único que sus padres planeaban hacer era visitar a sus abuelos, y no creía aprender mucho de ellos.

Sin molestarse más en la carta se colocó el time-turner y caminó hacia su balcón, pronto el perfume de las lilas llenó sus pensamientos, sin pensarlo, bajó las escaleras que conducían a su pequeño jardín secreto, así lo llamaba pues solo desde su cuarto se podía acceder a él. Al instante el aroma de las violetas se entremezcló con el de las lilas y la brisa tocó su rostro como una suave caricia de amor. Seguía avanzando sin importarle nada más que el viento que jugaba con su vestido, y la sensación de sus pies descalzos sobre la suave hierba que cubría el suelo, como un manto color esmeralda. De pronto, se detuvo, y como recordando algo, abrió sus ojos. Pensó en Harry y en como le gustaría encontrar la forma de devolverle el brillo a sus ojos esmeraldas. Quitarle la sombra de la culpa que ennegrecía su corazón más sabía que era imposible, pues Sirius estaba muerto. Las lágrimas invadieron su rostro, inconscientemente, se llevó las manos al pecho,inmediatamente un brillo la rodeó, y todo a su alrededor empezó a girar. Estaba asustada, no sabía que pasaba solo podía escuchar una voz que le deseaba buena suerte y decía que todo iba a estar bien, después todo se calmó, medio tambaleante se levantó y arregló su vestido, levantó su cabeza y se encontró frente a ¿pero cómo podía ser?

Bienvenida a Hogwarts de 1972 -un más joven Albus Dumbledore la saludó, mientras le indicaba que se sentara- si mal no recuerdo te llamas Hermione Granger ¿o me equivoco.?

Como si alguien hubiera encendido una luz miró, a su alrededor y reconoció que estaba en la oficina del director de Hogwarts pero ¿cómo? era la pregunta y ¿por qué? Levantó la vista y analizó a la persona que tenía enfrente, sí, era Dumbledore, pero parecía como si fuera años más joven. Un momento había dicho ¡1972!

Bueno creo que tendremos que empezar por el principio -le dijo- Se preguntará porqué estás aquí. La verdad, ni yo mismo estoy seguro solo sé que mi yo del futuro me envió una carta diciendo que llegaría. Su carta o mi carta decía que esta aquí para cumplir una misión que solo alguien como usted podría llevar a cabo. ¡Ah! Y Creo que esto le pertenece -le dijo dándole una llave y una vieja capa- Es la llave de su cuenta en Gringotts señorita.

Pero debe haberse equivocado -le respondió Hermione después de examinarla detenidamente- mi apellido es Granger no Belmondo.

No esperaba que en el pasado se llamaría igual señorita, de hecho su nombre completo será Hermione Atena Belmondo. Sus padres murieron el verano pasado cuando usted solo contaba con diez años, dejándola al cuidado de un viejo amigo de la familia cuyo nombre es Albus Dumbledore. Su madre era irlandesa y su padre francés, Hermia y Marcel Belmondo, ambos grandes magos. En esta bolsa encontrará algunas fotos y recuerdos de su infancia. Como puede ver señorita Belmondo, alguien se tomó el tiempo de arreglar su vida. Mañana irá a buscar sus libros, ropas y demás utensilios que necesitará para iniciar su primer año en Hogwarts.

-Todo suena muy bien profesor pero hay algo que no concuerda, usted dijo que yo iniciaría mi primer año en Hogwarts, pero dentro de unos meses cumpliré dieciséis no once, y como me puede ver es imposible que solo tenga diez años-

Usted es la que tiene que verse en un espejo y pronto -dijo señalándole uno y entregándole una carta- esto le explicará mejor las cosas.

Hermione abrió el sobre con manos temblorosas, sacando la carta comenzó a leerla

_Querida Hermione: _

_Espero que hallas llegado a tu destino con bien. Ojalá comprendas nuestras maneras y el inusual medio por el cual fuiste llevada al pasado. Algunos miembros de la orden pensamos que serías la persona correcta para emprender ese viaje y llevar a cabo una misión que tendrás que descubrir sola. Así es Hermione, me temo que no podemos decirte cuál es, sólo puedo decir que por medio de un muy poderoso hechizo pudimos enviarte, así como, convertirte en una niña de diez años pronta a cumplir sus once años al final del verano. No sabemos con exactitud si llegarás ahí al final o a mediados del verano, sólo esperamos que llegues antes que el curso empiece. Espero que sigas siendo mi alumna más brillante y que encuentres amigos en forma de animales y enemigos. Confiando que sepas usar la capa que ya debe de estar en tus manos y deseando elijas lo mejor para todos cuando llegue el momento, me despido._

_Buena Suerte Mía_

_Minerva McGonagoll._

Sus ojos se encontraban anegados de lágrimas al terminar, por milésima vez, de leer la carta. Secó sus lágrimas con sus manos y se dirigió al espejo. Sus ojos se abrieron en una expresión de asombro. Una niña de cabellos color castaño, largos, con suaves ondas, se reflejaba en él. Miró su cuerpo de formas infantiles enfundadas en un vestido demasiado grande para su edad. Era verdad. Tenía diez años otra vez y estaba en el pasado. Con un gesto de resignación se volvió hacia el profesor y le dijo

-creo que me espera un tiempo muy interesante ¿sabe cuando podré regresar?-

Me temo que no sé la respuesta a su pregunta señorita Belmondo -le extendió la mano y continuó- Creo que tendrás que ir a Diagon Alley a buscar tus cosas. No debe tardar -dijo examinando su reloj- ¡Ah! Hagrid me empezaba a preguntar dónde estarías. Hermione necesita ir de compras.

Un no muy cambiado Hagrid le sonreía desde la puerta invitándola a que lo siguiera. El corazón de Hermione se alegró al ver a su querido amigo. Juntos Viajaron a Diagon Alley vía chimenea. Pronto se encontró rodeada de gente. Hagrid la llevó al banco y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que estaba llena de dinero. Era una gran fortuna para ella sola. Ahora sabía lo que Harry había sentido. Sus ojos se volvieron a nublar con el recuerdo de sus amigos. Rápidamente sacó esos recuerdos de su mente. Y como la primera vez se fascinó con el entorno lleno de magia y fantasía. Después de Gringotts fueron a la tienda de Madam Malkin, donde adquirió sus uniformes y algunas otras cosas que le faltaban, la siguiente parada fue Flourish y blotts. Por último fueron al boticario a comprar sus ingredientes. Y al igual que en el futuro haría con Harry, Hagrid le compró un presente un hermoso búho tan blanco como la nieve, se parecía mucho a Hedwig, lo llamó Eros.

Debes estar un poco confundida ¿no Hermione? -le preguntó Hagrid- Al tiempo, me refiero, creo que tu cumpleaños esta cerca, sino mal recuerdo Dumbledore dijo que era el 29 de agosto, Pues, es dentro de tres días sino lo sabías. Hoy es 26. Pasarás los últimos días aquí. Dumbledore dijo que tú podrías llegar sola a la estación el primero de septiembre ¿o me equivoco?

Hermione asintió y sonriendo le dio a Hagrid un abrazo. Él la llevó al caldero chorreante donde almorzaron; y más tarde la llevó a su habitación, Hagrid regresó a Howgarts dejando a Hermione sola en su habitación.

Al fin tuvo tiempo de analizar su situación. Hagrid le había dicho que era 26 de agosto, y estaba en el año 1972. Toda su vida había sido reconstruida por alguien, hasta la fecha de su cumpleaños era otra ¿Quién pudo haber sido?; ¿Quién podía ser tan poderoso para atreverse a jugar con el tiempo? No se le ocurría nadie.

Volvió a pensar en la fecha, 26 de agosto de 1972 ¡Por los dioses! Gritó en silencio al recordar a los padres de Harry, los merodeadores, ellos estarían en la escuela ¡claro! Por eso la profesora McGonagall le había dicho que esperaba que ella encontrara amigos en forma de animales y enemigos ¡Dios Mío! El profesor Snape también estaría en Hogwarts ¿cómo se suponía iba a actuar entre estas personas? Se recostó en su cama y empezó a llorar. Pensó en sus padres ¿qué sería de ellos¿qué pasaría si nunca regresara a su tiempo? Pensó en Harry y Ron. ¿Por qué la habían elegido a ella? Esto no era justo. Se fue calmando poco a poco y entre un torbellino de pensamientos y recuerdos, se quedó dormida.


	2. Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo uno que otro inventado es mío. 

**Capítulo II**

Los recuerdos de los últimos días pasaron como una ráfaga de viento en su cabeza:su llegada al pasado, su viaje a Diagon Alley, su cumpleaños. El Profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall junto con Hagrid la habían visitado, los primeros le regalaron un diario con su nombre grabado en letras plateadas sobre una cubierta azul marino y, una cámara fotográfica, respectivamente. Aparte del día de su santo siempre estuvo sola, por lo que tuvo tiempo para pensar y analizar su situación. Había vuelto a celebrar su onceavo cumpleaños, su físico era el de una niña, no tenía amigos más que Hagrid y Eros, si se podía contar a su búho; su nombre había cambiado, tenía otros padres y si mal no recordaba, Dumbledore, le había dicho durante su cumpleaños que él era su padrino, y que si habían estado separados estos últimos días era porque se imaginaba que ella quería estar sola.

Ahora se encontraba en la plataforma 9 ¾, el tren partiría en 20 minutos. Podía ver a los alumnos despidiéndose de sus padres, algunos buscaban a sus amigos, otros ya los habían encontrado y otros, como ella, abordaban solos el tren. Sumergida en sus recuerdos estaba cuando alguien la devolvió a la realidad.

"Hola. Soy Alice Grant" dijo una niña de cabellos rubios, cara redonda y enormes ojos azules "Perdón pero no encontré otro compartimiento donde ubicarme. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?; ¿Estás en primer año?; ¿En qué casa quieres estar?; ¿Me puedo quedar?; ¿No te importa?"

"No importa puedes quedarte. Yo también estoy sola. Y sí, soy de primer año, mi nombre es Hermione Atena Belmondo, puedes llamarme como quieras. Y me atraen Gryffindor y Ravenclaw." Hermione pensó que Alice era la viva imagen de Neville.

"¡Yo también pienso lo mismo!; ¿De dónde eres?; ¿Tus padres eran magos? Los míos son sangrepura, no es que me importe pero no sé si a ti sí.'

"Mis padres ambos son magos creo que se puede decir que, sí,soy sangre pura pero eso no me importa en lo absoluto. Mis padres murieron hace unos meses. Vivíamos en Francia, mi papá era francés y mi mamá irlandesa" contestó Hermione repitiendo lo que Dumbledore le había explicado el día de su llegada.

"Lo siento mucho yo no quería abrir tus heridas. Discúlpame, si así lo deseas me puedo ir" dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"No, no por favor quédate. No conozco a nadie y no quiero estar sola. ¿Podemos ser amigas?" contestó una tímida Hermione "¿Qué dices Alice?"

"Por mi encantada tampoco tengo amigos ¿Sabes? Creo que me va a gustar mucho Hogwarts"

"Sí a mí también" Pasaron unos minutos y la puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez era un chico de cabellos negros algo grasosos, y tez pálida

"lo siento no quería interrumpir" dijo sin dejar de ver a la puerta

"Me llamo Severus Snape y sólo estaré aquí un rato." Hermione no podía creerlo, estaba frente a frente con su temido profesor de pociones.

"Yo soy Alice y ella es Hermione. Disculpa pero ¿te estás escondiendo de alguien?" Le preguntó Alice un poco curiosa.

"Sólo de unas muy molestas bestias eso es todo" le respondió con un tono de desprecio. Y volteándose para verlas les dijo "¿Son de primer año?"

"Sí" le dijo Alice "¿y Tú?"

"Yo estoy en segundo año, pertenezco a Slytherin" le contestó con un tono de orgullo. Hermione estaba impactada con la visión que tenía ante ella.

"¡Aja! sangre pura me imagino" le dijo Alice un poco temerosa. "¿Son difíciles las clases en Howgarts?; ¿Cómo es el ambiente de tu casa?; ¿Tienes amigos?; ¿Tienes novia?; ¿Juegas Quidditch?"

"Ja ja no tan rápido" le dijo el joven, con un tono divertido que sorprendió y relajó a la vez a Hermione. "pues bien, Alice, sí soy sangre pura, y las clases son muy interesantes y difíciles para aquellos de lento aprendizaje, y no te puedo decir como es mi casa" hizo una pausa para observarlas con mirada penetrante, examinándolas de pies a cabeza "Y tengo los amigos necesarios, no tengo novia, y no, no juego Quidditch" esta última frase la dijo con un tono muy amargo pero sin dejar de verlas.

"¿Cuál es tu clase favorita?" Le preguntó Hermione, sonrojándose un poco por la mirada del chico.

"Me gusta Defensa contra Las Artes Oscuras y Pociones. Soy muy bueno en eso. Las artes Oscuras son muy interesantes sino le temes a aquello que no puedes comprender" les respondió, con un tono más amigable.

"Entonces te tomaré la palabra Severus. ¿Te podemos llamar así verdad?" Le preguntó Hermione mirando al suelo.

"Claro que sí, ese es mi nombre sino mal recuerdo" Le dijo, mirándola a los ojos

"Sabes Severus creo que la gente se equivoca cuando dice que todos los de Slytherin son despreciables, me agradas. ¡Ah! y otra cosa ¿podríamos llamarte Sev? Es que Severus se escucha muy drástico. Tú nos puedes llamar Al y Herm" dijo Alice, muy emocionada.

"Claro que sí, pero solo cuando estemos los tres juntos" Le dijo, entre risas "Tengo una reputación que defender dentro de mi casa"

"Severus" le dijo Hermione, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba él "¿Qué pasaría sí Alice y yo quedáramos en Gryffindor?; ¿Nos dejarías de hablar?" sus hermosos ojos avellana traslucían el miedo que había en su corazón ante la respuesta del chico.

Severus la tomó de la mano y mirando a Alice y después a ella les dijo "Bueno creo que por ustedes dos podría hacer una excepción. Las dos me caen muy bien, creo que no me importaría aún sí ambas fueran sangre sucias ¿No lo son, verdad?"

"No, no lo somos" Hermione soltó las manos de Sevrus con brusquedad. "Pero eso habla muy mal de ti Severus Snape. Esas cosas no importan. Lo esencial es lo que llevamos dentro" lo reprendió, mientras regresaba a sentarse al lado de Alice.

"Creí que me llamarían Sev cuando estuviéramos los tres juntos" le dijo, fingiendo un tono inocente.

"Sí, pero cuando te comportas como un niño malcriado prefiero tu nombre completo" le contestó Hermione, con fingido enojo.

"Esta bien" le respondió "Ya es hora de irme. Nos vemos en la Escuela y si no quedan en Slytherin siempre tendremos la biblioteca o los jardines" Les regaló una última mirada y una sonrisa, y se marchó.

"Bueno Herm creo que ya tenemos un nuevo amigo" dijo Alice, muy complacida.

"Sí, tienes razón. ¿Sabes? creo que me va gustar mucho este colegio" respondió Hermione, con una gran sonrisa.

Poco a poco iba entendiendo su misión y ya se empezaba a acostumbrar a este nuevo tiempo y a su gente. El tiempo pasó rápido y muy pronto estaban en Hogwarts. Hagrid llevó a los de primer año a través del lago. Más tarde la profesora McGonagall les explicaría la ceremonia. Alice y Hermione se mantuvieron unidas en todo el proceso intercambiando miradas furtivas. Cuando las puertas del gran salón se abrieron los alumnos de primer año avanzaron, mientras lo hacía, Hermione no pude evitar posar su mirada en un grupo de alumnos sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor "Harry" pensó para sí, pero no podía ser él, sus ojos eran diferentes y la cicatriz no adornaba su frente. De ahí en adelante, Hermione se convirtió en una autómata, no escuchó a la profesora McGonagall llamarla, ni colocarle el sombrero, sólo podía escuchar murmullos. Sus recuerdos habían invadido su mente, llevándola lejos de su cuerpo. No se dio cuenta ni cuando el sombrero la colocó en Gryffindor y mucho menos cómo llegó a la mesa.

"Hermione, Hermione" le gritó Alice, desde el otro lado de la mesa "¿Hermione que te pasa? pareces un robot. ¿Si tan siquiera te diste cuenta de los que acaba de pasar?; ¡Fuimos colocadas en Gryffindor!; ¡Ambas!; ¡Hermione Atena Despierta!; ¡Hola!; ¿Hay alguien?; ¡Hola!" Alice seguía intentando llamar la atención de su amiga haciendo gestos que hicieron voltear a más de uno.

"Ah. Yo...qué pas... Harry... No yo..." Hermione se sentía perdida y volteándose hacia Alice, le dijo "Esta bien, esta bien solo me dejé llevar por los recuerdos. ¡Oh ya deja de reírte!" respondió Hermione, fingiendo estar molesta con su amiga, que en ese momento se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas de tanto reírse.

Tornándose un poco seria, como comprendiendo algo le dijo "¿Qué pasa contigo?; ¿No tienes hambre? Ya sé, debes extrañar tu casa y a tus padres. Vamos come algo por favor, mira la comida..." pero no pudo terminar su frase,un joven sentado al lado de Hermione, las interrumpió.

"Siento interrumpirlas, señoritas, pero nos fue imposible escuchar su conversación" dijo un chico de cabellos negros y ojos color miel " Me llamo Sirius, Sirius Black y estos son mis amigos" continuó, señalando a otros tres "él es James Potter, Remus Lupin Y Peter Pettigrew. Estamos en segundo año."

Hermione estaba muda del asombro, tenía a los merodeadores enfrente y no podía articular ni una sola palabra. James estaba vivo, Sirius era libre, el profesor Lupin era feliz y Peter no era un traidor. Todos eran tan inocentes.

"Hola, yo soy Alice Grant y esta atolondrada es mi amiga her..."

"Sí, Hermione Atena" interrumpió de nuevo Sirius "escuché cuando le gritabas ¿pero ese no es tu apellido o sí?" Alice iba a responder cuando Hermione le hizo un ademán.

"Soy Hermione Atena Belmondo" una muy sobrepuesta Hermione, le contestó "Es un placer conocerlos"

"Igualmente" Esta vez fue James quien contestó "Nos dicen los merodeadores" con una sonrisa maliciosa, continuó "Entonces ¿de dónde eres? Nunca había escuchado ese apellido."

"Soy de Francia." Contestó Hermione perdida en los ojos de James

"¿Por qué no fuiste a Beauxbatons?" preguntó Peter. Tenía una voz baja y unos ojos azules tan pálidos como aguados.

"Mis padres murieron y me dejaron al cuidado de mi padrino Albus Dumbledore" le explicó, con un tono triste y un poco tímida mirando a los otros tres.

"Lo siento. Yo no quería traerte malos recuerdos" se disculpó Peter, agachando la cabeza.

"No importa Peter" le sonrió "Además esos son mis más bellos recuerdos. Ahora soy una peregrina tratando de empezar de nuevo. ¿Me ayudarías?"

"Claro. Te puedo llamar Tena" le preguntó, un muy emocionado Peter.

"Bueno, bueno basta de memorias tristes" esta vez era su ex profesor y amigo, Remus Lupin "Espero que te sepas acoplar al colegio y a su gente" le dijo. Su voz era grave y profunda. Sus ojos eran color ámbar y sus cabellos castaños claros.

"Creo que Remus tiene razón. Hermione necesita diversión" le sonrió, desde su asiento Alice " creo que nos llevaremos muy bien" les dijo, con un tono de complicidad.

"Yo opino lo mismo" respondió Sirius "Necesitas diversión y quien mejor que nosotros para dárselas y enseñarles algunos trucos" dijo Sirius, con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos miel.

"Yo que ustedes me alejo de ellos" interrumpió, una niña. Sus cabellos eran rojos y sus ojos eran de un verde intenso "Me llamo Lily Evans. voy en segundo año, y si mi consejo les vale, no se junten con ellos solo traen problemas"

"Mira Evans nosotros no te hemos hecho nada ni hablamos mal de ti ante nadie, así que, por favor haz lo mismo" le contestó, James con tono alterado. Si las miradas pudieran matar Lily ya estaría dos metros bajo tierra. "Vete nadie te llamó" le gritó James.

"Ya basta James" lo reprendió, Alice "No le grites así ella es una niña"

"Sí, James, Al tiene razón, le debes respeto" intervino Hermione, un poco asombrada "Y en cuanto a ti Lily, muchas gracias por el consejo, pero te aseguro que si alguien les puede dar problemas a ellos soy yo. Espero que podamos ser amigas las tres" Hermione miró a lily a los ojos, eso ojos que ella tanto conocía, "¿Qué dices lily?" Lily asintió y le sonrió dulcemente para después seguir conversando con una chica al lado suyo. Hermione la observó. Aún no le cabía en la cabeza que James Potter pudiera odiar a Lily Evans ¿Cómo era posible? Ella tendría que intervenir para que eso cambiara y para llevar a cabo su plan debía conocer ambos bandos.

"Hermione disculpa comportamiento" James la miró con ojos suplicantes "Es que ella y yo no nos llevamos muy bien."

"Así es, Evans cree que el único que vale la pena de nosotros es Remus" le dijo, Sirius mirando a Lupin "La chica con la que habla es Hestia Jones, una de sus amigas y el muchacho de al lado es Frank Longbottom, es amigo nuestro también, es muy inteligente y amigable" dijo Sirius, señalando a una niña de pelo negro y mejillas sonrosadas y a un chico de cabellos cafés claros y ojos azules, tenía un semblante muy dulce.

Los seis chicos siguieron comiendo y cuando el banquete hubo terminado se fueron juntos hasta la sala común de Gryffindor. En la sala los merodeadores les contaron todo sobre las clases, los maestros, los alumnos, sobre Filch, y un poco de cada uno de ellos. Se fueron a acostar a eso de las doce de la noche, cuando su curiosidad estuvo satisfecha. Sirius había monopolizado la conversación hablando de él. Les había contado que su prima favorita, Andrómeda Black, era la prefecta de Gryffindor, mientras que su otra prima Bellatrix Black, estaba en cuarto año pero no le agradaba mucho, ella junto con su prima menor, Narcissa Black, estaban en Slytherin, ésta última también estaba en primer año. Había escuchado muy poco sobre Remus pero ya se imaginaba porqué. Peter no había hablado mucho y James le contó sobre sus padres y su casa.

Cuando estuvo sola en su cama se puso a recordar que diferente era todo. No podía esperar a que fuera mañana, quería conocer todo de nuevo, los jardines, la cabaña de Hagrid, el lago. También quería volver a ver a Lily, inclusive al profesor Snape, él era tan distinto hasta amable. Sirius era un demonio, le encantaba divertirse y hacer bromas; Peter era tierno pero débil de carácter y Remus era encantador y muy inteligente. Alice era muy alegre, tan distinta a Neville, en cuanto a Frank Longbottom, sólo le había visto de lejos, pero Alice le había susurrado que era el chico más guapo que había conocido en su vida.


	3. Capitulo 3

Disclaimer: no me pertenece nada solo la trama y algunos personajes inventados. 

**Capítulo III**

La luz de unos hermosos ojos verdes era lo único que iluminaba la pequeña habitación. Los ojos color esmeralda de forma almendrada, pertenecían a Harry Potter, muchacho de complexión delgada, cabellos negros y extremadamente desordenados, y poseedor de una cicatriz en forma de rayo, producto de una poderosa maldición. Harry se encontraba recostado en su cama con sus pies descalzos y cruzados. Su mente era un torbellino de ideas. Se preguntaba por qué Dumbledore quería verlo, si solo hacía cinco días que había terminado la escuela. Mañana, mañana se enteraría, tenía una leve esperanza que fuera algo relacionado con Sirius. Aún no se perdonaba a sí mismo que este estuviera muerto ni lo que le había pasado a Hermione. Tampoco perdonaba a Dumbledore por lo que le había ocultado durante casi dieciséis años. Toda esta tragedia se pudo haber evitado si tan solo él no hubiera callado, pero ahora era ya muy tarde. Esa era su vida, un constante círculo en el que la vida de los que más lo amaban se perdía. Cualquiera que estuviera al lado de él corría peligro. Ya estaba cansado de que lo tratasen como un niño débil incapaz de entender lo que pasa a su alrededor; o de soportar el peso de las tantas verdades que giraban en torno a su vida, incluso antes de nacer. Estaba harto y furioso, la única persona que intentó cambiar eso estaba muerta. Si tan solo hubiera escuchado la voz de su mejor amiga. El fuego de sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda se intensificó como cada vez que recordaba los sucesos recientes.

Harry se quedó dormido, a la mañana siguiente fue despertado por unos golpes en la puerta y una voz muy familiar "Harry despierta ¿Puedo entrar?; ¿Harry?" Le decía el señor Weasley, mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta "Harry despierta debemos irnos Albus nos espera, y no queremos llegar tarde, además creo que a tu tío esta a punto de darle algo. Te espero abajo, Harry."

Harry volteó hacia la puerta y luego a su reloj eran las 8:15, y como si una luz se hubiera encendido en su cerebro, se levantó de un salto agarrando una camisa, se la colocó apresuradamente y bajó a la sala donde reinaba un silencio casi sepulcral, el Sr. Weasley se encontraba parado al lado de la chimenea con una cara llena de impaciencia. Al verlo llegar corrió a su lado

"¿Harry no me digas que se te había olvidado que hoy vendría por ti a las 8:10?" le dijo "¿Ya tienes todo empacado?"

"Sí, todo esta arriba" respondió Harry con un tono de indiferencia que Arthur Weasley notó "Pero empaqué nada. Lo más seguro es que regrese en unas horas máximo unos días. O no sabía que estoy confinado a vivir aquí para que la mano de Voldemort no me alcance" dijo con un muy marcado tono de amargura.

"Bueno, Harry, no podemos perder más tiempo debemos irnos. Estoy seguro que a donde vamos no necesitaras nada" le dijo mientras caminaban hacia la chimenea "Señores Dursleys este... fue un placer" después de despedirse le dijo a Harry " Toma un puñado de polvos y di Mansión Belmondo¿escuchaste bien, Harry?"

Sin comprender Harry se propuso a obedecer sin preguntar nada. En unos instantes todo comenzó a girar y empezó a sentir una gran presión. Al cabo de unos minutos Harry se encontró en un amplio salón de paredes blancas y techo azul celeste. Estaba decorada con sumo gusto y elegancia, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía una calidez de hogar que pocas veces había sentido. Se encontraba admirando el salón cuando sintió llegar al Sr. Weasley.

"Bueno, Harry, hemos llegado" le dijo mientras abría sus brazos y recorría el amplio y bello salón con la mirada "Siempre he creído que es muy bonito. Creo que te gustará aquí, Harry"

Un muy confundido Harry miraba al Sr Weasley como si hablara en otro idioma "¿Este... no comprendo que quiere decir?" en ese instante oyó unos ruidos y sus ojos se dirigieron a la puerta del salón.

"Me pareció escuchar ruidos e imaginé que serian ustedes" era Remus Lupin quien los saludaba mientras caminaba hacia ellos "Arthur, me alegra verte. Y Ti también Harry" le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y lo miraba con ojos muy distintos a los que él recordaba "No te preocupes Harry me imagino que todo parece muy extraño, pero te prometo que todo tiene una explicación" le dijo colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry.

Harry lo miraba como si nunca lo hubiera visto. Tenía menos mechones grises en sus cabellos, no se imaginaba a su antiguo profesor tiñéndose la cabellera. Su rostro se miraba más joven, sus ropas no estaban ni parchadas ni andrajosas y por primera vez se miraba saludable, tal vez sería porque la luna llena estaba muy lejos de ocurrir.

"No comprendo ¿Dónde estamos?; ¿Por qué me trajeron? Creí que les gustaba tenerme recluido en ese infierno de casa" lo retó Harry con cierto enojo e ironía.

Sin perder la dulzura de su semblante Lupin le contestó "Harry sé que has de estar enojado, pero créeme dentro de un momento sabrás todo. Cálmate y trata de serenarte." Volteándose a donde estaba el señor Weasley le dijo "Arthur iré por Pilgrim, mientras trata de bajarle el enojo a Harry, ya vuelvo" y sin decir más salió de la sala dejando a un muy enojado Harry y a un apenado Arthur Weasley.

"Calma Harry muy pronto entenderá. Solo espero que no te enojes más" le dijo sentándose en uno de los enormes sofás del salón

"¿Quién es pilgrim Sr. Weasley?" preguntó inesperadamente Harry

"Espera solo unos momentos más Harry" le contestó "solo puedo decirte que es alguien que lo hizo todo por ti"

De pronto escuchó nuevamente que alguien abría la puerta. Vio entrar a Albus Dumbledore acompañado de una bellísima mujer de profusa y ondulada cabellera, color castaño. Su rostro era adornado por unos inmensos ojos color avellana de un brillo intenso, y mejillas sonrosadas. Era un poco más alta que él, de figura delgada y formas delicadas, simplemente hermosísima. Iba enfundada en ropas de impecable color blanco.

"Harry" le dijo la joven mujer caminando muy despacio hacia él "¡Oh! No sabes cuánto he esperado este momento, en el que al fin te volvería a ver" le dijo entre sollozos y abriendo sus brazos para estrechar a Harry con ellos.

Harry la abrazó mecánicamente, pudo sentir el suave perfume que emanaba de sus cabellos, y lo frágil que era. Así permanecieron durante un largo rato. Al fin ella se calmó, separándose un poco de él y sin dejar de abrazarlo y mirándole a los ojos le dijo "Eres la viva imagen de James, es como si de nuevo lo estuviera abrazando. Y tus ojos son tan bellos y brillantes como los de Lily. Estoy tan feliz Harry, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado" le dijo con voz quebrada y ojos llenos de lágrimas.

La mente de Harry estaba nublada no sabía que pasaba, ni donde estaba, ni mucho menos quien era ella, tomando fuerzas le preguntó "Disculpe pero no entiendo nada ¿quién es usted?; ¿Conoció a mis padres?; ¿Conoció a Sirius Black?"

"Claro que los conocí Harry" le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa y un ademán "Eran mis mejores amigos en la escuela"

Harry estaba impactado esa sonrisa, ese gesto, él los conocía muy bien. Pero no podía recordar a quién pertenecían. Era muy extraño, pero ahora ella le resultaba muy familiar. Sus ojos eran iguales a los de, pero no eso no podía ser.

Imaginando lo que la tormenta de confusión en la mente de Harry ella le dijo "Harry porque no vienes a sentarte junto a mí, ven" le decía mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Harry se sentó a su lado y ella le dijo "me imagino que te recuerdo a alguien ¿no es así, Harry? Pues bien, ya es tiempo de que te contemos todo" y dirigiéndose a Lupin le dijo "Moony¿sabes dónde se ha metido ese cabeza de chorlito?"

"No, pilgrim, de veras que a veces me sorprende, aunque me imagino que esta preparando algo" le respondió Remus "Un poco más pilgrim, solo un poco más, por favor" le dijo con mirada suplicante.

"Esta bien, lo esperaremos un poco más, pero no mucho" le respondió ella fingiendo estar enojada. "Conociéndolo ha de querer hacer una gran entrada"

"Disculpen, pero quien más falta por -pero no pudo continuar la frase, la puerta había sido nuevamente abierta por alguien que casi hizo que el corazón de Harry se parara. No podía creerlo "¡Sirius!" Gritó Harry, corriendo hasta los brazos de su padrino que lo esperaban abiertos de para en par. Sin importar que lo vieran dejó salir todas las lágrimas que se había negado a derramar en los últimos días.

Sirius lo abrazó fuertemente dejando que se calmara mientras le decía "Parece que me extrañaste, Harry; ¿No creías que te desharías de mí tan fácilmente?" le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa le llegaba hasta los ojos.

Reponiéndose un poco y sin liberarse del abrazo de su padrino, temiendo que si lo hacía éste desaparecería, le dijo "Pero¿cómo es posible que estés aquí, si yo te vi desaparecer detrás del velo?" le dijo Harry mientras se fijaba en su aspecto, se miraba diferente, era otro, tenía un aspecto saludable, llevaba sus elegantes cabellos negros muy cortos, sus ojos no tenían más aquella sombra mortal producto de los doce años que había pasado en Azkaban; en cambio, ahora brillaban con cierta picardía. Él, al igual que Lupin, parecía más joven y alegre.

"Bueno Harry en primer lugar a mí también me alegra volver a verte y en segundo" le dijo mientras le colocaba un brazo sobre sus hombros y con el otro le señalaba a la joven mujer "veo que ya conoces a mi bella esposa" Harry notó que los ojos de su padrino brillaron más que nunca al mirar a la joven. "Harry, te presento a Pilgrim, mi esposa y tu madrina"

Harry se quedó petrificado con la noticia, Sirius había ido a colocarse al lado de ella. Podía verlos a los dos parados frente a él con sus manos entrelazadas, esperando su reacción.

Harry decidió no hacerlos esperar más "No entiendo¿por que nadie me lo había dicho antes?; ¿Estas casado?" Balbuceó Harry.

"Ven aquí, Harry" le dijo ella invitándolo a que se sentara con ella en el sillón. "Es una historia muy complicada y larga" le explicó "Veras, nadie podía decirte nada, por tu propio bien y el de otras personas" le dijo mientras miraba a Remus y a Sirius que se encontraban parados junto a la ventana.

"Quiero saberlo todo" le dijo Harry con un tono seguro y a la vez suplicante.

"Y lo sabrás, Harry" le aseguró Dunbledore que se encontraba sentado en un sillón enfrente de ellos "Sirius, Remus, Arthur por favor acérquense, ustedes son muy importantes en esta historia" dijo mientras miraba su reloj "Si no me equivoco Severus debería estar llegando en este momento" terminó diciendo sin dejar de ver la chimenea. No había ni terminado de decir la frase cuando el Profesor Snape ponía sus pies en la alfombra del salón

"Espero no llegar tarde" dijo saludando a los presentes con un ademán, Harry notó que al posar sus ojos en la bella mujer, una leve sonrisa y un brillo fugaz iluminaron la cara de Snape para luego tornarse severo ante los demás.

"Snivellus, siempre tan puntual" le gruñó Sirius desde su asiento. Inmediatamente fue reprendido por la mirada de su esposa.

"Ya veo que ni con los años pudiste amaestrarlo" le dijo Snape a ella, quien en cambio le reprochó con la mirada.

"Severus, por favor siéntate" le dijo la joven señalándole un sillón. Él lo tomó regalándole una sonrisa.

"Ya siéntate Snivellus por favor" le dijo Sirius a quien no le había gustado para nada el gesto de Snape para con su esposa. Snape murmuró algo para sus adentros mientras tomaba asiento.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados Remus empezó a hablar "Harry quiero que oigas a Pilgrim hasta el final, no la interrumpas, bueno al menos no mucho." Harry asintió y se volvió para mirar a su madrina, que estaba a su lado.

Después de un largo silencio, como si estuviera escogiendo las palabras adecuadas para empezar, le dijo "Harry" titubeó un poco "Lo primero que debes saber es mi nombre, como comprenderás Pilgrim era el nombre por el cual mis mejores amigos se dirigían a mí durante mis años de Hogwarts" le explicó al tiempo que se ponía de pie para pasearse por el salón en medio de todos.

"¿Te encuentras bien amor?" le dijo Sirius corriendo a su lado. ella le respondió con una mirada y una leve sonrisa. Sirius la besó suavemente en la frente y volvió a tomar su lugar al lado de Harry esperando que ella continuara.

"Mi verdadero nombre es Hermione Granger, Harry"


	4. Capitulo 4

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece excepto la trama y algunos personajes inventados 

**Capítulo IV**

"Mi verdadero nombre es Hermione Granger, Harry" dijo apresuradamente. Harry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, solo podía ver a la hermosa mujer parada en el centro del salón clamando ser su mejor amiga. "Sé que es difícil de entender, pero te aseguro que todo tiene una explicación" le dijo sin moverse.

Como si saliera de un trance Harry le dijo "Eso no puede ser. ¿Ha qué esta jugando señora? Usted no puede ser Hermione, ella solo tiene dieciséis años y puedo asegurarle que ella no esta casada con Sirius" le dijo casi gritando y levantándose de su asiento. "¿A qué están jugando todos?" Continuó esta vez dirigiéndose a los demás. "¡Contéstenme!"

"Harry, por amor a Merlín, cálmate" le suplicó la mujer que decía ser Hermione "Déjame terminar, por favor ¡siéntate y escúchame!" Le ordenó con un tono muy familiar para Harry. Volvió a colocarse en el centro y empezó de nuevo

"Veras unos días después de que el verano comenzara, mi time- turner, me fue devuelto ¿Lo recuerdas, Harry? En nuestro tercer año lo usamos para ayudar a escapar a Padfoot" Harry asintió mientras recordaba esa noche "Traía una pequeña nota en donde me deseaban buena suerte. Bueno en fin, tomé la cadena para colocármela alrededor del cuello, luego bajé a mi pequeño jardín, tenía la cabeza llena de imágenes de nuestro quinto año; de pronto algo pasó y una luz blanca me rodeo. Lo próximo que recuerdo es al profesor Dumbledore invitándome a tomar asiento en su oficina. Estaba confundida no sabía que hacía ahí ni como había llegado. Claro cómo era de imaginarse Albus ya sabía las respuestas a todas esas interrogantes. Me entregó otra carta de la maestra McGonagall donde me decía el porqué de mi viaje" hizo una leve pausa para ver si Harry la estaba entendiendo, cuando supo que sí, continuo "Pero eso no era lo más extraño, sino el hecho que yo tenia el aspecto de una niña de once años. La carta sólo decía que era producto de un hechizo y nada mas." hizo otra pausa

"Te podrás imaginar mi pavor y el grado de confusión que tenía, no era para menos, me encontraba en el pasado, 1972 para ser exactos, mi nombre fue cambiado por el de Hermione Atena Belmondo, la hija de dos prominentes magos de la época y ahijada de Albus Dumbledore. Y por si fuera poco estaba por empezar mi primer año en Hogwarts." Se detuvo en este punto para tomar un nuevo aire. Empezó a pasearse por la habitación como si intentara ordenar sus recuerdos.

"Pero ¿Quién te envió al pasado? y ¿Por qué?" Le preguntó Harry un poco más tranquilo.

"Fueron los miembros de La Orden del Fénix, Harry" le contestó Lupin muy seriamente "fue una decisión difícil, pues no sabíamos si mione entendería su misión. O sí ella tomaría la solución correcta o al menos la que esperábamos"

"Potter, no interrumpas y escucha a Herm" le dijo Snape con tono despectivo

"No uses ese tono con Harry, snivellus, o ya sabrás de lo que soy capaz" dijo con ojos feroces

"¡Ya basta! Sirius, Severus sino pueden permanecer quietos unos pocos minutos será mejor que esperen afuera" le advirtió Hermione. Ambos la miraron y se calmaron evitando mirarse.

"Todo fue igual como lo recordaba, Diagon Alley, Gringotts, El Caldero Chorreante, el viaje en el expreso, en fin todo" mirando a Snape dijo "bueno casi todo. Durante el viaje conocí a Alice Grant, la futura señora Longbottom; ella y yo nos hicimos amigas al instante. Mas tarde conocí a Severus, y al igual que había pasado con Alice, nos hicimos muy amigos. Pero eso no fue todo, durante la ceremonia de sorteo fui colocada nuevamente en Gryffindor, eso me dio la oportunidad de conocer a los mejores amigos que alguien puede tener, los merodeadores." Le dijo mirándole a los ojos con un brillo de nostalgia en los ojos. "También conocí a tu madre, a Frank Longbottom, Hestia Jones, Arthur y Molly Weasley; y a varias personas de la orden"

"¿Eras amiga de Snape?" Le preguntó Harry casi a gritos. "Esto es increíble. Espera que se lo cuente a Ron, se va a morir cuando se entere"

"De hecho mejores amigos, Potter" le respondió Snape con tono de burla.

"Severus tiene mucha razón, Harry" le dijo Hermione "Pero en fin eso lo entenderás después que termine. Y en cuanto a Ron ya Molly y Arthur se encargarán de él" Hermione lo miró a los ojos y prosiguió "Aunque los merodeadores y Severus eran un año mayor que nosotras, eso no impidió que nos volviéramos inseparables. Excepto las clases hacíamos todo lo demás juntos. Y en cuanto a Sev, Alice y yo nos reuníamos con él casi todos los días en la biblioteca"

"De cierta forma Harry desde que vimos a Hermione por primera vez, durante el banquete de bienvenida, todos nos enamoramos de ella enseguida" interrumpió Remus. Y mirando a Hermione con ojos llenos de cariño continuo "Recuerdo como si hubiera sucedido ayer. Peter y yo estábamos sentados enfrente de Sirius Y James."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Ya cállate Sirius" le dijo Remus desde el otro lado de la mesa. **

**"Lo siento, Remus" le dijo Sirius muy alegre "Pero es que no puedo evitar sentirme alegre. Estoy de vuelta en Hogawrts, con ustedes."**

**"¿Tan mal estuvo tu verano, compañero?" le preguntó James que estaba a su lado.**

**"Eso es piropo, fue un infierno. Cada día soporto menos a mis padres y a mí familia. No saben lo que fue tener que calarme a mis primitas durante dos semanas completas" les dijo Sirius lleno de amargura.**

**"Cálmate, Sirius. Ya pasó" dijo Remus**

**"Sí, tienes razón, ya se acabó el verano y me esperan muchos meses de felicidad" le dijo con brillo de maldad en los ojos.**

**"Ay Sirius eres incorregible" le dijo James "pero tienes razón, les tengo que contar mis nuevas ideas para..."**

**"Miren son los de primer año" los interrumpió Peter "Creo que están mas asustados que nosotros, no les parece"**

**"Tal vez tú estabas asustado, yo estaba tranquilo"**

**"Ay sí como no. Estabas petrificado del miedo. no soportabas la idea de quedar en Slytherin como tu primita" se burló James**

**"no me hagas reír, James. Yo sabía que iba a quedar en Gryffindor al igual que Andi" le respondió con un tono de orgullo.**

**"Es verdad Andrómeda iba en cuarto año, en ese entonces" dijo Lupin**

**"lo que significa que esta en quinto año y es prefecta" les dijo Sirius muy bajo "En otras palabras la aliada perfecta"**

**"Perfecto compañero. Este año Snivellus, este año será tu año" le dijo James muy alegremente mientras Sirius y Peter le sonreían maliciosamente**

**Remus sólo frunció el ceño y le dijo "James espero que te controles, o pasaras mas en detención que en clases"**

**"¡Vamos! Remus no seas un aguafiestas" le dijo un muy sonriente Sirius. "¡Ey! miren a esa niña, realmente se mira perdida y creo que té esta observando James" les dijo mientras sus ojos seguían a una alumna de primer año, de cabellos ondulados y ojos bellísimos.**

**"Parece un ángel" exclamó James**

**"Preciosa" respondió Peter**

**"Nunca había visto unos ojos tan brillantes como los de ella" opinó Remus**

**"Ojalá quede en Gryffindor, no soportaría que un ángel como ella se viera rodeada de serpientes inmundas" dijo Sirius con un tono muy despectivo**

**"Saben creo que ella es muy linda pero su amiga lo es aun más" les interrumpió un chico sentado entre James y una chica de cabellera rojiza.**

**"No lo creo Frank. Ella es muy bonita no lo niego, pero nuestro ángel tiene cierto misterio que la hace irresistible." Dijo James con su mirada clavada en la hermosa niña**

**"Bueno, si las llegan a conocer no se olviden de mencionar cuan inteligente y amable soy" les dijo con un tono de complicidad antes de seguir hablando con otro grupo de segundo año.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"No sabes que placer sentimos los cuatro cuando escuchamos al sombrero gritar Gryffindor, Harry. Los cuatro nos volteamos a ver sin poder hablar. Algo nos había pasado, estábamos como hechizados. No podíamos despegar la vista de Hermione. La seguimos hasta que ella se sentó y luego vimos como Alice también fue colocada en nuestra casa. Nos cambiamos de puesto hasta quedar al lado de ellas para poder escuchar lo que estaban hablando; no se dieron ni cuenta hasta que Sirius intervino para presentarse y después a nosotros. Al instante nosotros sentimos una conexión muy especial con ellas. Como comprenderás nos sería imposible alejarnos de ellas a partir de ese momento." Remus guardó silencio por unos minutos

"Por eso mencionaron a Frank durante el banquete" interrumpió súbitamente Hermione "Pensándolo bien se me hizo muy raro que nos dijeran su nombre"

"Ya ves nosotros no fimos los únicos que se rindieron ante sus encantos. Frank se enamoró de Alice desde que la vio entrar junto a ti" le dijo Sirius.

"Que raro esa misma noche Al me dijo que él era el chico más guapo que había visto en su vida" les dijo Hermione.

"Se llama amor a primera vista My" le contestó Sirius con un fulgor en los ojos que solo los enamorados poseen. Hermione a su vez lo miró con sus hermosos ojos avellana encendidos de amor.

"¿Y mi mamá?; ¿Cuándo la conociste?" Preguntó Harry interrumpiendo el momento entre sus padrinos.

Hermione miró a Sirius y a Remus por unos segundos y después le dijo "La conocí esa misma noche durante el banquete. Estábamos hablando los seis cuando de pronto Lily se acercó y nos dijo a Alice y a mí que nos alejáramos de los chicos."

"Eso no nos hizo mucha gracia a ninguno de nosotros, pero tu padre que no quería que las chicas, especialmente pilgrim, nos dejaran de hablar corrió a Lily de ahí."

"¿Qué mi papa hizo qué? No entiendo se supone que a él le gustaba" preguntó Harry "¿Hermione?"

"Bueno a decir verdad tu padre se fijó en lily cuando estábamos en quinto año" le contestó Sirius esforzándose en recordar la fecha.

"Creo que están desviando a Herm de su historia" dijo Snape "Potter más tarde podrás saber más detalles de la vida amorosa de tus padres pero por ahora debes saber la historia completa"

"Severus tiene razón" dijo Albus Dumbledore.

Después de un momento Hermione continuó "bueno, Harry ese fue el inicio de mi gran aventura o misión. Con el pasar de los meses me acostumbré a todo y se podía decir que era feliz. Tenía grandes amigos y me convertí en la mejor alumna de mi año"

"De todo Hogwarts querrás decir" la interrumpió Snape

"Severus no me interrumpas" le dijo con fingido enojo "En fin, deje que las cosas siguieran el rumbo que debían seguir. A finales de ese mismo año los merodeadores se enteraron que Remus era un licano o licántropo. Estos atolondrados eran muy inteligentes en muchas cosas pero de observadores no tenían nada. Como yo ya sabía que ellos se darían cuenta, espere un tiempo, pero al ver que se tardaban tanto no pude más y les conté que sospechaba de las intempestivas salidas de Remus, fue ahí cuando empezaron a indagar y descubrieron la verdad en los últimos meses del curso"

"Así es, Harry. si mine no nos hubiera dicho tal vez jamás nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de la verdad" le dijo Sirius

"Y por consiguiente nunca nos hubiéramos convertido en animagi" dijo Hermione terminando la frase de su esposo.

"Perdón, pero no entendí lo de 'nos'" le preguntó incrédulamente Harry. Hermione lo miro con ojos traviesos y sonrisa pícara "Claro Harry o creíste que estos descerebrados iban a poder solos"

"¡Ja! James y yo éramos los alumnos más brillantes de Hogwarts mi querida dama" le dijo un muy dolido Sirius. Hermione se rió para sí y le respondió guiñándole un ojo. "Ummmm sabes que no puedo contra esa mirada cielo, así que si Harry, mi bella Pilgrim tiene razón" dijo haciendo una reverencia a Hermione.

"Jajajaja ay cosas que no cambian" dijo Remus muy sonriente

Volviéndose seria Hermione continuó "Harry respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, yo también me converti en un animagus, me puedo transformar en un águila. Y Pilgrim era mi apodo. Cuando salíamos por las noches yo vigilaba desde el cielo, y si un humano estaba cerca lanzaba una señal, un sonido. James eligió mi nombre porque dijo que yo era una peregrina buscando un hogar."

"Así es, las veces que mione no iba con nosotros, fue cuando más cerca estuve de morder a alguien. Claro, eso cambio cuando ella me hizo la poción Wolfsbane como regalo de cumpleaños No solo a mí me ayudo." Le dijo mirándola con ojos agradecidos. "Ella hizo de nuestros días los mejores de nuestras vidas. Para Peter ella era como una hermana siempre defendiéndolo y ayudándolo con las tareas. Para mí era la compañera perfecta, junto a ella se me era más fácil controlar a estos dos matones, además sabía casi de todo; Sirius, bueno él se enamoró de ella desde que la vio, solo que siempre lo negó. Ella era su pequeño ángel de luz" Le dijo entre risa

"¿Y mi papá?" Le preguntó Harry al borde de su asiento

"James la amó profundamente. Sirius siempre estaba celoso de él Habían ocasiones en que los demás pensaban que había algo entre ellos; pero ni mil mentiras podían ensuciar el amor tan puro que ambos sentían hacia el otro. Era amor de hermanos Harry." Le dijo Lupin con los ojos llorosos.

"Y yo los amaba con la misma intensidad a todos, solo que de distinta manera" Hermione le sonrió a Lupin antes de decir "Además cuando llegue al pasado me di cuenta que podía hacer cosas sin alterar el curso de la historia actual. Por eso le pedí a Severus que me ayudara a crearla, claro yo ya sabía como hacerla, solo fue cuestión de darle pistas a él. Cuando estuvo lista se la di de cumpleaños a Remus, pero le dije a Severus que esperara hasta que saliéramos totalmente del colegio para darle la noticia al mundo mágico. También hice que el dinero que me correspondía, como descubridora de la poción, pasara a una bóveda en Gringotts a nombre de Moony."

Ahora entendía Harry porque Lupin se miraba con mejor semblante. La poción era un éxito por lo tanto debía tener una buena cantidad de dinero para poder subsistir los años en que no podía conseguir trabajo.

Pero si ya tenía ese dinero ¿porque se presentó a trabajar en ropas tan fachosas? No entendía "todo es muy interesante pero entonces si todo este tiempo fue rico por qué se vestía, como se vestía. ¿Y por qué nunca regresaste?" Dijo Harry mirando fijando la mirada en sus pies.

Nadie respondió, un silencio total inundó el bello salón. Sirius había tomado a Hermione entre sus brazos, mientras ella extendía sus manos hacia Severus y Remus. Algo en Harry cambió al ver esta escena. Se sentía excluido. Sintió que se desgarraba por dentro, odió la familiaridad con que Remus y Severus le hablaban a Hermione; odió el hecho que ella estuviera casada con Sirius. Era como si de pronto alguien le hubiera arrebatado uno de sus tesoros más amados y preciados. Se levantó de su asiento con los ojos anegados en lágrimas dirigiéndose hacia una de las ventanas de la sala. Necesitaba escapar no soportaba saberla junto a los merodeadores y al detestable de Snape. Al ver la acción de Harry Hermione corrió a su lado.

"Harry ¿Qué sucede? Háblame por fa..." Pero el gesto de Harry mató su frase. Había intentado ponerle sus manos sobre su hombro pero él la rechazó bruscamente.

Harry se volteó y le grito "¿Por qué nunca regresaste¿Por qué te quedaste¿Por qué no regresaste a mí¿POR QUÉ?; ¿POR QUÉ?; ¡ESTOY ENFERMO QUE TODOS PIENSEN QUE MI PADRE ERA MEJOR EN TODO, TODOS LO AMARON MAS A EL QUE A MÍ!; ¡HASTA TÚ LO AMASTES, y LOS PREFERISTE A ELLOS EN VEZ DE A MI!; ¿Y YO?; ¡NO PENSASTE EN MI, EN QUE TE NECESITABA!; ¡EN QUE IBA SER DE MÍ SIN TI A MI LADO!; ¡CLARO! TENIENDO A MI PADRE JUNTO A TI COMO IBAS A PENSAR EN MÍ ¡HASTA EL PROFESOR SNAPE ESTUVO PRIMERO QUE YO ¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO!; ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ, NO QUIERO SABER MAS DE TU VIAJECITO! Harry se dirigió a la puerta dejando a todos parados y en silencio.

Hermione se sentía perdida, no se había movido ni un centímetro. Todo era negro, sentía como si una mano de hierro le estrujara el corazón. No podía soportarlo, el mundo se le había venido abajo. De nada sirvió tanto esfuerzo. Sus piernas le fallaron y una inmensa oscuridad la rodeó.

Mientras tanto Harry corrió como alma en pena por los pasillos de la gran mansión. De alguna forma llegó a los jardines traseros. Al verse fuera de la casa se dejó caer de rodillas en la grama. El aroma a lavanda mezclado con el perfume de las violetas y el almizcle lograron calmarlo. Cerró los ojos y dejo que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente. Tal era su enajenación que no se percató en el pequeño grupo de jóvenes que se encontraban sentados debajo de un gran roble.

"Me imagino que eres Harry, Harry Potter."

Harry escucho que alguien se dirigía a él, abrió sus ojos y se encontró frente a frente con un joven de cabellos tan negros como la noche y poseedor de unos ojos miel de enorme fulgor. Harry asintió

"¿Por qué lloras Harry?;¿Te encuentras bien?; ¿Necesitas algo?; ¿Esteeee puedes escucharme?" preguntaba el elegante joven mientras le ayudaba a pararse.

"¿Quién eres?" Balbuceó Harry lleno de curiosidad.

Los ojos del chico brillaban más que nunca. Y con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa le contestó

"Mi nombre es Camus, Camus Black"


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece salvo la trama y algunos personajes inventados. **

**Capítulo V**

El joven tomó a Harry de los hombros, sacudiéndolo le dijo "¿Estas bien¿Seguro que no eres sordo o retrasado?"

"Camus Black, eso fue muy descortés de tu parte. Discúlpate en este momento" le reprendió una jovencita que llegó en el momento preciso para escuchar lo que decían. Acercándose a Harry le dijo "discúlpalo, a veces es muy arrogante y se comporta como lo que es, un Black." Le dijo mirándolo con sus enormes ojos grises. Tenía el cabello largo, muy liso y de color castaño muy claro, como arenoso. Harry estaba perdido. Al momento se dio cuenta que la chica no estaba sola. Una niña de irreal blancura, que contrastaba con su negrísima cabellera y ojos color azabache, la acompañaba; y más atrás dos niños totalmente idénticos, ambos de cabellos cafés y ojos achocolatados, lo observaban llenos de curiosidad.

Camus se disculpó por su comportamiento y bajó la vista sin voltear a ver a la hermosa jovencita.

"Muy bien ahora empecemos de nuevo. Como ya sé que tú eres Harry te diré mi nombre." Y con una mirada llena de orgullo le dijo " Me llamo... " pero Harry jamás llego a escuchar su nombre porqué en ese momento el Sr. Weasley interrumpió diciendo:

"Harry, tienes que venir conmigo en este instante" le dijo con un tono severo y dirigiéndose al grupo de jóvenes les dijo "Y ustedes jovencitos tienen que esperar en el salón de música hasta que sean llamados. ¿Entendido?" todos asintieron en grupo y entraron a la casa.

El Sr. Weasley no cambió su actitud severa y distante e instó a Harry a que lo siguiera. Subieron unas enormes escaleras y atravesaron pasillos y salones - la casa es enorme y muy cálida- pensó Harry. Al fin llegaron hasta un pequeño salón donde todos excepto Sirius y Hermione los esperaban. Harry los miró y observó sus caras largas y tristes. Tampoco paso por desapercibido las miradas severas con que lo miraron. Harry se sintió asustado por lo que había hecho, estaba avergonzado.

Con su cabeza baja escuchó las palabras severas y frías de Dumbledore "Harry, en ese cuarto te espera Hermione, escúchala sin interrumpirla. Remus y Sirius estarán presentes"

"Potter, no la interrumpas con tus tontas preguntas." Lo advirtió Snape. "Arthur, me imagino que mis discípulos están en el salón de música" el señor Weasley le dijo que sí e inmediatamente Snape abandonó el pequeño salón.

"Severus tiene razón." Le dijo Lupin "Acompáñame, Harry. Es hora de que sepas la verdad"

Al entrar Harry observó que la habitación era hermosa. Estaba decorada con colores blancos y cremas. Había inmensos jarrones llenos de Flores amarillas y blancas. Observó que estaba conectado con diferentes habitaciones por la variedad de puertas que podía ver. En el centro de la recamara, acostada en una cama llena de cojines y almohadones, se encontraba Hermione. Su semblante era pálido, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y sus mejillas tenían las huellas de lágrimas ya secas. Se miraba tan frágil y delicada que Harry sintió una culpa enorme. Sirius estaba a su lado, tenía una de las frágiles y pequeñas manos de Hermione, aprisionada entre las suyas. Al percatarse que alguien había entrado volteó su rostro y le dijo

"Harry, siéntate y escucha. Una actuación como la de hace un momento y te juro que te castigo" le dijo con tono serio y mirada furiosa. Y con la mano que hace poco acariciaba la frente de su esposa le indicó que subiera a la cama y se sentara al otro lado de Hermione. Lupin se sentó al final de la cama.

Hermione le vio y empezó "Por favor, esta vez deja que llegue al final para que me juzgues, pero no antes." Harry asintió y ella continuó

"Sirius y yo nos hicimos novios en el verano antes de mi segundo año. Ellos quisieron acompañarme y se quedaron todo el verano conmigo en esta casa. La mansión Belmondo perteneció a mis padres. Un día antes que empezaran las clases me pidió que fuera su novia y yo le dije que sí. Éramos dos niños, yo contaba con doce años y el tenía trece."

"Fue el mejor día de mi vida. El sol brillaba más que nunca" dijo Sirius con un tono más suave y los ojos cerrados, recordando ese día.

* * *

**El día era hermoso y el jardín estaba más bello y perfumado que nunca. Hermione y Sirius estaban solos reclinados en el tronco de un hermoso castaño "¿Cómo es que el jardín siempre luce como si fuera primavera?" le preguntó Sirius. **

"¡Ah! es que mi madre adoraba la primavera. Así que papá lo hechizó para que aunque en invierno siempre estuviera florido. Una eterna primavera para mamá" le dijo aspirando el suave aroma de la hierba. "Eso lo leí en el diario de mamá"

"¿Los extrañas mucho?"

"A veces" le dijo recordando el futuro en su corazón "Pero no puedo hacer nada, solo seguir mi camino y dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. Por ahora sólo tengo a mi padrino y a mi madrina, La señorita McGonagall"

"Y a nosotros. James te adora, no hace nada si tú no lo apruebas; Remus es igual y Peter solo es feliz cuando esta a tu lado; y yo... pues... yo... tú ya sabes" le dijo enrojeciendo furiosamente.

"No, Sirius, no sé. Dímelo" le dijo con una mirada anhelante.

"Yo también te quiero mucho" dijo rápidamente. Y viendo que Hermione estaba al borde de las lágrimas de tanto reír le dijo muy enojado "¡No te burles!" y salió corriendo.

Hermione paro de reír y lo siguió. Lo alcanzó cerca de unos jazmines. Vio sus ojos humedecidos y comprendió lo que debía estar sufriendo. "¡Oh! Sirius, perdóname" le dijo abrazándolo "Perdóname por favor, soy una tonta. Yo también te quiero muchísimo" y soltándolo un momento para mirarle a los ojos "Me crees, me perdonas..."

Sirius no la dejó continuar, posando sus labios sobre los de ella en un tierno y rápido beso. Esperó su reacción con el alma en un hilo. Hermione estaba anonadada por el impulso del muchacho. Pensó en Harry y en el futuro del chico que tenía enfrente y al que ya empezaba a amar con su tierno corazón de niña. Se hizo la promesa de quererlo y adorarlo siempre. Y finalmente se arrojó a sus brazos. La cara de Sirius se iluminó y atrapando la figura infantil de Hermione, la estrechó con la inocencia de un niño de trece años.

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?" Hermione asintió y le dio otro pequeño beso.

Y ahí en medio del aroma de los jazmines se hicieron la promesa de amarse siempre y de crecer juntos día a día. Agarrados de las manos entraron a la casa en busca de los otros. La decisión de Hermione estaba tomada, trataría de salvar todo lo que pudiera para Harry.

* * *

"Ese día empecé a comprender parte del porqué estaba allí" le dijo con los ojos llenos de ayer. 

"Después de ese verano el lazo que nos unía se hizo más fuerte e irrompible" dijo Lupin con la misma mirada de Hermione.

"Es cierto, ese mismo verano empezamos a planear y a practicar en convertirnos en animagi" dijo Sirius muy alegre.

Pero la escena fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta. Era Albus Dumbledore acompañado de Neville Longbottom. Entraron en la recamara y Remus tomó a Neville de las manos y lo llevó a sentarse a su lado sin decirle nada. Neville no entendía nada y se miraba mas perdido que nunca.

Antes de salir Dumbledore le dijo "Neville, escucha bien lo que esta dama tiene que decirte. Y no te preocupes por haber llegado tarde no creo que mi ahijada haya terminado su historia" le dijo con sus ojos celestes llenos de estrellas. Neville asintió y volteó a mirar curioso a Hermione admirando cuán hermosa estaba y si estaría enferma.

Hermione le extendió sus brazos y el muchacho los tomó sin preguntar el por qué. "Neville, creí que no vendrías. Esperé mucho tiempo por este momento ¿Te ha hablado tu abuela de mi?" Neville movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa "Entonces ya sabes que soy tu madrina. ¿Y mi verdadero nombre te lo han dicho?" Neville hizo el mismo gesto pero esta vez le sonrió y sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas "Pero no llores, Neville, prometo recompensarte a ti y a Harry por todo el tiempo que no pude estar a su lado como sus padres me lo encargaron"

Harry estaba perplejo por lo que había escuchado. Hermione era la madrina de Neville, era obvio Alice era su mejor amiga.

"No te preocupes, Neville, no te has perdido de nada. Me imagino que tu abuela también te contó como se conocieron Alice y Hermione. Que ambas eran mejores amigas y que Frank adoró a tu madre desde el primer momento en que la vio. Ah y que también nosotros éramos compañeros de segundo año de tu padre, solo un año mayor que Alice y Hermione" le explicó Remus con un semblante lleno de bondad. Neville asintió como asimilando toda la información que acababa de oír. Hermione le hizo un gesto para ver si podía continuar y Neville le dijo que sí.

"Bueno como iba diciendo cuando regresamos al colegio todo fue igual. Volví a ver a Alice y a Lily, quien para ese entonces ya era una de mis mejores amigas. Entre los merodeadores, Alice, Lily y Severus y por supuesto Frank, ese año se me pasó como un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Claro también estaban las constantes peleas con los odiosos de Slytherin" dijo con un tono despectivo. "Tus primitas eran odiosas"

"Eso no se lo refuto a nadie. Y los áspides eran el peor grupo de Hogwarts, así que ellas estaban entre la gente que les correspondía" viendo las caras de interrogación de Harry y Neville, Sirius continuó "Los áspides eran un grupo o sociedad secreta constituida por alumnos de Slytherin y otros que adoraban las Artes Oscuras. Se decía que en los veranos las practicaban pero eso nunca fue comprobado, aunque lo más seguro es quefuese cierto. Había estudiantes de todos los años. Mis primas Bellatrix y Narcissa Black; mi hermano Regulus; Severus, quien como ya saben es un acérrimo seguidor de las artes oscuras; Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Evan Rosier, Avery, Wilkes, Dolohov, entre otros. la mayoría se convirtieron en mortífagos"

"Si, pero sabes muy bien las razones de Severus" le dijo con una mirada intensa, Sirius asintió besándole las manos.

"En fin, durante ese año no solo mi amistad con los merodeadores se solidificó. Lily y yo nos hicimos confidentes¿sabían que a ella solía gustarle Frank? pero claro él solo tenía ojos para mi Alice. Lily era muy dulce y lista, era igual de tímida y callada como tú, pero créeme no te gustaría estar frente a ella cuando estaba enojada ¿te parece familiar ese carácter, Harry?" Le dijo entre suaves risas. "Alice, en cambio, era un sol siempre sonriente y espontánea. Era lo que más amaba Frank de ella." Dijo mirando a Neville.

"Después el año terminó y le siguió el verano. A estos locos les encantaba ir a mi casa porqué solo éramos nosotros, mi padrino casi nunca estaba, así que podíamos hacer todo lo que queríamos. También podíamos realizar magia sin que esta fuera descubierta por el ministerio de magia. Verás esta casa es como una fortaleza nada de lo que sucede aquí puede ser detectado por nadie. La guarida perfecta para un grupo de malhechores. Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo solo estuvieron aquí la última semana. Lily, Alice, Hestia, Emmeline, Marlene y Frank estuvieron aquí las primeras semanas y todas, excepto Al y Frank, me amenazaron con no ir si alguno de los cuatro iba ese verano. Ahora que me acuerdo me da risa, pero fue uno de los peores episodios de mi vida.

* * *

**Era el último día del curso y Hermione y Alice se encontraban en cuarto de señoritas "¿Entonces quiénes más van a ir Hermione?" **

"No lo sé, Al. Le dije a Lily pero aún no me confirma. Tiene miedo de que los chicos vayan a estar también. Y no me atrevo a decírselo a ellos. Tú sabes cuanto odia Sirius ir a su casa." Dijo sintiéndose miserable.

En ese instante Lily y las demás entraron al cuarto de las alumnas de segundo año.

"¡Hermione, mis papás me dieron permiso!; ¡No puedo creerlo!; ¡Este será el mejor verano de mi vida!. Sin Petunia, ni sus estúpidos reclamos y prejuicios" Gritó Lily muy emocionada saltando de un lado para otro.

"Ya cálmate, Lily" le dijo Hestia riéndose de ver a su amiga saltar como una niña chiquita "A mí también me dejaron y creo que a Emmeline también le dieron permiso. Me lo acaba de decir hace un momento en el gran salón. Alice me imagino que tú también irás"

"Claro. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Pero hay un pequeño problema, bueno mejor dicho cuatro grandes problemas" dijo la rubia con mirando a Lily.

"¿Hermione Belmondo, quiere decir que no le has dicho a esos rufianes que tienen prohibido ir a tu casa?" los ojos de Lily brillaban más que nunca cuando estaba enojada.

"Lo iba hacer ahorita, de veras Lily. Espérenme aquí ya vuelvo"

Hermione salió apresuradamente del dormitorio. Mientras bajaba las escaleras divisó a sus amigos en una esquina hablando secretamente, de seguro están planeando algo para el verano -pensó llena de tristeza- tornando sus pasos más lentos a medida que se acercaba a donde estaban los cuatro.

James la vio primero, sus hermosos ojos cafés brillaban con alegría. "Hermione, justamente a ti te quería ver" dijo levantándose y atrayéndola hacia él en un abrazo "Estábamos planeando que haremos este verano¿alguna idea?"

"De hecho chicos hay un problema. Las chicas quieren pasar el verano conmigo"

"¿Y cuál es el problema?La casa es inmensa" le dijo Sirius desde su asiento.

"A menos que ellas no nos quieran allí" al ver que su amiga bajaba la cabeza Remus le dijo " Es eso¿verdad?" Hermione asintió. Al momento sintió que James la soltaba y se alejaba un poco de ella.

"¿Cuál de ellas no nos quiere en 'tu ' casa? Alice no puede ser" preguntó un furioso Peter

"Esta claro quien es: Evans" dijo con un marcado tono de desprecio al mencionar a su pelirroja amiga.

"James, no te enojes. No es solo ella, también irán Hestia Jones y Emmeline Vance y Marlene McKinnon."

"¿Me estás queriendo decir que prefieres pasar el verano con un grupo de prejuiciosas que con nosotros?; ¡tus amigos!" le preguntó Sirius con una tristeza profunda en sus ojos

"Sirius, no te pongas así. No me gusta verte triste"

"Entonces diles a esas que nos prefieres a nosotros que a ellas" le gritó Peter

"No puedo, Pit. Sus padres ya les dieron permiso. Mañana un carruaje nos espera en la estación para llevarnos a casa. Ya es tarde" le respondió bajando la cabeza.

"Tú sabes cuanto detesto ir a casa. Soy muy infeliz en esa inmunda ratonera" le dijo Sirius mientras se hundía más en su sillón "Por favor, mine, aunque sea solo la última semana, pero libérame de esa prisión" Hermione miró el gesto de dolor en su rostro.

"Maldita Evans" dijo James

"JAMES" le grito Hermione.

Pero éste no le hizo caso y siguió "¡SI, LA MALDIGO MIL VECES, PORQUE SIEMPRE ESTA QUERIENDO ALEJARTE DE NOSOTROS. SIEMPRE TRATA DE METERTE COSAS EN CONTRA DE NOSOTROS. LA ODIO POR QUERER ALEJARTE DE MÍ, POR QUERER HACER QUE NO PASES EL VERANO CONMIGO NI CON LOS DEMAS. QUE SE HA CREIDO TÚ ERES NUESTRA Y NO DE ELLA!"

"Esta bien, James, ya cálmate. Hermione necesita amigas, no solo puede tenernos a nosotros aunque eso nos hiera" intento calmarlo Remus tratando de esconder su tristeza.

Hermione que en ese momento lloraba desenfrenadamente les dijo "por favor, por favor, James. No te enojes. Sirius, no te pongas triste. Peter yo.. Remus..." pero no pudo continuar sentía un nudo enorme en la garganta que le impedía hablar. Al instante los cuatro chicos corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron al mismo tiempo.

"No llores, mine, por favor" le dijo Sirius

"Si, por favor prometemos no enojarnos. Perdóname soy un tonto. Pero ya no llores 'mía' sabes que no me gusta ver tus hermosos ojos tristes" le dijo James mientras besaba sus cabellos.

"Prometo ser bueno todo el verano y no tener arraigar malos sentimiento en mi corazón, pero ya deja de llorar , Tena" le dijo Peter.

"Si, mione; además te veremos el otro año solo son unas semanas" le dijo Remus.

"No, Remus, no me verán el otro año" al decir esto los chicos la miraron con los ojos llenos de horror. "Me verán antes, porque irán a verme la ultima semana del verano no es así" les dijo inocentemente.

"POR LOS DIOSES NUNCA VUELVAS A ASUSTARME ASI, MIA" gritó un muy aliviado James "si te pierdo me muero" ella lo abrazó y les dio un beso a cada uno. Luego subió las gradas y entro nuevamente al dormitorio donde las chicas le esperaban impacientemente.

"Ya esta resuelto pero tuve que prometerles que al menos pasarían la última semana con Alice y conmigo. No te enojes, Lily"

"Esta bien, Herm; No importa, además Alice me dice que la casa parece un castillo de lo grande que es. Así que con tal que ellos no se crucen en mi camino todo estará bien" le dijo regalándole una sonrisa. "Entonces a empacar, chicas"

"¿Por que esa cara de tristeza, Al?" le pregunto acercándose a su amiga mientras las mayores se iban a empacar.

"Al menos tu vas a ver a Sirius pero yo no veré a Frank"

Hermione empezó a reír y le contestó "Yo debería sentir envidia. Frank pasará todo el verano con nosotras y Sirius solo la última semana.

"¡Lo juras, Herm! " al ver el gesto positivo de su amiga Alice se tiro encima de ella y la rodeo con sus brazos mientras besaba a su amiga en la mejillas agradeciéndole que hubiera invitado al chico de sus sueños.

* * *

"Nunca le perdonamos a Frank que pasara todo el verano contigo. James se puso verde de la envidia y ni te digo lo que Remus hizo al oír la noticia." Bromeo Sirius al ver que su esposa terminaba el relato. 

"Cada vez nos hacíamos más adictos a Hermione y a Alice. Bueno Alice era de Frank, Hermione nuestra" les explicó Remus.

Mientras le contaban todo esto Harry pensó cuán maravillosos eran esos tiempos en los que ellos eran felices e inocentes. Poco a poco su furia se fue calmando a la ve z que su curiosidad por saber de las aventuras de sus padres y amigos crecía.

Como si tuviera miedo de hablar Neville les dijo "Cuéntenos mas, por favor"

"Claro que sí" les dijo Lupin "Hay algo más que mione no te ha dicho" dijo con una mirada pícara.

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos y le cuestiono "Remus Lupin, en qué andas"

El licántropo le sonrió y prosiguió "Hermione, aquí presente, tenía una pequeña afición, muy curiosa al principio pero divertida. A su madrina, le gustaba usar cámaras fotográficas como joyas."

Al momento Sirius y Hermione estallaron en risas. Harry estaba perdido pero no pudo más que alegrarse al ver el rostro de su amiga antes pálido llenarse de color, como si hubiera regresado de la muerte. Sintió más ligero su corazón.

"Ella solía tomarnos fotos en cualquier momento, a veces ni nos dábamos cuenta, otras nos hacía posar o simplemente las tomaba a como salieran. Desde el primer partido de James, en nuestro tercer año, siempre tuvo su cámara para captarlo en sus mejores ángulos. Pero no era solo a nosotros, Alice, Lily y Frank se vieron perseguidos también por nuestra pequeña peregrina."

Hermione un poco más compuesta le dijo "Moony tiene razón. Aun tengo la cámara. Fue un regalo de mi madrina, la profesora McGonagall. Pero se te olvidó mencionar el diario. Era un libro al que encante para que nunca se acabara, hice que James y los demás escribieran sus pensamientos, y estos solo iban a poder ser leídos por ti Harry y por supuesto por Neville."

"No entiendo"

"Mira Harry. Ellos escribieron cosas dirigidas a sus futuros hijos, claro ellos no sabían nada de su futuro para eso yo también tuve que escribir en ese diario"

"Tú nos dijiste que era un juego de adivinanzas. Que cuando creciéramos y estuviéramos casados lo leeríamos juntos para ver que cosas o sueños se tornaron en realidad." Le dijo Sirius.

"Claro, Pad, no esperabas que les dijera la verdad o mucho menos sus destinos. Eso hubiera destruido el futuro del mundo mágico" le dijo escandalizada "Lo hice pensando en Harry y en Neville. Ellos merecían conocer a sus padres como eran en realidad, sus sueños, sus ilusiones, sus problemas, el carácter de cada uno de ellos. Sólo ellos pueden leer ese diario y en cuanto a las fotos se las entregare mas tarde cuando estemos 'todos' juntos."

El tono de su voz era como si quisiera que Sirius y Remus captaran algo, estos por supuesto lo hicieron y asintieron. Harry y Neville intercambiaron miradas, como si trataran de comprender el secreto que ellos guardaban.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: no pertenece nada solo la trama y algunos personajes nuevos. **

**Capítulo VI**

La historia del diario y las fotografías le habían interesado mucho, pero ahora solo quería escuchar mas historias acerca de sus padres y se podía imaginar que Neville ansiaba lo mismo.

"Hermione, eso es muy interesante¿Pero, qué pasó durante ese verano?" Le preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

"Al principio todo era tranquilo y divertido. Frank, las chicas y yo nos pasábamos todas las noches en vela hablando de cualquier cosa, en ocasiones nos despertábamos hasta tarde. Nadábamos en el lago, el agua siempre esta tibia aunque sea invierno. nos pasábamos siglos en el jardín o nos aventurábamos por toda la mansión tratando de descubrir sus secretos." Hizo una pequeña pausa y agregó "Claro, Alice y yo recibíamos cartas de los chicos cada dos horas. Aunque ella siempre estaba ocupada hablando con Frank.él era muy tímido en ocasiones, por lo que era Alice la que siempre estaba hablando, nunca se cansaba de escucharla" Neville se emocionaba cada vez más al escuchar historias sobre sus padres.

"En otras palabras, muchachos, todo era aburrido hasta que nosotros llegamos" la interrumpió Sirius mientras Remus les miraba un tanto serio.

"Querrás decir que la paz se acabó cuando ustedes arribaron dos días antes de lo previsto" le contestó con ironía su esposa "Casi matándome del susto"

"Sólo queríamos darte la sorpresa querida Hermione" continuó la frase Lupin "Además, James, estaba loco por verte y no digamos Sirius y yo. Nosotros no sabíamos que ibas a reaccionar así. Aún no nos enterábamos de tu condición" agachando la mirada. Sirius la abrazo fuertemente mientras una lágrima rodaba por su rostro. "Alguna vez nos perdonaras, mione" ella le sonrió amablemente diciéndole que no tenía nada que perdonarles.

* * *

**La noche había caído hacía rato y una tormenta de rayos azotaba el valle de Las Hadas, en cuyo centro se ubicada la mansión Belmondo. Un grupo de jovencitas y un muchacho se encontraban en una de las habitaciones de la gran casa. Algunos más asustados que otros. Un joven de cabellos castaños claros le susurraba palabras consoladoras a una niña de cabellos rubios que se aferraba fuertemente a su pecho cada vez que se escuchaban el estallido de un trueno, o un relámpago iluminaba la habitación. Un grupo de jovencitas, sentadas en una de las camas, se abrazaban unas a otras. Mientras que dos niñas, una de cabellos cafés y otra de cabellera roja se encontraban acurrucadas en uno de los sofás que adornaban la recámara. Una de ellas se dirigió al joven diciéndole **

**"Frank, tengo miedo" **

El joven levantó la cabeza "No te preocupes, Hermione. Nada malo pasará solo es una tormenta. No nos puede hacer nada"

"Y el profesor Dumbledore no vendrá hoy, Herms"

"No, Hestia"

"Intentemos dormir. Tal vez así nos calmemos"

"Marlene, no creo que eso nos calme" respondió Lily aterrada desde el sofá sin soltar a Hermione "Además con el rugir de esos truenos solo pesadillas podría tener"

"Lily tiene razón. Es mejor que esperemos a que pase la tormenta. No creo que falte mucho" dijo una Emmeline más calmada que Lily

Un estallido se oyó y la habitación se volvió a iluminar por unos instantes. Las chicas gritaban aterradas cerrando los ojos, esperando a que pasara el momento. De repente el fuego de la chimenea se apago dejando la infantil habitación totalmente a oscuras. Todos guardaban silencio, sólo se podían escuchar las respiraciones agitadas de los miembros del grupo. Súbitamente el fuego se volvió a encender y a apagar varias veces, una risa macabra inundó el cuarto, las ventanas se abrieron de par en par dejando entrar una brisa, silbadora y helada, que alborotó la recamara. Todos corrieron hacia la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces. Frank intentó abrirla, pero estaba atascada. La empujó, pero aun así no se abrió. El grupo se arrinconó en una esquina y Frank se colocó enfrente con los abrazos abiertos. En ese momento la luz de otro relámpago iluminó la habitación nuevamente y pudieron observar cuatro siluetas encapuchadas entrar por la ventana, se escucharon pasos y otra vez las risas macabras que les helaron el alma.

"¿Quién anda allí?" Gritó Frank sin bajar los brazos.

Por la mente de Hermione cruzaban mil pensamientos. No podían ser mortífagos aun era muy pronto para que Lord Voldemort saliera a la luz, no podía ser. Empezó a sentir un dolor en el pecho y no pudiendo aguantar más la tensión ni el pavor que sentía, y mucho menos el dolor,cada vez más fuerte, se desvaneció. En el mismo instante la habitación fue iluminada por otro destello dándole un aspecto mortal a su cara. Uno de los encapuchados dejó salir un grito de su garganta y corrió hasta donde yacía el cuerpo casi inerte de Hermione. En un momento la habitación estuvo completamente iluminada y los otros tres personajes dejaron ver sus caras. Sin importarles las miradas de reproche de los demás los cuatro merodeadores llevaron a su amiga hasta la cama.

"Te dije que no lo hiciéramos, Sirius" le gritó James muy asustado e intentando reanimar a Hermione.

"¿Qué pasa, James, por qué no despierta?' Pregunto Peter con sus ojos más aguados que nunca. "No esta muerta¿Verdad?"

"No digas boberías, Pit, sólo se ha desmayado" le dijo Remus sin poder ocultar su angustia y mirando de reojo a Sirius.

"Frank, envíale una lechuza al Profesor Dumbledore. Dile que lo necesitamos con urgencia. Eros debe de estar en salón de música" Le ordenó Sirius con una mirada impenetrable. Frank obedeció de inmediato.

"¿Qué le pasa¿Qué le han hecho?" Les reclamo Lily muy angustiada pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Hestia le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio. Las chicas se sentaron en los sillones sin dejar de ver el rostro de su amiga. Pasaron unos minutos. Frank regresó diciendo que Eros estaba en camino a Hogwarts. Otros quince minutos pasaron hasta que por fin vieron entrar a Dumbledore seguido de la Profesora McGonagall y de Madam Pomfrey. El director les pidió una explicación; al terminar de escucharla sus ojos estaban llenos de cólera y los echó a todos del cuarto exceptuando a la profesora y a la enfermera.

Ya estando afuera Lily encaró a James gritándole "MIRA, JAMES POTTER SI ALGO LE LLEGA A PASAR A MI AMIGA PORCAUSA DE ESTA BROMITA DE USTEDES, TE JURO QUE TE MALDIGO."

"MIRA, EVANS, TU NO ERES NADIE PARA AMENAZARME Y SI QUIERES UN DUELO LO TENDRAS, PERO TE ADVIERTO QUE NO CONOCES NI LA MITAD DE HECHIZOS QUE YO."

"CUANDO QUIERAS, PEDANTE"

"YA CALLATE, IDIOTA. NO VES QUE NO QUIERO OIRTE NI VERTE. DEJAME EN PAZ"

"OYEME, CABEZA DE ALCORNOQUE¿QUIEN TE CREES PARA INSULTARME? CLARO, SIEMPRE CON TUS AIRES DE SABELOTODO"

"YA CALLATE, EVANS. ME ATURDES. NO TE SOPORTO. ME ENFERMAS"

"¡YA BASTA! CÁLLENSE LOs DOS. JAMES A 'HERM' NO LE GUSTARIA VER COMO ESTAS TRATANDO A LILY" le gritó Alice muy seria. James miró por última vez a la pelirroja y fue a sentarse entre Sirius y Remus. Lily no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos ante la mirada llena de rencor y desprecio de James. La chica pensó enla suerte que tenía Hermione al tener amigos que, por lo que se podía ver, darían la vida por ella.

Mientras tanto en la habitación Dumbledore le preguntaba a Madam Pomfrey "¿Qué crees que sea?"

La enfermera no contestó seguía muy ocupada examinando a la chica. Su mirada era indescifrable y su semblante inexpresivo. Después de unos minutos, le contestó llena de angustia. "Albus, Tengo la leve idea de la causa pero no estaré segura hasta que ella despierte y me lo confirme."

El director entendió y dijo "pues entonces no nos queda más que esperar" se dispuso a sentarse en el sillón donde antes Lily y Hermione estuvieran sentadas. Una hora después Hermione despertó un poco aturdida, pero igual de pálida. Al ver que ésta despertó, madam Pomfrey se acerco a su cama.

"Hermione ¿Cómo te sientes,Te duele algo? Contéstame, por favor"

"Hermione¿te sientes bien, mi niña?" esta vez fue la profesora McGonagall "Si esos pillos te hicieron algo juro que los azoto"

Aclarando su mente Hermione exclamo muy asustada "Profesor¡eran mortífagos! Los sirvientes de Voldemort. ¿Dónde están los demás¿Qué les hicieron¡Eran Cuatro! Frank trató de defendernos pero..." Su explosión verbal fue interrumpida por Albus Dumbledore.

"Hermione, cálmate. Todos están bien, están afuera esperando noticias. Solo fue una broma muy pesada de unos muy conocidos merodeadores" Tomando una silla y colocándola al lado de la cama le pregunto "Madam Pomfrey tiene una teoría de que fue lo que te sucedió y sólo necesita que le confirmes algo. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?"

"Sí" contestó mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de matar a sus mejores amigos. Pero la pregunta de la enfermera la sacó de su abstracción.

"Hermione¿has recibido alguna maldición con anterioridad?" le preguntó la enfermera.

No pudo contestar tuvo miedo de decir algo indebido, no sabia si ella supiera su verdadera procedencia. Como si adivinara lo que la chica estaba pensando Dumbledore le dijo "No te preocupes, ella sabe de dónde vienes"

Al oír esas palabras Hermione se apresuró a explicarles los sucesos de su quinto año. De cómo Dolohov le había infringido una maldición. YTambién les nombró algunas de las pociones que tomaba pero que debido a su viaje no pudo seguir el tratamiento.

"Me lo suponía. Esa maldición no era otra que la Avada Kedavra. Ya sé que el rayo de luz es verde, pero la persona que la conjuró no pudo decirla debido al hechizo de silencio que tú le mandaste. Tu conjuro hizo que la imperdonable maldición no actuara como debía de hacerlo. Pero eso no impidió que te dañara gravemente y como no pudiste terminar el tratamiento tu condición fue empeorando poco a poco, el susto que recibiste sólo fue el catalizador que apresuró tu descalabre nervioso"

"¿Entonces Mia, nunca se restablecerá totalmente?" Preguntó la profesora guía de Gryffindor

"Con el tratamiento correcto y si esta señorita lo sigue al pie de la letra, su salud volverá a estar alciento por ciento,Aunque siempre tendrás que cuidarte mucho, eres tan frágil y delicada como una muñequita de porcelana." Le dijo muy sonriente "¡Ah! Casi lo olvidaba otra broma como la de hace poco y esta muñequita no la cuenta. Bueno al menos mientras dure el tratamiento" le dijo la enfermera guiñándole un ojo.

"Ya lo oíste, Hermione, reposo absoluto, buena alimentación y tomar tus pociones a la hora, si queremos que te recuperes. Hablaremos más delante del tema ese de Voldemort" Le dijo Dumbledore con sus ojos chispeantes.

"Albus, yo me encargo de esos rufianes" dijo una muy severa McGonagall.

Hermione sonrió al pensar que no le gustaría estar en el pellejo de esos cuatro bobos.

* * *

Al terminar de oír el relato Harry se quedó mirando a su amiga y de nuevo las culpas volvieron a atormentar su corazón adolescente. Se recriminó en silencio el no haberle hecho caso cuando ella le dijo que podía ser una emboscada; y por si fuera poco hace unas horas le había gritado tan fuerte que le había propiciado otra recaída. Es que él siempre la haría sufrir o la pondría en peligro. 

"No lo hagas, Harry" le dijo Hermione que conocía muy bien a su amigo "No te culpes por lo que pasó en el ministerio de magia"

"Sí, Harry. Tú no nos obligaste a acompañarte, si mal no recuerdo nos dijiste que no querías que te acompañáramos" le dijo Neville

"pero si tan solo te hubiera escuchado nada hubiera pasado"

"Te equivocas, Harry. Todo debía de suceder exactamente así"

"No lo entiendo"

"Déjame continuar y al final lo comprenderán los dos"

"Harry ya te lo advertí no interrumpas mucho" le dijo Remus. Harry guardo silencio al instante. "Además nosotros también tuvimos culpa de que ella se enfermara"

"Moony tiene razón nuestra tonta broma casi le cuesta la vida a nuestro ángel" comentó Sirius sin apartarse de Hermione.

"Ya basta. Ni Harry ni ustedes tuvieron la culpa. No lo entienden, yo iría hasta el fin del mundo sin alguno de ustedes estuviera en peligro. Y aun sabiendo que fuera una trampa los acompañaría por el simple hecho de que los amo con todo el corazón" les dijo un tanto exasperada.

Harry y Neville le sonrieron diciéndole que ellos harían lo mismo por ella, en cambio, Sirius besaba sus cabellos sin cesar y le repetía cuanto la amaba. Remus le dijo lo mismo, mientras le mandaba besos soplados a su amiga. Ella solo se reía de las demostraciones de afecto de los cuatro. Reponiéndose un poco y haciendo que los demás guardaran la compostura siguió con su historia.

"En fin, como se imaginarán por culpa de estos graciosos, pase en cama la última semana de ese verano. Madam Pomfrey y mi madrina jamás se separaban de mi lado y mantenían a raya a estos cuatro. Desde ese entonces me dan terror las tormentas. A pesar de todo fue una semana divertida, Lily y James por primera vez no pelearon tanto. Las chicas y Frank siempre me entretenían con sus pláticas. Y todos los días mis cuatro personajes favoritos llenaban los jarrones de mi habitación con flores del jardín diciéndome que si yo no podía ir, ellos lo traerían a mi recamara."

"Esa fue idea de James" dijo Remus

"No te olvides de los juegos que solíamos inventar para pasar las noches" dijo Sirius

"Es cierto una vez que nos quedábamos despiertos hasta el amanecer. Madam Pomfrey se puso roja del coraje. Pero jamás durante esa semana pudo echarlos de mi habitación, era simplemente imposible"

"Primero me despelleja antes que separarme del lado de mina" dijo Lupin imitando un tono de vos que le resulto familiar "esas fueron las exactas palabras de James Potter" explicó casi llorando de tanto reír.

"Sabes, se me había olvidado que él solía decirte así"

"Ese era uno de los tantos nombres que ustedes me daban" le contestó.

"¿Cómo fue el siguiente año Hermione?" le preguntó esta vez Neville interrumpiendo el momento

"Por supuesto, Neville, perdóname por desviarme. ¡Moony, Padfoot, ya cállense!" Dejando pasar un rato prosiguió "En nuestro tercer año Alice y yo nos la pasamos muy bien. Claro siempre divididas entre las chicas y lo muchachos. Y por supuesto siempre visitábamos constantemente a Severus en la biblioteca, eran unos momentos fantásticos los que pasábamos hablando escondidos de todo el colegio"

"¿Mi mamá y el profesor Snape eran mejores amigos?"

"¡Ah! Neville, Neville te sorprendería saber quien es en realidad snivellus" dijo Sirius

Hermione lo reprendió con la mirada y dirigiéndose a Neville le dijo "Los tres éramos muy buenos amigos, nuestro secreto era que mientras estuviéramos junto no existía nadie más, ni mucho menos las cuatro casas del colegio"

* * *

**Dos chicas corrían por los pasillos de Hogwarts, se dirigían a la biblioteca "Hermione te voy a matar ¿dónde te metiste esta vez?" **

"No me regañes, Alice, ya sabes como son los chicos."

Ya estaban llegando a la biblioteca, aminoraron su velocidad y guardaron silencio al entrar al recinto. Se dirigieron directamente hacia uno de los últimos estantes de la biblioteca. Al final del pasillo un muchacho pálido de cabellos negros las esperaba impacientemente, al verlas llegar sus ojos se iluminaron

"¿Creí que se habían olvidado de mi?"

"Eso nunca, Sev" le dijo Alice dándole un gran abrazo y un beso en cada mejilla.

"Ay, Sev, te extrañé tanto" le dijo Hermione enlazando sus brazos en el cuello del muchacho y besándolo repetidamente en las mejillas.

"Estas más delgada y te ves muy pálida. Pero este no es el lugar para hablar" le dijo observándola con sus impenetrables ojos.

Con su mano libre empujó uno de los libros colocado en un pequeño librero. Al hacerlo el librero se deslizó hacia un lado dejando ver una pequeña puerta, Alice la abrió con una pequeña llavecita que llevaba colgada en su cuello. De inmediato las antorchas se encendieron alumbrando la cámara secreta. Su mobiliario consistía en varias mesas y estantes llenos de botellas, jarras, calderos, algunos ingredientes y varios otros instrumentos. Además, había tres pequeños sillones formando una pequeña salita frente a la chimenea. Cuándo estuvieron sentados Severus les preguntó

"¿Qué pasó durante el verano? Y no me mientan"

Alice le contó acerca de la broma de los muchachos y de la convalecencia de Hermione. Cuando escuchó el fin de la historia sus ojos estaban encendidos de rabia y odio, sus facciones se tornaron más rígidas que de costumbre, y con una vos llena de amargura, dijo "¿Cómo fueron capaces de hacer eso? Esta vez los mato y no me mires así, 'Herm' sabes que se lo tienen bien merecido. Pudieron matarte"

"Pero no lo hicieron. Además dudo mucho que esa fuera su intención"

"Es cierto, Sev, no te enojes. Es la primera vez que nos vemos y no quiero pasarme el rato discutiendo acerca de algo que no tiene importancia" le dijo Alice

"Esta bien. Pero ¿Tienes todas tus pociones, Has descansado?"

"Sí, papá" se burló Hermione de la preocupación de su amigo

"¡Ey! no te burles, esto es serio" le dijo Severus a su amiga.

Así pasaron las horas entre anécdotas y bromas. Ya había pasado el toque de queda cuando los tres amigos salieron del cuarto secreto, pero esta vez bajo una capa de invisibilidad, la misma que le había dado Dumbledore a Hermione el día de su llegada.

"Bueno, Severus, hemos llegado a tu calabozo" bromeó Hermione. Ignorando su comentario las besó a ambas en las mejillas y se marché por un pasillo que conducía a la entrada de Slytherin.

* * *

"Me quieres decir que hay un cuarto secreto en Hogwarts del cual nosotros no sabíamos nada" le reclamó Sirius en tono de broma. "Ta ta, Hermione. Has sido una niña muy mala creo que Moony y yo deberíamos dejar de hablarte. Imagínate compañero, traicionarnos de esa manera y con snivellus" 

"No le digas así. Por otra parte no creo que duren un minuto sin hablarme" les dijo mientras les sacaba la lengua en son de broma.

"Buen punto, Mione. Pero Sirius tiene razón eso fue una gran traición. Aunque ahora que recuerdo los primeros días de ese curso Snape no dejaba de tirarnos maldiciones cada vez que nos miraba. Desde ese entonces nuestras guerras se volvieron más constantes"

"Es increíble¿Pero entonces por qué me odia tanto Snape?" preguntó Neville.

"Porqué debía guardar las apariencias y si te fijas bien a mi me trataba igual o peor que a ti" Neville le contestó con un gesto afirmativo.

"Entonces esa era otra razón por la que Snape odiaba a mi padre. Pensándolo bien yo también lo hubiera odiado."

"Esos dos se odiaron siempre. Estaba en su naturaleza el odiarse mutuamente, Harry"

"Snape jamás nos perdonó el hecho de que nosotros pudiéramos andar y hablar libremente por los pasillos con Alice y Hermione. Aunque nosotros no sabíamos esto todavía" le explicó Sirius.

"En ese año también ocurrió el baile, se acuerdan" dijo rápidamente Moony

"Claro el baile de intercambio o baile de la amistad. Hermione y Alice se miraban bellísimas"

* * *

**"¿Con quién irás al baile, James?" le preguntó Alice. **

"Bueno ya que he sido brutalmente rechazado por las chicas más bellas del colegio" dijo fingiendo un tono de dolor "tendré que ir con Jeanne Boucuse, una hermosa estudiante del colegio Beauxbatons" dijo con tono de orgullo.

Hermione lo miró con sus grandes ojos desde su asiento "¡James Potter!"

"Ya que ni tú ni Alice estaban disponibles, tuve que buscar alguien para consolarme. Ya sé que esa chica no les llega ni a los talones pero no había nadie más que valiera la pena"

"Ay, James. Eres imposible" le dijo Hermione pegándole traviesamente en su brazo, Pero el joven fue más rápido y la atajó en sus brazos obligándola a recibir una lluvia de besos.

"¡James Potter! Suéltame en este instante. ¡No! cosquillas, no ¡James por favor ¡Déjame!"

sin soltarla le dijo "Entonces discúlpate por haber rechazado al chico más guapo del colegio por ir con un rufián como Sirius"

Hermione sin poder parar de reír u atrapada entre los brazos del joven de catorce años le dijo "Esta bien, Esta bien, me disculpo por rechazar a un Dios por un simple mortal"

Sirius que había presenciado la escena con el ceño fruncido se levantó de su asiento y salió de la sala común rojo de la cólera. "Ups creo que Siri se enojó"

"James, sabes le enoja que le digas así. Solo yo que soy su novia le puedo llamar de esa forma" y liberándose de los brazos de James salió en busca de Sirius.

"Hay que ver que a veces te pasas, James" le reclamó Peter

"Sí, compañero. Bien sabes que Sirius la cela hasta del viento" le dijo Lupin

"Esta bien ahorita que regrese me disculpo" en ese mismo instante Lily que estaba sentada cerca en otro de los sofás le dijo

"Esto si será interesante: el gran James Potter bajando de su pedestal para disculparse ante alguien"

"Evans, Evans, Evans. Por alguien que valga la pena soy capaz hasta de morir. ¿O es que soñabas que te invitara a ti Evans? Ni en un momento de locura haría tal idiotez." le dijo sin mirarla

"Al menos mírame cuando te dirijas a mí, Potter. No eres más que un arrogante" le dijo furiosa y sin moverse de enfrente.

James se levantó lentamente del sillón. La miró con una mirada tan penetrante que hizo que Lily retrocediera "¿Qué pasa Evans¿Me tienes miedo? Si mi consejo te vale no hurgues a un lobo con rama corta, podría morderte. Y ahora ¡sal de mi presencia!" vociferó James.

Lily regresó a su asiento asustada y herida por las palabras de James. Peter y Remus miraron a James y luego a Lily con un gesto indescriptible. Alice la miró con lástima. En ese instante Hermione entraba del brazo de un muy sonriente Sirius. Lily y las demás la siguieron con la vista, mientras James los esperaba sin moverse

"Sirius, compañero discúlpame. Tú bien sabes que Hermione sólo te quiere a ti de esa manera. Ella es tu 'My', Sirius" James sonrió inocentemente mientras esperaba la reacción de Sirius.

"No tengo nada que perdonarte, compañero. Perdóname tú a mí, en ocasiones soy muy atravesado, Pero tú bien sabes que no podría vivir sin Mine" le dijo abrazando a la niña que le miraba con ojos radiantes.

"Entonces ya aclarado el malentendido. ¿Quién es tu pareja Remus?" dijo Hermione sentándose al lado de su amigo "Y Peter tu tampoco me has dicho"

"Mi pareja es Adriana Ranger" le contestó Lupin sin inmutarse

"Y la mía es Sophia Portier. Es estudiante francesa al igual que la pareja de James"

"Peter, me alegra que te hayas atrevido a invitarla. Y tú no te quedas atrás, Lupin. Creo que la conozco, esta en mi mismo año sólo que en Ravenclaw ¿verdad?" Remus asintió con la cabeza y Peter le regaló una gran sonrisa.

Hermione volteó mirar a Alice y por la mirada que esta le dio supo que iría con Frank Longbottom. No pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa juguetona mientras miraba a sus amigos, pero esta se desvaneció de sus labios al encontrarse con unos tristísimos ojos color esmeralda, su dueña volteó inmediatamente hacia el fuego que ardía en la chimenea.

Hermione se cambió de lugar y sentándose en las piernas de James le dijo en voz baja "¿Qué le hiciste a Lil?" El chico la miró con ojos inocentes. Los demás, exceptuando a Sirius, como adivinando la pregunta voltearon a ver a la pelirroja y después hacia la pareja.

Sirius miraba la cara de culpa de todos, e inclinándose para acercarse a su novia y a James les susurró "¿Qué hiciste ahora, James?

"Eso mismo le estaba preguntando"

James que estaba muy entretenido jugando con los cabellos de su amiga solo dijo "Nada. Ella se lo buscó" dijo volteando hacia Lily Evans.

"Esta vez él tiene razón, Mione" le respondió Lupin desde el otro lado.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro. Cada vez las cosas se hacían más difíciles. **Pero ya llegaría el día en que James Potter suplique por una caricia o mirada de su amiga.  
**

**

* * *

**

"No entiendo cómo mi papá se enamoro de ella si era obvio que la aborrecía." Dijo muy intrigado Harry

"Sabes, ahora que lo mencionas, yo también me he preguntado eso muchas veces." Respondió Sirius

"Eso es otra cosa que le debes a Hermione, si ella no hubiera intervenido James jamás se hubiera fijado en ella durante nuestro último verano como estudiante. Y por consiguiente nunca se le hubiera declarado en nuestro último año"

"No entiendo. Sirius dijo que él la había notado en su quinto año. Además cuando estuve dentro de las memorias de Snape papá ya estaba enamorado de mam"

"Sirius siempre se equivoca con las fechas. Fue en el verano antes de iniciar nuestro último año en Hogwarts, antes de esas vacaciones James nunca se fijó en ella" explicó Lupin mientras miraba a Harry hacer un gesto que le recordaba tanto a su amigo del colegio cuando había comprendido una explicación. "Y en cuanto a las memorias de Snape, bueno creo que fueron un poco alteradas"

"Harry, lo que viste no era realmente verdad, bueno estos payasos si le hicieron esa broma de mal gusto. Pero la que trató de impedirlo fui yo no Lily. Severus se imaginaba que algo así podía pasar por lo que tomo la decisión de maquillar mi recuerdo. En algunos recuerdos fui suplantada por Alice, Hestia y como ya viste también por Lily; otras veces era alguien desconocido o un profesor"

"¿Quieres decir que mi papá se estaba dirigiendo a ti todo el tiempo? Pero él te llamó sangre sucia, y supuestamente tú eras su amiga" Harry le preguntó mientras Neville lo miraba muy intrigado pero igual de curioso.

"El nunca me dijo sangre sucia. Me dijo huérfana y traidora" ella lo miró con sus ojos llenos de pena "Es que enfrente de todo el mundo los dos éramos enemigos. No podía ser de otra forma"

"Maldito Snivellus"

"Sirius, no lo llames así. Bien sabes que pagó caro su insulto" lo fulminó su esposa con la mirada.

"Padfoot, viejo amigo yo mejor que tu me callo. Siempre perdimos cualquier batalla que tuviera que ver con Snape" dijo Lupin un tanto serio sosteniéndose la barbilla con su puño.

"Tienes razón, como siempre, Moony" el rostro de Sirius se torno muy severo y su mirada estaba llena de dolor.

"Ya paren con sus reclamos. De igual forma los defendía contra los insultos de Severus. Intento contar la historia del baile así que si no ayudan no estorben. Y en cuanto a tí, Harry, estoy tratando de ir en orden. Y ese episodio tan bochornoso no ocurrió hasta en mi cuarto año y voy apenas por mi tercero" todos guardaron silencio y la dejaron continuar con el relato.

* * *

**Al fin el tan esperado día del baile de la amistad había llegado. Hermione y Alice ya estaban listas y se encontraban viendo su reflejo en el espejo de su dormitorio. **

**Hermione vestía un hermoso vestido de falda ancha color dorado que acentuaba sus hermosos ojos avellanados y agraciaba sus formas infantiles que ya dejaban ver una belleza futura. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto en forma de suaves ondas. Estaba simplemente impresionante. Alice llevaba un vestido azul cielo y sus hermosos rizos color oro los tenía recogidos en un moño alto, ella al igual que su amiga estaba hermosa. **

**Cuando bajaron las gradas los muchachos ya las estaban esperando. Sirius y Frank quedaron anonadados con la belleza de sus novias. Se quedaron parados un buen rato solo admirando la hermosa vista que tenían enfrente. Las dos jovencitas rieron ante la expresión de sus acompañantes.  
**  
**"Bueno entonces nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el baile" preguntó Alice **

"No, claro que no" le dijo Sirius mirando a Frank que parecía estar enraizado al piso. Ofreciendo a Hermione su brazo y golpeando suavemente a Frank en la espalda para hacerlo reaccionar. Frank pareció entender el mensaje e hizo lo mismo con Alice. Muy pronto las dos parejas caminaban por los pasillos rumbo al gran comedor. Frank les había dicho que los demás los alcanzarían en el salón, después de recoger a sus respectivas citas. Al llegar al gran comedor quedaron impactados con la decoración. En el techo la luna brillaba más que nunca. Hermione se preocupó por unos momentos pero luego recordó que no era una luna llena así que no había ningún problema. Había un gran número de mesas iluminadas con bolas de cristal flotantes que en su interior estaban llenas de luciérnagas. Una gran pista de baile se podía ver en el centro y al lado se encontraba un grupo de ninfas sacando hermosísimas notas a sus instrumentos. También **se podía apreciar otro grupo musical del otro lado de la pista, y por sus instrumentos pudo mirar que tocaban música un poco más moderna, o al menos más acorde con esa época. Todos los alumnos desfilaban enfundados en sus trajes de gala. **

"Mira, Hermione, ahí viene James" dijo Sirius señalando a un muchacho de cabellos desordenados y ojos picarones. James los saludó cuando los vio e de inmediato dirigió sus pasos hacia ellos.

"Se mira muy elegante, Sr. Potter" le dijo cuando su amigo ya estaba frente a ella.

"Usted también, mi pequeña dama" le dijo haciendo una reverencia y besándole las manos "¿Dónde esta mi otra damita?"

"Ella y Frank están en la mesa" le dijo señalándole una mesa del rincón. "Nosotros quisimos dar una vuelta por todo el salón primero"

"¿Y tu pareja, James?" preguntó llena de curiosidad Hermione

"Por las barbas de Merlín, no sé donde la dejé" dijo mientras buscaba por todo el salón.

"No será aquella muchacha vestida de amarillo" le dijo Hermione apuntando a una joven de largos cabellos negros.

"Jeanne, por aquí" exclamó James muy alegre. Se miraba que le gustaba muchísimo.

La linda joven se acercó y Hermione pudo apreciar sus hermosos ojos felinos, era muy hermosa. Luego de una breve introducción el pequeño grupo se reunió con los demás en la mesa. La acompañante de Peter era muy linda y llevaba un vestido rosa que la hacía ver más infantil que Hermione. En cambio la pareja de Remus tenía los cabellos castaño oscuro. Unos inmensos ojos grises y una tez acaramelada, Hermione, pudo ver que la cara de su amigo radiaba de felicidad. Adriana no era simplemente una chica más en la vida de su lobo favorito.

La velada fue hermosa, hablaron y bailaron hasta el cansancio. Por primera vez los merodeadores no estaban interesados en gastar bromas simplemente estaban fascinados con sus parejas. A veces, Hermione, los atrapaba compartiendo miradas de complicidad o contemplándola con ojos solícitos. Todos sabían que ella aún no estaba bien y no debía fatigarse mucho. Desde su asiento Hermione pudo ver a todas las parejas bailando, Andrómeda y Ted Tonks, eran muy tiernos el uno con el otro. También divisó a Hestia, **Marlene y Emmeline con sus respectivas parejas, Pero su rato agradable fue perturbado por el grupo de Slytherin que pasaba por enfrente en ese preciso instante. Era Bellatrix acompañada de Lestrange; Malfoy un chico de séptimo se miraba ridículo junto a Narcissa Black de tan solo trece años. Snape iba acompañado de una jovencita de Ravenclaw, se llamaba Selene Buttler, era poseedora de una belleza misteriosa, largos cabellos Negros que contrastaban con su tez de porcelana blanca, su figura era estilizada y delicada, y sus ojos color onix poseían una tristeza inmensa. Eran una pareja muy elegante. Pudo ver que el hermano de Sirius no había asistido al baile y cómo si solo los de cuarto año en adelante tenían permiso y él cursaba el segundo año. Ella volvió a respirar cuando los áspides se habían alejado.  
**  
**¿Deseas una bebida, mine, o Quieres bailar de nuevo?" Le preguntó Sirius. Para ese entonces** **ya había bailado con todos sus amigos y estaba exhausta. Le dijo que no y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio. James que en ese momento había llegado la miró con ojos de preocupación **

"¿Estas bien¿Quieres que nos vayamos?" Jeanne la miró con desdén y cruzó sus brazos mirando muy enojada a James.

"No, estoy bien. Y Si quiero irme Sirius me acompañara. No te preocupes, James, disfruta de la velada" le dijo acurrucándose aun más en Sirius.

Hermione desvió la mirada y se fijó en Lily. Estaba muy linda en su vestido Verde esmeralda que realzaba su extraña belleza. Iba acompañada de Edgar **Bones un buen amigo suyo de quinto año de Hufflepuff. **

"Oye yo creí que a Edgar le gustaba Isabel Greenlaf" comentó Peter.

"Sorpresa, sorpresa" se burló Sirius

"Yo pienso que Lily se ve muy bonita" exclamó Hermione pero solo las chicas y Frank asintieron. Los merodeadores se echaron a reír. "¿Qué les pasa babosos?"

"Hermione, para nosotros Evans siempre será Evans" le dijo James muy sonriente.

Hermione sólo observaba como las miradas que debían ser para su pelirroja amiga, James se las daba a esa francesita de quinta. Tenía que hacer algo. Le susurró algo a Sirius en su oído y este le sonrió.

**"James, sácame a bailar" le dijo Hermione sin importarle las miradas de rencor de la francesa. Su amigo se levantó sin importarle su pareja, tomándola del brazo la arrastró hacia la pista. Dieron mil vueltas al compás de la música. Cuando Hermione notó que Lily y Edgar estaban cerca los saludó efusivamente. Edgar devolvió el saludo a su pequeña amiga y a James. De pronto Hermione le hizo señas a Bones a espaldas de James y Lily. Este entendiéndolas le arrebató a Hermione a James de sus Brazos cediéndole a Lily, y diciéndole **

"Perdóname, Potter, pero he deseado bailar toda la noche con esta graciosa damita" Edgar se alejó un poco con Hermione en sus Brazos para no perderlos de vista y le dijo a Hermione "¿Qué esta tramando la alumna más brillante del colegio?"

**"Tratándola de hacer de celestina, nada más" le dijo sonriéndole a su amigo. Este le dijo que ojalá funcionara. **

**Mientras tanto James y Lily seguían parados en el centro de la pista. James estaba tan furioso con Edgar y ocupado en encontrar una venganza adecuada que no se percató en los ojos verdes que le miraban llenos de avidez y muy ilusionados. Al ver que Hermione y Edgar se habían acercado un poco tomó sorpresivamente a Lily entre sus brazos, dio unas cuantas vueltas para luego soltarla bruscamente y reclamar de nuevo a Hermione. Sin más ni menos se alejó de nuevo con su amiga bien asegurada entre sus brazos y así la retuvo por un gran rato en la pista. Mientras Lily lo miraba bailar y sonreír sosteniendo el pequeño talle de Hermione con sus ojitos llenos de llanto, realmente para él esos momentos habían sido un infierno, en cambio, ella, había alcanzado la gloria por unos momentos. Edgar la miró piadosamente. Disimulando un poco la sacó del salón donde se realizaba la Fiesta. **

Mientras tanto James le decía a su amiga "Edgar me las va a pagar. Mira que hacerme bailar con esa pesada. En el próximo partido lo haré añicos"

"¿Tanto la odias, James?"

"Simplemente no me agrada" le dijo con tono indiferente.

Cuando estuvieron de nuevo en la mesa, Hermione, empezó a entretejer un plan para hacer que James amara a Lily. Miraba lo feliz que eran sus amigos y la inocencia que reinaba en el ambiente. Poco a poco se fue olvidando de su futuro, o era su pasado. Ya nada importaba sólo que para ella ya le sería imposible regresar de dónde sea que hubiese venido. Su decisión estaba tomada: se quedaría en esa época e intentaría cambiar todo lo que pudiera, esa era su última palabra. No era sólo una misión eran varias y muchas de ellas ya las había cumplido sin saber. Algún día Harry y Ron entenderían. El futuro de Harry estaba en sus manos y ella se encargaría que fuera cumplido, claro con ciertas variantes.

Empezó a sonreír para sí misma ganándose un que otra mirada de sus amigos. "¿Por qué me ven de esa manera? Bueno ya estoy cansada y quiero dormir ¿Nos vamos Sirius?" Sirius se levantó, le ofreció su brazo para acompañarla hasta su sala común. Los demás también se dispusieron a irse y despidiéndose de sus parejas en las puertas del gran salón alcanzaron a Sirius, Hermione, Alice y Frank que ya se dirigían hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Sin imaginarse que con esa furtiva decisión, Hermione, había cambiado para siempre el futuro del mundo mágico. Pues estaba salvando la esperanza y el corazón del niño que había vivido.


	7. Capitulo 7

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece solo la trama y algunos personajes.

Gracias a tos los que me han dejado notas. Espero que les siga agradando la historia. Y como ya les dije esta no será muy larga Granate

**Capítulo VII**

La historia del baile impactó mucho a Harry y a Neville. Cada pasaje relatado por Hermione le hacia más difícil de creer que él fuera el hijo de James y Lily Potter. Su padre detestaba a su madre.

"Entonces, la mamá de Harry se enamoró primero de su marido"

"Si, Neville" respondió Hermione "Al principio ella me contó que le gustaba Frank, pero como había visto como éste se había rendido ante la alegría de Alice desde el primer momento, dejó de gustarle y lo consideró sólo un amigo"

"¿Cuándo se enamoró de papá?"

"Creo que siempre le gustó. El problema era que tomó una actitud muy hostil ante él. Solo trataba de no salir herida. James Potter era un casanova al igual que Sirius. Y Lily era muy tímida"

"¿Quieres decir que mi mamá siempre fingió odiarlo?"

"Al principio si era de verdad, pero unos meses después que el curso empezara sus sentimientos cambiaron"

"¿Ella te lo dijo, My?" preguntó Sirius muy interesado.

"No en el momento. Yo empecé a sospecharlo solo unas semanas antes del baile. Ella me lo confesó el año siguiente cuando ustedes estaban en quinto y yo en cuarto. ¿Se recuerdan ese año? fue muy movido" dijo Hermione enviándole una mirada de complicidad a Sirius y a Remus.

"Como olvidar el año en que nos convertimos en animagi" La cara de Sirius parecía un sol al decir estas palabras.

"También fue el año en que Sirius y James se ensañaron con Severus ¿Te acuerdas, Harry? la escena que viste en el pensadero de Snape" Harry le dijo que si con la mirada mientras Neville fruncía el ceño. Harry recordó el suceso.

"¿Te refieres a la broma de la casa de lo gritos? Creo que eso fue cuando estábamos en sexto y tú en quinto" dijo Remus.

"NO, me refiero a la broma que le hicieron después de salir de los OWL's" dijo muy sorprendida Hemrione.

"¡Ah! sí, eso, sí pasó en nuestro quinto año. Lo de la casa de los gritos pasó en nuestro sexto año porque yo contaba con dieciséis años" aseveró Sirius. "Lo que quiere decir que fue durante mi sexto año"

"James sólo lo salvó de las garras de Lupin porque 'mine' lo amenazó con no volverle a dirigir la palabra si algo llegar a pasarle a Severus." Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras recordaba algo más "Fue entonces cuando empezamos a asimilar que la conexión entre Snivellus y nuestra Hermione era casi indestructible"

"Pero eso fue en nuestro sexto año. Y ya nosotros sospechabamos que había cierta afinidad entre ellos desde principios de quinto año. La interrogante de su amistad nos sería respondida ciertos minutos después del incidente que viste en el pensadero de Snape, después de la broma del lago" dijo Lupin un tanto serio y cerrando los ojos.

"ya cállense. No les cuenten sobre el incidente en la casa de los gritos, todavía. Recuerden que eso ocurrió el año siguiente no en mi cuarto año." Dijo Hermione "Estamos en la broma del lago. Cuando Tú le dijiste a James que estabas aburrido y éste por complacerte agarró de monigote a Severus"

* * *

**Hermione caminaba a pasos agigantados. Sus cabellos desordenados, sus mejillas encendidas y sus bellos ojos llenos de ira, denotaban su estado de ánimo. Al fin se detuvo bajo un roble a la orilla del lago, dejando que los demás la alcanzaran. **

"Hermione¿qué pasa contigo? No me digas que te preocupa Snivellus" le pregunto Sirius.

"Su nombre es Severus Snape no snivellus" le gritó

"¿Qué hay entre tú y ese grasoso?" Le preguntó muy serio James.

**"Somos amigos" le respondió ella **

"¿QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO?" Vociferaron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo

"Lo que escucharon, hemos sido amigos desde que nos conocimos en el expreso de Hogwarts en nuestro primer año" les dijo con voz muy severa

"Ella tiene razón" interrumpió Alice

"Tú también" le dijo incrédulamente Frank

**"Sí, yo también. ¿Hay algún problema con eso, Frank Longbottom?" Frank miró los hermosos ojos azules de la chica que le gustaba y bajó la cabeza. Ella también estaba muy enojada. **

"Eso no es relevante. -dijo un tanto exasperada- Lo único que quiero es que lo dejen en paz. Lo humillaron enfrente de todo el colegio. PRÁCTICAMENTE LO DEJARON DESNUDO Y POR SI FUERA POCO LO TIRARON AL LAGO"

"SE IMAGINAN CUAN HIMILLANTE HA DE VER SIDO PARA ÉL, QUE LO DEJARAN EN MEDIO DEL LAGO SIN CASI NADA DE ROPA. POR DIOS TUVO QUE CUBRIRSE CON UNAS RAMAS MIENTRAS CORRIA POR LOS PASILLOS HASTA SU SALA COMUN" les gritó Alice roja de la cólera.

"¿Y que hay de mí? Ese patán me hirió en la cara" Dijo James volteando su mirada hacia Lily que en ese momento había dicho algo en voz baja a Hestia. "Perdón, pero dijiste algo"

Lily le contestó muy segura " sólo dije que no miraba ni una diferencia en tu cara" de inmediato Lily vio la mirada burlona de James que tanto conocía y que la hería tanto.

"¡Ay Evans! nadie te ha pedido tu opinión ni tampoco pedimos que nos siguieras. Pareces un perro faldero. VETE Y DEJANOS EN PAZ" Los bellos ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo, sus amigas fueron detrás de ella. Frank le dio una mirada de reproche antes de desaparecer por el mismo camino que las chicas habían tomado.

**"JAMES POTTER, realmente eres tan insensible" le dijo Hermione **

"YA BASTA. EVANS NO ES IMPORTANTE AHORA." Gritó muy amargado Sirius "Entonces Severus Snape es su mejor amigo" Hermione y Alice intercambiaron miradas exasperadas.

**"Hermione, Alice. Estamos esperando una respuesta" dijo Peter. **

"Miren nuestra amistad con Sev no tiene nada que ver con ustedes"

"¡JA! Hasta nombre especial tiene ese narizón" dijo muy enojado James.

**"James, ya basta. Y Alice tiene razón o es que no pueden aceptar que tengamos otros amigos." **

"Claro que lo aceptamos que más prueba que Frank o Edgar" le dijo Remus.

"Son imposibles. Sólo les pido que respeten mi decisión y que no molesten más a Severus" les dijo Hermione un poco más calmada.

"En pocas palabras lo que quieres es que dejemos que 'Severus' nos maldiga y nos tire cuanto hechizo se le antoje cada vez que nos encontramos por los pasillos" le dijo James

"Si 'mione' ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Que él haga con nosotros lo que le plazca." Al ver la cara de su amiga le dijo "Entonces tus deseos se harán realidad"

**Hermione cambió su actitud al ver las caras ensombrecidas de sus mejores amigos "No, no me entienden. Sé que es imposible parar la guerra entre ustedes. Sólo queremos que sean más cuidadosos con sus bromitas." **

"Sí, nada que atente contra la vida de Severus o que llegue a humillarlo como lo han hecho hoy"

"Alice, tiene razón. Hoy se volaron la barda" dijo Hermione aplaudiendo una cuantas veces. James le sonrió y la abrazó susurrándole al oído la promesa que nunca volvería hacer una broma de tan mal gusto. Sin soltar a Hermione atrajo a Alice cerca de él y le pidió perdón. Los demás se les unieron en el abrazo y se disculparon. Muy pronto el asunto estuvo olvidado y James nunca olvidaría esa promesa.

* * *

"Jajajajaja" 

"¿De qué te estás riendo, Sirius Black?" le dijo Hermione fingiendo una seriedad que no tenía.

"¿Me vas ha decir que no te pareció divertida esa broma?" Remus también reía al recordar esa imagen. Hermione lo miró escandalizada.

"Perdóname, mione. pero es que realmente fue divertido"

"No creo que les parezca tan divertido cuando se enteren de la carta que le escribí a Severus pidiéndole disculpas por ustedes"

"PERDON PERO NO ENTENDI" Lupin que también había parado de reír la miró con los ojos más abiertos que nunca.

"Así es, rufianes. Le escribí en nombre de los cuatro. Le dije que estaban realmente apenados y que por favor olvidara todo y regresaran a su antigua guerra sin extralimitarse. ¡Ah! Y también le envié cuatro regalos, uno de parte de cada uno de ustedes."

"¿Qué? YO SIRIUS BLACK, JAMAS GASTARIA UN KNUT EN ESE GRASIENTO" dijo con cara de espanto y levantándose de la cama.

"Hermione¿Qué le regalaste en nuestro nombre?" Le preguntó Remus que también había abandonado su asiento al pie de la cama.

"Ummm veamos. James le regaló un magnífico equipo de instrumentos para hacer pociones y otros experimentos. Peter le obsequió una gran bolsa de dulces y golosinas de todas las clases. Remus, tú le regalaste un muy útil libro de pociones, junto con una elegante pluma de Fénix y una pequeña bitácora para hacer sus anotaciones. Tu regalo fue muy útil para terminar de hacer la poción wolfbane -y mirando a Sirius por un momento le dijo- y en cuanto a tí, Sirius, amor mío, tú le diste un conjunto muy elegante de capas de vestir." Sirius y Remus la miraron con las bocas extremadamente abiertas. Estaban totalmente sin palabras.

"Sirius, no sabía que fueras tan generoso" le dijo Harry entre risas.

"Y muchos menos con Snape" le dijo Neville muy sonriente.

"Para que vean que las apariencias engañan. ¿No es cierto, Moony?" Dijo Sirius ocupando una silla cerca de la ventana. Remus le dijo que si con un gesto y tomo la otra silla sentándose al lado de Sirius. "Al menos dime que supo utilizar el traje que le regalé"

Hermione dejo salir una carcajada que al instante mejoro su semblante y le dijo "Ese es su castigo por haberle hecho a Severus. Y no me miren así porque saben muy bien que ustedes continuaron con las bromas."

"Sí, pero ya no eran tan humillantes" le dijo Remus con tono muy inocente.

"En fin" dijo Hermione doblando las rodillas e inclinándose hacia delante para seguir con su relato "Esa también fue la noche en que Lily me confesó que le gustaba James"

* * *

**Cuando estuvieron de vuelta en la sala común los merodeadores se enfrascaron en una partida de Gobstones. Alice fue en busca de Frank y Hermione se propuso a buscar a Lily. La encontró sentada en uno de los sofás más apartados de la sala. Estaba acurrucada con Eros en su falda, lo acariciaba mientras miraba hacia la ventana. Al ver llegar a su amiga una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos de tanto llorar. **

"Lo siento, es que fui a tu cuarto y ahí estaba solo como yo" le dijo señalando el hermoso Búho acurrucado en su falda.

"No te preocupes. A él le agradas" brindándole su **mano le dijo "¿Por qué no salimos de aquí y vamos por un paseo? Iré por mi capa si tienes miedo que Filch nos cache" la pelirroja le dijo que sí. Hermione le dijo que la esperara unos minutos mientras llevaba a Eros a su cuarto y recogía la capa. Unos instantes más tarde Lily la vio bajar las gradas y se apresuraron a salir de la sala. **

Las dos chicas se dirigieron hasta la torre donde recibían clases de astronomía. Cuando estuvieron cómodas Hermione le preguntó

"Lily, te voy hacer una pregunta y quiero que seas sincera. ¿Te gusta James?" Por unos minutos la dueña de los hermosos ojos verdes no dijo nada, unos momentos después asintió con la cabeza y estallo en llanto. "¡Oh! Lily, tontita no llores. No me gusta ver tus ojos tristes. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?" Le decía mientras **abrazaba a Lily para consolarla. Permanecieron en esa posición por espacio de unos minutos. **

"Él me odia, Hermione. No me soporta. James sólo tiene ojos para ti y para Alice. Y viste como miraba a esa francesilla" tomó un poco de aire y continuo "No sé como sucedió ni cuando mis sentimientos cambiaron, sólo estoy segura que nunca se va a fijar en mi"

"No digas eso. James es inteligente él se dará cuenta que tú eres la indicada. Esa chica no fue nada en la vida de James" le dijo

**"No creo, Herms. Yo creo que él jamás me vera como Sirius te mira a ti. Y mucho menos como James te mira. Su cara se convierte cada vez que te mira, como si iluminaras cualquier lugar al que entras. La manera como te mira cuando cree que nadie lo esta viendo. Como sus ojos se llenan de preocupación cuando te mira pálida o agitada. Como se entristece cuando tu te decepcionas de él o le dejas de hablar. Eres como la estrella que guía sus pasos. Te protege hasta del viento que toca tu cara, hasta de ellos mismos. Yo jamás obtendré eso de él" Lily se había parado y su mirada estaba fija en el cielo estrellado que las cubría. Hermione no dijo nada y se colocó a su lado tomando una de sus manos. No volvieron a decir nada más. Media hora más tarde se dirigían hacia la torre de Gryffindor bajo la capa de Hermione. Esa noche Lily durmió en la cama de Hermione. Mañana sería otro día. **

* * *

"Pobre, Lily. No sabía que se sintiera así" le dijo Sirius con cara muy triste. 

"¿Cómo la ayudaste?" Le preguntó Harry.

"Ella me pidió que callara. Me alegó que necesitaba tiempo. Ese fue el año de los O.W.L.'s y comprendí que ella necesitaba estudiar. Dejé que pasara el año sin hacer mucho aunque sabía que el tiempo se me estaba acabando. Mientras dejaba pasar el asunto me entretuve haciendo que los demás, especialmente, Peter, estudiaran para sus exámenes"

"La hubieras visto. Estaba obsesionada con que aprendiéramos algo que ya nos sabíamos de memoria" le dijo Sirius haciendo un ademán con sus manos.

"Pero ¿cuándo se convirtieron en animagi?" Preguntó Nevlle.

"Es cierto 'mione' te saltaste esa parte. Fue antes de que le hiciéramos la broma a Severus, la del lago" le dijo Moony mirándola con interés.

"Tienes mucha razón. Fue a mediados del primer trimestre del curso" le dijo Sirius, muy seguro de no haberse equivocado de fecha.

* * *

**"Cállate, Peter. o quieres que Filch nos descubra" decía James con voz muy suave. **

"Oigan si esta vez no nos sale, me rindo" dijo Sirius.

"No te preocupes, Sirius. nos saldrá" susurró Hermione desde el otro lado

"¿Por qué estas tan segura, 'My'?" le preguntó con tono de sospecha. Hermione ignoró su pregunta y abrió la puerta que llevaba al tercer corredor indicándoles con ademanes que se apuraran.

**"Debemos apurarnos antes que el efecto de la poción de ensueño se termine y Filch se despierte" dijo James muy apurado. "Ojalá funcione así podremos acompañar a Moony en la siguiente luna llena" dijo muy contento e ilusionado. **

**Todos los demás sonrieron deseando lo mismo. Sólo Hermione sabía que sí funcionaría. Los cuatro dispusieron de todo y terminaron los detalles que faltaban. Repitiendo varias veces las palabras que activaban el hechizo y revolviendo la poción que actuaba como catalizador. Cuando todo estuvo listo James escogió ser el primero.  
**  
**"Bueno deséenme suerte. Salud" dijo levantando la botella, repitió el conjuro y tomó la pócima color azul eléctrico. Por unos instantes nada sucedió, pero luego una luz azul rodeó a James, cegando a los demás. Cuando por fin pudieron abrir los ojos se encontraron frente a frente con un esbelto ciervo. Todos gritaron de júbilo, abrazándose unos a otros porque al fin habían tenido éxito. Uno a uno fueron repitiendo el proceso y al final, si alguien hubiera entrado al tercer corredor, se hubiera encontrado con un ciervo, un enorme perro negro, una pequeña rata y un águila de hermoso plumaje y gran tamaño; haciendo gestos de alegría. Realmente debían aprender a actuar como animales. Cuando volviero**n **a su forma normal se abrazaron nuevamente y saltaron con más gozo. **

"Atención manada de merodeadores. Hemos llegado al momento culminante de la operación Lobo Solitario" dijo con tono orgulloso James. Todos se miraron con miradas de asombro preguntándose que tramaba esta vez el gran James Potter.

**"¡Da! Tenemos que elegir nuestros apodos secretos" les dijo exasperado. "Alguna idea, mina. Tú siempre tienes buenas" Hermione miró a sus amigos y haciendo uso de sus conocimientos del futuro les dijo fingiendo el tono **

"Déjame pensar un momento" después de un rato de fingir les dijo "ya lo tengo, James. Tú serás 'Prongs' ¿Qué te parece?

"Genial, me gusta. Bien hecho, mina. Y creo que Pilgrim es perfecto para ti"

**La chica le sonrió y continuó "Sirius, a ti te llamaremos Padfoot. Pit, tú serás Wormtail y, Moony le queda como anillo al dedo a Remus" todos estaban muy contentos con sus apodos. **

**Cuando regresaron a la torre de Gryffindor buscaron a Remus que tenía un aspecto muy deteriorado debido a la proximidad de la luna llena. Cuando lo encontraron le contaron todo y le dijeron su nombre de malhechor. La alegría del licántropo fue inmensa. Al fin dejaría de estar solo en esa casa tan deprimente. Estaba tan feliz que esa noche no pudo dormir y todo el que se cruzaba por su camino podía ver una aura de felicidad a su alrededor.

* * *

**

Remus Lupin miraba el paisaje a través de la ventana, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y sus ojos alegres se volteó a mirar a sus amigos que le miraban muy sonrientes suspirando varias veces dijo "Desde ese momento mi vida se convirtió en una hermosa realidad. Ese hecho convirtió mis días en Hogwarts unos de los mejores días de mi vida. Otra cosa que le debo a Hermione" 

"No fue nada. Ustedes lo hubieran podido haber hecho sin mi" le respondió sonrojándose un poco.

"Sólo haces eso porque sabes, que así toda sonrojada, te ves más linda. Eres una coqueta" le dijo Sirius desde el sillón. Hermione le respondió sacándole la lengua.

"Bueno, Harry. Cómo te imaginarás a partir de ese momento pasamos todo el año merodeando en los alrededores del colegio. Y cómo ya sabes fue tanto nuestro conocimiento sobre los terrenos de la escuela que ese verano nuestra única labor fue escribir el Mapa de los Merodeadores." Dijo con tono solemne Lupin.

Harry pensaba que era muy refrescante conocer el lado travieso de su profesor, y por la gran sonrisa de Neville dedujo que éste también pensaba igual. Mientras Sirius y Hermione se seguían haciendo caras graciosas.

"Ejem, creo que ese no es el comportamiento que deben mostrarle a sus ahijados. ¡Por los dioses! ya Compórtense." Dijo Lupin volteando los ojos.

"Creo que Lupin esta celoso" Dijo Sirius

"No, no lo esta. Y yo también creo lo mismo" dijo Hermione haciéndole un último gesto a su marido. Lupin le sacó la lengua a Sirius demostrándole su triunfo. Sirius solo gruñó y volteó la cara mirando para otro lado. Todos los demás rieron de la cara de resentimiento de Sirius. Realmente él parecía más niño que Harry y Neville.

"¿Entonces, ese verano las chicas no fueron?" preguntó Neville.

"Claro que fueron estos estaban tan ocupados haciendo el mapa que ni se cruzaron por el camino de ellas. Fue muy extenuante yo tenía que correr de un ala de la mansión a la otra para compartir con todos. Y por las noches ocupaba dos horas todos los días para Hablar con Severus a través de la Red Flu, Alice y yo siempre usábamos la chimenea de la biblioteca para hacerlo, porqué era la única que no estaba conectada con el resto de la casa, lo que quería decir que ningún merodeador podía espiarnos. Ese también fue el verano en que por fin Frank se le declaró a tu madre, Neville. Aun recuerdo la cara de Alice cuando me lo contó" dijo Hermione suspirando un poco y mirando los ojos de Neville, eran los ojos de su amiga.

* * *

**"¡Hermioneeeeeeeeeee ¿Dónde estás?" Alice saltaba de cuarto en cuarto buscando a su amiga. Al fin la encontró en el salón de música sentada junto al piano. Su amiga volteó a verla y le preguntó qué pasaba. Alice tomó un poco de aire y se arrojó en los brazos de su amiga. "¡Oh! Hermione soy tan feliz." Hermione se quedó paralizada mientras seguía con la mirada a la rubia queahora estaba bailando de la felicidad, dando círculos por todo el salón siguiendo el ritmo de su corazón de quinceañera. **

"Alice, me quieres decir a que se debe tanta dicha" le dijo Hermione muy divertida ante el espectáculo.

Alice se acostó en el piso con los brazos extendidos y la mirada fija en el techo "Ya soy formalmente la novia de Frank. Me besó por primera vez. Antes sólo actuábamos como dos enamorados, aunque yo ya me creía su novia y él lo creía también"

Hermione se quedó petrificada ante la abrupta confesión de su amiga. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a abrazar a su amiga y las dos empezaron a reír y a dar vueltas en el piso sin soltarse. Después de un momento pararon y nivelaron sus miradas y entre risas y lágrimas de emoción Alice le dijo "Hermione Atena Belmondo, eres la primera en saber que me convertiré en la futura señora de Frank Longbottom. Frank todavía no lo sabe pero se lo propondré cuando nos graduemos" Hermione sólo pudo pensar que Alice estaba loca, pero loca de felicidad. Todo era magnífico, estupendo, fantástico, magnánimo. Pero de pronto una tristeza inundó al recordar unos tristísimos ojos color esmeralda y a su dueña. Alice le preguntó qué pasaba y Hermione le contó lo que Lily le había confesado durante su cuarto año. Y ahí tiradas en el piso y con sus manos enlazadas prometieron ayudar a Lily a alcanzar la felicidad que ellas ya gozaban, al lado de Sirius y Frank.

* * *

"¿De veras mi mamá actuó de esa manera?" Preguntó muy tímido Neville mirando sus zapatos.

Hermione empezó a llorar al ver el gesto de Neville. Era el mismo que hacia Frank cuando se apenaba y sus ojos azules eran una réplica exacta de los de su rubia amiga.

"¿Dije algo malo, Hermione?"

"No, Claro que no. Es que me recordaste a tus padres. Tienes tanto de ellos. Al igual que tú, Harry."

"Creo que esa es la ley de la vida, cielo" le dijo Sirius enviándole una mirada que dejó a Harry y a Neville en la luna.

"Muy cierto, Sirius. Pero creo que esa es una forma magnífica de recordar a los que nos fueron arrebatados en el pasado. Por eso les digo que a veces unos son más afortunados que otros." La voz de Lupin estaba llena de dolor y Los chicos pudieron ver que estaba luchando por no dejar escapar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Hermione se levantó de la cama y con paso ligero llegó hasta donde estaba su amigo. Rodeó a Moony con sus pequeños y frágiles brazos. Este la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho. Harry pudo ver que la cara de Sirius también parecía cubierta con un manto de dolor y sus ojos miel se anegaron de lágrimas en un momento. Sin comprender que pasaba volvió su mirada hacia Hermione y pudo ver que esta parecía más delicada que nunca entre los fuertes brazos de su profesor. Parecía una muñequita de porcelana.

El momento fue interrumpido por la entrada del Sr. Weasley en la habitación. Contemplando el escenario se dirigió hacia Hermione. Entregándole un sobre que esta tomó y abrió, después de acomodarse en los brazos de Lupin. Harry y Neville estaban intrigados. Habían visto como la cara de los dos amigos aún abrazados se transformaba mientras leían las letras. Un instante después,Hermione, se dirigió hacia su esposo diciéndole con una gran sonrisa en sus ojos "La pequeña alondra viene en camino, amor" de inmediato el semblante de su padrino se transformó y sus ojos resplandecieron con la luz de la alegría.

"Entonces debemos apurar nuestro relato" dijo Lupin con tono más alegre "Arthur ¿Y Molly? Me imagino que estarán aquí para la cena"

"Ya Molly terminó de explicarles a la tribu todo. Y no importa a qué hora ustedes acaben nosotros los esperaremos con el resto de los 'interesados'. Todos sabemos que se tardarían bastante, Neville y Harry deben de querer saber todo sobre sus padres" dijo el señor Weasley con mirada extraña. "¿Ya les contaste como nos conocimos Hermione?"

"No, Arthur.Eeso pasó en mi sexto año y todavía voy por mi quinto. No me arruines mi historia" le dijo desde los brazos de Lupin, que aun no la soltaban.

Mientras los adultos intercambiaban miradas y tonos secretos. Harry y Neville se tiraban miradas furtivas llenas de interrogación. Dejando elevar su imaginación empezaron a preguntarse quien sería la pequeña alondra que había hecho que la felicidad inundara la cara de sus mayores.

Todo era muy misterioso pero por primera vez Harry no estaba enojado de que se le guardasen tantos secretos. Sabía perfectamente que Hermione se los revelaría todo en su debido momento.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo VIII**

Minutos después que Arthur Weasley abandonara la habitación,RemusLupin, llevó a Hermione hasta una pequeña terraza de la habitación. Sirius la ayudó a acomodarse y le puso una colcha en su falda por si sentía frío. Harry, que no se había perdido ni un momento la acción, estaba impresionado de la devoción y adoración que su padrino y Lupin sentían hacia la que hasta hace unos días era su mejor amiga.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Hermione comenzó su relato.

"Veamos¿por dónde me quede? Ah sí, ya recuerdo, el verano antes de mi quinto año. Bueno, esas vacaciones terminaron sin mayor problema. Los chicos terminaron el mapa. Alice y Frank se volvieron inseparables. Lily recuperó el brillo de sus ojos y su hermosa sonrisa. A Moony lo volvieron a nombrar prefecto de Gryffindor, junto con Lily, por supuesto, yo también recibí ese honor de nuevo."

Harry no pudo evitar reírse un poco de su amiga. El sabia, que adonde fuese, Hermione siempre sería la bruja más inteligente que el mundo mágico había conocido desde Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Ese verano también te hicimos una fiesta, lo recuerdas"

"Claro que sí lo recuerdo, Moony. Fue muy linda. Desde que había llegado al pasado mis cumpleaños eran muy raros. Siempre me recordaba de ustedes, me preguntaba que harían o donde estarían. Claro también estaba el hecho que yo siempre recordé mi otro cumpleaños, el de septiembre, el del futuro"

Harry empezaba a entender que había sido muy difícil para Hermione vivir atrapada entre dos mundos. La orden no se había equivocado al elegirla a ella, probablemente él habría fallado estrepitosamente.

"La fiesta fue genial. Hubo mucha comida y todos estuvimos allí, inclusive Edgar Bones" dijo Sirius levantando las cejas mientras Hermione lo miraba divertida.

"James siempre estuvo celoso de él. Se pasó toda la noche pegado a las faldas de Hermione. Sirius parecía un tomate de lo encolerizado que estaba"

"Y como no lo iba a estar, si ese mequetrefe seguía interponiéndose entre Hermione y mis intentos de Pedirle que fuera mi novia"

"Pero si ya lo era desde hacía años" Dijo Hermione Haciendo un gesto de desesperación.

"Si ya lo sé, pero cuando te lo pedí la primera vez solo teníamos doce y trece años -se recostó en la baranda y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho la miró directamente a los ojos- Todos esos años en realidad éramos dos niños jugando al amor"

"Tienes mucha razón. Durante ese período de inocencia rara vez se besaron, pero debes aceptar Sirius que ese tiempo fue muy lindo y dulce para todos. Cuando cumplimos dieciséis todo se nos complicó"

"Remus tiene razón, Pad. Fueron años hermosos. De ahí en adelante todo empezó a ennegrecerse" dijo Hermione con los ojos nublados de ayer. Los dos hombres también guardaron silencio. Harry y Neville recordaron que esos serían los últimos años felices de sus padres, pues, Voldemort, pronto trataría de reclamar el mundo para si.

"Pilgrim, no hay mucho tiempo, debes continuar" le dijo Remus colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de su amiga. Hermione levantó la vista y se concentro en los ojos del licántropo dejando correr algunas lágrimas, se dispuso a continuar.

"Mi quinto año fue hermoso. Tome muchísimas fotografías, una vez por mes nos escapábamos del colegio en nuestras ya tradicionales expediciones. Fue muy tranquilo y divertido. Solo hubo un incidente que me sacó de mis casillas"

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Neville

"Estos rufianoes rompieron una de sus promesas" dijo Hermione muy triste "Bueno, Sirius lo hizo"

"Aun no puedo dejar de culparme por ese terrible evento" dijo Sirius con sus ojos clavados en la ventana.

"La broma de la casa de los gritos" dijo Harry

"Correcto. Ese episodio ocurrió en nuestro sexto año" dijo Lupin "Tu ya conoces muy bien esa historia Harry. Te la contamos en tu tercer año"

"¿Podrán perdonarme algún día?" suplicó Sirius

"Nosotros no importamos."

"Así es Padfoot. La persona afectada ya lo hizo"

"Claro que importan. Traicioné su confianza. Y lo hice por celos" Sirius se sentí realmente miserable. Estuvo tan cerca de matar a Severus.

"Ya basta. Olvídate de ese incidente. Todos te perdonamos. Es hora que dejes ir el pasado" dijo Hermione abrazándolo muy fuerte. Sirius comprendió al ver la mirada de sus amigos que era verdad. James lo había perdonado también y lo más importante era que ellos continuaron confiando en él.

"Ese año estudiaste mucho" Dijo Lupin tratando de pasar a otro asunto.

"Aunque la verdad no sé para que, ya te sabías todos los libros de hechizos que habían en la biblioteca." Dijo Sirius agradeciendo en silencio a su amigo su acción

"Quizás a ella si le preocupaban sus notas" continuó Remus

"Ay, no empiecen con sermones. Pero bueno no todos tienen la brillantez que James y yo teníamos"

"Bueno si esa 'brillantez' me llevaba a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en detención, agradezco ser un humano inferior" bromeó Hermione.

"Así es. Mientras los dos grandes se pasaban horas y horas cumpliendo sus condenas, mione y yo nos escapábamos en secreto a gozar de esos momentos de paz y armonía" dijo Lupin con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

"Peter también iba" lo corrigió Hermione.

"PERDON¿PERO ES QUE NO ESCUCHE. PODRIAS REPETIRME LA LOCURA QUE ESTE LUNÁTICO ACABA DE DECIR?" ambos ignoraron su pregunta y siguieron hablando sin perder contacto el uno con el otro, Concientes que con cada palabra Sirius se enojaría más.

"¿Te acuerdas cuando Hagrid nos llevo al bosque a conocer a Aragog? Los cabeza huecas estaban castigados por teñir de rosado las ropas de Filch" dijo Hermione

"Claro. Peter casi se desmaya del susto. Fue muy divertido ver su cara tan pálida como una hoja de papel"

"No, pero que hay de la vez que hicimos una fiesta con los elfos domésticos en la cocina. Eso fue en mi tercer año, tú estabas en cuarto"

"¡No! Eso fue en tu cuarto año, o sea mi quinto año. La fiesta la hicimos cuando yo estaba en tercero"

"¡Claro! que tonta soy. En mi tercer año nos escapamos al menos unas diez veces a Hogsmeade. Ambos adorábamos los libros y los chocolates, así que siempre que nuestra dotación se acababa íbamos por más. Ese año también nos hicimos aficionados a la astronomía."

"Es cierto como podría olvidar las noches que dormíamos en la torre cobijados con las estrellas. Realmente extrañé mucho nuestras pequeñas aventuras cuando me gradué del colegio." Dijo Remus que para ese entonces se encontraba al lado de su amiga con uno de sus fuertes brazos en la pequeña espalda de Hermione, y el otro detrás de su cabeza.

Sirius que con cada recuerdo intercambiado entre su amigo y su esposa, abría más sus ojos y su boca. Se puso enfrente de los dos. Y con sus manos en su cadera y moviendoel pie ligeramente, les dijo "Estoy esperando" al ver que su esposa y Lupin se echaban a reír se exaspero más y casi a gritos dijo "¡Díganme¿Cómo es posible que hayan hecho todo eso sin decirnos nada a James y a mí¡Increíble, He sido traicionado y de que manera!" Ese gesto tan infantil por parte de él le valió las risas de todos los que estaban en la hermosa terraza.

"Ay Sirius, por favor. Tú y James tenían muchos secretos también, y nosotros jamás nos quejamos"

"No, solo emprendieron sus propias aventuras. Y por lo que puedo apreciar hubo muchísimas" les dijo con ojos entrecerrados.

Hermione y Remus solo asintieron con la mirada. Sirius comprendió que no le iban a contar nada más "Increíble, una fiesta en la cocina, viajes al bosque prohibido y a Hogsmeade!"

"Ah y no se te olvide los días de campo junto al lago, ni las excursiones a la casa de los gritos, ni las noches que pasábamos con Hagrid en su cabaña aprendiendo y conociendo todo tipo de criaturas mágicas; ni mucho menos las tantas veces que recorrimos la Londres de los muggles." Cuando Lupin terminó de mencionar solo algunas de sus aventuras, Sirius había dejado de respirar de la impresión. Los demás volvieron a reírse a carcajadas de su actitud aniñada.

"Bueno, mejor nos dejamos de estas cosas sino queremos que Sirius se infarte de la emoción" dijo Lupin dejando de reír y mirando su reloj de bolsillo. Eran las dos de la tarde en punto. "Si no nos apuramos los demás se impacientaran"

"Tienes razón, Remus. Debo proseguir. Durante mi quinto año los chicos maduraron y se convirtieron en verdaderos caballeros. James ya no trataba tan mal a Lily. Bueno casi ni le dirigía la palabra pero al menos ya no le decía cualquier clase de improperios. Frank y Alice siguieron juntos. Edgar Bones al fin cumplió su sueño al conquistar a Isabel Greenlaf, que luego se convertiría en la señora de Edgar Bones"

"La madre de Susan Bones" preguntó Harry

"Eso es correcto, Harry. También ese mismo año Sirius decidió que ya estaba harto de su familia; y jurando nunca volver a poner un pie en esa casa, pidió asilo en la casa de los Potter."

"¡JA! después de lo que le hicieron a la pobre de Andrómeda era imposible que me quedar un día más en esa ratonera"

"¿Qué pasó con ella?"

* * *

**"ESTO ES EL COLMO. NO LO SOPORTO MÁS. HASTA AQUÍ LLEGO MI PACIENCIA" **

**Hermione agitada de tanto correr detrás de Sirius respiró agradecida que éste al fin se hubiera detenido. Lo había seguido desde el gran comedor. El joven había recibido una lechuza de Andrómeda Black, su prima favorita. Todos creyeron que Sirius se pondría feliz pero fue todo lo contrario. Su semblante cambió drásticamente, arrugando la carta entre sus manos, se levantó sin decir nada y salió inmediatamente del comedor.  
**  
**"¿Qué pasa, Pad, por qué gritas de esa manera?" El muchacho no respondió sólo extendió su brazo entregándole la carta. Al terminar de leerla Hermione comprendió la actitud de su novio. **

"Ya no puedo más. Estoy harto de la estupidez de mi familia." Dijo con los puños cerrados.

**"¿Qué quieres decir Sirius?" Le preguntó temerosa de su respuesta. **

"No pienso regresar a la mansión Black." Le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"¿Adónde piensas ir?" Pregunto tratando de ganar tiempo para pensar en algo.

**"No sé ¿qué te parece tu casa?" Le dijo con una mirada de inocencia que ella nunca podía resistir. **

"Ni lo sueñes, Padfooot." Interrumpió James saliendo detrás de un árbol junto con Remus.

"Si mal no recuerdo la dueña de la Mansión Belmondo es Mine no tú, Prongs. ¿Y desde cuando eres un espía?" dijo casi gruñendo.

**"Ya lo sé. Pero no estoy dispuesto a dejarte a sola con mi 'Mia' y no estaba espiando solo caminaba por aquí. Piensa en otra cosa porqué no te irás donde mi niña"**

**"¿Y que piensas hacer¿No pretenderás que regrese a esa casa de locos? ANDI FUE ECHADA DEL SENO DE LA FAMILIA SOLO PORQUE SE CASO CON TED TONKS EL AÑO PASADO. NO LES INTERESO SIQUIERA CONOCER A LA PEQUEÑA NYMPHADORA. ADEMÁS ELLA ES MI NOVIA" le gritó más excitado que nunca. **

**James palideció al ver a su amigo en ese estado. Buscó los ojos de Hermione para encontrar una confirmación. Al obtenerla bajó su cabeza no sabiendo como ayudar a su mejor amigo. Entendió que no era un capricho y que había metido la pata.**

**"James solo esta bromeando, Pad. Por favor, no peleemos entre nosotros. Ahora estás muy exaltado. Dejemos que el tiempo pase, sí." Al instante Sirius se calmó, busco la cercanía de Hermione. Necesitaba calmarse y esa paz solo en los brazos de la joven que amaba los podía encontrar. **

"Padfoot, me imagino como te sientes pero como sobrevivirás. No tienes dinero." Le dijo Remus muy preocupado.

**"Puedes venir a mi casa, compañero. Mis padres siempre te han querido como a un segundo hijo" le propuso James con una gran sonrisa deseando reparar su error. **

"¿De veras?" James asintió. Alegrándose mucho dijo "Entonces, todo esta arreglado y por el dinero no hay problema. Mi tío Alphard me heredó una suma muy respetable de dinero"

"Ya ves tontito, todo tiene solución en este mundo." Le dijo Hermione apretándose más a él.

"Y que hay de mí. Acaso no me merezco un abrazo por ser tan buen amigo" le dijo James poniendo cara de perrito triste.

**"Ay eres el colmo, James" le dijo Sirius un poco celoso y sin soltar a su novia "Búscate una novia propia" **

"¡Hey! El que tengamos novia no significa que no queramos un abrazo de la niña más linda de este mundo" le dijo Remus con aire solemne y haciéndole una reverencia a Hermione.

"Tienes suerte que Adriana no esta aquí, porque sino ya estuvieras muerto Moony" y diciendo esto Sirius levantó a Hermione en sus brazos y abandonó a toda prisa el lugar donde estaban. Mientras Remus y James intentaban darle alcance.  
**

* * *

**

"Ese año me volví independiente y si no mal recuerdo fui borrado del árbol genealógico de la gran familia Black." Dijo con tono de orgullo 

"Fue el inicio de una nueva vida" le dijo Moony.

"Cuando no estábamos en la casa de 'Pilgrim' Yo acampaba en el patio de los Potter. Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad me compre un pequeño apartamento. Al fin me sentía libre"

"Hermione¿Qué pasó con el profesor Snape?" Preguntó Neville.

"Nada. El único suceso fue la broma pero yo me ocupé de consolarlo y de cuidarlo. Por lo demás seguimos siendo mejores amigos. En nuestro laboratorio pasábamos horas inventando pociones y antídotos. Algunos de ellos todavía no salen al público. Hay uno en especial que los dos elaboramos especialmente para alguien pero el tiempo de usarlo aún no ha llegado, aunque esta muy cerca." Al decir estas palabras Hermione posó su vista en Neville y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. "Saben la broma de Sirius fue productiva"

"no entiendo" dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido

"Sirvió para acelerar el proceso de la poción Wolfsbane. ese incidente me hizo ver que necesitabamos terminar la poción inmediatamente"

"Ya entiendo" Dijo Sirius

"Sabes, mione ahora que me acuerdo ese año, a finales, te enfermaste otra vez. Te acuerdas Sirius" dijo Remus buscando con la mirada a su mejor amigo, que se encontraba con la cabeza baja y el ceño fruncido.

* * *

**"Remus, sabes dónde esta 'My'" le dijo un tanto preocupado Sirius. "Llevo rato buscándola por todos lados" **

"Sirius, eres tonto o te haces" le dijo Remus. Sirius levanto una de sus cejas. "Bien sabes que esta es la hora que James le da clases de vuelo. 'co- mo to-dos los a-ños' "

"Claro. Pero es que estoy un poco ansioso"

"¿Qué pasa?" Dijo frunciendo el ceño

"No lo sé, Moony. Tengo un mal presentimiento. ¿No te pareció que 'my' estaba un poco desmejorada?"

Remus no respondió pero al igual que su amigo había empezado a preocuparse. Ambos amigos se condujeron hacia el campo de Quidditch sin volver a decir otra palabra. Ambos aceleraban con cada paso que daban al igual que sus corazones.

**Mientras tanto en el campo, y a muchos metros lejos del suelo dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en una escoba. **

"¡Oh, James! Eres un tonto" dijo Hermione entre risas ante una pequeña broma de James "No vuelvas hacer eso, sabes que soy muy asustadiza"

"No tiene nada que temer, mi bella dama. ¿O se olvida que esta volando con el mejor buscador del Colegio? Además primero muerto a dejar que algo te lastime. Sería como cortarme el aire que respiro." Le respondió el muchacho apretando más a Hermione contra sí.

"Sabes, creo que nunca te he dado las gracias por haberme enseñado a volar" le dijo dándole un beso. "Te quiero muchísimo, James Potter"

"Entonces¿por qué elegiste al cabeza hueca de Sirius?" le dijo en tono de broma.

"Porqué creo que hay alguien mejor para ti que esta simple mortal"

"Imposible. ¿Quién puede ser mejor que ser amado por un ángel?" Hermione se sonrojó un poco ante la ocurrencia de su amigo.

"James" dijo Hermione interrumpiendo el silencio.

**"Dime" **

"Sabes, Hay alguien que me parece perfecta para ti. Pero realmente no sé si tú la mereces" le dijo sabiendo que de esa manera su amigo se interesaría

"De veras 'Mia' ¿Quién es?" Dijo James con sus grandes ojos cafés abiertos de par en par.

"Es Lily"

"¿EVANS? JAJAJAJA POR FAVOR, 'MINA' JAMAS ME INTERESARIA EN ESA PREJUICIOSA."

**"James, no digas eso. Ella es hermosísima y es una bella persona. Si té no puedes ver eso es que eres un tonto" dijo un tanto ofuscada. Estaba harta que James insultara a Lily todo el tiempo. Si no fuera porque se encontraba muchos metros lejos del suelo hace años se hubiera alejado. **

**"James, bajemos ya. Estoy cansada y quiero descansar" James trató de disculparse pero el semblante de su amiga lo detuvo. Cuando ya estaban en el suelo hizo otro intento de arreglar la situación pero el rostro pálido de su amiga le hizo olvidar el incidente de inmediato. **

"Hermione ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás pálida" dijo James muy preocupado. Hermione le dijo que estaba bien pero su cara decía lo contrario. Su respiración era agitada y sus manos estaban heladas. "No, Mina, yo creo mejor te llevo a la enfermería" no había ni terminado de decir la frase cuando Hermione se desvaneció entre sus brazos. Levantó el frágil cuerpo de la joven y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la enfermería. En el camino se encontró con Sirius y Remus que casi se mueren al ver a Hermione inmóvil en brazos de James.

**"¿Prongs,Qué sucedió?" Exclamó lleno de pavor Sirius. **

"No hay tiempo para explicaciones debemos llevarla de inmediato a donde Madam Pomfrey" dijo Remus tratando de mantener la calma. Los tres muchachos asintieron y continuaron su camino.

Unas horas más tarde Madam Pomfrey, les explicaba la situación al director y a la profesora McGonagall. "Dumbledore, Mia se encuentra muy delicada."

"Pero qué pasa ahora. Si no mal recuerdo ella terminó su tratamiento exitosamente. ¿Es otra cosa? Poppy no nos mientas" dijo Dumbledore con sus ojos apagados.

"Como siempre estas en lo correcto Albus. Se trata de los efectos del viaje. Verás, Mia tenía quince años cuando fue traída al pasado. Las líneas del tiempo se están encontrando."

"Pero ella sólo tenía once años" dijo un tanto confundida Minerva McGonagall.

**"En realidad eso fue producto de un hechizo. Ella iba a cumplir dieciséis años en septiembre. Pero para poder realizar su misión nuestros equivalentes del futuro la transformaron en una niña" **

"Exacto. Es decir que ella ha vivido un tiempo prestado. En otras palabras, es como si hubiera sido congelada. Pero ahora esta alcanzando su edad verdadera."

"Pero¿por qué hasta ahora presenta estos síntomas?" preguntó otra vez Minerva.

"No creo que eso sea así. Nosotros sabemos muy bien como es de fuerte nuestra 'Mia' No tengo ni la menor duda que lleva meses sintiéndose mal. Me imagino que esta vez el dolor fue insoportable"

"¿Qué podemos hacer?"

**"Solo nos queda esperar. Si no mal recuerdo en la carta que recibí me decían que llegaría el momento en que ella tendría que decidir entre el pasado y el futuro. Además, ese sería el punto clave para triunfar o derrumbarse." Dijo muy preocupado. Las dos mujeres callaron al oír las palabras de Albus Dumbledore. Ellas entendían que significaba solo esperaban que su Mia también lo hiciera. **

Levantándose de su asiento Dumbledore se dirigió a la puerta "Creo que hay cuatro jóvenes que han pasado toda la noche esperando ver a su amiga. Es hora que entren" cuando abrió la puerta los muchachos se precipitaron a entrar. Cada uno de ellos se sentó en la cama de la joven sin mencionar palabra sin apartar sus ojos tristes y húmedos de Hermione.

Desde la puerta los tres adultos contemplaban la escena con un solo deseo en sus corazones.

"Ojalá Mia sepa donde la necesitan más"

* * *

"Ese fue uno de los momentos más difíciles que hemos vivido. Fue la última semana de ese año" dijo Sirius 

"Durante esa semana no teníamos deseos de nada. Nos la pasábamos en la enfermería. Nadie podía hacer que nos apartáramos del lado de 'Pilgrim'"

"Hicimos mil promesas con tal de que te mejoraras. Peter prometió ser más fuerte y tratar de estudiar más" dijo secamente Sirius "Remus prometió nunca volver a quejarse de su vida. Prometió siempre estar agradecido con lo que la vida le daba" hizo una pausa para tomar aire y tal vez para recordar algo más "Yo, en cambio, prometí ser más considerado con los demás. Y Tratar de no ser tan rencoroso y de no ser tan celoso"

"¿Cuál fue la promesa que te hizo mi papá?" Preguntó Harry muy ansioso y mirando a Hermione.

"Creo que esa fue una promesa muy importante para tí, Harry. Fue la que hizo que tomara la decisión que tom" le dijo Hermione con una mirada perdida.

* * *

**James no había podido dormir nada. Se levantó de la cama mirando como sus otros tres amigos descansaban en las camas vacías de la enfermería. Estaba seguro que no dormían solo intentaban sin tener éxito. Se acercó sin hacer silencio a la cama de Hermione y se acostó a su lado abrazándola delicadamente. **

**"Hermione, por favor abre tus ojitos. Mira que sino despiertas yo me muero." Con cada palabra que decía su voz se quebraba más. Sus lágrimas eran gruesas y abundantes. Su corazón estaba roto. "Mi niña querida, por favor regresa mí. Sirius se morirá si tú lo dejas y Remus solo contigo puede ser feliz. Peter llora todas las noches por que cree que tú no te repondrás. Pero yo tengo fe que volverás a mí. Aún tengo muchos besos que darte" sin poder hablar más hundió su cabeza en los cabellos de Hermione. **

**Después de un rato en esta posición dijo "Te prometo que nunca más volveré a tratar mal a Evans, pero por favor regresa. Estoy dispuesto a intentar llevarme bien con ella, ya me di cuenta que si tú dices que ella puede ser una buena novia, entonces debe ser verdad. Te prometo que lo intentaré, pero solo si regresas a mi lado. De otro modo la odiaré para siempre porque por ella te enojaste conmigo" le dijo con tono severo y muy enojado. **

**En ese momento Hermione abrió sus ojos y los fijó en James. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. El muchacho dio un grito de alegría, la llenaba de besos y la abrazaba sin querer soltarla. Con mucho esfuerzo Hermione le susurró al oído "Lo prometiste, James Potter. Regresé para que me cumplieras tu promesa." **

**James entendió las palabras de su amiga y juró cumplir su Juramento.**

* * *

"Y como verás los resultados, Jame, cumplió al pie de la letra su palabra. Al día siguiente, Hermione, fue llevada a la Mansión Belmondo y nosotros por supuesto fuimos con ella. Dos días después Lily y los demás llegaron a pasar el verano con nosotros." Dijo Sirius. 

"No puedo creer que mi padre te quisiera tanto" dijo Harry muy sorprendido.

"James la adoraba. Era su luz, su musa, su guía en fin era todo para él" dijo Remus

"Bueno no solo para él, nosotros sentíamos lo mismo. La diferencia era como lo demostrábamos."

"Sirius tiene razón. Hasta Peter la amaba profundamente" dijo Remus con un tono despectivo

"La promesa de James me ayudo a descubrir mi destino. Entendí en ese instante que mi lugar era con ellos. El pasado me necesitaba, tú me necesitabas Harry y claro, Neville también"

"No entiendo" dijo Harry abandonando su asiento "Simplemente no entiendo ¿Cómo es que eso me ayudaría a mí?"

"Harry, cálmate. ¿Es que no puedes ver lo que es obvio?" Dijo Neville levantándose al instante "No entiendes que si Hermione no hubiera ido al pasado, tus padres jamás se habrían enamorado, tu padre jamás hubiera rescatado al profesor Snape y Sirius no estaría vivo en este momento." Le dijo muy enojado de la reacción de Harry.

"Neville tiene mucha razón, muchas de las cosas que hicimos fueron producto de la intervención de 'Mione'" le dijo Remus muy serio

"Harry, recuerdas la advertencia que te hice cuando entraste a la habitación. Aun estoy dispuesto a cumplirla" dijo Sirius con tono y mirada severa. Harry se calmó e intentó comprender. Pero le era muy difícil olvidar que Hermione, su Hermione ya no estaría a su lado. La buscó con la mirada y volvió a sentir como su corazón se estrujaba.

"Harry, entiende que yo no te abandone. Solo intente crearte un futuro más brillante y feliz. ¿Es tan difícil de entender¿Por qué no puedes creer que todo lo hice por ti? Si no te amara como te amo nunca hubiera hecho lo que hice"

Harry observó un brillo en sus ojos que jamás había visto y comprendió que ella tenía razón. Era mejor tenerla de esa manera que a no tenerla a su lado de ninguna forma.

Harry no podía evitar sentir Envidia de Sirius y los demás ellos si habían disfrutado todos esos años de ella, en cambio él ya nunca la podría ver animándolo en sus partidos, ni estudiaría con ella, ni irían a Hogsmeade ni mucho menos podría invitarla a los próximos bailes del colegio. La había perdido. Ella me ama como una madre, y yo la amo como una mujer.

"Harry ¿De veras te encuentras bien?" Le dijo Hermione con una sombra de preocupación en sus bellos ojos avellanos. Harry le dijo que no con un gesto y rehuyo de su mirada para esconder su turbación.

"Ese verano fue grandioso y de mucho cambios. Todos nosotros que íbamos a séptimo nos sentíamos muy tristes porque eso significaba que ya no estaríamos con las chicas. Para ese entonces Adriana se había incorporado a nuestra pandilla" Se apresuró a decir Remus comprendiendo los sentimientos de Harry.

"Hermione y Alice se convirtieron en hermosas señoritas de dieciséis años" Dijo Sirius

"Frank y Alice seguían perdidamente enamorados. James empezó a incluir a Lily en nuestros asuntos. Y las demás chicas planeaban sus futuros." Dijo Remus

"También fue la primera vez que oímos acerca de Lord Voldemort" dijo Sirius "El principio del final se acercaba" dijo con una cara tristísima.

"Severus estuvo en la casa por una semana. Para mi fiesta"

"Ni me acuerdes 'My' que de solo pensarlo se me revuelve todo" dijo Sirius muy enojado.

* * *

**"Bienvenido, Sev" dijo llena de alegría Hermione "pero pasa no te quedes ahí. ¿Cómo has estado¿Qué has hecho? Alice anda por ahí con Frank, creo que ya no ha de tardar" al ver que el joven no se movía "¿Qué pasa Severus?"**

**"Nada solo me preguntaba dónde quedó aquella niña que conocí en el tren. Eres toda un mujercita, Herm; y muy bella" le dijo abrazándola muy fuerte. En ese preciso instante cuatro jóvenes entraron en el salón interrumpiendo el momento.**

**"Vaya, vaya, Snivellus.No sabíamos que vendrías" dijo el joven de cabellos desordenados con sus ojos encendidos de rabia.**

**"Parece que se te olvidó mencionarnos este pequeño y grasoso detalle" dijo otro joven de cabellos elegantes. Mientras los demás le enviaban miradas de desprecio al recién llegado. **

"No era necesario que les dijera nada. Esta es mi casa y yo puedo invitar a quien sea" respondió Hermione molesta por la agresividad de sus amigos

"Ya escucharon a Herm espero que sepan comportarse como personas" dijo Severus haciendo un gesto con su nariz.

"Escuchen bien los cinco. No quiero duelos tontos en esta casa. Mi cumpleaños será muy pronto y no quiero que arruinen esa fecha tan especial para mí"

**"Esta bien lo prometemos" dijo James hablando por los demás "Pero no trates de acaparar a Mina, snivellus" y diciendo esto los cuatro jóvenes abandonaron la sala. **

**Al encontrarse solos nuevamente Hermione y Severus siguieron hablando amenamente **

"¿Y Selene¿cómo están las cosas con ella?"

"Ella esta bien" dijo con un poco abstraído como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar.

"Severus¿Qué te esta afligiendo?"

"A ti no puedo engañarte, Herm. Sí, hay algo que me esta quitando el sueño. Te diste cuenta del asesinato que ocurrió hace tres días"

**"¿El de los muggleborns?" dijo comprendiendo que debía actuar. **

"Sí, ese mismo. Pues bien yo sé quien está detrás de todo ese desastre" dijo ocultando su cabeza en sus manos

"Lord Voldemort" dijo Hermione sin mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Nadie sabe su nombre" dijo aterrado de que su amiga supiera algo tan horrible.

"¿Hace cuánto tienes la marca tenebrosa?" Dijo muy triste.

**"No entiendo ¿Cómo sabes de eso?" al ver que su amiga esperaba su respuesta dijo "El día de mi cumpleaños fue mi ceremonia de iniciación" **

"Me imagino que otros que ya se han graduado ya son mortífagos"

"No sé como diablos te enteraste pero déjame advertirte que si alguien se entera estarás en peligro. Ahora dime ¿quién te dijo eso?"

"Siempre lo he sabido Severus, desde que estaba en primer año conocí la historia. En los siguientes años mis compañeros y yo descubrimos más secretos de Tom Riddle"

**"Pero entonces esas bestias de tus amigos lo saben" dijo sin dejar de pasearse de un lado para otro.**

**"No, ellos no saben nada. Me refiero a mis amigos del futuro. Me refiero a mi verdadera época" Severus no entendía ni media palabra "Fui trasladada más de veinte años atrás para emprender una misión que ni yo misma sabía. Pero poco a poco fui entendiéndola y develándola yo misma. En mi futuro yo te conozco y a muchos más, incluyendo algunos mortífagos que sobrevivieron a la caída de Voldemort" **

**Severus escuchó todo lo que su amiga le relató. Muchas cosas inexplicables acerca de ella al fin quedaron claras. Ella le suplicó que rectificara su posición, haciéndole ver que aun estaba a tiempo de salvarse. Le contó algunas de las tragedias más grandes que habían sucedido en esos tiempos oscuros. Pero lo que hizo que el joven aborreciera el bando tenebroso fue el escuchar acerca del destino de Alice. No podía creer que ese sol que era su amiga, estuviera destinada a pasar su vida perdida entre los espectros de la locura. Tomando las manos de Hermione le imploró con lágrimas en los ojos que le ayudara, le explicó que se había dejado coaccionar por su familia y amigos. **

**La joven enjugó las lágrimas de su amigo y bañándolo de besos le dijo que siempre estaría a su lado. Severus sintió como su oscuro corazón por fin era iluminado. Le juro siempre protegerla aun a costa de su propia vida. Severus no sabía que con esa decisión ya había salvado a muchos. Tampoco podía saber que en ese viaje al mismo infierno perdería cosas invaluables para su corazón. También, Hermione, carecía del conocimiento que en la mayor parte del futuro de su amigo ella sería la única luz que alumbraría el camino del Joven que tenía enfrente. Y de esta manera una alianza entre la luz y las tinieblas se hizo, alianza que ayudaría a conseguir la victoria sobre el Señor Oscuro.**

* * *

"No sabía nada de eso" dijo Remus 

"No podía contarles nada. Yo también prometí protegerlo a él "

"Entonces tú fuiste la causa del por qué él se convirtió en espía" dijo Neville muy impresionado. Ella solo le regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

"Debemos aceptar que Severus siempre se ha comportado a la altura" dijo Remus sin perder de vista el gesto de su amigo

"Claro que lo sé"

"Siempre tan celoso. Ni porque han pasado tantos años dejas de celarme"

"Nunca, mi vida. Envidio hasta la suave tela de tus vestidos que siempre te rodea" dijo con mirada intensa.

Harry volvio a sentir su estomago revuelto y se paro de su asiento.

Remus lo había seguido hasta la baranda y había colocado uno de sus brazos alrededor de su hombro, acercándose más a él, a manera que nadie más escuchara le dijo "No te preocupes. Al final de todo esto te espera una gran sorpresa." Harry intentó buscar una explicación en los ojos de su antiguo profesor pero éste solo le sonreía. No le quedaba de otra que esperar el final.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece solo la trama y algunos personajes.**

**Capítulo IX**

"Háblanos de la fiesta, Hermione, por favor" dijo Neville.

A Hermione le causó mucha gracia la avidez de su ahijado, y no queriendo hacerle esperar buscó en su memoria los eventos de aquella noche.

* * *

**"Sirius se va a quedar con la boca más que abierta" dijo Lily muy alegre. **

"¡Ja! ese baboso no te va a dejar sola ni un momento" Dijo Hestia terminando de arreglar los rizos de Hermione.

**"¡Por Merlín! Hermione, estás fabulosa" dijo Alice desde la puerta de la habitación. Hermione había elegido un vestido azul cielo de corte griego, que se acoplaba perfectamente a sus formas juveniles. Y sus manos y cuellos iban adornados con hermosos zafiros.  
**  
**"No es que no me guste, pero creí que llevarías tu pelo amarrado" preguntó Emmeline.**

**"Sí, lo pensé, pero después recordé que Sirius prefiere que lo lleve suelto." Dijo sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo. **

"Chicas, apúrense. Ya llegaron todos los invitados" dijo Alice sin quitarle la vista a su amiga.

"Calma, Al. Hermione tiene que darse a desear" dijo Lily mientras se colocaba el último adorno en su peinado.

**"Sí, Lily; pero debes recordar que allá en el salón se encuentran cuatro famosos buscapleitos y dos áspides" dijo con tono de advertencia **

"¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Es cierto" exclamó Hermione llevándose una de sus manos a la boca "Debemos apurarnos antes que esos empiecen una guerra"

**"No creo que se atrevan. En primero porqué el profesor Dumbledore esta aquí; segundo el grado de adoración que esos te tienen es más grande que el odio entre ellos" Dijo muy calmada Marlene quien se encontraba terminando de ponerse su vestido color verde botella. "¡Ah¡ Y tercero algunos miembros del ministerio de la magia se encuentran aquí!"  
**  
**"No entiendo. Dijiste miembros del ministerio pero ¿quién pudo invitarlos?" dijo Hermione **

"Ay, Herm ¡pues en qué mundo vives! Por supuesto que los más altos personajes del mundo mágico iban a querer estar en el lanzamiento en sociedad de la única hija de Hermia y Marcel Belmondo" dijo Hestia con una voz muy pomposa

**"Eso es cierto. Tus padres eran muy reconocidos en casi todas las sociedades mágicas de Europa" dijo Emmeline **

"Mi amiguita es muy importante" dijo en son de broma Alice.

**"Bueno, ya esta bien de tanta bobería. Bien saben que esas cosas a mí ni me van ni me vienen." Realmente las personas que la enviaron hicieron un trabajo mas que completo -pensó Hermione. **

"Ay sí, mejor ya bajemos. Tengo unas ganas de bailar"

**"Marlene tiene mucha razón. Yo también quiero bajar al salón" dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a la puerta. **

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del salón Dumbledore las estaba esperando. Al posar sus ojos en Hermione sus ojos brillaron más que nunca.

**"Estás bellísima, Mia, y ustedes no se quedan atrás" dijo mirando a las otras jovencitas. "¿Estás lista, mi niña?" ****Hermione asintió y este le ofreció su brazo. Las demás chicas se formaron enfrente de la pareja, y cuando todo estuvo listo las puertas del gran salón se abrieron de par en par para dejar entrar a Hermione y su cortejo. **

**El salón estaba adornado con flores blancas, azules y púrpuras y Varias mesas habían sido colocadas por todo el lugar. Dumbledore la llevó hasta el centro del salón para hacer su presentación oficial. Acto seguido Albus la llevó de mesa en mesa para presentarle a cada uno de los invitados. Conoció a los Prewetts, Elphias Doge, Dorcas Meadowes, la familia de su amigo Edgar Bones, Benjy Fenwick, Alastor Moody, Caradoc Dearborn. También conoció a las familias de sus amigos, Algunos alumnos ya graduados y con los cuales había estrechado lazos de amistad, la familia Diggory, Mafalda Hophirk, Arabella Figg, Fudge y muchos otros más que en su época conocía de nombre nada más. **

**No pudo evitar sentir una pena muy grande al ver a algunos de ellos, pues recordaba la** **historia que Harry le había contado de la orden original, el futuro de muchos de ellos era muy injusto. Otros serían los futuros padres de algunos de sus compañeros en el futuro como los Abbotts, Perks entre otros. También estaban todos sus profesores, Hagrid y otros magos y brujas que habían viajado desde muy lejos para conocer a la hija de Los Belmondo. Hermione también descubrió con cierto disgusto a Los Malfoys, Los Blacks, Zabinis, Parkinsons, Abercrombies, Lestranges y otras familias de sangre pura y mortífagos de corazón. **

**Su corazón dio un salto de alegría al divisar entre las últimas mesas a sus chicos preferidos. Los observó meticulosamente. Todos llevaban elegantes trajes de vestir debajo de sus finas y hermosas capas. Al verla todos le sonrieron e hicieron algunos ademanes para saludarla, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la acción de sus amigos. Al terminar de recorrer todas las mesas Dumbledore la llevo hasta la mesa de los merodeadores, diciéndole que vendría de nuevo a buscarla a la hora de la cena y después de eso tendría que abrir la pista de baile.**

**"¡Tena, estás bellísima!" le dijo Peter**

**"Eso no es nada. Ni la estrella más bella podría competir con tu belleza Mina" le dijo James posando suavemente sus labios en la mano de su amiga. Ella le sonrió y le besó la frente.**

**"Ya basta, James. Ya déjate de melosidades. Esta preciosa jovencita es mi novia" le dijo Sirius colocándose más cerca de Hermione y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, en una manera muy posesiva. **

"Sirius, realmente eres imposible. Parece que fueras tú el que olvida que ella es tu novia." Dijo Remus desde su asiento

"Remus tiene razón, eres muy celoso, Sirius. Recuerda que ellos son mis amigos y no importa cuán rojo te pongas de la cólera nunca voy a dejar de ser cariñosa con ellos. Así que o cambias de actitud, o te olvidas de mí" Hermione miró el rictus amargo en los labios de Sirius, sabía la batalla que estaba ocurriendo en su terca cabecita. Suavizando su voz le dijo "Sirius, sabes bien que sólo a ti te quiero de esa manera. ¿Cuándo terminarás de entenderlo?"

**"Ella tiene razón, Padfoot, o de otra manera ella jamás te hubiera aceptado" le dijo James mirando a su amigo. "Vamos, Padfoot, bien que sabes"**

**"Lo que pasa es que a él le gusta escuchar a Tena decirle cuanto lo quiere" dijo Peter**

**"¿Es eso cierto, Sirius?" viendo como las mejillas de su novio enrojecían furiosamente, no pudo evitar reírse con todas sus fuerzas "Ay Sirius, eres tan tierno. Pues si eso es lo que necesitas para dejar de sentir tantos celos entonces te lo diré a cada instante" le echó los brazos al cuello y le susurró al oído cuanto lo amaba, en varias ocasiones**

**"Por favor, no coman pan enfrente de los pobres" dijo muy exasperado James mientras Peter hacia gestos de disgusto ante las demostraciones de cariño de la parejita.**

**"Se los suplico no me hagan esto cuando Adriana no está" dijo Remus poniéndose de rodillas ante la pareja. Al instante todos se deshicieron en risas llamando la atención de las personas que estaban cerca. De esta manera siguieron bromeando y platicando hasta que Dumbledore se presentó para escoltarla hasta la mesa principal, donde cenaría. **

**Durante la cena conoció más a fondo a algunos personajes e hizo contacto con la mirada con Severus, quien se encontraba en la mesa de enfrente. Iba acompañado de Selene. Cuando llegó la hora del vals Hermione se dirigió a la pista y al momento Remus, James y Sirius se colocaron a su lado. Todos los presentes se asombraron al ver como los cuatro amigos bailaban perfectamente al compás del hermoso vals. Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall no hacían más que disfrutar la grata ocurrencia de esos cuatro. Al final de la música, el salón se lleno de aplausos, Dumbledore se acercó a la joven y bailó con ella la siguiente pieza mientras los aplausos seguían escuchándose.  
**  
**"Eso quiere decir que la aceptación ha sido unánime. Bienvenida al mundo mágico, Mia de mi alma" **

**No podía creerlo, sus ojos se humedecieron mientras miraba a todos los invitados aplaudiendo fervorosamente. Jamás se sintió tan aceptada y querida hasta ese momento. En el transcurso de la velada, Hermione, bailó con los merodeadores, con Severus, Frank, Edgar y muchos otros de los presentes que parecían no cansarse de ella. También observó como James y Lily bailaron varias piezas. Frank y Alice parecían vivir en una burbuja en donde solo ellos dos existían. Esa noche fue magnífica, y a través de los años se convertiría en uno de sus más felices recuerdos. Era un memorial de los tiempos de paz que estaban a punto de terminarse.**

* * *

"Debió ser hermoso estar alli" dijo Harry 

"Si, todo era muy sencillo" dijo Neville con aire apesadumbrado

"Fue muy linda. Todos nos divertimos mucho. Por unas horas nos olvidamos de nuestras querellas y solo nos dedicamos a compartir el momento" dijo Remus con una sonrisa en los labios

"Más que disfrutar el momento, disfrutamos de los demás. Casi todos estaban alli" Dijo Sirius

"Es cierto. Pero los Weasley no pudieron ir y Adriana tampoco"

"sí, mi fiesta fue sensacional, pero lo más importante ocurrió cuando ya las luces y la música se habían terminado"

"No entiendo. ¿De qué estas hablando, My?" Dijo muy intrigado Sirius. Hermione echó su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando sus ojos evocó esa noche crucial.

* * *

**Hermione, se encontraba en la terraza de su habitación, las chicas se acababan de ir. Todos los acontecimientos de la fiesta se le venían a la mente: el baile con sus amigos, la cena, las fugaces** **miradas que intercambió con Severus, Lily bailando con James, la decoración del salón, todas las personas que conoció, los aplausos que recibió, en fin, cada detalle era repasado en su memoria. Se preguntaba si habría sido igual en el futuro, si habría bailado toda la noche o, si se habría divertido tanto como aquí. En eso estaba cuando sintió una brisa que le heló hasta el alma. Se había levantado para entrar de nuevo en la habitación cuando se dio cuenta que estaba envuelta por una neblina espesa, no podía ver nada. Escuchó una voz que la llamaba, camino a tientas tratando de seguir la voz, bajo las gradas con el mayor de los cuidados, sintió la hierba bajo sus pies **

**-estoy en el jardín- dijo en voz muy baja. **

**Camino unos pasos más pero se detuvo al notar la silueta de una persona unos pocos metros adelante. Su corazón se aceleró, la persona se estaba acercando poco a poco, Hermione, estaba enraizada no sabía que hacer. tenía ganas de correr, de gritar auxilio, pero sus pies estaban paralizados y las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta. Al fin pudo ver quien era, pero si antes estaba asustada ahora estaba aterrada, la otra persona era ella misma, sino fuera por los cabellos negros y sus ojos color miel, habría pensado que estaba frente a un espejo.**

**La desconocida le sonrió y le dijo "Las líneas del tiempo se han interceptado. Es hora de saber cuál es tu decisión" **

**Hermione no entendía nada. ¿Quién era ella? y ¿por qué se parecía tanto a ella? no podía ser su gemela porqué ella era hija única. La joven siguió hablando: **

**"Veo que te he** **asustado. No importa, no tienes que decirme nada yo sé muy bien cuál es tu elección." Al decir esto le besó la mejilla y tomó el camino por donde había venido, pero antes de desaparecer entre la bruma volteó su cabeza y le dijo "No te preocupes algún día sabrás quién soy, y entenderás que tu destino estaba escrito en las estrellas. Nos vemos pronto y de ahora en adelante haz tu propio camino y nunca olvides que así como hay cosas que deben permanecer imperturbables, hay otras que sí pueden cambiarse sin perturbar la línea del tiempo" diciendo esto la joven de brillantes cabellos negros desapareció. **

**Unos segundos después la neblina desapareció y Hermione se encontró en el centro de su jardín bañada por los rayos plateados de la luna creciente. Se quedó un rato en ese lugar sin poder olvidar las palabras de la joven, ni sus facciones que eran las suyas.**

* * *

"Menudo susto te llevaste, My" dijo Sirius. 

"Esa imagen me atormentó por mucho tiempo hasta que entendí la verdad" dijo con una mirada que Harry no pudo interpretar.

"¿Pero quién era ella?" dijo Harry

"Unos días después todos regresamos al colegio. Nosotros teníamos sentimientos encontrados, ese era ya nuestro último año" se apresuró a decir Sirius sin prestarle atención a Harry.

El joven de los hermosos ojos esmeralda no pudo evitar notar el cambio de tema que había hecho su joven padrino. Esto hizo que su curiosidad aumentara muchísimo.

"Mi papá también se iba a graduar¿verdad?" dijo Neville que también había notado actitud evasiva de los mayores.

"Si, Alice estaba muy triste pero prefería no acordarse y disfrutar todo el tiempo que aun teníamos" dijo Hermione

"Lily y James fueron nombrados Head girl y Head boy ese año" dijo Sirius muy orgulloso.

"También durante ese mismo año ellos dos empezaron a salir. Me encantaba cuando los cuatro salíamos, nos la pasábamos de maravilla. James se esforzó mucho en ganarse a Lily, pero claro ella lo adoraba así que no se hizo la difícil." Dijo Hermione con sus ojitos llenos de emoción

"James puso su mayor empeño en conquistarla. Poco a poco fue descubriendo en ella muchas pequeñas cosas que hicieron que se llegara a enamorar de ella" dijo Remus

"Me imagino que su trato hacia Hermione cambio mucho" dijo Harry

"En lo absoluto, Harry. El asunto es que él amaba más a Hermione por haberle hecho ver que Lily era sensacional. Para Tu padre Hermione era la luz de su vida, su estrella de la mañana, su fortaleza y refugio, era su mundo; y nadie ni nada en el universo podría haber hecho que Prongs se comportara o mirase de otra forma a su Mina" dijo Sirius

"Pero yo creí que... ¿Y mi madre no dijo nada?"

"Ella al igual que todo el colegio sabía que para James como para nosotros, Pilgrim era intocable. Ella estaba sobre todas las cosas del mundo. Esto jamás le molestó a Lily" dijo Remus

"Pero Sirius siempre estaba celoso de él" dijo Neville

"Entiendan algo los dos" dijo muy serio Sirius Black "Lily y yo sabíamos perfectamente que James y Hermione eran uno solo. No podían vivir el uno sin el otro. El amor entre ellos dos era demasiado puro y ni las más grandes calumnias podían ensuciarlo. Yo me ponía celoso porqué era muy inseguro, pero realmente sabía que nada pasaba"

"Ya entiendo eran como hermanos" dijo Neville

"Sí, Nev, de esa forma lo amé y lo seguiré amando hasta que podamos de nuevo estar juntos" dijo llena de tristeza la joven mujer

"Que suerte tuvo mi padre" dijo Harry muy quedito

"Ya basta de eso. Sigamos con el curso de la historia por favor" dijo Remus

"Veamos ¿qué pasó ese año?" Dijo Hermione tratando de recordar "Claro, como olvidarlo. La orden del Fénix fue creada en esos días. ¿Se acuerdan que les dije como le había contado la verdad a Severus? Pues bien, pocos días después que el curso comenzara él visitó a Albus en su oficina y le contó todo sobre Voldemort. Dumbledore ya tenía sus sospechas desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que la cámara de los secretos fue abierta hace más de cincuenta años. En fin, al conocer del mal que acechaba a ambos mundos Dumbledore se puso en contacto con todos los magos y brujas que pudo, no fueron muchos los que respondieron al llamado, pero los pocos que lo hicieron juraron protegernos con su vida si era necesario. Al poco tiempo fui llamada a la oficina de mi padrino.

* * *

**"Hermione, querida, pasa por favor" le dijo Dumbledore desde su silla. **

**En la oficina se encontraban varias personas entre ellas Hagrid, la profesora Minerva, Alastor Moody y hombre de cabellos tan rojos como la sangre. Hermione estaba sorprendida ese hombre era Arthur Weasley.**

**"Hermione, creo que ya conoces a la mayoría de los presentes. Pero no creo que conozcas a Arthur y Molly Weasley" dijo señalando a la pareja de pelirrojos.**

**"Mucho gusto, jovencita" dijo Arthur estrechándole amigablemente la mano. Hermione sonrió efusivamente a los dos "He oído muchas cosas de ti"**

**"Bill me ha dicho que eres muy inteligente y amable. Mi hijo te admira muchísimo" dijo la señora Weasley**

**"El también es muy listo y amigable." Respondió Hermione **

"Um Um creo que debemos pasar al asunto que nos concierne" dijo Dumbledore con mirada seria **"Recientemente me han puesto al corriente de una amenaza que por años ha permanecido latente pero que ahora esta muy cerca de convertirse en realidad." **

"Habla claro, Dumbledore" dijo muy impaciente Moody

"Entonces te pido que no me interrumpas, Alastor. Se trata de Lord Voldemort, antes conocido como Tom Riddle. Es un mago muy poderoso y ambiciona con dominar nuestro mundo, y acabar con todos aquellos que no sean sangre pura o que se opongan a su descabellado deseo"

**Hubo un silencio total en la oficina, nadie se atrevía a Hablar y en sus caras la preocupación empezaba a notarse.**

**"Por esta razón tengo el deseo de formar un equipo o grupo que luche por librar a nuestro mundo de esta amenaza naciente. Tengo entendido que Tom tiene un grupo de seguidores que se hacen llamar Mortífagos. Y estos son los encargados de llevar a cabo sus designios. Esa extraña marca que ha venido encontrando en cada escena criminal, es la llamada 'marca tenebrosa' y es su símbolo"**

**"Pero estás seguro de esto, Albus" preguntó Arthur **

"Me temo que sí, Arthur. Y más me temo que ellos nos aventajan en número.Unicamente ustedes y otros que hoy no han podido venir han respondido a mi invitación"

**"¿Por qué no invita a algunos alumnos de séptimo para enrolarse en la orden, profesor?" dijo Hermione**

**"Ya he pensado en eso. Y ya tengo la lista de las personas que quieren unirse" le respondió señalando un pergamino.**

**" Imagino que los merodeadores quieren ayudar" dijo con el corazón en la boca **

"Si, Hermione. ellos fueron los primeros en responder"el corazón de Hermione se angustió al saber que las cosas estaban tomando su cauce. nada podía parar los sucesos ni si quiera ella.

**"Yo también quiero ayudar" **

"Me temo que no tienes edad para hacerlo. Además tu nos has ayudado de forma inimaginable"

Hermione iba a responderle pero fue detenida por la mirada de su madrina. No volvió a decir una sola palabra. Uno a uno los presentes fueron accediendo a la petición del director de Hogwarts. Y así la cita de la ceremonia de iniciación de la Orden del Fénix fue establecida.

* * *

"Solo pude sentarme y ver como todos decían que sí. No tenía ni la edad ni el permiso para alinearme." 

"Pero si asististe a la ceremonia de iniciación." Dijo Neville

"No, solo era para aquellos que iban a ser miembros. Fue dos semanas después de esa sesión"

"Nosotros cuatro, Frank, Edgar, las chicas, excepto Hermione y Alice, nos convertimos ese año en miembros de la Orden" dijo Remus

"¿Pero creí que solo aquellos que ya estaban graduados del colegio podían ser miembros?"

"En ese tiempo todavía no existía esa norma, Neville" le explicó Sirius.

"Hubo veces en que los chicos tenían que abandonar el colegio para ir a alguna misión. También recibían clases de especiales y avanzadas de Defensa. Cada vez que se iban, mi corazón de adentraba en la más profunda de las angustias. Con cada día que pasaba Voldemort se hacía más fuerte y ganaba más adeptos a su líneas. En cambio, la Orden seguía teniendo pocos miembros."

"Ese año fue muy duro. En esos días nos sentíamos muy estresados y solo el amor y el deseo de mantener el bienestar de nuestros seres queridos nos daban fuerza para seguir adelante"

"Remus tiene toda la razón. Durante las misiones, que cada vez eran más peligrosas, el recuerdo de Hermione era lo único que me daba fuerzas"

"Es cierto a todos nos pasaba lo mismo. Aunque yo también me refugié en Adriana, James lo hizo en Lily y Peter, bueno él siempre se mantenía cerca de nosotros."Dijo Remus con una rastro de desprecio al mencionar el nombre del traidor.

"Esa fue una de las razones por las que disfrutábamos hasta del más mínimo momento que pasábamos todos juntos" dijo Hermione

"¿Y el profesor Snape?" preguntó Neville

"Él era la carta secreta de Dumbledore. Gracias a su información, los miembros de la orden pudieron prevenir muchos sucesos lamentables" dijo Hermione "Pero sólo Dumbledore y yo sabíamos que él era nuestro informante"

"Eso fue una gran idea, se imaginan lo que habría pasado si Peter habría sabido ese secreto" Dijo lleno de amargura y desprecio Sirius.

"Pobre Peter"

"No lo compadezcas, Mione, él no vale la pena" dijo Remus desprendiendo veneno

"Esta bien olvidémonos de Peter y digámosle a estos dos algunos de los pasajes más bonitos de ese año" los dos amigos sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza.

"Lo más relevante fue cuando Gryffindor derrotó a Slytherin en la final de Quidditch"

"James estuvo sensacional. Fue una de sus mejores actuaciones" La cara de Harry se iluminó de dicha al oír sobre las hazañas de su padre

* * *

**Los alumnos de Hogwarts se encontraban vitoreando el nombre de James Potter. Su última y sensacional pirueta lo había ayudado a atajar la dorada Snitch en sus manos. El joven de cabellos desordenados se encontraba volando en forma circular y saludando a todos sus admiradores con su mano libre. Gryffindor le había ganado la copa a Slytherin, una vez más, gracias a su talento como buscador. Cuando llegó al suelo fue recibido por sus compañeros de equipo, quienes lo levantaron en sus hombros y, lo llevaron hasta el estrado donde Dumbledore los esperaba con la gran copa es sus manos. Cuando, James levantó la copa en sus manos, el estallido de gritos fue mayor y una lluvia de papelillos caían sobre los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor. Entre la multitud, James, pudo visualizar a sus amigos tratando ferozmente de llegar hasta donde él estaba. De inmediato corrió a su encuentro. Lily fue la primera en alcanzarlo.**

**"¡Oh! James ¡Felicidades, amor!" Le decía con una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro y sus ojos resplandecientes de alegría.**

**"No es maravilloso, Lily ¡Ganamos¡Viva Gryffindor!" James gritaba de alegría mientras besaba y abrazaba a Lily. "Entonces ¿me merezco un premio si o no Evans?" le dijo con una voz seductora y mirada pícara.**

**"Creo que se ha ganado su premio, Joven Potter" Y ahí en medio de un mar de personas Lily y James se embarcaron en el mas tierno de los besos. Lily jugaba con los cabellos de su novio mientras este la apretaba fuertemente contra él. Todos los que pasaban a su lado les sonreían y miraban con ternura.**

**"Bueno creo que ese beso vale mas que la vieja y dorada copa" dijo Sirius. Jame volteó a ver y se encontró con las caras picaronas de sus amigos y de las chicas. Pero su rostro se lleno de tristeza al ve que Hermione faltaba.**

**"¿Dónde esta Mina¿Por qué no ha venido con ustedes?" preguntó muy decepcionado  
**  
**"Dumbledore necesitaba hablar con ella" respondió Hestia**

**"¿Pero al menos miro el juego?"**

**"Claro que sí, Prongs. Ella fue la que conjuró la lluvia de papelillos. La profesora McGonagall la llamo hace algunos momentos" le dijo Remus**

**"Me dijo que nos alcanzaría en la sala común" Dijo Peter.**

**"Bueno, entonces qué estamos esperando, ella ya debe de estar allí" dijo James muy apresurado y arrastrando a Lily del brazo. Los demás los siguieron acostumbrados a cuan impaciente se volvía James cuando sabía que vería a Mina. **

**Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor una pequeña fiesta había sido organizada. James quedó sin palabras ante la cantidad de comida y la infinidad de carteles con su nombre, que adornaban la sala de los leones.**

**"Wow ¿Quién preparó todo esto?" **

"Fue muy fácil y más cuando supe que Lil te entretendría un poco" dijo Hermione que estaba parada detrás de su amigo. James se dio vuelta y miró el rostro de su amiga. Por unos momentos no se movió y unas gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Cuando se hubo recobrado un poco el buscador de Gryffindor cruzo la pequeña distancia que los separaba. Levantó la liviana figura de Hermione con sus brazos y empezó a girar como un loco por todo el salón sin dejar de reír.

**"¡James Potter, bájame en este instante!" Le suplicaba Hermione sin poder dejar de reír. El joven la bajó pero no la soltó.**

**"Mina, me has hecho sufrir muchísimo. ¿No te imaginas como me sentí al no verte en el campo con los demás?" le dijo dándole mirándola con sus ojos llenos de reproche.**

**"Es que necesitaba tiempo para alistar todo. Además envié a Lily en mi lugar¿o me vas a decir que no te gustó su premio personal?"**

**"Bueno esta bien, pero jamás me vuelvas a dejar solo en algo tan importante. En cuanto a ti, Evans, me quieres explicar por qué no me entretuviste más" le dijo con tono juguetón**

**"Creo que eso se lo debes reclamar a Sirius, pues si él no hubiese abierto la boca segaríamos en el mismo lugar, Potter" le dijo Lily mordiéndose los labios. James le mandó un beso y le guiñó un ojo.**

**"Ay por Merlín, no sean tan expresivos" dijo Sirius haciendo una mueca de disgusto.**

**"Creo que alguien quiere un cariñito" le dijo Hermione acercándose peligrosamente con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios. Sirius extendió sus brazos atrayéndola hacia sí. Hermione, se dejo envolver rindiéndose ante los besos de Sirius, enroscando sus brazos fuertemente alrededor del cuello del joven para presionarse aun más contra su cuerpo. Los demás empezaron a silbarles y hacer gestos ante la demostración de amor entre sus amigos, pero estos dos ya no podían escucharles. Para ellos solo existían ambos, el mundo y sus peligros habían desaparecido, para darle paso a la hermosa realidad que solo el amor puede brindar.**

* * *

"¡Ja! cuando estos dos al fin se separaron habían pasado casi treinta minutos" dijo Remus 

"Es que cuando mis labios encontraban los de My, era como si descubriera un nuevo sol, era inexplicable. Mi corazón se llenaba de gozo a tal grado que el mundo alrededor de nosotros desaparecía." Dijo Sirius con sus ojos nublados. Su voz era suave e intensa. Hermione lo miraba de una forma que hizo que el joven corazón de Harry se rompiera en mil pedazos. Pero las palabras que le había dicho su profesor, impidieron que saliera corriendo de la elegante habitación.

"Me alegra oír que los padres de Harry se quisieran tanto" dijo Neville

"Así es, ellos se querían muchísimo. James era muy divertido por lo que Lily siempre estaba riendo. Eran una mancuerna casi tan linda como Mione y Padfoot" dijo Remus sin poder evitar el sonreírse.

"pero no pude evitar notar que la felicidad de James dependía mucho de que Hermione estuviera o no" dijo Neville con el ceño fruncido.

"Pues estás en lo cierto. Y no solo para ti, para casi todos los que de una u otra manera estuvieron cerca de los dos fue evidente. El era la cabeza y ella el corazón, pero ambos compartían una misma alma." Dijo Remus con un poco de nostalgia.

"Hermione ¿Qué más pasó ese año?" Preguntó Harry

Hermione torno su mirada hacia el muchacho y le dijo "Creo que después de eso, lo más importante fue la graduación de los muchachos"

"Es cierto, fue muy linda. James dio el discurso de despedida. Hubo una pequeña recepción en el jardín del colegio después de los actos de premiación. Lily se ganó la medalla de excelencia académica. James fue nombrado el mejor jugador de Quidditch de nuestra generación. Sirius se ganó la medalla de la valentía por ser el mejor duelista del colegio. Remus se gano la medalla a la mejor conducta y excelencia académica, al igual que tu madre. Frank fue electo el mejor compañero de la generación. Severus se ganó la medalla en logros en el campo de las ciencias"

"No entiendo que fue lo que hizo" preguntó Neville.

"La poción Wolfbane, ese fue el año de su lanzamiento" le dijo Remus con ojos alegres.

"¿Pero no era que Hermione se la había regalado en uno de sus cumpleaños, profesor?"

"Sí, Neville, Pero aun no había sido lanzada en el mundo mágico. Fue un completo hit en todo el mundo"

"La pequeña recepción fue muy hermosa. Todos los graduandos estaban acompañados de su familia y amigos. Bueno excepto Pad" dijo Hermione

"Eso no es cierto. Tú estabas a mi lado, tú eras mi todo mine."

"Hey no te olvides de nosotros, ni de Andrómeda y Ted" le reprochó Remus. Sirius se empezó a reír y le dijo que nunca mientras viviera los dejaría atrás.

"Después vino el verano y con él acontecimiento que cambiaría mi vida y la suya para siempre, chicos" la mirada de Hermione era totalmente soñadora. Sus ojos se cerraron y un enorme suspiro escapó de su pecho. Sirius se coloco detrás de ella, sus brazos apretaron suavemente sus hombros y sus labios se posaron en la frente de Hermione, quien se había reclinado un poco para recibir la caricia de Sirius. Neville y Harry se preguntaban qué había sido tan importante para que tan solo con evocarlo los dos esposos cambiaran de manera tan radical. Al fijarse en Lupin también notaron como una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" preguntó Harry con el corazón en la boca

"Si ¿qué pudo ser tan importante?" Preguntó Neville al borde de su asiento y con su corazón acelerado.

Hermione abrió sus ojos y entrelazó su mano izquierda con la izquierda de Sirius, Harry pudo ver las dos bandas doradas que brillaban al ser bañadas con los rayos del sol. Hasta ese momento no se habían percatado de ese detalle.

"Nuestra boda" dijo con tono muy suave. Sin imaginar que este había sido el tiro de gracia para el pobre corazón de Harry


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo X**

"Nuestra Boda"

Esa sencilla frase dicha por Hermione, se repetía constantemente en la mente de Harry como un martilleo. Ya casi no tenía fuerzas para soportar el dolor que le causaba que su amor ya no estuviera a su alcance. Deseaba con todo su ser nunca haberse dado cuenta que la amaba, o haberlo hecho antes. Se inclinó hacia delante y escondió su cara entre sus manos, tenía que ocultar a toda costa las lágrimas que ya empezaban a asomarse en sus ojos.

"No puedo creerlo. ¡Hermione solo tenías dieciséis años!" Neville no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar "Acaso te obligaron. ¿Fue por eso que no regresaste?"

"Mione se casó conmigo porque así lo quiso" Sirius estaba furioso por las palabras de Neville

"Sirius, cálmate" intervino Lupin agarrando a su amigo por las mangas "Neville, nadie obligó a Mia a quedarse en el pasado" le dijo a Neville, un poco enojado.

"Neville, ellos tienen razón" Hermione estaba muy nerviosa por la reacción de Neville y la actitud taciturna de Harry "Comprendan que me fue imposible no enamorarme de ellos. Además esa fue mi misión"

Harry que había permanecido callado levanto la cara para mirarla "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" En su mente una pequeña esperanza se había encendido.

"Harry, deja que termine de contarte todo y después prometo explicarte. Lo prometo"

"Esta bien. Como quieras" Harry ya estaba harto de siempre recibir la misma respuesta.

"No sé, Harry, pero realmente estoy cansado de seguir escuchando la misma cantaleta cada vez que queremos una respuesta." Neville se paseaba de un lado para otro exasperado de que les ocultaran tantas cosas. Él sabía que Harry amaba a Hermione, y que con cada muestra de cariño, entre ella y Sirius, el corazón de Harry se desgarraba un poco más

"Hermione, entiéndenos. Tú eras nuestra amiga, nuestro faro, siempre diciéndonos qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. Ahora que ya todo a cambiado" Neville se había arrodillado frente a ella posando su frente sobre sus manos "¿Qué va ha suceder ahora?"

"Escúchame, Nev, Solo eso te pido" le dijo abrazándolo "todo fue por ustedes, ese fue mi motivo para quedarme en el pasado" le susurró al oído para que los mayores no pudieran escuchar. Neville la miraba azorado, sus ojos más abiertos que nunca y su corazón más tranquilo. Aún no entendía nada pero esperaría por ella.

"creo que es hora de dejarte a solas con ellos, Mione" dijo Lupin levantándose de su asiento "Sirius, por qué no vamos a ver si la tribu Weasley ya llegó"

"Creo que tienes razón" respondió Sirius. "Pero quiero que me prometan no atormentar a Mia con preguntas y acusaciones tontas."

Antes de salir Sirius y Lupin besaron a Hermione y les dieron una última advertencia a los muchachos con la mirada.

Cuando se encontraron solos, Hermione, les dijo que la siguieran hasta un rincón del jardín, donde había un enorme y frondoso sauce llorón. Atravesaron las ramas que parecían cortinas, y Hermione, se sentó en una banca mientras los jóvenes se acomodaron en el suelo.

"Aquí nadie nos podrá interrumpir. Siempre venía aquí cuando quería estar sola o cuando quería recordarlos. Entre las cortinas naturales de este sauce me encerraba, yel mundo exterior desaparecía completamente, dejándome sola con mis más bellos recuerdos de ustedes" suspiró profundamente

"Es muy hermoso" los ojos de Harry casi ya no tenían vida "Me imagino que Sirius y tú siempre venían aquí cuando querían estar solos"

"Te equivocas el único que sabía de este sauce era James" una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla "Era nuestro pequeño mundo. Solo él y yo. A veces creo que Sirius tenía razón al ponerse celoso de él"

"¿Lo amabas?" Harry realmente ya no podía más. Su padre otra vez se interponía entre ella y él

"No lo sé. Siempre hubo una conexión muy extraña entre los dos" sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que hirió aun más a Harry.

"No entiendo ¿por qué entonces te casaste con Sirius?" preguntó Neville tratando de darle un respiro a Harry.

"Porqué me enamoré de él"

"No entiendo cómo pudiste amarlo si James existía" Neville cada vez se enredaba más.

"Ahora que Sirius y Remus ya no están tengo que confesarles que la única razón por la que no hubo nada entre los dos fuiste tú, Harry"

"¿Yo?" Sus hermosos ojos verdes parecían dos enormes pelotas de tenis.

"Jamás me hubiese arriesgado a perderte. Te amaba demasiado. Aún te amo" su mirada era tierna y su voz muy suave.

"¿Pero por qué no regresaste a mí,a nosotros?" dijo señalando a Neville.

"Porqué les era más útil allá que aquí" se levantó de la pequeña banca "En el pasado tenía poder. No era una sangre sucia sino una sangre pura. Tenía el conocimiento de todo lo que iba a suceder, así como el poder de cambiarlo todo. Y eso fue lo que hice. Aunque eso significó que tuviera que perder muchas cosas que amaba."

"No entiendo muy bien, pero dejaré que continúes" la expresión de Harry había cambiado considerablemente. "Al menos sé que me amaste, y eso ya es un gran paso"

"Creo que Harry tiene razón. Solo que por favor no omitas nada esta vez.Unicamente somos nosotros tres y cualquier cosa que nos digas no saldrá de este sauce"

"Esta bien. Prometo no olvidar nada. Sé que suena enredado, pero realmente mi corazón se dividió en muchas partes. Ojalá puedan comprenderme"

"Solo dime algo" Hermione lo miró con atención "¿Tuviste algo con mi padre?"

"Nunca." Fue todo lo que Harry necesitaba saber.

"¿Amas a Sirius?" Preguntó Neville.

"Con todo el corazón. Él fue la única razón por la que no me volví loca cuando todo pasó. El y Remus han sido mi apoyo y sostén a través de estos años"

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a entender el sufrimiento de su amiga y la admiraron por su tesón y entereza para sobrevivir.

"Sigue contándonos la historia, Mione" le dijo Harry con mucha dulzura.

"Esta bien" suspiró muy hondo y prosiguió "Sirius me propuso matrimonio el día de la graduación. Me sentí muy feliz. Pero antes de eso James habló conmigo"

* * *

**Los actos de graduación habían terminado y una gran fiesta se realizaba en el gran salón del colegio. James buscaba como loco a Hermione entre la multitud. La encontró en una de las mesas acompañada de un grupo de amigas. Su corazón dio un salto de júbilo y se precipitó hasta su amiga.**

**"Señoritas" saludó haciendo una reverencia "Me permitirían un momento a Mina" las jovencitas asintieron con sus caritas sonrientes y miradas picaronas.**

**"James ¿en qué andas?" Preguntó Hermione dejándose arrastrar por su amigo fuera del salón.  
**  
**"Solo sígueme quiero hablar contigo" la llevó hasta un enorme roble. Se sentó recostándose en el** **tronco y extendiendo sus brazos para dejar que Hermione se acurrucara en sus brazos.**

**"Entonces señor Potter ¿De qué quería hablarme?"**

**"Del futuro" sus brazos apretaron más a la chica contra su pecho "Tengo miedo, Mina"**

**"No entiendo ¿De qué?" su voz era muy suave**

**"De que algo nos pase. Voldemort cada día tiene más seguidores. Y nosotros somos muy pocos" **

"No te asustes. Nada malo pasará. Ya verás como tu y Lily formarán una hermosa familia" Hermione calló. Tenía miedo de decir algo que no debía.

**"Dime más por favor" James besó sus cabellos y Hermione pudo sentir como las lágrimas de su amigo la mojaban "Estoy perdiendo la esperanza, Hermione"**

**Hermione decidió jugársela, sentía que teníam que actuar **

**"Tú y Lily se casarán y tendrán un hermoso hijo" **

"Eso suena muy bien ¿Y cómo le pondremos?" preguntó James muy entusiasmado.

**"Le pondrán Harry James Potter"**

**"Suena perfecto" James se sentía más aliviado "Gracias"**

**"Cuando quiera, señor Potter" **

"Sabes, eres la única que me puede llenar de esperanza" hizo una pausa "Lily es bellísima y me hace muy feliz, pero tú eres mi alma gemela"

**"¿no te parece extraño que siendo almas gemelas no nos hayamos enamorados"**

**"¿Quién te dijo que no te amo?" Hermione lo miró anonadada "Ya se que suena extraño pero no puedo evitarlo" Hermione aun no respondía solo podía mirarlo con sus** **ojos llenos de interrogación "No me mires así." Dijo tirándose una carcajada **

"Yo amo a Sirius y tú a Lily" le dijo liberándose de sus brazos.

"Ya lo sé tonta." No podía dejar de reírse de la expresión de su amiga "Mira desde que te vi la primera vez me sentí atraído a ti. Y con el pasar de los años comprobé que entre los dos existía una rara conexión, algo que nos hacía el uno para el otro. Pero también comprobé que éramos más felices siendo solo amigos, entonces me dije a mí mismo que tal vez en otro mundo o en otra vida si podremos realizar nuestro amor"

**"Sigo sin comprender" **

"Eres increíble, Atena, como que no me entiendes si es muy fácil." Se enderezó un poco y dijo "Mira con el pasar del tiempo me di cuenta que nosotros dos éramos almas gemelas, nos complementábamos. Pero eso no impedía que tú estuvieras totalmente enamorada de Padfoot. En otras palabras él y tú son perfectos el uno para el otro"

**"James me volviste a perder. Explícate ahora mismo" **

"Lo que trato de decir es que en el mundo no sólo existe una persona ideal para cada uno."

"Ah ya ¿ Me quieres decir que Sirius es mi alma gemela también?"

**"Algo así. Lo mismo me pasa con Lily, ella es perfecta para mí. La amo con todo mi corazón, pero eso no me impide amarte a ti también. Siempre te voy amar Hermione Atena Belmondo y, mi felicidad con Lily nunca será completa si tú no la bendices" le dijo James estrechándola entre sus brazos **

"Pero como no lo voy a aceptar, si por mí es que tú descubriste cuan maravillosa es ella"

**"Ya ves hasta eso te debo. Si tú nunca te hubieses cruzado en mi camino tal vez Lily y yo nunca nos habríamos enamorado. Tú has sido siempre mi guía, siempre apuntándome el camino correcto. Tu opinión es valiosísima para mí" James besaba sus cabellos mientras ella le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos.**

**"Entonces, mi alma gemela, eso quiere decir que nos amaremos hasta el fin del mundo" se burló Hermione**

**"No te burles mira que todo lo que te dije fue en serio, muy en serio" su voz era grave y sus ojos estaban llorosos. **

**Hermione entendió las palabras de su amigo y le dijo que ella también lo amaría siempre. Los dos amigos se pusieron de pie y encaminaron sus pasos hacia el gran salón, donde Sirius la buscaba como un loco.**

* * *

"Vaya eso fue muy profundo" dijo Neville 

"No lo culpo por amarte, Hermione. Es muy fácil enamorarse de ti" en el corazón de Harry la tormenta había pasado. Pensaba que esa era otra cosa que tenía en común con su padre. Ambos la habían amado, pero la habían perdido ante Sirius.

"¿Ahora entienden la clase de amor que había entre James y yo?"

"Claro que sí. Era totalmente platónico, puro como dijo el profesor Lupin" dijo Neville mirando de reojo a Harry.

"Aunque el cree que se amaron como hermanos" dijo Harry "Creo que nunca se dieron cuenta que era de otra especialidad"

"Muy cierto, Harry. Ellos nunca sospecharon nada, y cómo lo iban a descubrir si yo misma me enteré de la verdadera clase de amor hasta esa noche" su rostro era pasivo y su voz llena de melancolía.

"Hermione, cuéntanos cómo Sirius te propuso matrimonio" le dijo Harry lleno de curiosidad.

"Sí, yo también quiero saber" dijo Neville

"Fue esa misma noche. Después que James y yo regresamos al salón Sirius nos salió al encuentro. Ya se podrán imaginar la cara y el color que tenía. Me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo muy seriamente y me jaló del brazo obligándome a que lo siguiera. Me llevó hasta la orilla del lago, yo estaba asustada y muy nerviosa. Sirius no había abierto la boca en todo el camino y la expresión de su rostro era indescifrable, claro yo ya sabía que por dentro los celos lo estaban carcomiendo"

Hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de aire y sentarse de nuevo en la banca. Se sentía muy cansada y débil. Harry observó como Hermione colocaba las manos en su vientre de manera protectora. Esto le intrigó muchísimo.

* * *

**"Sirius, Háblame, me estás asustando" gritó Hermione sintiéndose cada vez más asustada. Cuando llegaron a la orilla del lago Sirius detuvo sus pasos y la soltó bruscamente haciendo que Hermione perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera. "Padfoot, eres un bruto ¡Qué te pasa!" Le gritó levantándose y empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas.**

**"¿De dónde venían tú y James?" estaba lleno de ira y furia, los celos lo estaban ahogando "CONTESTAME"**

**"James quería hablar conmigo" Hermione se sentía cohibida por la dureza de Sirius "Nada pasó." Intentó acercarse pero el joven retrocedió "Sirius, te lo juro, nada pasó. ¡Créeme!" Se sentía perdida y desolada. No soportaba que Sirius estuviera enojada con ella. El era su vida. No pudiendo contenerse más se dejo caer totalmente vencida.  
**  
**Al mirarla en el estado que estaba, Sirius, se recriminó en silencio por causarle tanto dolor a la persona que más amaba en este mundo. Arrodillándose a su lado la haló hacia él y le pidió perdón. Hermione, le echo los brazos al cuello y lloró con más fuerza. "Perdóname, Mia, ya sabes que soy un tonto. Que no soporto verte al lado de otro"**

**"Yo tuve la culpa, yo se muy bien que no te gusta que James y yo estemos solos" Hermione había nivelado su mirada con la de él. "¿Me perdonas?"**

**"Soy un tonto, no te merezco" escondió su cara en el hombro de Hermione y empezó a llorar como un niño.**

**"Te amo, Sirius Black. Te amo como nunca amé a nadie. En esta vida soy toda tuya" Sirius sonrió al escuchar las palabras de la joven**.

**"Hay algo que quiero darte. Desde hace mucho lo tengo" metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó una bolsa de terciopelo verde. "¿Hermione Atena Belmondo, te casarías conmigo?" **

**El corazón de Hermione latía con fuerza y sus lágrimas brotaron con fuerza cuando miró la hermosa sortija en los dedos de Sirius.**

**"Si" sus dedos temblaban al sentir como Sirius le ponía el anillo en su dedo.**

**"Te amo, Mia" Hermione se arrojó en sus brazos haciendo que los dos rodaran por el suelo, sus labios buscaron los de él. Ambos se fundieron en un beso tierno y apasionado. "Ahora creo que debemos de elegir la fecha" le dijo sin dejar de besarla y colocándose encima de ella.**

**"Si por mí fuera me casaría mañana mismo" le dijo casi sin aire y jugando con sus cabellos. "Pero me parece que al final del verano sería perfecto"**

**"No" le dijo Sirius besándole el cuello "A mediados del verano es mejor" se apartó un poco de ella y le dijo "Así tenemos tiempo para una luna de miel" una sonrisa picarona se dibujó en sus labios. Hermione se mordió su labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza. Sirius buscó nuevamente los labios de ella y rodeo su talle con sus brazos mientras Hermione se aferraba a su cuello sin dejar de besarlo.**

* * *

"Después de un rato regresamos al salón a anunciar con bombos y platillos nuestro compromiso" sus ojos parecían dos luceros y sus dedos acariciaban la hermosa sortija de diamantes y amatistas que Sirius le había dado aquella noche. 

"¿Cuál fue la reacción de mi padre?" preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido

"Al principio se quedó helado con la noticia, Pero después se puso a correr como un loco por todo el gran comedor gritando la noticia a los cuatro vientos. Estaba realmente feliz"

"Pero no les extraño que te fueras a casar. Después de todo solo tenías dieciséis años" dijo Neville

"Creo que Remus se preocupo un poco, pero después se contagió con la alegría de James y dejó de preocuparse" respondió Hermione.

"Y ¿dónde vivieron?"

"Bueno Sirius tenía un pequeño apartamento en Diagon Alley y allí se quedó el tiempo que yo estuve en el colegio. Cuando me gradué nos mudamos a la mansión Belmondo" les explicó Hermione.

"Háblanos de la boda ¿Cómo fue¿Quién fue?" Preguntó Neville muy ansioso.

"Ja ja ja ja Esta bien, pero no vayas tan rápido Nev. Realmente eres igual a Alice" ella lo miraba con ojos llenos de dulzura "Esa fue la misma reacción de Al cuando se enteró. Pasamos el primer mes del verano planeando todo junto con las demás chicas. Frank y los muchachos ayudaron a Sirius. Nos casamos en julio del 78 y todos mis amigos, incluyendo a Severus, estuvieron presentes"

* * *

**La capilla estaba adornada con hermosas guirnaldas. Los invitados se encontraban sentados esperando impacientes la entrada de la novia. Se podía ver al novio al pie del altar acompañado de sus amigos quienes intentaban calmarlo, sin tener éxito. Las puertas de la Iglesia se abrieron y todos se voltearon a mirar. Las damas de honor hicieron su ingreso, todas llevaban vestidos color amarillo pálido, excepto Alice, cuyo vestido era color lila. Se miraban hermosas. Después de un breve momento la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar y la novia hizo su entrada triunfal, estaba impresionante. Su vestido de seda blanca, la hacía parecer como un ángel. Su cara iba cubierta por un velo con finos brocados y su ramo estaba compuesto de tulipanes, claveles y rosas blancas mezcladas con violetas y orquídeas moradas. Hermione estaba radiante y su mirada estaba fijada en la figura de Sirius, que se miraba muy elegante en su esmoquin negro que contrastaba con su hermosa piel sonrosada. **

**La boda fue hermosa y solemne. Los novios no podían quitarse los ojos de encima. Al final cuando Dumbledore le dijo a Sirius que podía besar a su novia éste levantó el velo y pudo ver la cara de su novia, sus mejillas estaban encendidas de amor y sus labios, color cereza, temblaban esperando el beso que sellaría su unión. El joven esposo colocó sus manos en la pequeña cintura de Hermione y posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella.** **Al instante los aplausos inundaron la Iglesia y todos los invitados se pusieron de pie. Los novios salieron del recinto sólo para encontrarse con otra multitud que les arrojaban flores, semillas y polvos brillantes. Sirius la volvió a besar pero esta vez con más pasión.  
**  
**Horas más tarde todos se encontraban reunidos en el jardín, festejando y brindando por la felicidad de los recién casados. Cuando llegó la hora del vals, la pareja se colocó en el centro y empezaron a bailar al compás de la hermosa canción. El corazón de Sirius estaba rebosante de alegría, entre sus brazos tenía su tesoro más grande: La niña con que había crecido, la que le había enseñado a amar, a reír, a apreciar cada instante y cada cosa que la vida nos regalaba. En sus ojos almendrados podía ver el universo y, el calor de su cuerpo, era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz. **

**Hermione, se encontró con la mirada penetrante de su esposo, aún no se creía que era la señora de Sirius Black. Era completamente feliz, en los brazos de Sirius se sentía segura y a salvo de cualquier mal. La luz de sus hermosos ojos miel era todo lo que necesitaba para iluminar su vida. Su felicidad era tan grande que ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que en unos momentos estaría sola con él y que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo debía comportarse.**

* * *

"Fue un día muy hermoso" suspiró hondamente Hermione.

"¿Tienes fotos Hermione?" preguntó Harry

"Sí. No se preocupen que ya las verán" les sonrió a ambos.

"Y después de la boda ¿qué sucedió?" preguntó Neville

"Bueno Sirius y yo nos fuimos a nuestro viaje de bodas, que duró un mes. Regresamos una semana antes que el nuevo curso empezara. Yo volví al colegio. A mi regreso me encontré con la noticia de que fui nombrada Head Girl. Sirius empezó su entrenamiento de auror junto con James, Frank Lily y Peter. Remus se convirtió en curador. Todos seguían en la orden"

"No sabía que el profesor Lupin fuera un curador" dijo Harry muy sorprendido.

"A él le encantaba ayudar a la gente, era un investigador más que todo."

"¿Qué fue del profesor Snape?"

"Bueno, Neville, él se adentró más en las filas de Voldemort. Practicaba las artes oscuras e inventaba nuevas pociones y venenos en su laboratorio. Durante esa época los tres dejamos de vernos. Necesitábamos guardar las apariencias" una pequeña arruga apareció en su pálida frente.

"Me imagino que fueron tiempos difíciles"

"No te imaginas cuánto, Harry" hizo un pausa "Cuando regresé al colegio, Sirius y James, me escribían todos los días. Ellos intentaban ocultarme todo lo que pasaba, pero yo sabía muy bien el peligro en el que estaban. Ya para ese entonces los chicos se habían enfrentado cara a cara con los mortífagos y con Voldemort en persona."

Se levantó nuevamente de su lugar y les dijo "Mi corazón vivía siempre angustiado. Temía a cada instante por la vida de mis amigos. En el colegio solo Alice y Adriana me acompañaban. Ese fue un año muy estresante, no había noche en la que no le pidiera a las estrellas por el bienestar de mis seres queridos, especialmente la de Sirius"

Volvió a callar por unos momentos, necesitaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirles lo siguiente, se volteo hacia los chicos que ahora la miraban con curiosidad. Lentamente se puso las manos en su vientre y les dijo

"Verán, para ese entonces yo estaba esperando a mi primer hijo..."


	11. Capitulo 11

Disclaimer: ya saben.  
  
**Capítulo XI**  
  
Los muchachos estaban con la boca abierta. No era raro que ella y Sirius tuvieran hijos pero tan pronto. No, no podían creerlo.  
  
"Hermione, ¿cómo pudiste quedar embarazada tan rápido?" Neville la miraba con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.  
  
"No lo sé Neville. Simplemente pasó" sus manos seguían colocadas en su vientre de manera sobre protectora "El bebé nació en junio del 79"  
  
"Pero ¿cómo hiciste con el colegio?" dijo Harry muy apesadumbrado  
  
"Fue fácil. Yo tenía mis propias habitaciones y sobre los NEWT's realmente no fueron gran cosa. Pase con las mejores notas sin esforzarme mucho"  
  
"Eso no lo dudo" le dijo Harry  
  
"¿Y Sirius cuando lo supo?" preguntó Neville  
  
"Lo supo cuando fue a recogerme al colegio, el día que empezaron las vacaciones de fin de año"

* * *

**"Alice apresúrate" Hermione estaba al pie de las escaleras esperando a su amiga "¡Alice Grant! Si no bajas en este mismo instante juro que te maldigo" al instante vio aparecer a su amiga con una gran sonrisa. "Chistosita"  
**  
**"Oye como que el embarazo te tiene muy alterada Herms" se burló Alice "Pobre Sirius si no se comporta creo que no va llegar a ver nacer a su beb**  
  
**"Ya deja de burlarte. Ya quiero verte cuando tengas tu primer hijo con Frank" le dijo levantando las cejas  
**  
**"Ay Hermione me muero porque llegue ese día en el que al fin sea de Frank" sus ojos brillaban intensamente "no sabes como te envidio amiguita." Alice le dio un gran abrazo a Hermione que para ese entonces casi tenía tres meses de embarazo "Tú ya tienes a Sirius junto a ti"**  
  
**"Si soy completamente feliz y lo voy a ser más si nos apuramos" Hermione tomo a Alice del brazo y la arrastró hasta el gran comedor "Por las barbas de Merlín Alice apúrate ya quiero ver a Sirius"**  
  
**"Hermione cálmate." Pero ninguna de las quejas de la rubia hicieron que Hermione disminuyera sus pasos. Su corazón latía a mil por hora hacía casi un mes que no miraba a su esposo ay ya extrañaba su aroma y la sensación que sentía al abrazarlo. Cuando llegaron al comedor Sirius ya la estaba esperando sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor.**  
  
**"Sirius" exclamó Hermione al ver su cara. Se precipitó en sus brazos y le plantó un enorme beso en los labios.  
  
"Parece que alguien me ha extrañado" le dijo cuando rompieron el beso para tomar un poco de aire.**  
  
**"No sabes cuanto" Hermione no podía dejar de besar cada centímetro de su cara "Estoy tan feliz"**  
  
**"Yo también te extrañe cielo. No sabes que frías son las noches sin ti. El apartamento se me hace inmenso y se siente totalmente vacío." La volvió a besar con urgencia como queriendo darle todo los besos que no había podido darle.**  
  
**"Ya no quiero separarme de ti" sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas "No puedes quedarte conmigo aquí hasta que me gradúe. Es que me siento muy sola" Hermione apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius aferrándose más a su cuerpo.**  
  
**"¿Qué te pasa amor? Bien sabes que no puedo quedarme aquí. No sabía que te sintieras así de sola" Sirius estaba preocupado Hermione no paraba de llorar, parecía tan frágil y ahora que lo notaba estaba un poco más pálida y se miraba muy desmejorada.**  
  
**"Sirius no te preocupes es producto de su 'estado' así ha estado todos estos meses." Le dijo Alice.**  
  
**"No entiendo. ¿A qué estado te refieres, Al? ¿Estás enferma Mia? ¿Ya fuiste a la enfermería? ¿Ya le dijiste a Dumbledore?" Sirius estaba preocupadísimo. La apariencia de Hermione le preocupaba muchísimo y podía notar que estaba más delgada pero su susto fue mayor cuando su esposa se desvaneció en sus brazos. "¡Hermione! ¿Qué tienes? CONTESTAME POR FAVOR. AL ¿QUÉ LE PASA?" Sirius trataba de reanimarla sin éxito.**  
  
**"Sirius cálmate. No es nada grave te lo prometo. Ya se le pasará" Sirius parecía no escucharla y cada vez estaba más afligido**  
  
**"Sirius ¿Qué sucedió?" Hermione estaba aturdida y su estomago parecía una montaña rusa. Al notar la aflicción en el rostro de Sirius recordó que él no sabía nada de su estado "Oh Sirius, no te preocupes no es nada malo. Solo llévame a casa por favor" Hermione le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello y metió su cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro. Sirius buscó la mirada de Alice y encontró que estaba llena de felicidad. Su corazón se calmó un poco y levantando a Hermione en sus brazos se dirigió hasta la puerta del colegio donde un carruaje los esperaba para llevarlos a la mansión Belmondo.**  
  
**Unas horas más tarde Hermione despertó en su recamara. Abrió los ojos lentamente y sintió la luz del sol hiriéndole los ojos. Se volteo para el otro lado y sintió que alguien estaba sentado a su lado, era Sirius. Estaba dormido y una leve arruga se podía apreciar en su frente. Hermione acarició sus cabellos y este se despertó al instante.**  
  
**"¿Qué tienes amor? " le dijo acariciando sus decoloradas mejillas.**  
  
**"Tu tienes parte de culpa" se burló Hermione pero al ver la turbación en el rostro de su joven esposo, se apresuró a decirle "sabes creo que tendremos que acondicionar una habitación, muy pronto tendremos un invitado muy especial"**  
  
**Sirius no entendía nada "No entiendo como eso se relaciona con tu desvanecimiento. ¿Y cómo es eso que vendrá 'alguien' de visita? ¿Por qué tenemos que acondicionar una habitación? Pues ¿Cuánto tiempo planea quedarse?"  
**  
**"Ya cállate Black" adoraba ver como su esposo pasaba de un estado anímico a otro con tanta velocidad "Amor, es que estoy esperando un Siriusito" le dijo haciendo un puchero.**  
  
**Por primera vez en su vida Sirius Black no hallaba que decir, estaba completamente en blanco. Hermione estaba encantada con la expresión de Sirius, en vano intentaba sacarlo de su estado de shock.**  
  
**"SIRIUS BLACK. CONTESTAME EN ESTE INSTANTE" pero Sirius no dijo nada sino que empezó a saltar en la cama como un chiquillo. Su cara era un sol de alegría y no dejaba de gritar  
**  
**"VOY A SER PAPA, VOY A SER PAPA, VOY A SER PAPA" sin dejar de saltar ni de aplaudir se bajo de la cama y abrió las puertas para gritar "VOY A SER PAPA. VOY A TENER UN PEQUEÑO MERODEADOR. JAMES ¿D"NDE ESTAS CUANDO TE NECESITO? JAMES, REMUS, PETER ¿D"NDE SE METIERON ESTOS PATANES?"**  
  
**"Sirius regresa inmediatamente" pero Hermione sabía que no lo iba hacer "Sirius Black deja de actuar como un niño" Sirius dejo de gritar y corrió a abrazarla y besarla como un loco. Su corazón estaba inundado de felicidad y sus ojos resplandecían más que nunca. La mujer que más amaba en este mundo le iba a dar un hijo.**  
  
**"Gracias Mia" le repetía dándole un millón de besos y bañándola con sus lágrimas "gracias amor mío. Este es el día más feliz de mi vida. Claro después de la boda y de la luna de miel y de nuestro primer beso y de la noche de nuestro compromiso" parando por un minuto para mirarla directamente a los ojos le dijo "Te das cuenta que los días más felices de mi vida los has causado tú. Tú eres la razón por la que sonrió cada vez que despierto, por la que trabajo hasta el cansancio de librar nuestro mundo de ese imbécil de Voldemort, tú eres mi lucero de la mañana, mi norte, mi credo, mi magia, en fin, tú eres mi alma, mi complemento, mi todo eres tú Hermione." Sus labios buscaron los de Hermione para besarla con una mezcla de dulzura y hambre. Los jóvenes esposos estaban tan enajenados en su propio mundo que no notaron el grupo de personas reunido en la puerta de la habitación desde hace varios minutos.**  
  
**"Vaya, vaya. ¿Pueden creerlo? Nos han llamado solo para verlos comerse uno al otro" se burló James caminando hacia la cama.**  
  
**"Ya lo creo James. Estos dos son realmente unos odiosos" dijo Remus siguiendo a James.  
**  
**"Realmente dan asco. No pueden quitarse las manos de encima por un segundo" Peter hizo un gesto de disgusto que ya les era familiar a todos.  
  
"Ay ya cállense todos" murmuró Sirius sin despegar sus labios de los de Hermione**  
  
**"Sirius ¿podrías al menos tener la educación de dejar de besar a Hermione cuando nos hablas?" Dijo James quien se había subido a la cama y ahora estaba sentado al lado de su amiga "Sirius hazte a un lado que quiero abrazar a mi niña" James empujó suavemente a Sirius y tomó a Hermione en sus brazos.**  
  
**"Mira James sino estuviera tan feliz, ya estuvieras mil metros bajo tierra" le dijo Sirius sin perder la sonrisa. James frunció el ceño ante la extraña reacción de Sirius.**  
  
**"¿En qué andas metido Sirius Black?"  
**  
**"James tiene razón, Black" preguntó Lily muy asombrada**  
  
**"No estoy en nada." Dijo mirándose las uñas "Solo que hoy he recibido la mejor noticia de mi vida"  
**  
**"Ya se lo dijiste Mione" intervino Lupin sentándose al otro lado de Hermione.**  
  
**"PERDON PERO NO ENTENDI. MINA ¿QUIERES DECIR QUE ESTE LOBO DE QUINTA YA SABIA?" Dijo Sirius cruzando los brazos.**  
  
**"SIRIUS" lo reprendió Remus "sé un poco más considerado."**  
  
"Sirius tu no cambias" le dijo Alice halándolo de las orejas "Claro que lo sabe, no ves que él le hizo los exámenes" Sirius se sentía muy apenado y adolorido. Era lógico que Remus supiera antes que él.

**"Muy bien ahora explíquenme a mí que es lo que pasa" James no había entendido nada de lo que habían dicho y por lo que podía ver ni Lily ni los otros sabían algo "Ya sé que Sirius es un bruto, pero que es lo que tú Remus, sabes que yo no s**  
  
**"Nosotros también queremos saber" dijo Frank señalando a las demás chicas.**  
  
**Sirius miró a Hermione esperando a que ella les contara. Era el momento preciso todos hasta Severus y Selene estaban en la habitación.**  
  
**"La noticia que les tengo que decir es que..." hizo una pequeña pausa para levantarse de la cama y colocarse al lado de Sirius "dentro de seis meses y medio nuestra pequeña familia se hará un poco más grande" todos estaban callados y enraizados al piso. El primero en salir del trance fue Dumbledore.**  
  
**"Fascinante" le dijo abrazándola "Increíble voy a ser abuelo" sus ojos celestes estaban llenos de chispas.**  
  
**"Herms, ojalá ese niño se parezca a ti porqué sino Merlín nos ampare de otro Sirius" dijo Severus abrazando a su amiga y mirando despectivamente a Sirius.**  
  
**"Lo mismo dijo Alice cuando lo supo" dijo Hermione ante el comentario de Snape**  
  
**"Traidora" le dijo Sirius a Alice. Uno a uno todos los demás la felicitaron y les desearon toda la suerte del mundo a los futuros padres. James busco ser el último, la noticia del nuevo bebé había causado algo dentro de su corazón**  
  
**"Hermione, gracias" Los ojos de James estaban inundados de lágrimas y sus brazos apretaban fuertemente a la joven. Hermione no sabía a que se refería James "Lo hiciste de nuevo"  
  
"No entiendo"**  
  
**"Me devolviste la esperanza, una vez más"**

* * *

"No entiendo ¿A qué se refirió mi padre?" preguntó Harry  
  
"James estaba pasando por una crisis" Hermione desvió la mirada hacia unos pensamientos sembrados cerca de ahí "Unos días antes él y Lily se habían enfrentado a Voldemort por tercera ocasión. Salieron mal parados y James se hundió en una gran depresión" por las mejillas de Hermione, corría una lágrima solitaria "El bebé le regresó la esperanza e hizo que al fin se decidiera a pedirle a Lil que se casara con él"  
  
"De veras" dijo Harry muy impresionado.  
  
"¿Cuándo se casaron?" Preguntó Neville.  
  
"El día de navidad Frank y James les pidieron a Alice y a Lily que se casaran con ellos. Y entre todos decidieron que la boda sería en enero del 79"  
  
"Se casaron tan rápido" dijo Harry  
  
"Pero mi mamá aun estaba en el colegio" Neville se dejó caer al suelo sin poder creerlo.  
  
"En esos tiempos debíamos aprovechar todos los momentos, pues no sabíamos si tendríamos un mañana"  
  
"Vaya con cada cosa que me cuentas me doy cuenta que ustedes vivían como si cada día fuera el último o el primero"  
  
"Sí Harry." Hermione se paseaba de un lugar para otro con un pensamiento entre sus manos "La boda fue muy íntima, solo nosotros, la familia y los miembros de la orden. Lily se miraba hermosa en su traje, y tu madre no se quedó atrás Nev. Ambas estaban radiantes y preciosas"  
  
"Espero que hayas tomado fotos, mione" Hermione le sonrió a Harry  
  
"Pero entonces ellos no tuvieron luna de miel" dijo Neville

"Claro que si, solo duro dos semanas pero fue algo. Yo regresé sola al colegio Alice llegó unos días después más feliz y alegre que nunca."  
  
"¿Eran felices mis padres Hermione?" preguntó Harry  
  
"Muchísimo Harry. Ellos vivían en el pequeño apartamento de Sirius, ya que este se había mudado a la mansión. Estaba preparando todo para la llegada del bebé" dijo Hermione muy sonriente. "Frank vivía en Hogsmeade. Todos los viernes, Alice se encontraba con él y no regresaba hasta muy tarde el domingo"  
  
"Vaya eso suena muy lindo" dijo Neville cuyo corazón daba saltos cada vez que oía hablar de la felicidad de sus padres.  
  
"Me imagino que ese año esos fueron los acontecimientos más felices" dijo Harry sentándose en el suelo,  
  
"Hubo otros" Hermione se sentía fatigada y un poco mareada pero sabía que tenía que continuar "Nuestra graduación fue muy importante, además el nacimiento de mi bebé en junio de ese mismo año. Fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida"  
  
"Ya me imagino a Sirius cuando lo vio por primera vez" dijo Neville  
  
"Al principio estaba asustadísimo y según me contó Frank, casi le hace un agujero a la sala de tanto pasearse de un lado para otro"  
  
"Entonces el no estuvo presente durante el parto" dijo Harry  
  
"No Madam Ponfrey lo corrió de la habitación porque estaba muy alterado" Hermione se recostó un poco en su silla y colocó sus manos en su vientre "El que estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo fue James y Remus que era mi curador"  
  
"¿Mi Padre?" Harry dejo escapar un gran suspiro "Vaya hasta en ese momento estuvo contigo"  
  
"Así es. Fue de gran ayuda, fue mi respaldo durante todo el proceso. Me dio ánimos y trataba de darme su fuerza" Hermione respiró profundamente "Para mí fue muy difícil mi constitución es débil."

"No entiendo" preguntó Neville "¿A qué te refieres?"  
  
"Es a causa de la maldición de Dolohov" Harry se sentía lleno de culpas "Pudiste morir ¿Verdad?"  
  
"Sí Harry. Pero todo salió perfecto. Nuestro bebé nació en excelentes condiciones y con una salud de roca. Deja de culparte por lo que paso el año pasado" Ella se había ido a sentar a su lado para abrazarlo "Me prometes que dejaras de hacerlo" Harry asintió con la cabeza y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
"¿Dónde esta el bebé? Ya debe de tener unos diecisiete años." Preguntó Neville  
  
"Es cierto ¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde estudia?" Harry sin cambiar de posición. Estaba muy intrigado ella no les había dicho si era varón o niña.  
  
"Saben unos meses mas tarde Lily anunció que estaba embarazada" Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirar a Harry a la cara "Yo sabía que eras tú. Estaba alegre porqué mi Harry estaba en camino" Harry la miró desconcertado. Todo era muy extraño y por lo que pudo apreciar Neville sentía lo mismo "Tú también venías en camino Neville."  
  
"Lo que quiere decir que el final se acercaba" dijo Neville muy despacio.  
  
"Sí. Pero también pasó algo más antes de eso" Hermione vio la confusión en sus caras "Quedé embarazada de mi segundo bebé a finales de ese mismo año"  
  
"¿Cómo?" Exclamaron al mismo tiempo los jóvenes.  
  
Hermione no pudo contener las risas, liberándose del abrazo de Harry les dijo "Ya sabía que iban a reaccionar así."  
  
"Tan pronto, pero si el primero apenas tenía unos cuantos meses." Dijo Neville con la boca abierta.  
  
"Nosotros no pensamos eso."  
  
"Estoy empezando a imaginar que ustedes no pensaban" le dijo Harry con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido "¿Qué te dijeron los demás?"  
  
"A todos nos sorprendió mucho la idea pero estas cosas pasan. Y al final de todo ustedes comprenderán que era necesario que yo tuviera otro beb  
  
"No entiendo ni una palabra, explícate en este momento Hermione Belmondo" dijo Harry poniéndose en pie.  
  
"Es muy fácil. James y Alice se pusieron muy emocionados porque nuestros hijos iban a poder crecer juntos como amigos" Hermione los miró de una forma muy extraña que los chicos no entendieron.  
  
"No entienden, verdad" los jovencitos asintieron con la cabeza "Yo tampoco lo entendí cuando me lo dijeron sino hasta que a tuve en mis brazos"

* * *

**"Remus, te lo suplico dime que tengo" Hermione estaba asustada no podía pasarle nada a ella. Tenía que cuidar de Sirius y de su bebé. Al recordar a sus dos amores sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y estalló en sollozos**  
  
**"Mione no te pongas así. Puedo asegurarte que no es nada malo. Es algo inesperado pero definitivamente nada malo." Remus estaba impactado como pudo haber sucedido tan rápido. "Hermione estas esperando un hijo. Tienes exactamente un mes"  
**  
**"Pero si yo ¿Cómo es posible si acabo de dar a luz hace unos meses?" en ese momento Dumbledore y Arthur Weasley acompañados de una persona que heló la sangre de Hermione, era la Profesora Trelawney.**  
  
**"Hermione quiero que conozcas a alguien. La Profesora Sibyll Trelawney, ella es vidente" La extraña mujer se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano.  
**  
**"Mucho gusto profesora"**  
  
**"El gusto es mío. Albus me dijo que eras su ahijada y que eras muy especial" "No hay duda de eso. Nuestra joven Hermione tiene una mente brillante" dijo Arthur. La profesora le sonrió con entusiasmo y la discusión siguió así por mucho tiempo. Al momento de irse la maestra se acercó a Hermione y le dijo muy quedo "Nunca ande por el camino trazado, porque él sólo conduce adonde ya fueron otros. Recuerda que llegará el tiempo en que el futuro se convertirá en pasado" al decir esto la profesora colocó sus manos en el vientre de Hermione. La joven se quedó helada, ella sabía todo. Volteo a ver a Dumbledore y el brillo intenso de sus ojos, le hicieron ver que él sabía. En su mente y en su corazón comprendió su destino.**

* * *

"aun no entiendo" dijo Harry  
  
"ese bebé era yo misma. Era tu Hermione"


	12. Capitulo 12

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece solo la trama y algunos personajes de mi invención.

**Capítulo 12**

"¿Hermione de qué diablos estas hablando?" Harry miraba a Neville y sabía que éste pensaba lo mismo que él –Hermione estaba loca de atar- se exasperó más al ver la cara de risa de Hermione "Explícate en este mismo instante"

"Sé que soy un poco lento Hermione pero eso es muy difícil de asimilar" le dijo Neville muy confundido.

Hermione los miraba a ambos y recordó su expresión al darse cuenta de todo. Era la misma de esos dos. "Escúchenme muy bien" hizo una breve pausa para ver si tenía la absoluta atención de los jóvenes "Cuando fui enviada al pasado, todo mi futuro se borró. En otras palabras la línea del tiempo se desvi

"Sigo sin entender" le dijo Harry cruzando los brazos

"Creí haberles pedido que me escucharan" hizo un gesto de desaprobación y Harry agachó su cabeza totalmente avergonzado –no daba una con Hermione- Ella al ver su reacción le regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas capaces de llenar de gozo el corazón de Harry.

"Si mal no recuerdo, les dije que la orden me envió al pasado. Lo que omití fue que había sido yo misma. No pongan esas caras." Cerró los ojos y pensó que esto iba hacer mas difícil de lo que imaginó "Yo ya estaba predestinada" hizo otra pausa para pensar un momento.

"Hermione no te preocupes seguro que si no entiendo a la primera tu me lo explicarás paso por paso ¿Verdad¿No volverás a dejarme otra vez?" sus ojos estaban llenos de súplica y expectación. En el fondo Harry sabía que jamás podría vivir sin Hermione. La necesitaba a su lado.

"Harry la niña que tuve unos meses después que tú nacieras era parte mía. La parte que siempre quiso volver a ti, a ustedes. El tiempo me dio la oportunidad de estar contigo a través de mi hija, la oportunidad que James y yo siempre quisimos" Se había sentado en el suelo y sus manos acariciaban los pensamientos que crecían al pie del sauce "Estos pensamiento son el símbolo de mi eterna disyuntiva, son el símbolo que siempre me recordaba a ti Harry. Por eso los sembramos James y Yo."

* * *

**"¿Mina crees que me puedes acompañar?"**

**"¿Adónde? No pongas esa cara tontín, sabes que iría hasta el fin del mundo contigo y por tí" los ojos de James se iluminaron de la emoción. Le dio un suave beso en las mejillas y la arrastró hasta fuera de la habitación. Cuando llegaron hasta un hermoso sauce Hermione dio un grito de alegría " ¡Oh! James hace tiempo que no veníamos a nuestro rincón"**

**"Ya lo sé. Por eso quería venir. Te tengo una sorpresa" le soltó la mano y saco de su bolso una pequeña planta. Hermione lo quedó viendo con cara de interrogación "Son pensamientos. Quiero que los sembremos juntos"**

**"No entiendo James. ¿Con qué fin?"  
**  
**"Acabas de tener a tu hija, y déjame decirte que igual de bella que tú, pero eso no es lo que te tengo que decir. Quiero que esta planta sea el símbolo de nosotros. Que sean como una esperanza de algún día nosotros podremos estar juntos, no como amigos sino como amantes" **

**James dejó la mata en el suelo y se dirigió hacia la joven, atrayéndola hacia sí la beso en los labios. Era mas que un beso, una promesa de amor. Un amor truncado por la vida y las circunstancias. Mientras se pasaban la planta empezó a brillar y una hermosa flor apareció en un instante. Los dos jóvenes siguieron así por mucho rato. James sabía que este iba ser el único beso que obtendría de su amada niña y Hermione a su vez sabía muy bien que James tenía los días contados.**

**Cuando se separaron Hermione miró esos bellos ojos picarones que tanto había amado en silencio. Juguetonamente le paso las manos entre sus cabellos, desordenándolos aun más "¿Sabías que me encanta cuan desordenados son tus cabellos? "  
**  
**"Claro, mi hermosa amiga. ¿O es que creías que me pasaba alborotando los cabellos de adrede? Lo hacia por que sabía que te encantaban así de disparejos" James miro que su amiga no le estaba prestando atención, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo. Siguió su vista y se encontró con la planta ya sembrada y florecida al pie del sauce. "Que yo recuerde nosotros no hicimos eso ¿O sí?" Hermione movió su cabeza en un gesto de negación, realmente no se lo explicaba.**

**"James, es mejor que volvamos Sirius ha de estar buscándome y la pequeña alondra ya se ha de haber despertado"**

**"Tienes razón. Ojalá y nuestros hijos logren finalizar lo que nosotros nunca pudimos empezar"**

"**Claro que lo harás Jamy. Ellos están destinados a hacerlo"**

**"Adoro cuando me dices así" James se sentía feliz "Creo que Lily salió, me pregunto si ya habrá regresado"  
**  
**"No lo creo. Me dijo que iba a regresar muy tarde." Mirando hacia su recámara que ya estaba** **a muy corta distancia Hermione le dijo a James "Creo que Sirius no ha llegado todavía. Y por lo que se ve Molly esta en la habitación" los dos amigos volvieron a mirar hacia la ventana del cuarto y notaron la luz encendida. En un momento cruzaron la poca distancia que les faltaba y entraron en la habitación donde de hecho estaba una mujer de pequeña estatura, cara regordeta y una flameante cabellera roja.**

**"Hermione te he estado buscando por todas partes. Los reyes de esta casa siguen en el mundo de los sueños" les dijo señalando dos hermosos bebé que se encontraban en una cuna de color blanco al lado de la cama.**

**"Estábamos en el jardín." Hermione miró preocupada toda la habitación "¿Y Sirius dónde esta?"  
**  
**"No te preocupes por él. Ya sabes como es." Pero viendo que la joven no se calmaba le dijo "Esta bien, esta bien me dijo que ya regresaba dijo que tenía que ir a Diagon Alley a comprarle algo a su Reyecito" Molly volteo los ojos en gesto de impotencia "Sirius es imposible"**

**"Dímelo a mí" las dos mujeres no pudieron contener la risa al imaginarse a Sirius comprando toda una juguetería para su hijo varón. **

**"¿James qué tanto miras?" Hermione y Molly se acercaron a la cuna donde se encontraba James como hipnotizado **

**"¿Qué pasa?" Pero Hermione no pudo seguir diciendo nada. El cuadro que tenía enfrente la había paralizado. En la cuna se encontraba dos pequeños bebés. Una niña negrísimos cabellos ondulados y un niño de cabellos desordenados color azabache, tenían sus pequeñas manos entrelazadas mientras dormían muy pegados uno al otro.**

**"Creo que nuestro sueño si se hará realidad" Molly no comprendió la frase pero al ver a James y a Hermione con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios y con sus manos entrelazadas, entendió cual era el anhelo de ambos padres. Hermione y James estaban tan abstraídos en la tierna imagen de sus hijos que ni se dieron cuenta cuando Molly se despidió. Solo podían pensar que en un futuro ellos tendrían una oportunidad a través de estos pequeñines. El futuro se proyectaba esperanzador para James, sabía que ni la muerte lo separaría de su amada niña, Harry su pequeño era una parte de él, la parte que siempre la había amado en silencio, la parte que le pertenecía a Hermione.**

* * *

"¿BESASTE A MI PADRE?" Harry estaba furioso e indignado. Odiaba a su padre con todo su ser. El siempre había vivido a la sombra de él y ya no aguantaba más "HABLAME. EXPLICAME POR MERLÍN QUE ME ESTOY MURIENDO POR DENTRO" Harry estrello sus puños contra el suelo, miro los pensamientos y deseo pisotearlos, arrancarlos, destruirlos. Verlos ahí le daba la impresión de que jamás tendría a Hermione a su lado. Eso también se lo debía al gran James Potter. 

"Harry cálmate, estoy seguro que ella tiene una 'muy' buena explicación" Neville se agacho junto a Harry intentando consolarlo. Se sentía muy mal y decepcionado de Hermione.

"No te pongas así Harry" trato de abrazarlo pero el joven la rechazó. Se sintió morir pero ya sabía que eso sucedería. Les dio la espalda y les dijo "James y Yo, nos besamos esa única vez. Nunca llegó a pasar algo entre nosotros. Amábamos demasiado a Lily y a Sirius para dejar que nuestro amor se manifestara. Además yo te amaba demasiado."

"Vaya manera de querer de ustedes dos" la voz de Harry era dura y venenosa

"Piensa lo que tú quieras Harry, pero jamás dudes de tu padre. NUNCA NADA PASO ENTRE LOS DOS. ENTIÉNDELO." Harry la miró y noto que sus ojos estaban llenos de ira y sus mejillas estaban encendidas de furia. Algo en las facciones de su amiga hizo que se calmara.

"Entonces explícame" le dijo con tono más suave

"Cuando Hermione nació, Dumbledore me dijo que ella era mi esperanza"

"Tú dijiste que eras tú y ahora dices que no eras tú. Realmente me estas enredando" le dijo Harry pasándose la mano por sus cabellos, desordenándolos más. Hermione recordó a James y una sonrisa se le dibujo en los labios.

"¿Cómo es posible que tu nacieras de ti misma?" Pregunto Neville haciendo que Hermione saliera de su trance.

"Eso es imposible Nev. Cuando me fui al pasado me vi en la situación de decidir si regresar o quedarme." Le dijo un poco titubeante

"Y como podemos apreciar te quedaste" dijo Harry con tono de amargura.

"Sí, me quede" Hermione bajo la vista ante la mirada de reproche de Harry "Como iba a saber que me enamoraría de Sirius, él fue una de las mayores causas de mi decisión. No podía soportar la idea de que pasara doce años en Azkaban, lo amaba demasiado para permitir que eso pasara."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Harry cada vez estaba más enredado.

"eso no importa ahora" dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano "Me quedé por amor" Buscó a Harry con la mirada "Amor tanto Hacia Sirius como hacia Ustedes." Tomó un poco de aire y continuo. Se sentía muy cansada "Si regresaba me habría sentido muy mal. Nohubiese podido hacer todo lo que hice a favor de ustedes. En cambio, al quedarme les arregló todo lo que pude para que tuvieran un futuro mejor, lleno de amor y esperanza." Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas "Mi hija tenía que nacer para que llegado el momento ocupara mi lugar en el futuro, al lado de Harry Potter, el niño de mi corazón. Y también tú Neville la necesitarás a tu lado"

"¿Y los señores Granger donde se encuentran¿Cómo ellos encajan en esta historia?" Preguntó Neville con la voz quebrada.

"Samantha y Luciano Granger fueron mis padres. Ellos murieron a manos de mortífagos" la mirada de Hermione se oscureció de dolor "Éramos amigos. Eran muggles. Su asesinato fue un secreto, nunca nadie lo supo. Mis padres murieron sabiendo toda la verdad"

"Quieres decir con que nunca nadie lo supo. No entiendo. Ellos sabían la verdad"

"Mira Harry, casi nadie sabía de mi amistad con ellos. Yo los protegí cuando me enteré de donde estaban. Me hice amiga de ellos y cuando estuve segura les dije quién era en realidad y como siempre lo entendieron muy bien. Después de su muerte Sirius y yo tomamos muestras de sus cabellos y usurpamos sus identidades. Claro antes mi madre me dio a luz. El mismo día que nació mi alondra. Y a si fue como en un tiempo hubo tres Hermiones. Hermione Granger, tu amiga y la que estaba destinada a vivir en dos tiempos; La Hermione Black Belmondo, flamante esposa de Sirius Black; y Hermione Black, mi hija y tu futura Hermione."

"¿Cuándo murieron tus padres?" le dijo Harry

"Mi madre murió unos meses después que yo nací, junto con papá. Fue entonces cuando le dije la verdad a Sirius y a Remus."

* * *

**"Hermione, cielo ¿dónde estabas? Sabes bien que necesitas reposo" al mirar los ojos hinchados de su esposa y el bulto que traía entre sus brazos Sirius le preguntó "¿Qué ha pasado, es James o Lily¿Dónde esta Remus, que es eso que traes en los brazos?"**

**"Sirius ve por Remus por favor. Necesito decirles algo" **

**Sirius miró como su esposo colocaba el pequeño bulto sobre la cama. Su rostro era inexpresivo. Sus ojos no tenían brillo y en sus mejillas se notaba el rastro de lágrimas ya secas. Comprendió que no le iba a decir nada más así que salió en busca de Moony. Unos momentos después los dos amigos entraban a la habitación.**

**"Cierren la puerta. Necesitamos privacidad" Remus comprendió enseguida y encantó la habitación para que nadie pudiera ir lo que ahí se hablaría. "Siéntense" los jóvenes la obedecieron "Tengo que decirles la verdad acerca de mi verdadera procedencia." Hizo una pequeña pausa "Yo no soy la hija de los Belmondo. Ni pertenezco a esta época. Mi verdadero nombre es Hermione Jane Granger, la hija de Samanta y Luciano Granger y vengo del futuro"** **Sirius intentó replicar pero su amigo le hizo una seña para que callara. Él sabía que si la interrumpían, su amiga no contaría nada. **

**"Hace unos años encontré a mis padres del futuro. Nos hicimos amigos en secreto y hace unos meses mi madre me dio a luz" se dirigió a la cama y tomo el pequeño bulto nuevamente entre sus brazos. Se volteo hasta sus amigos y les dijo "Esta soy yo. Mis padres fueron asesinados por Voldemort hace apenas unos minutos. Yo sobreviví porque estaba conmigo" Hermione coloco a la pequeña en brazos de Sirius. La bebé estaba dormida, era bellísima. Sirius y Remus sonrieron al mirar a su amiga. Remus levantó su mirada y se dio cuenta de lo que había sufrido su Mione. **

"Ha de haber sido un infierno" le dijo mientras la abrazaba. Sirius seguía acariciando a la pequeña. No podía creer que tenía a su esposa entre sus brazos.

**"¿Y ahora que vamos hacer?" le preguntó Remus "Espera un momento" se separó un poco de su amiga y levantando su ceja, le dijo "Tú ya nos conocías"**

**"Sí. Yo soy, era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter"**

**"¿Cómo?" Exclamaron al mismo tiempo los dos amigos. Sirius hasta se levantó de la silla.  
**  
**"Harry es uno de mis mejores amigos en la escuela. Cuando tenía quince años a punto de cumplir dieciséis me enviaron a esta época. Solo me dijeron que tenía que hacer una misión que yo misma tenía que descubrir. Hoy me enteré dela verdaderacausa" les dijo señalando a la Hermione bebé "Debía salvarme a mí misma"  
**  
**"Vaya, realmente es muy difícil de creer. Si fueras otra persona no le creería ni una palabra. ¿Y James lo sabe?" le dijo Remus frunciendo el ceño**

**"No, solo Severus. No me mires de esa forma Sirius y sostén mi cabeza con más cuidado o me desnucarás" Sirius hizo un puchero al ver que Remus le arrebataba a la niña **

**"Ay ya, no me hagas esa cara"**

**"Eres muy hermosa Mione" dijo Remus besando a la pequeña en la frente mientras Sirius le Gruñía desde atrás.**

**"Hay algo más que debo decirles" Remus y Sirius le pusieron toda su atención. Hermione les relató todo sobre su vida, y sobre el destino que les esperaba a los cuatro amigos. Les contó sobre Harry y Ron, sobre Voldemort y su nuevo ascenso. Pero lo que más les dolió fue la traición de Peter. Sirius se estremeció al darse cuenta que estaba destinado a pasar doce años en Azkaban. Y Remus se resignó al oír su vida. El saber de la suerte de Frank y Alice, la muerte de Edgar y de alguna de las chicas les partió el corazón. El futuro era negro para todos ellos.  
**  
**"Es increíble ¿cómo Pit pudo hacerlo? " dijo Remus muy Bajito  
**  
**"Debemos cambiar esa tragedia, Mia."**

**"No, Pad. Si eso no pasa Harry nunca vencerá a Voldemort y por lo tanto no habrá paz. Ellos crecerán en un mundo lleno de muerte, en medio de una guerra. Tal vez hasta mueran en algunos años. Aunque nos parta el alma debemos dejar que pase." Hermione miró como Sirius se dirigía a la ventana "Pad no te preocupes, el que no podamos cambiar la suerte de Lily y James, no significa que no podamos cambiar otras cosas" Sirius se volteo y se encontró con la mirada de su esposa y la de su amigo y después miro a la pequeñita, no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa de alivio y ternura. En silencio se juró luchar por el bienestar de su familia y de su amigo. No importaba cuan difícil sería o lo que tenía que esperar, Peter lo pagaría muy caro, con su propia sangre si era posible. El futuro de Peter estaba escrito.**

* * *

"Esa noche decidimos que criaríamos a Hermione bajo la apariencia de mis padres. Solo lo supieron Arthur, Molly y Remus. Es raro ser criada por uno mismo" no pudo evitar el sonreír 

"Alto" dijo Neville "Y tus otros hijos. La otra Hermione ¿Cómo hacían?"

"Nunca les conté que pasé casi toda mi infancia con mis abuelos. Mis padres solo me visitaban durante el verano, el resto del año no los miraba"

"Ha de ver sido muy duro crecer de esa forma"

"Sí, Nev. Solo lo comprendí cuando estuve en el pasado. Yo no podía abandonar a mi familia o criarme a mí misma junto a mis hijos. Habría sido un gran lío ¿no lo creen?"

"O sea que cuando el señor Weasley se peleo con Malfoy por los Grangers en realidad era por ustedes" dijo Harry interrumpiendo y con los ojos muy abiertos

"No te imaginas cuanta saliva tuvo que tragarse Sirius para no maldecirlo. No soportaba que alguien me hiciera menos"

"Vaya, esto si que es increíble. Todo este tiempo has estado cerca de mí en la forma de Hermione" Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

"Hay algo que todavía no me cuadra ¿Con qué Hermione me he criado yo?" dijo Harry

"Conmigo tonto" le dijo sin poder contener una carcajada.

"Ahora lo entiendes, verdad Harry" le dijo Hermione

"Claro tú fuiste la causante de que sus padres se enamoraran, de que ellos se convirtieran en animagi, de que el profesor Snape se haya convertido en espía, y de muchas otras cosas más" interrumpió Neville

"Muy bien Neville. Y tú Harry al fin lo has entendido"

"Sí. Te dividiste en dos, hiciste que de ti naciera la esperanza" sus hermosos ojos verdes tenían un hermoso fulgor. El brillo que da la felicidad. Ahora ya no era imposible tenerla. Hermione había sido tan generosa que le había dado su propia Mina.

"Pobre Sirius me imagino que fue muy difícil para él no poder ayudar a pap

"Sí, Harry; fue un infierno para mi Padfoot. Se deprimió muchísimo y desde ese instante odio con toda su alma a Peter." Hermione se estremeció y se llevó las manos a los hombros, el viento estaba helado y solo llevaba un ligero vestido.

"Creo que debemos entrar de nuevo a la casa. Esta muy frío" Dijo Harry notando como Hermione temblaba. Ambos chicos le ofrecieron el brazo y se dirigieron a la habitación. Cuando ya estuvieron cerca divisaron a Remus, Dumbledore, Snape, Arthur y a Sirius. Harry también pudo ver a los gemelos y a la misteriosa niña de cabellos tan negros como la noche, que había conocido unas horas antes. Al ver que ellos se acercaban los gemelos se desprendieron del abrazo de Sirius y entraron a la habitación detrás de la niña misteriosa. Harry se preguntó quienes serían y por que se iban. Sirius les salió al encuentro con una capa en las manos para su esposa.

"Estaba preocupado. Esta muy helado para que andes afuera mi cielo. Sabes que tu salud es muy frágil y te puedes enfermar, muñequita" Sirius le colocó la capa con suma ternura.

"Sirius no me trates como una moribunda, no me gusta" dijo Hermione haciendo un puchero y dejando que Sirius la levantara en sus brazos. Harry y Neville al igual que el grupo reunido en la terraza vieron como Sirius llevaba a su bella esposa adentro. Harry pudo notar el gran amor que su padrino le profesaba a su amiga, y al fin no sintió celos. El también tenía una para sí. No podía esperar para verla.

"Harry" le dijo Neville jalándolo de las mangas "¿Qué más crees que haya cambiado? Sirius se ve distinto no te parece"

"Sí. Ahora que lo mencionas no se parece en nada al hombre que recuerdo. Es más feliz y se ve sano" Harry analizaba cada detalle de su padrino

"Como si nunca hubiese estado en es horrible lugar"

"Sí, exacto. ¿Y Que me dices del profesor Lupin? Mira sus ropas se ven caras, hasta Snape se miraba diferente"

"Sí, había algo en sus ojos, algo como..."

"Amor, felicidad, ternura" Terminó de decir Harry y al instante Neville le respondió que sí.

"Neville Harry entren a la casa. No queremos que se enfermen sin saber el final del relato" gritó Arthur desde la terraza.

"Arthur tiene toda la razón, además aun les falta descubrir nuevas cosas y conocer a algunos personajes" les dijo Remus desde la puerta "Apúrense"

los dos chicos corrieron hacia la puerta mas emocionados que nunca. Sus corazones latían a mil por minuto y su imaginación volaba tan alto como un águila. Antes de entrar a la recamara Neville detuvo a Harry para decirle

"¿Harry notaste la sortija en la mano izquierda del profesor Snape. Que yo recuerde nunca tuvo una ¿o sí?" Harry se quedó perplejo

"Esa no la noté, pero si vi la que traía el profesor Lupin" le dijo levantando una de sus cejas.

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando, estaban muy desconcertados. El profesor Lupin se acercó a ellos y les hizo un gesto con su mano izquierda y ahora si ambos muchachos pudieron notar la banda en su mano, era una sortija de matrimonio pero con quién se había casado su profesor y lo peor con quién se había casado con Snape.


	13. Capitulo 13

**Disclaimer: no me pertenece nada solo la trama y uno que otro personaje de mi invención**

**Capítulo 13**

Cuando entraron Harry y Neville observaron como los mayores tomaban asiento mientras Sirius colocaba a Hermione en la cama. Le había acomodado los almohadones y cubierto sus piernas con una colcha. Antes de tomar su lugar junto a Lupin, le dio un beso al tiempo que su mano hacia pequeños círculos en el vientre de su esposa. Neville lo halo de las mangas y le cuestionó con la mirada. Harry se encogió de hombros y clavo su mirada en el piso. Hermione les pidió que se sentaran en la cama junto a ella.

"Me imagino que ya has de ir muy avanzada en el relato Herms" dijo Snape con mirada intensa.

"No tanto" Hermione lo miraba de igual forma, como en un lenguaje secreto "No he llegado hasta eso" Snape miro de reojo a Neville y cerro sus ojos por un momento, recostándose un poco mas en su silla hizo un gesto de afirmación para dejar que Hermione continuara.

Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento y se coloco enfrente de la cama "Bueno, es hora de continuar si queremos cenar a tiempo."

Hermione le dijo que si con un gesto "No se preocupen ya vamos muy adelante. Estamos llegando a ese día" sus ojos se ensombrecieron y Harry noto que los demás bajaban la cabeza, volteaban para otro lado o cerraban los ojos. Se imaginó que se refería a la noche en que sus padres murieron.

"Se refieren a la muerte de mis padres" Harry sintió como Hermione apretaba su mano muy suavemente.

"Éramos muy felices. Ustedes estaban recién nacidos y solo queríamos disfrutarlos." Dijo Hermione muy emocionada

"Eras muy adorable Neville" dijo Remus con una gran sonrisa

"No tanto como mi alondra pero eso era obvio ustedes no tienen mis genes" dijo Sirius mirándose las uñas en forma muy orgullosa.

"suerte para ellos" dijo con sorna el profesor Snape

"Cállate, Snivellus" dijo Sirius cruzando sus brazos "Ya quisieras ser como yo"

"No sueñes Black. ¿Quién querría parecerse a un perro?"

"Severus basta. Y Tú, Sirius Black, compórtate o te saco de la habitación" le dijo Hermione muy seria

"Ah no. Y por qué solo a mí me sacas. Si yo me voy él también se va" dijo señalando a Snape quien le guiñó el ojo en son de broma. Harry y Neville pensaron que las cosas estaban resultando muy diferentes a medida que las horas avanzaban y conocían más del pasado de todos ellos.

"Ay ustedes dos son incorregibles" dijo el profesor Lupin entre risas "Pero no se olviden que muchas cosas no han sido reveladas y esto puede parecer muy extraño" decía mientras trataba de señalar a Harry y Neville sin que estos vieran.

"Creo que Lupin tiene razón" dijo Snape

"Si ya habrá tiempo de mostrarnos como en verdad somos" dijo Sirius con mirada secreta

"No entiendo" dijo Harry muy serio "Parece que algunas veces se olvidan que estamos presentes" dijo señalando a Neville y a él.

"Harry tiene razón" dijo Dumbledore "Y creo que es muy descortés de muestra parte. Por favor discúlpennos, ambos" Harry asintió con la cabeza y se calmó un poco ante la mirada benévola del director de Hogwarts.

"¿Pilgrim en qué parte de la historia te encuentras?" preguntó Arthur desde la chimenea.

"Les estaba explicando nuestro pequeño secreto" respondió Hermione y al instante los demás, excepto Remus, Sirius y Arthur, fruncieron el ceño ante las palabras de Hermione

"Creo que me has perdido Mina de mi alma" dijo Dumbledore lleno de confusión.

"Es algo muy importante y que debía permanecer en las sombras por mi propio bien" Hermione se incorporo en la cama y prosiguió "Es acerca de la muerte de mis padres"

"Me temo que ahora entiendo menos" dijo Snape

"Tus padres no están muertos, Herms. Yo los vi hace unos días" dijo Dumbledore

"Me temo que no viste la verdad" Hermione se levanto de la cama y se sentó al lado de su padrino "Mis padres murieron unos meses después que nuestra alondra nació. Unos meses después de mi nacimiento" sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Dumbledore acarició su rostro sin decirle nada. "En el pasado investigue a mis padres. Cuando supe donde estaban me hice su amiga y cuando tuve toda su confianza les explique todo. Ellos entendieron todo a pesar de lo absurdo e increíble que sonaba. Estuve presente en mi nacimiento y les lleve a mis hijos para que los conocieran, pero como ustedes ya saben aquellos eran tiempos oscuros y la mano de Voldemort los alcanzó" Hermione no podía más cada vez que recordaba a sus padres no podía mas que culparse por su muerte. Era el precio que tenía que pagar por manipular el tiempo.

Snape corrió a su lado y la estrechó fuertemente contra él. "No te preocupes Herms, recuerda que sea lo que sea nosotros lo comprenderemos y te ayudaremos" la joven le sonrió entre lagrimas e intento seguir

"Ellos murieron unos meses después de mi nacimiento. La noche de su muerte les dije la verdad a Sirius y a Remus. Esa misma noche tomamos la decisión más importante de mi vida" Snape y Dumbledore tenían el alma en un hilo "Decidimos que nosotros tomaríamos la apariencia de mis padres, y criaríamos a mi pequeña yo. Hasta este día nadie se había enterado."

"Entonces todo este tiempo cuando mirábamos a tus padres en realidad eran Tú y Sirius bajo la apariencia de ellos" dijo Snape mirando intensamente a su amiga"

"Sí Sev. Éramos nosotros. Solo visitábamos a Hermione durante el verano y el resto del tiempo la pasaba con mis abuelos. Claro eso cambió cuando entre a la escuela de magia. Siempre me sentía sola y diferente a los demás porqué mis padres no vivían conmigo. No sabía por qué ellos no estaban junto a m

"Me imagino que eso te fue fácilmente respondido cuando tomaste la decisión" interrumpió Albus

"Si padrino" La hermosa joven cerró sus ojos por un momento "aunque no supe si alegrarme o llorar, pues me di cuenta que ellos me habían amado mucho y al mismo tiempo sabía que nunca estarían a mi lado. Y eso se lo debo a Voldemort también" su voz estaba llena de amargura al decir esta última frase.

"Cálmate Pilgrim, todo estará bien" le dijo Lupin desde su lugar.

"Así es mi cielo, el tiempo de la revelación casi termina y pronto el tiempo de la venganza empezará" los ojos de Sirius brillaban con cierta maldad que asusto el tierno corazón de Neville.

"Entonces tus padres llevan más de quince años muertos" dijo Dumbledore muy pensativo

"Si padrino, sus cenizas las esparcimos en el lago y en el jardín" Hermione no podía más pero sabía que debía continuar la hora de la cena llegaba y los demás esperaban pacientemente.

"Creo que es mejor que sigamos con la historia. El tiempo se acaba" dijo Arthur mirando su reloj "Molly no podrá contener por mucho tiempo a esos rufianes. Además la bella alondra ya regresó y quiere verte Mina"

"Lo sé, yo también me muero por verla" dijo con sus ojitos llenos de emoción. Harry también se emocionó muchísimo. El tiempo de conocer a la hija de Hermione y Sirius se acercaba.

"Después de esa trágica noche el tiempo paso y ustedes crecían cada día. Hermione, Neville y Harry eran inseparables, especialmente ella y Harry"

"Pero si solo éramos unos bebés" Neville no lo podía creer.

"Neville tiene razón Hermione" dijo Harry

"Ya lo sé pero es cierto ustedes lloraban si nosotros los separábamos" dijo Hermione con cara divertida "Por eso durante su primer año de vida ustedes siempre estuvieron juntos"

"Realmente era un suplicio" dijo Snape meneando la cabeza "Pobre de aquel que se quedara cuidándolos tenía que mantenerlos cerca o el concierto empezaba"

"Es cierto" exclamó Sirius levantándose de un brinco "Se me había olvidado ese detalle."

"Tú olvidas todo Sirius" bromeo Snape levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia Sirius como si fuera la cosa más normal "Te acuerda cuando un día se te trabo el pequeño vestidito de Ari en la baranda de la terraza y los chicos lloraban y lloraban con cada minuto que pasaba y tú no podías liberarla por más que intentabas" Harry miraba atontaba la escena que tenía enfrente. Su padrino riéndose a carcajadas por algo que el profesor Snape decía. Esto era increíble

"No me recuerdes ese fue uno de los momentos más estresantes de mi vida. Me encontraba solo en la casa Mia había salido ha hacer unas compras a Londres, dejándome solo con esta tríada de sopranos" decía Sirius colocando su frente en sus manos "tuve que romper el bendito vestido de Ari."

"Desde ese día los vestidos de Ari eran más cortos" Hermione reía con todo su corazón al recordar esos pequeños momento en medio de tanta tragedia.

"Casi matan a Padfoot con sus llantos, jovencitos" decía Remus con seriedad fingida y sin poder contener la risa al recordar la cara de espanto que tenía Sirius cuando eso pasó.

"Ja ustedes eran insoportables cuando no estaban juntos" grito Sirius cerrando los ojos de forma juguetona. Y viendo la cara de interrogación de Los chicos Sirius explico "Ari es mi hija, su nombre completo es Hermione Ariatna Black. Le decíamos Ari o Hermy" Los muchachos asintieron y agradecieron la explicación. Los demás seguían bromeando y haciendo caras divertidas con respecto al episodio.

"Niños, niños cálmense que todavía hay mucho que contar" interrumpió la escena Dumbledore escondiendo su risa "Especialmente la identidad de tu padrino Neville"

Estas palabras captaron por completo la atención de Neville"¿Quién es mi padrino, señor? Mi abuela nunca a querido decirme, pues dice que no es seguro que yo lo sepa" El corazón de Neville latía a mil por minuto. Siempre se había preguntado quienes serían sus padrino. "Hermione es mi madrina" dijo con miedo que le dijeran que no

"Sí Nev, yo soy tu madrina y si no he podido estar contigo fue por el bien de todos" Hermione se había acercado al muchacho y ahora lo tenía atrapado entre sus brazos sin soltarlo le dijo "Ahora escucha con atención y no entres en pánico por los estas a punto de saber, me lo prometes" Neville le respondió que si y se abrazo con más fuerza al talle de su madrina, se sentía tan protegido entre sus brazos, no quería separarse de ella ni un momento.

"Pilgrim, tú eres la más indicada para decírselo" dijo Remus señalando a Neville.

Entendiendo lo que Remus trataba de decirle se apresto a decir "Neville, tu padrino es el Profesor Snape" Hermione sintió como Neville se aferraba mas a ella, al tiempo que hundía su cabeza en su pecho. "Neville, háblame" al no tener respuesta Hermione volteo mirar a Severus, quien se encontraba al lado de Sirius y estaba más pálido que una página de papel. Sabía que estaba sufriendo, solo ella podía saber cuanto significaba Neville para él, y cuanto había sufrido al separarse de él. "Neville, responde por favor. No te comportes como un niño. Mírame cuando te hable" su voz era dulce pero firme. Neville levantó la cabeza y la miro fijamente a los ojos. Su mirada estaba llena de preguntas

"Neville" dijo Sirius atrayendo la mirada del chico "No te sientas mal. Una vez que te acostumbras al olor todo mejora"

"Ja ja No sabía que fueras tan cómico Black" respondió Snape sin el menor rastro de odio.

Neville se rió ante el comentario de Sirius y volteo ha ver al que decían era su padrino. Lo que vio lo impresionó mucho. La cara de su temido profesor estaba llena de risa, sus ojos tenían cierta melancolía y ternura, tan diferente a la frialdad que recordaba. Era otro y sin saber y poder evitarlo una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

"Veo que no te enoja la idea, Neville" Dijo Hermione observando la expresión de Neville.

"Nunca me imagine que usted fuera mi padrino. Siempre me trato muy mal" Neville apoyo su cabeza en Hermione quien aun no lo había soltado

"Debes disculparme Neville pero así debía de ser" Severus se arrodilló enfrente de su ahijado y le tomo las manos "Era lo que se esperaba de mí. Además fue por tu bienestar y seguridad. Lo entiendes verdad, Neville"

"Sí"

"Aun recuerdo cuando Al me lo pidi

* * *

**"Severus Snape, te he buscado por todos lados" Severus levantó la mirada y se encontró con su amiga sonriéndole desde la puerta, llevaba a su bebé en brazos. "Espero no molestarte, pero necesito pedirte un favor"**

**Severus dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó con su amiga en uno de los sofás de su sala "Tú nunca molestas mi sol"  
**  
**"Te quiero tanto Sev" Alice le acarició el rostro y se entristeció al ver el cansancio en el rostro de su amigo "Nev y yo nos moríamos por verte" Alice miraba con la ternura que su amigo acariciaba a su hijo.**

**"Necesitaba un descanso y un respiro" dijo dejando escapar un gran suspiro.**

**"Las cosas no van bien, verdad. Frank y los demás están iguales de preocupados que tí"**

**"No quiero hablar de eso ahorita, Al." Se Restregó la cara con sus dedos como queriendo liberarse de su pesada carga "Mejor dime que te trae a mi tétrica morada"  
**  
**"No digas eso o Selene se enojará" bromeó Alice "Neville quiere pedirte algo Sev Sev, verdad Nev que quieres pedirle algo" dijo Alice haciendo voz infantil**

**"Alice no es que no me guste tenerte aquí, pero realmente quiero enterarme en este siglo" Aunque fingiera otra cosa Severus estaba disfrutando el momento.**

**"Eres insoportable" Alice fingió indignarse y volteó la cara hacia otro lado.**

**"Vamos Al no te enojes conmigo mira que no lo soportaría" dijo Severus apretándose el corazón.**

**"Déjate de teatros Severus. En fin lo que el pequeño Neville quiere pedirte es que aceptes ser su padrino de bautismo" Severus no hallaba que responder, se había quedado en blanco. "Por favor, Severus acepta. Quién mejor que tú y Hermione para cuidar de Neville si algo nos llegara a pasar a mí y a Frank"  
**  
**"No digas eso, Al" no soportaba la idea de que Alice hablara así. En su mente volvía a recordar lo que Hermione le había dicho sobre la locura de los Longbottoms "Jamás repitas eso. Nada va a pasarles"  
**  
**"Perdón no sabía que te pondrías así"**

**"No te preocupes. Perdóname tú a mí. Soy un tonto." Y mirando al pequeño le dijo "¿Crees que yo le guste como padrino?"**

**"Te va a adorar. Y como no, si eres uno de los mejores hombres de este mundo" Alice le puso a Neville en los brazos y se alejó un poco para apreciar la escena. Severus se veía tan tierno y Neville siempre disfrutaba cuando estaba en los bazos de él **

**"No podía ser más perfecto"  
**

* * *

"Vaya eso si fue muy dulce ¿quién lo iba a imaginar el gran Severus Snape derretido por la sonrisa de un Bebe?" Bromeó Sirius dándole golpes suaves al Slytherin en la espalda. 

"Y no te olvides que es un tierno bebé gryffinfor" dijo Remus

"Ya cállense par de bobos" les dijo Severus sin levantarse del piso "Bueno Nev ¿Qué piensas?" Los ojos del espía estaban tan llenos de expectación y anhelo que le transfiguraban la cara.

"Pienso que mi madre tenía razón. Me encanta la idea" Neville vio como a Snape se le iluminó el rostro al oír sus palabras. Muy pronto se vio atrapado entre los fuertes brazos de su padrino. Brazos que esperaron casi dieciséis años para volverlo a abrazar. Neville sintió que algo en su interior despertaba, era un sentimiento cálido hacia su padrino. Ya no se recordaba de sus malos tratos ni humillaciones, pensaba que él había sufrido más al hacerlo.

"Perdóname por todo lo malo, pero fue necesario" Las lágrimas inundaron el rostro de Snape "Ya veras que pasaremos ratos muy amenos y cuando todo esto acabe tendremos mucho tiempo para conocernos. Y te voy a enseñar muchas cosas, a volar en una escoba como me enseño James. Y y y y ..." la emoción era tanta que las palabras se le ahogaban en la garganta.

"No puedo esperar" dijo Neville.Harry contemplaba absorto el cuadro. No podía creerlo su malvado profesor era el padrino de Neville. Las vueltas que da la vida son incomprensibles. Severus se incorporó y ocupó el lugar de Hermione junto a su ahijado.

"Bueno, Neville. Ahora si ya sabes casi todo" dijo Hermione sentándose junto a Harry. "¿Y tú qué dices mi niño?"

"Nada. Todo esto es increíble. ¿Qué más nos falta por descubrir, Mina?" Hermione besó sus cabellos negros que tanto le acordaban a su James "Aún falta mucho, mi Harry"

Harry la abrazó fuertemente y le dijo que continuara que tenía toda su atención. Harry pensó para sí mismo que realmente su amada amiga le había construido un futuro plagado de cosas bonita. Él y Neville eran muy afortunados de tener a todas estas personas cuidándolos y haciendo todo lo posible porque fueran felices. De repente Harry recordó algo

"¿Quién es Selene Profesor Snape?" lo dijo muy bajito y temeroso que su profesor le dijera algo malo pero fue todo lo contrario

"Ella era mi esposa Harry" Severus bajó la cabeza y toco la banda que descansaba en su dedo del corazón.

"¿Esta usted casado profesor?" Harry no podía creerlo. Había volteado ha ver a Neville y éste estaba igual de perdido. "Contésteme"

"Sí, Harry, Severus estuvo una vez casado" fue Remus quien respondi

"Remus, Severus, es hora de que ustedes revelen su historia" dijo Dumbledore sin moverse de su asiento.

"Sí, creo que Dumbledore tiene razón" Remus se dirigió a la cama y se sentó. "Tú primero Severus, termina de contar tu historia"

Severus asintió con la cabeza y soltando a Neville se levanto del sofá "Selene Buttler era mi mujer. Era hermosísima tenía los cabellos tan negros como la noche al igual que sus ojos. Nos conocimos en la escuela, ella pertenecía a Ravenclaw¿Se acuerdan chicos?"

"Sí, ella era hermosa" dijo Sirius con tristeza

"Sus ojos eran tristísimos pero bellísimos. Era encantadora y muy misteriosa" dijo Arthur "Yo la conocí cuando en los últimos años"

"Era perfecta para Severus" dijo Hermione con una tierna sonrisa

"Ella era todo eso y más" dijo Severus con voz entrecortada "El día de nuestra boda fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida. Se veía hermosa en su vestido blanco con sus cabellos arreglados en un moño alto y sus mejillas sonrosadas, parecía que dos rosas rojas se hubieran tatuado en ellas" Severus cerro los ojos e imagino ese día, casi podía volver a tocar a su amada esposa.

"Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca. Su talle tan delicado y pequeño. Era la imagen de la belleza. Las rosas rojas de su ramo se quedaban cortas ante su belleza. Aun siento su olor a fresas y rosas, aun me embriaga su aroma, aun me seduce su voz aterciopelada" una lágrima solitaria surco sus mejillas. Su corazón se partía en pedazos ante esos recuerdos.

"Durante el Vals la apreté contra mí tan fuerte que casi la estrujaba. No quería soltarla ni por un momento. Ella parecía volar entre mis brazos, sus graciosos pies casi ni tocaban el suelo. Mis manos encajaban perfectamente en su cintura y su cabeza cabía perfectamente entre mi cuello y mi hombro" su voz, era cada vez más quebrada, las lágrimas más gruesas y sin darse cuenta se había parado en el centro de la habitación con sus manos colocadas como si sostuviera a alguien entre sus brazos. En su mente ella estaba de nuevo bailando con él otra vez.

"Selene reía como una loca, el sonido de su risa era tan bello y encantador; Sus labios color cereza, el sonido que hacía al hablar era hechizante." Ella le susurraba cuanto le amaba y él le besaba la curva de su cuello esperando con ansias el momento en que al fin estuvieran juntos. Para ellos no existía nadie más. Ella buscaba la protección de sus fuertes brazos y él anhelaba aprisionarse en el estrecho espacio de su delicado abrazo, ese era todo el espacio que necesitaba en este mundo para ser completamente libre y feliz.

De repente Severus abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de su realidad su esposa no estaba junto a él. El mundo le cayó encima nuevamente. Se dejó caer al suelo y busco la mirada de su Hermione. Su amiga se apresuro a abrazarlo.

"Calmate Severus" no sabía que decirle siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando recordaba a Selene. No soportaba ver a su amigo llorar como un niño "Recuerda que yo estoy aquí. Además nunca has estado solo, ella no te dejo solo"

"Mina tiene razón, Severus" Arthur quería consolarlo a toda costa "Ella te dio el mejor regalo del mundo"

"Tienen razón, perdónenme" Severus se había calmado. Era cierto él tenía lo más bellos de éste mundo y eso ni Voldemort ni ninguna otra persona se la quitarían. Primero lo mataban a él.

"Tú no eres el único que sufrió lo mismo, compañero" Remus se encontraba parado junto a la ventana. Su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte como tratando de encontrar a alguien. "Voldemort también me quitó a alguien"

Harry y Neville no entendían nada, pero ambos recordaron la sortija de matrimonio que su profesor favorito llevaba en su dedo. El también estuvo casado, y por lo que apreciaban, ella también había muerto.

"No te pongas así compañero" Sirius no soportaba ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado "Adriana Te amó con todo su ser y mientras la tuviste te dio lo mejor de ella."

"Si Sirius ya lo sé"

"¿Cuándo se casaron?" preguntó Harry muy interesado

"Nos casamos en marzo del 81, un mes después que Selene y Severus contrajeron nupcias" Su corazón sangraba con cada memoria de su esposa.

"Eso fue unos meses antes de la muerte de mis padres" dijo Harry

"Sí. Yo quería que James estuviera presente en mi boda" James era otro de los recuerdos que a Remus mas le dolía. "El único punto negro fue Peter, pero por salvar las apariencias él tuvo que estar presente" dijo sin poder esconder el odio que sentía hacia su antiguo amigo.

"No le menciones en esta casa" dijo Sirius muy enfadado "No me recuerdes que ese fue el causante de la muerte de James"

"No solo la de James fue por causa de él" Severus tenía que hablar Remus debía de saber la verdad "él fue el causante de la muerte de Lena y la de Adriana"

"¿Qué dices Severus¿Pero cómo?" Remus no podía creerlo

"Sí, Remus. Él estaba enamorado de Selene y al saberla mi esposa, le dijo a al Señor Oscuro, que ella era una espía de Dumbledore" el odio hacia cola de gusano crecía cada vez más.

"Eso era mentira" gritó Sirius estrellando los puños contra la pared "Selene era inocente"

"Ella no sabía ni que tú eras un espía ¿Cómo fue Peter capaz de semejante bajeza?" Hermione no concebía la idea de que Peter fuera tan ruin.

"¿Cómo te enteraste?" preguntó Dumbledore viendo que Lupin palidecía rápidamente

"El señor oscuro me lo dijo. Él me explicó que mi esposa era una traidora y por lo tanto no merecía vivir. La iba a matar ese mismo año pero debido a las circunstancias no pudo. Aunque eso no impidió que algunos de sus mortífagos tomaran venganza de la derrota de su amo, y la asesinaran."

"Ellos creían que ella había sido clave importante en la caída del Señor oscuro" dijo Dumbledore con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo siento mucho" dijo Neville abrazando a su padrino.

"Gracias Neville, No sabes cuanto esto significa para mí" Neville solo le sonrió

"Entonces solo estuvo casado con ella dos años"

"Sí, Harry. Los mejores años de mi vida" dijo Severus mirando fijamente a Remus

"¿Y usted profesor Lupin¿Cómo era su esposa?" Preguntó Neville viendo como sufría Remus por lo que se acababa de enterar

Neville y Harry apreciaron como los ojos de su profesor se iluminaban y su rostro se dulcificaba "Ella era muy inteligente y dulce. También pertenecía a Ravenclaw, tenía la misma edad de Pilgrim. Sus cabellos eran castaño oscuro muy lisos. Poseía unos inmensos ojos grises. Su piel tenía un color acaramelado bellísimo, era delgada y de mediana estatura. Por ahí tengo unas fotografías si las quieren ver." Les dijo a Harry y a Neville "Ella murió el mismo año que murió Selene. Para ser más precisos ambas murieron juntos" Cerró los ojos y apretó sus labios "Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que a causa de la mentira de Peter, Adriana murió también. Ellas eran inocentes, no sabían nada" su voz era cada vez más dura y alzada "Ellas eran tan buenas y puras. Y ese imbécil se atrevió a poner sus ojos en Selene. Pero las va ha pagar por ensuciar su recuerdo"

"Calma Remus" dijo Severus "Ahora ya sabes la verdad. Ahora los dos podremos vengarnos. Peter nunca imaginó que su mentira mataría a Adriana también, y ese error le costará la vida" su mirada era diabólica y muy fría.

"Recuerden que ustedes deben velar por dos personitas que los aman mucho, y para quienes ustedes son todo lo que tienen en este mundo" Hermione estaba seria y Tenía sus manos en su vientre "Y esto va para ti también, Sirius"

"Tienes razón. Debemos ser cuidadosos, Severus" los tres adultos intercambiaron miradas y asintieron.

"Pero Si yo lo hubiera sabido lo hubiera matado con mis propias manos" exclamó Sirius "Ese fue uno de los peores días de mi vida.

"¿De quienes están hablando?" preguntó Neville

"De nuestras Hijas"

"Alto" dijo Harry muy intrigado por lo que Sirius había dicho y sin prestarle atención a los que el profesor Lupin acababa de decir "¿Cómo es posible que estuvieras presente si para ese entonces tu estabas en Azkaban?" le dijo mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo. Sirus buscó la mirada de su esposa quien solo meneo la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación ante la indiscreción de su esposo

"CONTESTAME" Harry estaba furioso.


	14. Capitulo 14

Disclaimer: ay ya saben que HP no me pertenece.  
  
**Capítulo 14**  
  
Sirius no hallaba donde meterse. No encontraba las palabras para explicarle a Harry, quien le miraba con ojos llenos de curiosidad y enojo al mismo tiempo. "Hermione necesito un poco de ayuda aquí" se dirigió a su esposa quien le miraba divertida.  
  
"Ay Sirius eres imposible. Te dije muy claro que no te pasaras de boca" Hermione se había parado de su lugar "Pero no te preocupes metiste la pata en el momento preciso" Acercándose a Harry le dijo "Harry ya sabes muchas cosas de nuestras vidas. Pero aun no sabes la verdad sobre todos estos años"  
  
"Me supongo que te refieres a los años que le siguieron a la muerte de mis padres" Sus ojos se posaron en su madrina y amiga.  
  
"Si" Dijo Hermione "Creo que al contarte de la existencia de Adriana y Selene nos adelantamos un poco. Debimos contarte primero lo que ocurrió la noche en que tus padres murieron" Harry se sentó en la cama junto con Neville y le indico a Hermione que prosiguiera.  
  
"Ya sabes muy bien, que tus padres murieron, la noche de Halloween de 1981. tú tenías apenas un año" explicó Dumbledore parándose al lado de Hermione. "¿Exactamente que sabes?"  
  
"Solo lo que ustedes me han dicho, lo que Sirius nos dijo en la casa de los gritos en nuestro tercer año ¿Te acuerdas Hermione?" la joven asintió con la cabeza y Harry se alegro de que ella lo recordara "Supuestamente Sirius era su Secret Keeper, pero al último momento le dio su lugar a Peter y éste a su vez le contó a Voldemort y él los mato"  
  
"Eso es correcto" dijo Sirius desde su asiento "Nunca me perdone el dejar que pasara"  
  
"Esa era la forma en que tenía que ser" le dijo Harry "Al menos te tengo a ti y a los demás" Sirius se alegro al escuchar las palabras de Harry.  
  
"Pero no sabes algo" interrumpió Hermione. Harry la cuestiono con la mirada.  
  
"Pilgrim hizo de las suyas para salvar a Sirius" dijo Remus muy alegre  
  
"¿Y exactamente qué hiciste Hermione?" Dijo Harry cruzando sus brazos y arqueando una ceja.  
  
"Tu madrina aquí presente llegó en el último momento, precisamente cuando yo perseguía a Peter, y realizó la mejor actuación de su vida" Sirius volteo a mirar a su esposa y se encontró con su mirada traviesa.  
  
"Explícate mejor Sirius, estoy en la luna" dijo Harry un tanto celoso. No podía evitarlo aun le era molesto ver ese tipo de intercambio entre su amiga y su padrino.  
  
"Yo tome la apariencia de Sirius" Harry estaba anonadado ante las palabras de Hermione "Obligue a que Sirius regresara a la mansión, mientras yo seguía persiguiendo a Pit. Yo sabía exactamente cuando Peter iba a hacer volar la calle entera así que evite que pasara hechizándolo" La mirada de Hermione era la de alguien que había hecho algo muy malo y se sentía muy orgulloso de ello "Lo paralice y lo obligue a que me escuchara. Le grite que volvería a vengarme de él, que esperaría un tiempo pero que él sabría, cuando el momento llegara. Le dije que corriera, que se escondiera, que se hiciera el muerto o no sobreviviría ni una semana. Lo libere de la maldición y deje que siguiera gritando que Sirius era un traidor. Me quede parada en el mismo lugar y observe como fingía su muerte. Esta vez nadie inocente murió, yo ya me había encargado de desalojar la calle. Y Cuando los aurores llegaron al lugar fingí resistirme y escaparme. Así fue como por doce años todos creyeron que Sirius Black era un traidor y un espía. Y que había asesinado a Peter en medio de la calle."  
  
"¿Pero y Azkaban?" Harry estaba muy confundido "¿Neville, tú te acuerdas cuando dijeron que el infame Sirius Black había escapado de Azkaban? Por favor dime que no estoy loco" Neville negó con la cabeza y Harry se exasperó más "¿HERMIONE QUE PASO EN REALIDAD?" Harry se agarro con fuerza los cabellos, por más que trataba no recordaba nada. Su mente era un torbellino de recuerdos. Todo lo que había pasado en su tercer año le daba vueltas e imágenes que nunca había visto se presentaban como ráfagas de luz "Hermione ayúdame" no podía mas sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. ya no sabía que era verdad y que no lo era. Hermione se sentó en el suelo junto a él y lo atrajo hacia ella  
  
"Calma cariño" le susurraba al oído "Deja que todo pase, solo unos minutos más. Confía en mí cierra tus ojos. Shhhh Ya pasará, amor" Harry le hizo caso y se aferró a ella con fuerza. Poco a poco la turbación iba cediendo y todo se volvía más claro. Podía sentir los besos de Hermione en su frente y cabellos. Su voz suave y tierna era como un bálsamo para él. "Harry abre tus ojos y dime que recuerdas"  
  
Harry abrió sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Hermione era la criatura más bella de este mundo, era su ángel de luz, el faro que guiaba sus pasos. Hizo lo que ella le pidió. Buscó entre sus memorias y encontró cosas que le impresionaron, cosas sobre Sirus y Remus. "Sirius nunca estuvo en Azkaban; y las ropas del profesor Lupin no eran andrajosas"  
  
"Correcto Harry" dijo Dumbledore  
  
"Muy bien Harry. Por un momento me asustaste" dijo Arthur muy alegre  
  
"Pero aun recuerdo leer la noticia de tu fuga" dijo señalando a su padrino.  
  
"Eso es porque aun no te acostumbras a la idea. Con el pasar de los días, lo iras olvidando o no. Tal vez, al igual que nosotros, recuerdes ambas historias" le explicó muy seriamente.  
  
"¿A qué se refiere Señor Black?" pregunto Neville muy tímidamente  
  
"Lo que Sirius quiere decir Neville, es que todos nosotros recordamos la vida sin la intervención de Hermione. Es tu opción olvidarla o no. En mi caso me encanta comparar, de esta manera no dejo de agradecerle a la vida por Hermione" la mirada de Severus era muy tierna y cálida "En esa otra vida yo era un ser oscuro y frío. En esta tengo amigos, tuve amor y tengo una hija. Además de que tu padre y yo al final nos hicimos muy amigos, a tal hecho que él me enseñó a volar una escoba"  
  
"¿De veras Señor?" la sorpresa en los ojos de Harry le causo mucha gracia a Severus  
  
"Sí, Harry. Me temo que Sev Sev tiene toda la razón" se burló Siirus  
  
"No pudo resistir a nuestro encanto animal" bromeo Lupin "Ya cállense o los maldigo par de bobos" Severus intentaba parecer enojado pero la risa en sus labios lo delataba  
  
"Por Merlín" exclamó Hermione levantando sus manos "Ni con el pasar de los años pueden cambiar algunas cosas"  
  
"Nos extrañarías si lo hiciéramos, amor de mi vida" dijo Sirius besándole la mano de manera juguetona "Además por eso es que nos amas ¿o no chicos" los demás asintieron e hicieron gestos de exasperación al ver como Sirius besaba apasionadamente a Hermione y la levantaba en sus brazos.  
  
"Hablando de cosas que no cambian" dijo Dumbledore con mirada brillosa "Ustedes son incorregibles"  
  
"Jamás me cansaré de amar a esta preciosa peregrina" dijo Sirius sin dejar de besarla.  
  
"Busquen un cuarto" dijo Harry entre tosidos ganándose la mirada reprochadora de Hermione.  
  
"Harry James Potter, ¿qué has dicho?" Hermione le agarró de las orejas y le dijo "Jovencito de ahora en adelante usted sabrá lo que es disciplina" pero aunque intentara parecer severa, su mirada y su voz eran tiernas. "Ay a quien trato de engañar, usted caballerito es el vivo retrato de su padre, lo que quiere decir que siempre serás un merodeador"  
  
"Amen" dijeron al unísono Remus y Sirius. Severus y los demás voltearon la mirada ante el comentario de esos dos.  
  
"Bueno creo que ya fue mucho parloteo y changoneta. Volvamos a lo que nos interesa" dijo Neville aplaudiendo para llamar la atención. Todos los demás lo vieron con mirada extraña, excepto Harry "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miran así?"  
  
"Porqué Frank solía hacer ese gesto y decir esa misma frase" Neville se sintió volar ante la explicación que le dio Hermione "Realmente es impresionante cuánto te pareces a tus padres Nev"  
  
"Gracias" respondió Neville agachando la cabeza  
  
"No lo hagas Neville" Severus le tomo de la barbilla y le obligó a verle "Jamás bajes la cabeza cuando te digan que eres la viva imagen de tus padres. Eran maravillosos y es un honor para ti tener parte de ellos en tu alma" Neville le dijo que si y lo abrazó efusivamente.  
  
"¿Entonces queda claro que esta en ustedes dos el recordar ambas versiones o dejar ir la otra?" dijo Dumbledore  
  
"Yo prefiero recordar" dijo Neville muy seguro  
  
"Yo también"  
  
"No esperaba menos de ustedes chicos" dijo el Señor Weasley mirando su reloj "Ya casi son las cinco"  
  
"Entonces terminemos rápido" dijo Hermione sin abandonar el suelo junto a Harry.  
  
"Déjenme ver si estoy en lo cierto" dijo buscando la aprobación de los mayores "Sirius nunca estuvo en Azkaban, sino que escapó a un lugar desconocido y se mantuvo escondido por casi doce años. Un buen día dejó un mensaje en el ministerio de la magia diciendo que había regresado. Ahí fue cuando todo el mundo mágico empezó a buscarle nuevamente, Peter se asustó y todo lo que pasó con tu gato y Scabbers fue cierto, verdad"  
  
"Muy bien Harry. Eso fue lo que pasó" Harry no pudo sonreír más porque no podía "Bueno señores, que más nos falta por contar"  
  
"¿Qué les parece si nos cuentan dónde estuvo el Señor Black todos estos años?" pregunto Neville cada vez más seguro de sí mismo  
  
"Por favor Neville, dime Sirius"  
  
"Esta bien, Sirius"  
  
"Así esta mejor" le dijo muy sonriente Sirius "Y en cuanto a tu pregunta. Todos estos años estuve en la mansión Belmondo"  
  
"¿Pero cómo?" dijo Harry acomodándose mejor en el suelo  
  
"Ya yo te había dicho que esta mansión esta protegida por muchos encantamientos, y que todo lo que aquí pase no puede ser detectado. De hecho, la localización de la mansión es un secreto para todo excepto para m  
  
"Eso es muy cierto. Nosotros solo podemos llegar aquí con el consentimiento de Pilgrim" dijo Remus  
  
"¿Cómo así?" preguntó Neville  
  
"Mira, si alguien dice Mansión Belmondo ante una chimenea puede que vaya dar hasta la misma China pero jamás llegará aquí. A menos, claro, que Hermione te ponga en la lista de invitados que esta en la chimenea principal, o sea la del gran salón" explicó Lupin como si estuviera dando una clase.  
  
"Y las únicas personas que están en la lista son los que son leales a la casa. En otras palabras, solo te puedo poner en la lista si tu corazón es verdadero y sino escondes maldad en tu alma" Dijo Hermione  
  
"¿Pero entonces como pudo Peter entrar cuando venía todos los veranos?" Harry estaba muy intrigado  
  
"Porqué ese encantamiento lo puse el día que James y Lily murieron" lo dijo muy orgullosa y a la vez apesadumbrada.  
  
"¿Entonces Malfoy nunca podría entrar aquí?" Dijo Harry muy emocionado  
  
"Harry no seas tan prejuicioso. A veces aunque todo te culpe eres inocente" le dijo Sirius  
  
"Esta bien, esta bien. Ya me no me empieza a gustar la idea de que sean mis padrinos, son muy estrictos" bromeo Harry  
  
"Si quieres puedes seguir viviendo con los Dursleys" le dijo Hermione fingiendo indignación  
  
"NO por favor. Hago lo que quieran pero no me atormenten así" Harry se había puesto de rodillas como rezando ante su amiga.  
  
"Ya no seas payaso Harry" le dijo Neville  
  
"Como tú no eres el que tiene que vivir con ese zoológico" dijo muy amargado  
  
"No, pero ya te quiero ver conviviendo con mi familia, especialmente mi abuela" le dijo muy divertido  
  
"Vaya, veo que ambos hemos vivido en un ambiente no muy agradable, pero al menos a ti si te quieren"  
  
"Sí, eso es verdad." Dijo Neville  
  
"Ya basta. Esos tiempos ya se acabaron ahora ya estoy aquí de regreso. Y ya puedo regresar a la luz pública pues mañana el ministro limpiara públicamente el nombre de mi esposo ante todo el mundo mágico. Y la verdad podrá al fin ser contada." Dijo Hermione muy ilusionada  
  
"Increíble todo este tiempo Sirius ha estado aquí viviendo la gran vida" dijo Harry  
  
"No lo creas. No importa si es el paraíso sino tienes libertad es igual que una cárcel" dijo Sirius  
  
"Al menos tú tienes a tu esposa a tu lado. Y a tus hijos" le dijo Remus  
  
"Lo siento, compañeros. A veces se me olvida cuan afortunado soy" Sirius se había ido a sentar detrás de su esposa. Rodeándola con sus brazos le besaba los cabellos "Gracias doy todos los días por despertar a tu lado, por que eres tú lo que primero que miro al despertar" le besaba el cuello y sus manos se acomodaron en su vientre "Los mejores regalos que me han dado han nacido de ti, amor" Hermione le besó cada una de sus manos  
  
"Yo también le doy gracias a la vida por tenerte, Paddy" le busco sus labios y le dio un tierno beso lleno de pasión y adoración "Nunca olvides que te amo" le dijo volviéndolo a besar.  
  
"Por estos instantes es que ha valido tanta lucha a lo largo de todos estos años no lo creen" dijo Dumbledore muy emocionado  
  
"Si yo pienso lo mismo" dijo Severus "Nora siempre ha sido feliz en esta casa"  
  
"¿Quién es Nora?" pregunto Neville  
  
"Mi hija" dijo Severus como si fuera la cosa más normal  
  
"Perdón, pero es que no escuché muy bien. ¿Dijo su hija, profesor?" Pregunto Harry muy sorprendido  
  
"Si Harry eso dije. Que yo me acuerde hace unos momentos te dijimos que Remus y Yo teníamos hijas, productos de nuestros matrimonios con Selene y Ariatna" explicó colocándose al lado de Lupin  
  
"¿ Pues en qué mundo vives Harry?" le dijo Lupin con mirada burlona  
  
"Es cierto yo me acuerdo. Pero tú, Harry, estabas muy ocupado recriminándole a Sirius dónde había pasado él todos estos años" Le dijo Neville apuntándole con su dedo. "Y creo que después mi padrino volvió a mencionar a su hija." Severus se sintió muy feliz porque Neville lo había llamado padrino  
  
"Realmente no me acuerdo. Pero cuéntenme ¿cuáles son sus nombres? ¿Qué edad tienen? ¿Dónde est..." Harry se callo abruptamente, había recordado algo  
  
"¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Acaso te has acordado de algo que viste en el jardín esta mañana?" la mirada del Señor Weasley era muy penetrante como si le estuviera diciendo algo en secreto  
  
"¡Por Merlín!" Harry se llevo la mano a la frente y se sentó en sus pies "¡Los chicos del jardín! ¡Ellos tienen que ser! La niña de cabellos negros y los gemelos que estaban en la terraza cuando regresamos del jardín" repetía sin poder creerlo  
  
"Sí Harry. Ellos son" dijo Sirius  
  
"Esa niña es Eleonora Serena Snape" dijo Snape muy orgulloso  
  
"Es muy hermosa" El profesor le agradeció por el cumplido  
  
"Harry espera solo un instante más. La hora llegó. Ya sabes todo o al menos casi todo" le dijo Dumbledore "Mina hazme los honores de terminar el relato"  
  
"Harry a lo largo de este día te has enterado de muchos detalles de la vida de tus padres y nuestros" Hermione se levanto de suelo ayudada por Severus. Mientras se paseaba por el cuarto decía "Afuera de esas dos puertas te esperan no solo los Weasley sino también nuestros hijos. Ellos han crecido escuchando hablar de ti y de James, de Lily, y de los demás. Ellos han sido criados en esta casa, su educación ha corrido ha cargo de Severus, Sirius, Remus, Albus, Minerva, Mad eye, y mía. Todos los veranos visitaban el colegio para presentar exámenes y para tomar aires nuevos. Son muy inteligentes y dotados. Han asistido a Dumstrang y a Beauxbotons, también. Las artes oscuras son su fuerte"  
  
"Vaya suena muy escalofriante" dijo Harry  
  
"Lo que quiero decir es que siempre han sido entrenados para luchar. Nunca les hemos mentido sobre nada. Pero al mismo tiempo adoran el Quidditch, bañarse en el lago, tirarse en la grama, el ajedrez mágico y hacerse bromas entre ellos. En fin, son jóvenes normales como tú. No les tengas miedo siempre han querido ser amigos de ustedes"  
  
"¿De mí también" Neville no podía creerlo habían personas en verdad que querían conocerlos a él. El futuro no podía ser mejor  
  
"Sí y también de Ron y de los demás niños Weasley. Ellos nos esperan en el gran salón y me imagino que han estar muy impacientes"  
  
"¿Ron también estará aquí, Hermione?" dijo Harry que ya lo quería ver  
  
"Si, él también estará aquí" viendo al señor Weasley le preguntó "Me imagino que Molly ya le ha de haber contado todo"  
  
"Sí. Anoche les explicamos a la tribu todo. Y Ron quiere verte"  
  
"Yo también lo he extrañado mucho. Es muy injusto, ustedes no tuvieron que esperar más de 23 años para volver a verlos. Ustedes me dejaron de ver hace apenas unos días" dijo Hermione. Harry le dijo que la admiraba mucho pues él jamás o hubiera soportado.  
  
Después de un rato se dirigió a Neville "Hay algo más Neville que debo contarte" Hermione hizo una pausa para saber si tenía toda la atención de Neville "TE acuerdas que te dije que junto con Severus habíamos encontrado la cura a los efectos de muchas maldiciones"  
  
"S  
  
"Bueno, pues, tengo que decirte que una de esa curas Sev y yo la hicimos especialmente para tus padres" Neville no dijo nada.  
  
"Nev, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Respóndeme!" Severus intentaba hacer que Neville reaccionara "Neville" pero por más que lo zarandeaba el chico de los ojos azules no respondía. Su mente estaba llena de imágenes de su madre, con su cabello teñido de blanco; y de su padre con la mirada perdida  
  
"Ten cuidado Severus lo puedes lastimar" Hermione estrechó a Neville entre sus brazos "Vamos Neville, deja salir el dolor y la pena que has guardado todos estos años. Grita, patalea, pégame si es lo que quieres pero di algo"  
  
"Mis padres.... ¿Dime que no me mientes?"  
  
"Claro que no. Solo necesitan un tratamiento de tres semanas y empezaran a recobrar su memoria. Primero su cuerpo se repondrá. Al fin podrás ver el cabello rubio de tu madre. Luego recobraran el habla y podrán articular palabras y oraciones. En la última semana te recordarán. Y juntos les contaremos todo lo que ha acontecido desde que la maldita de Bellatrix los atac  
  
"No puedo creerlo. Mis padres sabrán quién soy. Me podrán abrazar. Ya Malfoy no se burlará de mí por no tener papás cuerdos. SI, SI ¡SIIIIIIIIII ¡MIS PADRES SE CURARAN!!!!! ¡YUPI!!!" Hermione no pudo evitar el llanto al ver a Neville correr como un loco por todo el cuarto, subirse a la cama y brincar en ella. Realmente de aquel tímido e inseguro Neville ya no quedaba nada.  
  
"Neville bájate en este instante de esa cama" vociferaba Snape sin contener la risa.  
  
"Déjalo compañero. Déjalo que disfrute el regalo que Mia hizo para él" dijo Sirius abrazando juguetonamente a Snape  
  
"Siempre supe que te gustaba pero no creí que fueras tan descarado Black" bromeo Snape dándole un beso  
  
"Ush no seas asqueroso Snape" Sirius se restregaba la cara con sus manos mientras los demás reían sin para ante semejante acción. Neville ya se había quedado quieto en la cama. En un momento salto al piso y corrió a abrazar y besar a Hermione.  
  
"Gracias Hermione por todo lo que me has dado" Neville la besaba incesantemente. Sirius fingía enojarse por la acción del muchacho  
  
"No solo a mí me agradezcas, Severus tuvo mucho que ver en esto" Hermione alargo su mano y Snape la tomo. Los tres se abrazaron en un solo abrazo. El corazón de Neville estaba henchido de alegría y gozo. No podía dejar de besar a Hermione y a Severus, quienes a su vez le devolvían los besos y le abrazaban más fuerte. De repente las puertas se abrieron de un solo golpe, para dejar entrar a Molly Weasley.  
  
"Por los dioses ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Hasta abajo se oían los gritos y correteos de ustedes" Molly se calmo por un momento necesitaba aire. Había subido corriendo, asustada de que algo malo podía haber pasado. "Pero por lo que veo solo fue una falsa alarma" decía casi ahogándose.  
  
"No te asustes, mujer" intentaba calmarla Arthur que conocía como era de preocupada su esposa. "Solo le estábamos contando a Neville que sus padres se repondrán y él se sobre excit  
  
"Ay Neville cuanto me alegro por ti" Molly abrazó a Neville tan fuerte que casi lo ahoga, pero a él no le importaba estaba tan feliz "¡Oh Harry! Mi pequeño tenía tantas ganas de verte otra vez" liberó uno de sus brazos para invitar a Harry a participar del abrazo. Harry corrió a su encuentro muy feliz de verla "Me alegro de no ser la única de haberte extrañado" le dijo Besándolo encada una de sus mejillas.  
  
"Molly dime, ¿Cómo están los ánimos en el gran salón?" pregunto Albus  
  
"¿Y cómo crees que estén, Albus? Están desesperados. Ary les contó todo sobre su viaje al pasado. La pequeña visita que le hizo a su madre y eso hizo que las expectaciones crecieran aun más" dijo de un solo tirón Molly.  
  
"¿Entonces aquella niña que se te apareció era tu hija?" Hermione asintió y le explicó que ella la había enviado pues eso influyó mucho en su decisión de quedarse en el pasado  
  
"¿Ya les explicaste como haremos a partir de mañana?" dijo Molly  
  
"A eso voy Molly. Chicos quiero que escuchen muy bien. A partir de mañana en las noticias se hablará del regreso de la familia Black Belmondo. Nadie sabe que Sirius y yo hemos tenido más hijo, dos para ser específica"  
  
"Eran los gemelos verdad" dijo Harry muy seguro  
  
"Sí, Harry. Esos son los Remuses. Eso no tiene importancia ahora, ya los conocerás esta noche. Hay algo más importante. Como es lógico, yo no podré regresar al colegio con este aspecto, por lo que mi hija Hermione Ariatna Black, tomará mi lugar. Ella va mucho más adelantada pero eso no importa" dijo como toda una madre orgullosa "A todo el mundo le diremos que inventamos la historia de que ella era una sangre sucia para protegerla. Los cabellos de Ary son negros como los de Sirius, para eso diremos que hasta el día en que el nombre de su padre fuera limpiado, su verdadera apariencia estaría oculta por muchos encantamientos. Entiendan que nadie la podía relacionarla conmigo o sino alguien podría descubrir la verdad. Mañana el mundo creerá que Hermione Granger es en realidad Hermione Black, la hija de Sirius y Mía."  
  
"Todo suena muy bien, Hermione. ¿Pero cómo es posible que nadie la haya relacionado contigo si como tú dices, ella es tu vivo retrato? Y tú eras muy famosa, por ser la hija de dos prominentes magos" dijo Harry  
  
"Muy fácil. Todo el mundo cree que ella es una sangre sucia y su aspecto es muy diferente al mío" Hermione se dirigió hacia un armario de donde saco un papel, Harry luego vio que era una foto "Mira así me miraba yo" era una foto de ella del pasado. Estaba junto a James. Sus cabellos suavemente ondulados adornaban su cara, sus dientes estaban perfectamente alineados. Sus ojos eran brillantes y más claros y estaban enmarcados de largas y rizadas pestañas. Su figura era graciosa y pequeña, parecía una muñequita de porcelana. Sus mejillas eran sonrosadas y sus labios tenían el color de una cereza.  
  
"Fue tomada durante mi cuarto año" La foto no se movía. Harry Pudo apreciar que Hermione tenía razón, nadie en su sano juicio podía relacionar a esta bella niña con la desaliñada Hermione Granger. Sus ojos se posaron en su padre y en la felicidad que radiaba, se imaginaba que cada vez que estaba junto a Hermione su expresión era la misma. Sintió celos pero no hizo nada, su padre también la había perdido.  
  
"Tienes razón. Tu aspecto en el pasado es muy diferente a este. Además en el pasado todo el mundo conocía a tus padres, así que nadie puede saber que eras una viajera del tiempo"  
  
"Eso es cierto. Pero diremos que le cambiamos el aspecto a Hermione porque no queríamos que la gente la señalara, como la hija de un asesino" dijo Hermione muy secamente "Ya la verás y podrás determinar que tiene mucho de Sirius"  
  
"Ya no puedo esperar" dijo Harry  
  
"Bueno, entonces que esperamos" dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a la puerta "No te preocupes Mina, lo demás lo puedes explicar enfrente de los chicos"  
  
"Tienes toda la razón padrino" Hermione salió de la habitación escoltada por Harry y Neville; Siirus, Remus Y Severus salieron juntos discutiendo algo que solo ellos podían escuchar; y por último el señor y la Señora Weasley salieron del brazo. Si Harry creía que él estaba nervios no podía imaginar que en el gran salón un buen grupo de jóvenes lo esperaban con ansias 


	15. Capitulo 15

**Disclaimer: ya se lo saben.**  
  
**Capítulo 15**  
  
El nerviosismo de Harry era inimaginable. Se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a Hermione. Podía escuchar los murmullos que provenían del salón, desde donde ellos estaban.  
  
"Calma Harry. Todo estará bien" Sirius le puso una mano en su hombro "Lo peor ya pasó."  
  
"Tu familia te espera ahí adentro" le dijo Lupin  
  
"Vamos, Potter. ¿O me vas a decir que el mejor buscador de Gryffindor de todos lo tiempos tiene miedo?" La voz de Severus hizo milagros en Harry.  
  
"Yo estoy más que listo" Harry miraba a Neville muy impactado. El chico había cambiado horrores en solo una tarde. Tal vez el saber que sus padres estarían con él en unos meses le había dotado de una tonelada de autoestima y seguridad. Harry sonrió muy suavemente, lo suficiente para hacerle ver a Hermione que estaba listo.  
  
Dumbledore le había dado la espalda a las puertas "Ha llegado la hora que todos esperábamos" Harry y Neville hicieron un gesto de afirmación y se aferraron más a Hermione. Esta les regaló una de sus bellas sonrisas y les dio un leve apretón de manos.  
  
"Bueno, chicos la hora de la verdad ha llegado" dijo Lupin respirando muy hondo "Albus haz los honores" El anciano asintió con la cabeza y abrió las puertas. De inmediato las luces del salón iluminaron el pasillo y Harry pudo divisar un buen número de personas dentro de lugar. Dumbledore entró primero seguido de Arthur y Molly. Sirius y Remus entraron juntos dejando a los chicos junto a Snape y Hermione.  
  
El silencio de que imperaba por la entrada de ellos se vio interrumpido por el grito de la niña de los ojos grises"¡Papá!" La hermosa joven corría con sus brazos extendidos hacia el profesor Lupin "te he extrañado tanto ¿Por qué no viniste a verme cuando llegaste?" le reclamaba mientras Remus le daba un enorme abrazo y la inundaba de besos  
  
"Sabes muy bien que no podía Helena" la jovencita hizo un puchero mientras cruzaba sus brazos en gesto de enojo "Vamos, mi amor, las circunstancias eran especiales. Nada en esta vida puede hacer que yo te ponga en un segundo plano"  
  
"Claro que lo sé papá, solo estaba bromeando" le dijo la niña dejándose levantar por los brazos de su padre. Harry pudo notar que era muy Tímida y muy frágil.  
  
"No, no estabas bromeando" dijo el joven de cabellos negro que se le había presentado a Harry en el jardín "Eres una caprichosa, Helena"  
  
"Cállate Camus o no respondo" la joven lo amenazaba con su varita  
  
"¡Helena!" la niña dejó caer su brazo y clavo su vista en el suelo  
  
"No la regañes. Camus tuvo la culpa" Hermione se había adelantado dejando a Harry solo. "Camus compórtate" el joven agachó la cabeza ante la reprimenda de Hermione  
  
"Lo siento, Helena" dijo con voz muy baja el jovencito  
  
"Así esta mejor, cariño"  
  
"¿Helena?" Lupin empujo suavemente a su hija hacia el joven  
  
"Lo siento, Camus. Yo no debí amenazarte" Helena nunca lo vio a los ojos, su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate. Harry observó que la mirada del joven era fría e inexpresiva.  
  
"Ustedes son incorregibles. No pueden estar ni un momento en paz" dijo Remus muy serio  
  
"Ya basta Remus" dijo Dumbledore "Este no es el momento para reprenderlos" dijo Señalando a unos muy nerviosos Harry y Neville  
  
"Mi padrino tiene razón" Hermione corrió hacia los muchachos, colocándose entre ambos dijo "Niños quiero presentarles a Harry y a Neville" un silencio sepulcral inundó la estancia.  
  
"Yo ya los conocía" interrumpió un joven de cabellos tan rojos como el fuego.  
  
"¡Ron!" Gritó Hermione corriendo hacia su amigo "¡Oh Ron! No sabes cuánta falta me has hecho" Hermione no podía creerlo. Estaba abrazando a su otro mejor amigo después de tantos años.  
  
"Vaya Hermione, se nota que me extrañaste muchos" La sonrisa de Ron era tan grande que casi no le cabía en la cara. "Déjame verte" Ron se alejo un poco y contemplo de pies a cabeza a su amiga. En su mente aun la miraba como aquella niña sabelotodo que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarle. "Estás hermosa. ¡Eres increíble! Solo te dejo de ver por unos días y mira todo lo que has hecho, y lo linda que te has puesto" Los ojos de Ron estaban llenos de lágrimas.  
  
"Tú también has cambiado desde la última vez que te vi" sus ojos no podían dejar de observar a su amigo "Estas mas alto y creo que hasta un poco más guapo y rellenito" le dijo apretándole juguetonamente los brazos.  
  
"Para que veas lo que te perdiste al casarte con Sirius" le dijo haciendo un gesto vanidoso. Sirius solo frunció el ceño. Este era uno de los momentos que Su esposa había estado esperando por más de veintitrés años.  
  
"¡Ay! ya cállate Ron" esta vez fue Harry quien habló "Lo que pasa es que estás tan celoso de Sirius"  
  
"¿Y por qué habría de estarlo?" dijo Ron muy serio  
  
"Porqué piensas que nos robo a nuestra Hermione. No lo niegues" Ron lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados  
  
"¿Me vas ha decir que tú no estás enojado?"  
  
"Ya se le paso. Lo hubieses visto unas horas más temprano" interrumpió Neville  
  
"¡Hey Neville! ¿Cómo has estado?" Ron le dio la mano a Neville olvidándose por completo de lo que estaban hablando. Esto le causó mucha gracia a Hermione quien no podía apartar la vista de su temperamental amigo. "¿Me imagino que ya recibiste las buenas nuevas sobre tus padres?" Neville le dijo que sí dándole las gracias con un abrazo que dejo perplejo a Ron.  
  
"Ay Ron. Tú nunca has sabido recibir una muestra de cariño" Dijo Ginny dejando el sitio desde donde había observado toda la escena. Sus ojos se posaron por un momento en Neville.. "Eres un tosco"  
  
"¡Ginny!" exclamó Hermione  
  
"Hermione no sabes que gusto me da verte. Mamá nos contó todo acerca de tu viaje ¡me estaba muriendo por saber todos los detalles, amiga!" Las dos amigas se habían abrazado y hablaban como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si Hermione aun tuviera dieciséis años.  
  
"No te preocupes que te contaré hasta el más mínimo detalle" dijo Hermione viendo de reojo a Sirius que se encontraba sentado entre los gemelos.  
  
"No te vayas a olvidar de nada Hermione" dijeron George y Fred al unísono. Hermione los miró con sus ojitos llenos de emoción. Ahí estaban otra vez todos los Weasley. Nadie podía imaginarse cuanto los había extrañado. Ginny estaba hermosísima, se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa señorita; los gemelos seguían igual de maliciosos que siempre; Ron se estaba convirtiendo en un guapo caballero que no tardaría en convertirse en todo un Don Juan; Bill y Charlie seguían igual que siempre; y Percy, bueno el se miraba un poco más relajado, menos orgulloso y hasta un tanto travieso.  
  
"¡Hermione!" Molly llevaba rato tratando de sacar a Hermione de su trance.  
  
"Perdón" dijo Hermione muy confundida "Me dejé arrastrar por los recuerdos ¿Necesitas algo Molly?"  
  
"¿Qué si necesito algo? Ay, eres tan atolondrada 'Mia'" Molly colocó las manos en sus caderas "los niños esperan ser presentados" Hermione miró hacia el lugar donde apuntaba el dedo de Molly.  
  
"¡Por los Dioses! Niños perdónenme" No podía creer que se había olvidado de ellos. Se apresuro hacia el piano donde se encontraban contemplando las acciones "Harry, Neville acérquense"  
  
Pero Dumbledore impidió que los chicos hicieran lo que se les pedía "Es mejor que ustedes se acerquen" el pequeño grupo se acercó acompañado de Hermione.  
  
"si no mal recuerdo ustedes ya se han visto" dijo Arthur que se encontraba rodeado de su familia  
  
"Es cierto" dijo Camus muy serio "Esta mañana en el jardín vimos a Harry por primera vez"  
  
"Y les puedo decir que Camus se portó muy grosero" se apresuró a decir Helena, quien había estado sentada junto a su padre.  
  
"¿Es eso cierto Camus?" El guapo joven observaba con ojos llenos de odio a la hermosa jovencita, quien se aterró ante la mirada del joven "¡Camus!"  
  
"¡Camus Black! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Contéstale a tu madre cuando te hable!" Harry se quedó petrificado ese joven era el hijo mayor de Hermione y Sirius. Claro, ahora que lo miraba, él era la viva imagen de su padrino. Los pensamientos de Harry fueron interrumpidos con el ruido de la puerta, Camus había abandonado la habitación, hecho una furia, y gritando cuanto odiaba a Helena. En vano Hermione trato de detenerle. Sirius tenía un gesto indescifrable como quien quiere comprender algo.  
  
"¿Debes de estar feliz, no Helena?" Le reclamo la niña de los ojos tristes "¿Por qué siempre tratas de hacerlo quedar mal ante todos?" Helena agachó la mirada ante los reclamos de la niña que Harry se imaginaba era Eleonora, la hija de Snape.  
  
"¡YA BASTA!" gritó Severus "Esto es bochornoso ¿No pueden comportarse tan solo unos momentos"  
  
"Perdóname papá pero es la verdad. Helena siempre trata de hacer quedar mal a Camus. Cualquier momento es bueno para humillarlo y él no hace nade por respeto" Harry pudo notar con cuanta dulzura Snape trataba a su hija, era como si ella fuera el mundo entero.

"¿Es eso cierto Helena?" Ahora era Remus quien le reclamaba a su hija "contesta" Pero no hubo respuesta  
  
"Cálmense todos" dijo Albus interviniendo "Ya sabemos que entre los chicos siempre hay rencillas. Es normal que esto pase. No deben ser tan severos"  
  
"Es que no entiendo por qué se comportan así" dijo Hermione muy atormentada "Yo quería que todo fuera perfecto"  
  
"Bien sabes que no hay nada perfecto en esta vida Hermione" le dijo Neville quien hasta entonces había guardado silencio. Hermione apretó la mano que Neville le extendía solícitamente.  
  
"Es cierto" dijo Harry "Además tu hijo no me dijo nada grosero. Por el contrario, fue muy amable y hasta se preocupó por mí. Tú sabes en que estado me encontraba cuando salí de aquí esta mañana"  
  
"Esta bien" Hermione se sentía un poco aliviada aunque no dejaba de pensar en su hijo. Le dolía tanto verlo en ese estado. Solo ella sabía con que ansias su hijo había esperado este momento.  
  
"En fin, ya resolveremos estos pequeños inconvenientes más tarde. Ahora lo que importa es que Harry y Neville conozcan a los muchachos" dijo Molly en tono conciliador. "Muy Bien ahora quiero que se presenten uno por uno ante ellos" Hermione la miraba agradecida.  
  
"Mi nombre es Eleonora Snape" la niña hizo una pequeña y elegante reverencia ante Neville y Harry. Los chicos pudieron observarla muy bien. Sus cabellos eran negrísimos, sus ojos color onix poseían un gran misterio y su sonrisa era muy tímida. "Me da gusto conocerles. He escuchado tanto de ustedes dos, especialmente de ti Neville" Neville se sonrojó ante el comentario de la elegante niña. "Ella es Helena Lupin" continuo señalando a la hermosa jovencita.  
  
"Mucho gusto" dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos muchachos.  
  
"Yo también me alegro de conocerles al fin" los chicos miraron a la apenada jovencita. Poseía unos hermosos ojos grises de gran tamaño. Sus cabellos eran lisos y del mismo color que los del profesor Lupin. El color de su piel era similar a la de un atardecer. Simplemente hermosa. La chica buscó refugio en los brazos de su padre.  
  
"Él se llama James Remus Black" dijo uno de los gemelos señalando a su hermano.  
  
"Y él se llama Sirius Remus Black" dijo de igual forma el otro  
  
"Y juntos somos los Remuses" dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos chicos. Todos empezaron a reír ante la ocurrente presentación de los gemelos. Harry y Neville intercambiaron miradas, ambos pensaban los mismo, esos dos deben ser terribles. Eran idénticos y tenían mucho de Hermione desde el color de sus cabellos hasta su sonrisa. Eran el vivo retrato de su madre.  
  
"Nos da mucho gusto conocerles" dijo Neville por ambos  
  
"A nosotros..."  
  
"También nos da gusto"  
  
"Vaya se mira que ambos se complementan en todo" los niños hicieron una chistosa mueca y luego corrieron a abrazar a su madre.  
  
"Yo soy Hermione Black" Harry quedo helado ante la presencia de la joven. Era idéntica a Hermione excepto por sus cabellos y el color de sus ojos que eran guales a los de Sirius "Mamá me ha contado todo acerca de ustedes. Estaba muy impaciente por conocerles" Harry aun no podía hablar. Estaba muy ocupado analizando cada una de sus facciones y expresiones.  
  
"Nosotros hemos escuchado mucho de ti" Neville volteo a mirar a Harry para ver si ya había salido de su estupor "Nos contaron que irás a la escuela con nosotros"  
  
"Así es, tomaré el lugar de mamá" la niña miraba muy extrañada a Harry "¿Harry te sucede algo?" Harry no contestó. Seguía analizándola. Mientras más la miraba mas notaba que solo en las facciones se parecía a su amiga. Sus expresiones, sus mates y ademanes, su sonrisa y su mirada eran idénticas a las de Sirius. En realidad no se parecía en nada a su amada Hermione.  
  
"No, no me pasa nada" contesto al fin Harry "Me da mucho gusto conocerte Ariatna" La joven se sorprendió mucho al escuchar como Harry se dirigía a ella.  
  
"Perdonen a mi hermano. Él no es así, en realidad es muy amable y simpático; y de veras tenía ganas de conocerlos" se disculpo Ariatna "sabemos todo de ustedes dos"  
  
"No te preocupes. Ya habrá tiempo de que nos conozcamos" respondió Neville.  
  
"Creo, que no falta nadie más por conocer" dijo Sirius muy animado  
  
"Sirius por que no vas a traer a Camus quiero que cene con nosotros" Sirius obedecido los ruegos de su esposa y salió en busca de su hijo.  
  
"Camus es muy inteligente y caballeroso" dijo Eleonora "es el mayor de todos."  
  
"Es cierto nuestro hermano es el mejor" dijo uno de los gemelos  
  
"Nos enseñó a montar una escoba" continuó el otro  
  
"Hey. Creí que yo les había enseñado a volar" dijo Sirius quien acababa de entrar al salón acompañado de Camus. "No tuve que buscar mucho. Ya venía de regreso. Entonces me van a decir por qué dicen mentiras, par de merodeadores"  
  
"¡Ay papá! Tu nos enseñaste todas las formas de hacer una broma" dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos  
  
"Con qué tú eres el responsable que estos dos demonios anden por los pasillos de la casa hechizando a diestra y siniestra" Hermione trataba de sonar severa sin tener éxito  
  
"Niños ¿Por qué le mienten a su madre de esa forma?" Sirius tenía una cara de inocencia que solo hizo más divertida la escena.  
  
"Yo creo que hoy duermes en el piso, compañero" se burló Remus  
  
"O en la perrera" Dijo Snape  
  
"Ya cállense par de soquetes. Si no me ayuden no me estorben" Sirius miraba a Hermione con ojos de perrito regañado. "Mi amor. Los niños deben aprender todo lo que puedan para sobrevivir en este mundo" Hermione frunció el ceño. "Por favor amor, comprende"  
  
"Mamá no te hagas, que tú fuiste la que nos enseñó el hechizo para teñirle a papá sus cabellos de rosa y naranja" Hermione miraba a sus hijos como si éstos la hubieran traicionado.  
  
"¿Con qué tú fuiste el cerebro tras esa operación?" Sirius se acercaba a su esposa en forma amenazadora. "Eso merece un castigo, mi bella Mina"  
  
"Sirius" dijo Hermione en tono seductor "¿Me vas a decir que no disfrutaste de la bromita?" Sus brazos se habían enroscado en el cuello de su esposo "prometo compensarte durante todas las noches que tú quieras" le susurró al oído para que solo él escuchara "Además te mirabas muy sexy" la mirada de Hermione era picara y muy traviesa.  
  
"Me rindo" exclamó Sirius envolviendo a su mujer con sus brazos "Lo prometido es deuda mi ángel" Los ojos de Sirius destellaban de amor pero Hermione sabía que este no era ni el lugar ni el momento. Mas no pudo evitar besarlo profundamente.  
  
"Ya te acostumbrarás Harry. Así se comportan todo el tiempo" Dijo Camus "Perdona mi descuido. Me Llamo Camus James Black" Harry tomó la mano que él le extendió. Camus era muy elegante y muy parecido a Sirius. "También quiero que me disculpes por lo de esta mañana. Mi intención jamás fue lastimarte."  
  
"No te preocupes. Solo me tomaste por sorpresa. Aun no sabía que Sirius y Hermione habían tenido hijos.  
  
"vaya, vaya ¿quién iba a imaginar que nuestra seria y estudiosa Hermione fuera tan apasionada" interrumpió Ron  
  
"Yo que tú me callo. Hermione ha cambiado muchísimo y no querrás conocer su lado estricto" dijo Harry observando el intercambio de besos entre Hermione y Sirius.

"No sé tú, pero yo siempre conocí ese lado" dijo Ron haciendo una mueca graciosa.  
  
"Tienes razón" dijo Harry.  
  
"Espero no interrumpir" dijo Eleonora con una gran sonrisa "¿Se puede saber de qué se ríen?" dijo Eleonora  
  
"Tu nunca interrumpes. Y solo hablábamos del desenfrenado amor que comparten mis padres" Harry observó con que adoración miraba Camus a la linda niña. Hasta su voz era más dulce cuando se dirigía a ella.  
  
"Amor que es la constante vergüenza de sus hijos" Harry se volteo rápidamente. Esa voz era la de Ariatna.  
  
"Espera que se lo diga a ellos" La amenazó Eleonora.  
  
"No serías capaz" dijo Ariatna escandalizada. Harry observaba cada detalle de la niña. Y cada vez se impresionaba más de que pudieran existir en el mundo dos personas tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes.  
  
"Pruébame" La sonrisa de Eleonora era diabólica.  
  
"Se ve que eres digna heredera de Slytherin, Nora" Dijo Ariatna  
  
"Pero tiene más de Ravenclaw" se apresuró a decir Camus  
  
"Ustedes dos siempre se defienden" dijo Ary  
  
"eso es porque somos los mejores amigos del mundo" le respondió Camus  
  
"Me voy a poner celosa" dijo Ariatna fingiendo estar enojada  
  
"No tienes porque estarlo hermanita. Tú eres muy importante para mí" dijo Camus abrazándola  
  
"Y para mí también" dijo Eleonora  
  
Hermione se acercó al pequeño grupo. Camus al ver que a su madre, corrió a abrazarla y le pregunt  
  
"¿Mamá, le contaste a Harry que James era mi padrino?"  
  
"No, cariño" Hermione beso los cabellos de su hijo "Esos detalles dijimos que se los diríamos cuando estuviéramos todos reunidos"  
  
"¿Y a mis padres también los conociste?" Neville estaba muy ansioso quería saber todo los que pudiera de sus papás.  
  
"Sí, Neville. A ellos también los conocí."  
  
"Pero si solo tenías dos años cuando mis padres murieron ¿Cómo los recuerdas?" preguntó muy intrigado y a su vez curioso Harry  
  
"La memoria de un niño mago no es la misma que la de un niño muggle, Harry" contestó Snape quien se hallaba sentado en uno de los sofás

"No lo sabía" dijo muy sorprendido Harry.  
  
"él fue quien me enseñó a volar junto con papá y el tío Remus" la voz de Camus era muy alegre y sus ojos brillaban de emoción "Lo extraño mucho"  
  
"él nunca se ha ido Camus" dijo Albus tratando de consolarlo "Recuerda que los que ya se han ido nunca mueren en realidad, siempre y cuando guardemos su memoria en nuestros corazones"  
  
"Tienes razón abuelo" dijo Camus abrazando al anciano.  
  
"Tía Hermione" dijo Eleonora "¿Ya sabe Harry que nosotros iremos a la escuela con él y los chicos Weasley?"  
  
"¿Es eso cierto Hermione?" Interrumpió Ron "¿Mamá por qué no nos dijiste nada anoche?" le pregunto a su madre  
  
"Porqué no quería arruinar la sorpresa" Molly había abrazado a su hijo "Sabía que tú no podrías quedarte callado" Ron trataba en vano de liberarse de los besos de su madre. Fue cuando Harry noto que algo que le impresiono mucho y que hasta ahora había pasado desapercibido.  
  
"Neville" dijo muy suave y jalando al muchacho de las mangas "¿Miras algo diferente en Ron y su familia?" Después de un buen rato de analizar Neville lo vio con sus inmensos ojos abiertos de para en par "Sus ropas no parecen de segunda" Harry asintió por un momento pero no quiso decir nada. Sabía que Neville y él recordaban muy bien que los Weasley siempre compraban cosas de segunda mano. Pero ahora los miraba ataviados en trajes de cortes impecables y capas muy finas, "Mira a Ginny" Harry hizo lo que su amigo le dijo y al instante se impresionó muchísimo. Ginny parecía una muñequita. Sus vestidos eran hermosos y sus zapatos combinaban perfectamente. Sus cabellos estaban arreglados de manera primorosa y una hermosa peineta adornaba su melena de fuego. No se podía negar que algo había cambiado en los Weasley y Ginny era una prueba irrefutable de eso.  
  
"Chicos, no es de buena educación mirar fijamente a las personas de la manera que ustedes lo están haciendo" Hermione se llevó hacia un rincón de la sala a los muchachos. "Estoy esperando sus explicaciones"  
  
"¿Hermione qué les paso a los Weasley? Mira sus ropas. ¡Mira a Ron!" las exclamaciones de Harry estaban llamando la atención de todos los demás  
  
"Harry baja la voz" le dijo Hermione "Cálmate"  
  
"Entonces respóndenos" dijo Neville muy seguro de sí mismo  
  
"Sí Hermione. Ron siempre andaba con ropas usadas. Y míralo ahora sus ropas le quedan bien, no son ni muy chicas ni muy grandes como antes."  
  
"Harry tiene razón. Mira a Ginny. Se ve bellísima en ese vestido" dijo Neville embelesado  
  
"Y a Ron"  
  
"Esta bien, esta bien. Pero ya cállense para que les pueda explicar todo. Miren, cuando estuve en el pasado y conocí a Molly y a Arthur me vino a la mente una idea para poder ayudarlos. Tú y yo siempre supimos lo mal que Ron se sentía al escuchar como se burlaban de él por ser pobre." Harry asintió y volvió a ver a su amigo que se encontraba en gran plática con Eleonora. "Un día le propuse a Arthur que pusiéramos un negocio de artefactos muggles"  
  
"Le ha de haber encantado la idea" Harry pensó en lo mucho que le atraían al señor Weasley las cosas muggles "¿Pero de veras es un buen negocio?"  
  
"No sabes cuántos magos y brujas hay en nuestra sociedad que les encanta coleccionar ese tipo de mercancía. Y en el mercado no había ninguna tienda que los pusiera al alcance del público. Así que después de tener un permiso para poder traficar con la mercancía muggle, abrimos nuestra primera tienda la cual fue un éxito avasallador"  
  
"Vaya eso suena muy bien" dijo Neville quien no podía quitar sus de Ginny  
  
"Sí, a lo largo de estos años nos ha ido muy bien. Ya no solo tenemos tiendas en Londres sino que en Paris, Berlín y otras ciudades de Europa y del continente americano. Es un negocio redondo"  
  
"Ahora entiendo. Ya no son pobres" dijo Harry muy pensativo "Ron es ahora más ricos que yo" dijo muy alegre  
  
"Sí, son una de las familias más importantes de nuestra sociedad junto con los Malfoy y los Black. Y en cuanto a lo segundo todo el dinero que gano en ese negocio es tuyo"  
  
"No entiendo"  
  
"Todo lo que gano esta en una bóveda en Gringotts a tu nombre. Y puedo asegurarte que es muy grande y esta repleta." Harry no lo podía creer. Hermione no solo había arreglado la vida de ellos dos sino la de Ron y su familia, la de Sirius, Remus y Snape. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al entender al fin cuanto lo amaba Hermione. No pudo articular palabra sólo pudo arrojarse en sus brazos y llorar como un niño agradecido por todo lo que le había dado. "Ya Harry" decía Hermione arrullándolo en sus brazos.  
  
"¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿No creerán que me van a excluir de este momento?" Ron había llegado de improviso con una gran sonrisa. Hermione liberó uno de sus brazos para abrazarlo a él también.  
  
"No es esta escena tierna" dijo Molly estallando en sollozos. "después de tantos años al fin los veo juntos" sonándose la nariz Molly se dejó abrazar por Bill y Charlie  
  
"¡Mamá! Hace apenas unos días nos viste juntos" le dijo George meneando la cabeza  
  
"Sí, mujer ¡por Merlín! ¡Ya cálmate!" termino Fred  
  
"Ustedes no entienden" la voz de la señora "Mejor voy a ver si la cena ya esta lista" y diciendo esto se retiró del salón echa un mar de lágrimas.  
  
"Bueno, esto es una prueba de que hay cosas que no cambian" dijo Percy en un tono de broma que impresiono mucho a Harry.  
  
"Tú no eres una prueba de eso" le dijo Harry muy alegre  
  
"No te entendiendo Harry. ¡Explícate! o hago que George y Fred pongan pica pica en tus interiores" realmente Percy no era ni la sombra del muchacho serio y soberbio que Harry recordaba  
  
"Percy no te atrevas" le advirtió Hermione "Manténganse alejados de Harry muchachos"  
  
"Ay tía realmente que a veces eres muy aburrida" dijo Helena cruzándose de brazos  
  
"¿Qué dijiste pequeña Helena?" Hermione atrapó a la niña entre sus brazos para hacerla estallar de risas producto de las cosquillas que le estaba haciendo. Todos los presentes no pudieron mas que reír ante la graciosa escena.  
  
"¡Me rindo! ¡Tía por favor! ¡Ya basta! ¡tíaaaaaaaaa!" Helena no podía más, sentía que iba a estallar.  
  
"Eso es para que aprenda a no decirme aburrida" Hermione se levantó del suelo ayudada por Remus. Mientras Helena se reponía.  
  
"Querida hija. Si el consejo de este viejo te vale escúchame. Hermione es todo menos aburrida" dijo Remus en tono solemne  
  
"Viejos los caminos, Moony" le dijo Hermione pegándole juguetonamente en el brazo.  
  
En ese momento Molly Weasley entró para avisar que la cena estaba servida. Uno a uno fueron pasando al comedor. La velada fue muy amena. Y durante el tiempo que duro Harry se dio cuenta que Eleonora y los remuses tenían casi trece años, Helena contaba con 14 años y Camus tenía diecisiete años. Iba a su último año en Hogwarts. También observo que había una íntima conexión entre Camus y Eleonora, parecía que él no podía hacer nada sin que ella lo aprobara. Eleonora por otro lado, además de ser bella, se miraba que era encantadora y muy risueña, lo que resultaba muy sorprendente dado al misterio y melancolía que emanaba de ella. En cuanto a Helena, ella era muy tímida y se notaba que adoraba a su padre. Su semblante asustó mucho a Harry. Se miraba débil y muy frágil. Su palidez era muy marcada y sus bellos ojos estaban como apagados, la niña le sonrió dulcemente y Harry se apenó muchísimo de que ella lo hubiera atrapado mirándola. Los remuses eran un caso, Harry se imaginó que así debieron de haber sido, su padre y Sirius cuando tenían su edad. Siempre planeando una maldad. Ariatna, era la que más le intrigaba. Ella era Hermione pero a su vez no lo era. Tenía más de su padrino que de su amiga. Aun así, Harry quería conocerla y saber como era en realidad. Se acordó de su padre al verla, de cómo él había soñado en que ellos dos realizaran el sueño de amor de sus padres. Harry volteo a ver a Hermione y ésta le sonrió. Era a ella a quien amaba y no a su hija. Era a ella a quien quería tener a su lado para siempre y no a Ariatna. Pero sabía muy bien que ya no sería posible. Sus ojos se entristecieron por un momento pero recordó que Ariatna era su esperanza. Los ojos de ambos chicos se encontraron y Harry descubrió en el fondo de los ojos de Ary, todo un mundo nuevo e impresionante. Por varios minutos los muchachos mantuvieron la conexión entre ambos. Sus corazones latían tan fuerte que hasta les dolía. Sus mentes se llenaron de sueños y aventuras que querían compartir. En un segundo la vida de Harry dio un vuelco radical. En su corazón se abría un nuevo espacio para la hermosa hija de su amada Hermione, un sitio único para ella. Hermione que había seguido la escena con atención pensó para sí misma –Lo logramos Jamy. Nuestros hijos cumplirán nuestro deseo, amor mío- Sirius besó suavemente la mano de su esposa trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad. Hermione se encontró con esos ojos miel que tanto adoraba y amaba y no deseó estar en otro lugar que junto a él.


	16. Capitulo 16

Hola a todos. Perdón por el retraso pero es que tuve problemas con la computadora y después la escuela no me dejó terminar la historia a tiempo. La he alargado tres capítulos más con este. Yo sabía que no estaba bien que no les dijera como habían quedado los personajes. Pero bueno este es la primera parte del final. Las otras trataré de subirlas pronto. Nos vemos y muchísimas gracias. - 

Granate.

**Capítulo 16**

Después de la cena todos se dirigieron al gran salón. Minutos mas tarde los Weasleys se despidieron por esa noche.

"Bueno, tribu Weasley, es hora de decir buenas noches. Este ha sido un día muy movido para todos" dijo Arthur mirando su reloj de bolsillo. "Hasta mañana. Mañana nos espera un gran día" su mirada se posó en Neville.

"Hasta mañana, Arthur" dijo Dumbledore "Ha ustedes también los esperamos mañana" dijo dirigiéndose a los muchachos.

"Nos vemos, Mina, y trata de descansar. Sabes muy bien que lo necesitas" Harry notó que la señora Weasley posaba tiernamente la mano en el vientre de su amiga mientras se despedía "También los chicos necesitan hacerlo. Niños digan buenas noches y diríjanse a casa" como era de esperar todos sus hijos le hicieron caso. Ron y Ginny fueron los últimos en despedirse.

"Hasta mañana, compañeros. Hermione trata de no cambiar mucho en esta noche. Creo que no lo soportaría nuevamente" Ron le dio la mano a sus dos compañeros y le dio un suave beso a Hermione en la mano. Harry y Neville intercambiaron miradas de asombro, el comportamiento de Ron era impecable.

"Buenas noches, Harry." Dijo Ginny muy sonriente

"Buenas Noches, Gin" respondió Harry notando que la pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo miraba con ojos anhelantes a Neville.

"Hasta mañana, Neville" el chico quedó paralizado ante el beso que Ginny le había dado en la mejilla. "Hermione, te miro mañana" Ginny se apresuró hacia la chimenea donde Ron la esperaba con el ceño fruncido. Harry pudo ver que la cara de la chica era del mismo color de su pelo. Cuando Ron y Ginny se habían ido Harry se volteó hacia Neville, quien todavía tenía su mano en el sitio de su mejilla que Ginny había besado.

"Neville, ya despierta. Ginny se fue hace medio siglo" Harry encontraba muy divertida la situación

"Harry, no seas tan malo" intervino Hermione muy feliz de haber visto lo que vio "Aunque no sabía que los besos de Ginny fueran tan hechizantes" dijo con sonrisa traviesa

"Ya cállense los dos" dijo Neville saliendo al fin de su estupor "Dejen de reírse. Yo no tengo la culpa que Ginny sea tan linda" Hermione y Harry que habían estado riéndose se callaron al escuchar las palabras de Neville.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Neville?" Hermione estaba atónita

"Hay si háganse par de mentiroso. Bien que escucharon. Dije que Ginny era Linda, más que linda, primorosa" los ojos color zafiro del chico radiaban de ilusión al solo recuerdo de la pelirroja

"Eres todo un casanova, Neville" dijo Camus muy impresionado y colocando su brazo en el hombro de Neville "Y yo opino que estas en lo cierto. Ella es muy hermosa"

"Mas que Nora, hermanito" dijo Ariatna uniéndose al grupo.

Camus volteó ha mirar a Eleonora, sin soltar a Neville dijo "Eso nunca, hermanita. Nadie es tan bella como mi Leonora" la voz de Camus era grave y llena de pasión. Su mirada estaba clavada en su joven amiga quien se encontraba junto a su padre, totalmente ajena a lo que pasaba al otro extremo del salón.

"Eleonora, no Leonora" corrigió Hermione a su hijo mayor

"¡Ay, mami! No seas tan estricta. Me encanta llamarla de esa forma" Harry notaba la adoración que Camus sentía por su joven madre "Además mis tíos y mis padres te llaman de un sinfín de formas que nunca puedo recordarla todas"

"Por eso digo que eres igual a tu padre. Siempre saliéndose con la suya" Camus le plantó un enorme beso a Hermione en la mejilla. Harry no pudo evitar notar la similitud entre el chico y su padre. Eran como dos gotas de agua.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?" Dijo Dumbledore uniéndose al pequeño grupo

"Nada. Solo estacamos admirando la belleza que radica en la magia" respondió Camus muy alegre "¿No es así, Harry?"

"Exactamente" respondió Harry.

Dumbledore calló por unos segundos "Ya es muy tarde. Todos necesitamos descansar" dijo fijando su mirada en Helena "Pero no podemos ir a reposar sin antes ponerles al tanto de los últimos detalles"

"Dumbledore esta en lo cierto" Dijo Lupin muy preocupado. Su hija realmente estaba agotada. Necesitaba descansar "Es mejor darnos prisa para acabar pronto"

"¿Qué es lo que falta por saber?" preguntó Harry cuando ya todos estaban de nuevo ubicados.

"Algo muy importante chicos" respondió Sirius

"Disculpen por lo que voy a decir pero ya es muy tarde y mi abuela no ha venido por mí. ¿Es que acaso me quedaré esta noche aquí?" preguntó Neville

"Claro que te quedarás aquí" dijo Snape como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

"De hecho, Neville: te quedaras con nosotros hasta que tus padres se recuperen totalmente" Hermione le sonrió dulcemente "Tu cuarto ya esta listo"

Neville le agradeció con la mirada. Hermione y Snape no pudieron evitar sentir como sus corazones se estrujaban al ver en la cara del chico, el rostro de su amiga, pero ya faltaba poco para volver ha verla.

"¿Y yo?" dio Harry un tanto celoso

"¿Tú qué?" Dijo Sirius muy serio

"¿Dónde voy a quedarme?" Harry se estaba empezando a enojar

"Creí que ya tenías bien claro que de ahora en adelante tu lugar es donde este yo, Harry" Hermione estaba un poco enfadada por la actitud de su amigo.

"¿Y que dice Dumbledore a todo esto?" Harry lo miró con altanería "Usted dijo que yo estaba confinado a vivir en esa ratonera para mantenerme a salvo de Voldemort"

Dumbledore se lo quedó viendo por unos instantes. Era impresionante lo temperamental que podía ser Harry. "Debes entender que si pasaste todo ese tiempo con tus tíos fue por tu bienestar. No podías crecer en el mundo mágico"

"Eso es cierto, Harry." Intervino Snape quien estaba sentado al lado de una muy pálida Helena "Hubieras sido un blanco muy fácil para los seguidores de Voldemort que aun están libres"

"¿Y ahora por qué, si puedo vivir aquí¿O es que ya no importa que me suceda algo?" Hermione se puso de pie, Harry estaba colmando su paciencia.

"Harry, es mejor que te calmes o yo mismo lo hago" Sirius intervino al notar el estado de su esposa "Deja ya de comportarte como un niño mocoso. Aún Estoy dispuesto a cumplir mi amenaza" continuó llevándose la mano a su bolsillo donde descansaba su varita.

"Es mejor que le hagas caso, Harry." Dijo Neville al ver la determinación en la cara de Sirius "Deja que terminen de contarnos todo. Me imagino que debe de haber una razón para esta nueva posición" dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a los mayores

"Eso es muy cierto, Neville" respondió Lupin quien estaba parado detrás de su hija "Harry, ese comportamiento sólo te acarreara problemas" Harry se sintió muy apenado. No hallaba donde meterse. Hizo un gesto afirmativo sin tener el valor de levantar la mirada del suelo.

"Ya déjenlo. Entiendan que para él es muy difícil toda esta situación" Harry se sorprendió de escuchar las palabras de la hermosa niña. Snape posó sus manos en las delicadas manos de Helena "Toda su vida prácticamente a sido una cajita de secretos. Siempre le decían verdades a medias" la niña se miraba cansada. Y Sin hacerle caso a las miradas de preocupación de sus mayores continuó "Si alguien hubiera sido sincero con él, de muchos peligros lo hubieran librado, pero no, siempre todo tiene que ser lo que ustedes piensan es lo mejor sin importar lo que la persona interesada piense o sienta"

Harry clavó la mirada en los raros ojos grises de la niña. Una oleada de emociones azotó su corazón hacia esa jovencita que sin conocerlo lo defendía. La niña le regaló una hermosa sonrisa y los ojos esmeraldas de Harry se llenaron de chispas.

"Lena tiene toda la razón" dijo Eleonora poniéndose de pie.

"Nora, siéntate" ordenó Snape. Al ver que su amiga no obedecía Camus la jaló de su falda, obligándola a sentarse. La niña lo cuestionó con la mirada pero el muchacho sólo le respondió con un gesto de silencio, que frustró a Eleonora aun más.

"Ya basta de tanta niñería" todos guardaron silencio ante la voz de Hermione "Es increíble con ustedes. ¿Es que acaso no pueden escuchar?"

"Mina, no te alteres. No es bueno para tu salud" dijo Sirius un poco preocupado por su esposa. Ésta no había descansado en todo el día "Por favor, amor. Siéntate"

Hermione no le hizo caso, su alteración crecía a cada segundo haciendo que Sirius se preocupara aun más.

Sirius al ver el estado de su madre le susurró algo a su gemelo, James le respondió con la mirada y adelantándose hacia su madre dijo "mami, por favor; no te pongas así" dijo abrazándose al talle de su madre.

"Sí, mami. Habla todo lo que quieras y cuánto quieras. nosotros escucharemos. Pero ya tranquilízate." esta vez fue Sirius quien habló. Hermione se tranquilizó al escuchar y ver el rostro dulce de sus remuses.

"Amor, sabes que no puedes enfermarte. Debes cuidarte" La mirada de Sirius era profunda y Harry pudo notar que guardaba un mensaje secreto

"Esta bien" dijo suspirando y dándole un beso en la frente a cada uno de sus remuses. Se acomodó en el suelo con un gemelo a cada lado y se dirigió a Harry. "Harry, quiero que me escuches y que todo el mundo guarde silencio"

Todos asintieron. Al asegurarse de que ya no habría más escenitas Hermione empezó su relato.

"Todo comienza en nuestro primer año, cuando Dumbledore te contó sobre el sacrificio de tu madre y sus consecuencias, Inmediatamente, supe que esa era un tipo de magia muy antigua y poderosa. Por lo que desde ese entonces me dediqué a buscar todo lo relacionado con ese tema. Busqué en todas las secciones de la biblioteca, incluyendo la sección prohibida"

"por eso pasabas todo el tiempo en la biblioteca. Y nosotros que pensábamos que era tu lugar favorito" dijo Harry cruzando los brazos. Hermione sonrió

"Por favor. Hermione iba a la biblioteca porque ahí quedaba nuestra guarida. Su lugar favorito era la torre de astronomía o el campo de Quidditch" opinó Snape

"¡guarden silencio!" exclamó Hermione sin moverse de su lugar. "Como iba diciendo, investigué en todas las biblioteca posibles y no solo de Londres sino también de cada lugar que visitábamos en verano con mis padres. Hasta llegué a ir a una biblioteca clandestina de Knockturn Alley"

"¡Vaya, mamá! Tú si que tienes una vida secreta muy excitante" exclamó Sirius hijo. Hermione le indicó que guardara silencio.

"En uno de mis recorridos encontré un libro sobre ritos antiguos y prohibidos."

"¿Prohibidos?" preguntó Ariatna ganándose la mirada de Harry

"Sí, Hechizos y conjuros demasiado peligrosos y poderosos para que cualquiera los lleve a cabo." Hermione fijo su mirada en la chimenea "En ese libro estaba el Plenilunio Escarlata"

"¿Plenilunio Escarlata¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?" preguntó Harry muy interesado

"El Plenilunio Escarlata, es un muy poderoso ritual. Hace cientos de años fue prohibido en todo el mundo mágico por sus terribles consecuencias" explicó Dumbledore "Tiene la facultad de hacer que un mago o bruja comparta su sangre, su alma con otro. El peligro radica en que muchas veces el mago era obligado a compartir su sangre con seres oscuros o de intenciones maquiavélicas. Cuando la persona no quería podía morir o convertirse en un ser vil, incapaz de sentir amor o sentimiento alguno de felicidad. Esos seres iban por el mundo intentando llenar ese vacío con la emociones de otros sin importar las consecuencias. Un ser cuyo poder es el dolor de los demás"

En la mente de Harry una única visión se levantó

"Un Dementor" dijo en voz baja Harry

"Exactamente, Harry" respondió Dumbledore quien había leído los labios del muchacho "Ellos son esos magos y brujas que fueron obligados ha llevar a cabo el ritual, o eran demasiado débiles para soportar el terrible procedimiento. Pero no sólo ellos terminaban mal sino también aquellos que los obligaban."

"¡Eso es terrible!" exclamó Ariatna llevándose las manos a la boca. "O sea que la debilidad de una persona podía llevar a ese cruel destino a la otra"

"Sí, Ariatna" respondió Remus "Para llevar a cabo ese rito se debe tener las mas puras intenciones" dijo Lupin "Solo aquella persona con un corazón lleno de bondad y amor puede hacerlo, de otra manera, su alma y el de la otra persona se perderían sin importar que las dos estén de acuerdo. Durante este rito ambas partes pueden ver las memorias de la otra parte."

"Se necesita tener un gran poder" intervino Sirius "En ciertas partes del rito algunos magos flaqueaban y solo la fuerza del otro los podía salvar de ese cruel destino"

"Ningún mago o bruja mediocre pueden realizarlo. Se necesita tener mucha fuerza de voluntad para sacar adelante ambas almas" dijo Snape

"Eso suena muy aterrador" dijo Harry "¿Por qué lo hiciste? Te arriesgaste demasiado"

"Mina lo hizo por tí" los ojos de Albus Dumbledore habían perdido su brillo

"Necesitaba protegerte de Voldemort" dijo Hermione sin despegar la vista de las brazas ardientes "Lily y yo hicimos un pacto. Juramos proteger a nuestros hijos si algo llegaba a pasarnos. Yo le hablé del hechizo y ella después de pensarlo por un tiempo accedió. Fue así como a pocas semanas de su muerte lo hicimos".

* * *

**"Hermione, cielo, Lily quiere hablar contigo. Te espera en el jardín" dijo Sirius tomando a Camus entre sus brazos.**

**El corazón de Hermione latía con fuerza. Ya sabía a qué venía Lily. Colocó a la pequeña Ariatna en su cuna y se dirigió hacia el jardín. Divisó a su amiga cerca del castaño. Acercándose a ella le dijo **

**"Hola, Lily"  
**  
**"Mi respuesta es: Sí" respondió Lily sin decir nada más **

**Hermione asintió "déjame avisarle a Sirius que saldré. Regreso en un momento" **

**Volviendo a entrar por donde había salido, Hermione dejó a Lily sola y muy consternada. Ella nunca había sido tan segura como su amiga pero por Harry era capaz de dar la vida misma para que él fuera feliz. Hermione regresó un rato después. Vestía capas completamente blancas.**

**"Vamos. Ya todo esta listo" dijo sin vacilar. Hermione sacó de su bolsillo una antigua escultura. "Es nuestro portal" después de tocar la escultura de inmediato se transportaron a Hogsmead. **

**"¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos, Mia?" Lily cada vez estaba más aterrada.**

**"Lily, cálmate. Nos dirigimos a la casa de los gritos" **

**Lily se tranquilizó después de escuchar las palabras de su amiga. Al entrar la pelirroja observó que el lugar estaba completamente arreglado. **

**"¿Tan segura estabas que diría que sí?" Hermione le sonrió**

**"Estaba segura de tu amor por Harry. Ponte estas capas." Le extendió unas de color escarlata "Es el último elemento"  
**  
**"Ojalá todo salga bien" dijo acariciando la fina seda con que estaban hechas las ropas. Eran del vivo color de la sangre. **

**"Lily, no te preocupes.Si temes que no puedes resistir sólo alarga tu mano y yo estaré aquí." **

**Lily se abrazó a Hermione con fuerza. Estaba aterrada y se sentía muy insegura. Pero sabía que si algo pasaba Hermione estaría a su lado. **

**"Vístete. Nos esperan horas muy largas" Lily hizo lo que se le indicó. Cuando estuvo lista siguió a Hermione hasta una terraza de la casa.  
**  
"**Esto es nuevo. Nunca antes la había visto" **

**"La construí especialmente para el rito" **

**"Es usted muy segura de sus facultades persuasivas, señora Black" Hermione la miró con ojos de misterio "Estoy listo, Mia. Cuando quieras" **

**La viajera del tiempo se acercó a su amiga. Tomándola de las manos la llevó hasta el interior de un círculo, hecho de pétalos rojos y blancos. En el centro había una daga plateada con rubíes incrustados. Hermione pronunció unas palabras desconocidas para Lily, al instante, todo lo que estaba afuera del circulo se oscureció.La daga se levantó del suelo. Hermione la tomó y se hirió con ella, después hizo lo mismo con Lily. Ambas entrelazaron las manos y dijeron al unísono un conjuro diferente. Un cordón rojo entrelazó sus manos sangrantes. La sangre que manaba de sus heridas se entremezclaba. **

**Cuando la luna llena estuvo en su punto más alto, su luz las iluminó a ambas. Lily observó que el cuerpo de su amiga era transparente. Podía ver el universo a través de éste. Sintió como si una fuerza intentara arrancarle el corazón. Quería gritar, soltarse y salir corriendo pero en su mente las palabras de advertencia que su amiga le había dicho días antes se escucharon en su mente **

**"Hagas lo que hagas, Lily, no te rindas, no huyas. El resultado sería catastrófico para ambas" **

**Tenía que resistir. Sintió las manos suaves de su amiga apretar las suyas con delicadeza y firmeza. Sacando fuerzas de donde no, Lily aguantó como pudo. Sintió un enorme vacío por dentro, se quedó totalmente en blanco. Al instante, su mente se vio atormentada por imágenes nefastas de muerte y locura, de un futuro sin esperanza, de Sirius prisionero en Azkaban, de James muerto y de Remus atormentado por largos años. Pronto las visiones se tornaron más pacíficas pero muy confusas. Veía a su amiga junto a un niño que era igual a James, pero no era él. También miraba a este niño llorar, divertirse, enojarse, reír, sonrojarse y pelear. Lo miraba ganar la copa de Quidditch y salir triunfante de un laberinto… **

**Todo volvió a quedar en silencio y a oscuras, se sintió llena de nuevo. Estaba muy cansada, ya no pudiendo resistir, se dejó caer. Hermione, observando la debilidad de su amiga, la atajó antes que cayera. La atrajó hacia ella, la abrazó con fuerza. Conjuró otro hechizo y una luz emanó del centro de su pecho. El resplandor cubrió a la pelirroja completamente e iluminó las tinieblas en que ésta se encontraba. **

**Lily escuchó la dulce voz de su amiga, llamándola, se dejó envolver con la calidez de la luz. Ésta era tan reconfortante y tierna, era una sensación indescriptible lo que la luz la hacía sentir. Cuando Lily abrió los ojos pudo apreciar que el brillo salía del corazón de su amiga. Comprendió entonces que lo que la había salvado de una vida sin alegría y felicidad, había sido el alma de su amiga. **

**Unos minutos más tarde todo volvió a la normalidad. Lily miró a su amiga, ésta tenía los ojos cerrados, un hermoso brillo la cubría, sus ropas ya no eran blancas sino escarlatas. Lily se volvió a mirar sus capas y, con sorpresa, miro que estas también habían cambiado de color, ahora eran de una inmaculada blancura. **

**Lily casi se muere del susto cuando observó que un viento envolvía a su amiga y la elevaba. Parecía un ángel. El viento se calmó y los pies de Hermione tocaron nuevamente el suelo. Esta abrió sus ojos. Fijó su mirada en Lily, por un momento la chica de los ojos esmeraldas no supo que hacer, se quedó esperando a que su compañera dijera algo.  
**  
**"Hola de nuevo, Lily" eso fue todo lo que Hermione dijo. **

**"Hermione. ¿Qué sucedió¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?" preguntó Lily muy angustiada de que las cosas no hubieran salido cono deseaban ambas. **

**"Todo, esta bien. De hecho todo salió mejor de los que esperábamos" volteó su mirada hacia el horizonte "Creo que ya amaneció" **

**Lily se sorprendió muchísimo al apreciar que en vez de la luna llena era el sol naciente el que reinaba en los cielos. Estaba amaneciendo. Era un amanecer rojo. **

**"No entiendo nada. Según yo solo habían pasado unos minutos"**

**"Lo importante es que lo logramos. Y que ahora nuestros hijos estarán protegidos. Si algo le llegara a pasar a una de nosotras, la otra se encargaría de ellos" Hermione se llevó las manos al pecho, estaba exhausta "Necesito descansar. Llévame junto a Sirius" Suplicó Hermione a su amiga. **

**Lily se preocupó mucho por la condición de su amiga, Ella siempre había sido frágil como el cristal y la situación que acababa de afrontar había sido extenuante. "Sí, es mejor que te lleve a casa. Nada de esto tendría sentido si algo te pasara" **

**Hermione se dejó llevar por su amiga hacia el portal, no sin antes hacer desaparecer cualquier huella que indicara que allí se había llevado a cabo uno de los hechizos más poderosos del mundo mágico de todos los tiempos. **

**Cuando estuvieron en el salón de la mansión Belmondo, Lily, sentó a Hermione en uno de los elegantes sillones. Hermione se dejó vencer por el cansancio y se adentró en un muy profundo sueño. Lily levantó la mirada y se encontró con la figura imponente de Sirius Black delante de ella. Por su expresión se notaba que había pasado la noche en vela, muy angustiado de no saber dónde estaban. Siempre se impresionaba cada vez que se acordaba del gran e intenso amor que Sirius sentía hacia esa frágil joven que se encontraba casi desmayada en el sillón.  
**  
**"¿Dónde han estado toda la noche? Me he estado muriendo de la angustia." Estaba realmente furioso pero a la vez alegre de que nada malo les hubiera pasado. Al ver que su esposa se encontraba muy débil y de que casi se había desmayado, se asustó muchísimo **

**"¿Qué ha pasado Lily y Por quéhermione esta en ese estado¿Quién le ha hecho daño¡POR MERLIN, EVANS; CONTESTAME!" Lily se asustó al oír el nombre con que su amigo se dirigía a ella. Debía de estar realmente furioso.  
**  
**"Sirius, cálmate. Nada malo ha pasado" pero era obvio que su amigo no le creía y cómo iba a hacerlo con Hermione semi desmayada en el sillón. Sirius no quiso saber nada más Solo ansiaba colocar a su esposa en su cama y no dejar que nadie se acercara a ella en una semana o un año si era posible. **

**"Sirius, escúchame" intentaba detenerlo sin éxito. Sirius ya iba por las escaleras con Hermione en brazos. Lily lo siguió todo el camino hasta la habitación principal. Se quedó en silencio mientras observaba como Sirius despojaba a su esposa de sus capas, dejándola solo con su delicado vestido interior, la arropó y le acomodó los almohadones. Lily se impresionó el grado de ternura y devoción con que Sirius había realizado todas estas acciones.  
**  
**"Lily" Sirius hizo una pequeña pausa "Perdóname. Perdí los estribos hace un momento en el salón. Pero es que el solo hecho de pensar en que algo pueda dañarla me vuelve loco" Lily acarició las mejillas de Sirius **

**"No hay nada que perdonar. Se muy bien cuánto la amas y lo que debiste de haber sufrido al ver que no llegábamos" **

**"James no sabe nada" dijo Sirius "Le dije que ustedes querían estar juntas" **

**"Gracias. Realmente eres muy considerado, Black" Sirius rió un poco mas relajado.  
**  
**"supongo que ella me lo explicará cuando sea el momento" Los ojos de Sirius no querían perder de vista a su amada esposa ni un momento. "Si quieres descansar, siempre hay una recámara lista para tí en esta casa" **

**"Gracias otra vez, pero prefiero acompañarte a cuidarla hasta que se despierte. ¿Por qué imagino que no dormirás hasta que ella abra sus ojos otra vez?" **

**Sirius le dijo que sí con la mirada.  
**  
**"tú has de estar muy cansada también, Lily. Si quieres duérmete al lado de Mina. Yo las cuidaré hasta que despierten otra vez" **

**Lily le agradeció con un beso pero no quiso dormir. No se sentía para nada cansada. Prefirió sentarse en un sillón junto a Sirius. Los dos amigos guardaron silencio, ambos fijaron sus miradas en la figura durmiente de Hermione. El uno pensando en cuánto amaba a esa delicada mujercita y en cuán infernal sería su vida sin esa estrella que era su esposa. Y la otra pensaba o aun recordaba la sensación que sintió al ser rodeada por el alma o la luz de su amiga. Era increíble la bondad, la calidez, la paz y el amor que tenía esa luz. Realmente el alma y el corazón de su amiga eran tan puros y verdaderos que eran capaces de iluminar y purificar hasta el mismo infierno. **

**"Harry estará seguro a su lado." dijo Lily antes de rendirse ante el cansancio. Sirius la llevó hasta la cama donde descansaba su esposa y no se movió ni un milímetro hasta que ellas volvieron a despertar.**

* * *

"Mina despertó dos días después" dijo Sirius bebiéndose a su esposa con los ojos. Ésta le mando un beso soplado desde el suelo. Harry suspiró muy hondo. "Fue una de las peores noches de mi vida" 

"Ese día, Lily y yo, compartimos nuestras vidas. Ella miró mis secretos pero no pudo descifrar la verdad." Hermione se secó la huella de una solitaria lágrima que rodó por su mejilla.

"¿Entonces todo este tiempo pude haber vivido aquí?" al recibir una respuesta afirmativa Harry se confundió y se resintió un poco "Pero entonces¿Por qué me dejaron vivir en ese infierno de hogar, Alejado totalmente de mi verdadero hogar, Lejos de ti, Hermione?"

"Fue por tu propio bien" contestó Dumbledore

"imagínate crecer con tanta fama, Harry. Creo que Draco Malfoy no sería nada comparado contigo" bromeó Neville. Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista fue mejor vivir con mi fornido primo" Todos rieron, excepto Helena quien se levantó histérica de su asiento.

"No te expreses mal de Draco" Harry se asustó de ver la transformación de esa dulce niña.

"Harry acabas de romper la regla de oro de Helena. 'Nunca insultar al joven Malfoy' se ve que tienes mucho que aprender" dijo Camus con mirada indefinida.

"Cállate, Camus Black." Los exóticos ojos grises de Helena estaban llenos de furia contra el elegante joven.

"Hazme callar, Lena" Harry observó la tensión entre los chicos. Lo que no podía creer era que Draco era la causa.

"Helena, no te enojes. Fue sólo un comentario inocente de los chicos" trató de calmar Eleonora a su amiga interponiéndose entre ella y Camus.

"estoy harta que siempre estén hablando mal de él. Draco es todo un caballero" la respiración de la niña era cada vez más difícil "él no tiene la culpa de haber nacido en el seno de una familia oscura. Los errores de sus padres no tiene porque pagarlos él" Helena palidecía a cada momento que pasaba. Remus Lupin estaba realmente preocupado.

"Mi vida, por favor no te alteres. No te hace bien." Pero Helena hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su hijo.

"Draco es bueno y muy inteligente. Y es un excelente jugador de Quidditch" la opresión en su pecho era insoportable pero no podía permitir que insultaran a su amigo de esa forma "tía Mina diles que él es bueno. Tú sabes que él tiene un corazón noble y bondadoso. Por favor sácalos de su error. Por favor" Helena suplicaba con el corazón en la mano. Harry no soportaba ver a esa bella niña llorar y menos por Draco Malfoy.

"ya mi bella, trata de calmarte. No queremos que te pongas mal." Hermione abrazó a la niña quien se deshizo en llanto en el pecho de su tía. "Harry, Neville a lo largo de este día se han dado cuenta de que muchas cosas no son como ustedes las recuerdan y Draco es una de ellas."

"No entiendo nada" dijo Neville.

"Draco es nuestro Primo" contestó Ariatna

"Y el mejor amigo de Lena" Dijo Eleonora

"Además es mi sobrino" dijo Sirius

"Y todo lo que dijo Helena de él es cierto. En realidad Draco es noble, inteligente, bondadoso, todo un caballero. Es un muchacho muy dulce. Siempre me escribe para saber como nos encontramos todos. Y yo suelo mandarle dulces al colegio y regalos en fechas especiales. Pero claro todo esto debe permanecer en secreto porqué si alguien se llegara a dar cuenta de la relación que hay entre él y mi familia, sería devastador para él, casi mortal. Sus padres no se lo perdonarían" explicó Hermione. Harry se volteó hacia Neville y este solo se encogió de hombros.

"Draco ha fingido todo este tiempo. Tal vez las cosas cambien ahora que su padre esta en Azkaban" intervino Snape.

"Es un muchacho muy inteligente y astuto" dijo Remus "Es uno de mis alumnos más brillantes. Claro ese es otro secreto"

"¿Entonces Draco ha fingido odiarnos todo este tiempo?" dijo Harry sin poder creerlo.

"Bueno si la verdad es esa, no tengo porque oponerme" dijo Neville

"No te arrepentirás de darle una oportunidad a Draco" dijo muy contenta Helena.

"¡JA! Ese es un pedante" dijo Camus

"Camus, ya perdónalo" le dijo Nora con tono suplicante "Lo hizo sin querer"

"Draco hizo una broma que casi le cuesta la vida a Eleonora. Por eso Camus no puede perdonarlo" explicó James "Pero la verdad es que él no tenía intenciones de hacerlo."

"Correcto. Él realmente es muy buena persona" continuó Sirius hijo.

"esta bien me rindo" exclamó Camus alzando los brazos en señal de rendición. Eleonora lo abrazó efusivamente al escucharlo "Vaya, si hubiera sabido antes que perdonar a Draco me iba valer tus besos y abrazos, hace siglos lo hubiera hecho"

"um um No te pases, Camus" le advirtió Snape. Camus palideció al momento. Eleonora estalló en risa al ver la reacción de Camus.

"Eres todo un fanfarrón, Camus Black" dijo sin para de reír "Papá esta bromeando"

"No, no lo estoy" continuó Snape incapaz de contener la risa

"Ay, hijo eres tan igual a tu padre en algunos aspectos" opinó Hermione muy divertida de la actitud de su hijo.

"Ey, Yo siempre tuve el valor de enfrentar los retos" gruñó Sirius.

"Ay si, como no" dijo Remus "Le tenías un miedo a Dumbledore cada vez que lo mirabas. Tenías miedo que te maldijera si le hacías algo a Mina"

"Y aun estoy dispuesto a hacerlo" dijo muy serio Dumbledore.

Sirius palideció de la misma forma que lo había hecho su hijo momentos antes. Hermione se carcajeó al verle la cara a su esposo. Realmente Sirius nunca había crecido, esa era una de las causas por las que tanto lo amaba.

"Parece que ya sabemos de dónde heredó lo fanfarrón Camus" bromeó Remus.

Todos empezaron a reír, exceptuando a Camus y a Sirius, quienes estaban muy enojados y tenían la misma expresión. Eran como dos caras de un espejo, completamente iguales. Harry hallo muy divertida la situación y se olvidó por completo de Malfoy y de que Helena lo defendiera con tanto ardor.

"Bueno aclarado todo propongo que nos vayamos a dormir todos" dijo Dumbledore aplaudiendo un par de veces "Mañana será un gran día y necesitamos recargar fuerzas. Sobre todo tú, Helena." Dijo señalando a la tierna niña.

Harry observó como Remus daba las buenas noches y alzaba a su hija en brazos para llevarla a su recámara. No pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por ella, su semblante no era nada agradable. Estaba muy pálida, respiraba con dificultad y sus raros ojos grises estaban circundados por halos oscuros. Camus, Eleonora, y los Remuses se marcharon después de ellos.

"Hermione" La detuvo Harry cuando ya iban cruzando el umbral de la puerta. "¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Helena?"

"Su corazoncito es frágil y muy delicado" respondió Hermione

"su corazón es muy débil. Con las emociones fuertes o esfuerzos muy grandes le puede sobrevenir una crisis" explicó Dumbledore

"¿No existe alguna poción que solucione ese problema?" preguntó Harry muy interesado

"No, mi niño." Dijo Hermione muy triste

"No se puede tener todo en la vida, Harry. Hay cosas que ni la magia puede aliviar" dijo muy apesarado Snape

"Pero Helena es muy feliz y alegre" dijo Sirius tratando de animar a los demás.

Harry pensó en su profesor y se entristeció un poco. Ya había perdido a su esposa y sería muy injusto que perdiera a su hija. Prometió en silencio siempre protegerla y jamás hacerla rabiar. Después de que los chicos estuvieron satisfechos continuaron su viaje hasta sus aposentos. Primero llevaron a Neville hasta su cuarto. Sirius continuó solo hasta su habitación, mientras Hermione y Snape, acompañaban a los jóvenes.

"Espero que te guste mucho, Neville. Severus y yo pasamos mucho tiempo decorándola" dijo Hermione sin perder de vista al hijo de su amiga.

"Me encanta. Es fabulosa" Neville recorría con sus ojos cada detalle de la cómoda habitación"

"En este cuarto están todos los recuerdos y alguna pertenencias de tus padres." Explicó Hermione abriendo una puerta de la habitación.

"Si no estás muy cansado hoy mismo podemos verlas" dijo Snape temeroso de recibir un no por respuesta. Pero la cara de Neville le dijeron que sí.

"entonces nosotros con Harry nos retiramos" acercándose a Neville dijo "Buenas noches, cariño. Mañana te veo para que me cuentes todo"

"esta bien, Hermione. Y gracias otra vez" el muchacho la abrazó muy fuerte dejando escapar algunas lágrimas, la besó repetidamente en las mejillas. No hallaba otra forma de agradecerle por su Futuro ahora lleno de tanto amor y dicha.

Hermione y Harry caminaron abrazados hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones de Harry. Este último quedó con la boca abierta cuando Hermione abrió las puertas.

La habitación era bellísima y muy grande. Su amiga le dio un pequeño recorrido por toda ella. Constaba de un pequeño estudio adornado por numerosos libreros repletos de toda clase de libro y objetos curiosos. Otra de las puertas llevaba hasta un laboratorio equipado con todos los instrumentos y artefactos que un joven mago necesita para llevar a cabo sus experimentos y tareas. También había una pequeña salita de descanso decorada con una infinidad de objetos alusivos al Quidditch. Por último, la cámara principal era realmente espaciosa y muy cómoda. Su cama era gigante y muy esponjosa. Había varias mesitas de distintas formas y tamaños que contenían muchas retrateras y algunos premios y trofeos. Harry se impresionó muchísimo más cuando Hermione abrió de para en par su armario. Éste estaba lleno de ropas nuevas y para toda ocasión. Harry se preguntó si serían de su talla.

"No te preocupes son de tu talla. Las mandé hacer especialmente para tí, Harry." Dijo adivinando los pensamientos de su amigo.

"Eres increíble"

"El baño esta detrás de esa puerta" dijo señalando una cerca de su armario "También tienes una pequeña terraza conectada con uno de los jardines. Claro la apreciarás mejor con un mejor clima" dijo contemplando las nubes de lluvia que se empezaban a formar.

"Parece que tendremos mal tiempo" dijo Harry sin percatarse del miedo en los ojos de Hermione. La atemorizaban las tormentas.

"Esto es muy hermoso. Realmente no sé que decir" Harry ahora si notó la turbación en su amiga. "¿Pasa algo Hermione?" pero no hubo respuesta. Hermione se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la habitación, Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, Su corazón estaba acelerado.

"No le gustan las tormentas" dijo Sirius desde la puerta. Harry no se había dado cuenta a qué hora había llegado. Hermione al verlo se puso en pie de un brinco corriendo a refugiarse en los brazos de su esposo. Sirius envolvió las delicadas formas de su esposa en un gran abrazo.

"Shshhhhhh Ya chiquita. Ya no temas" decía Sirius besando los cabellos de su esposa "Yo estoy aquí, y no dejaré que nada te pase" Poco a poco Hermione iba recobrando la calma.

Harry observaba en silencio la escena. Hermione se apretaba con más fuerza y desesperación con cada trueno que estallaba en los cielos. Se acordó entonces del episodio que Hermione le contó en la tarde, sobre la broma que le hicieran los merodeadores. Harry y Sirius dejaron que pasara un buen rato para que Hermione se calmara.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor, Mia?" Hermione lo miró con ojos de asombro. James solía llamarla se esa forma. "No pasa nada." La joven respiró más aliviada.

"Nunca me perdonaré por esa noche"dijo Sirius muy serio

"¡HERMIONE!" Remus Lupin entró a la habitación como un tornado. Fijando los ojos en su amiga y recobrando un poco el aliento dijo "La tormenta...me imaginé que te habías asustado" volvió hacer una pausa para tomar más aire. "Pero veo que todo esta bajo control" Hermione se liberó de los brazos de su esposo para pasarse a los fuertes brazos de Moony. Este la llenó de besos mientras le susurraba palabras de calma al oído. Sirius se puso al lado de Harry abrazándolo como un padre abraza a un hijo.

"No fue tu culpa, Sirius. Ustedes no podían adivinar que esto sucedería cuando planearon esa broma" lo consoló Harry abrazándose a su padrino.

"Esa es nuestra culpa. En el pasado hicimos muchas cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias que nuestras acciones acarrearían" dijo muy apesadumbrado.

"Hermione no te culpa. No veo por qué tú debas hacerlo" Sirius se le quedó viendo. Harry era la viva imagen de James Potter, su mejor amigo. Nadie imaginaba cuánto lo había extrañado todos esos años, pero ahora tenía a Harry y eso era como volver a tener a James de nuevo a su lado.

"Pilgrim¿ya le mostraste a Harry el baúl?" dijo Remus rompiendo el silencio. Hermione hizo un gesto negativo. Sirius sacó su varita e hizo aparecer un baúl antiguo hecho de madera.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Harry siguiendo con sus dedos los detalles del baúl.

"Contiene cosas de tus padres" respondió Remus sin soltar a Hermione.

Harry estaba muy emocionado pero no hallaba qué hacer. Solo podía ver el baúl pero tenía miedo. "Quédense conmigo, por favor" dijo extendiéndole la mano a su mejor amiga. Hermione la tomó y con una sonrisa le dijo que sí.

Sirius levitó el baúl hasta la cama. Hermione le entregó a Harry una llave antigua, con la que éste abrió el baúl. Una a una Remus, Hermione y Sirius fueron sacando todas las cosas que ahí había y le explicaron el significado de cada una.

Había fotos de James y Lily, de los merodeadores, de Hermione y James, De los padres de Neville, de todas las fiestas que hicieron y de las graduaciones. A Harry le encantaron todas.

También estaban: la medalla que James había ganado en todos sus años del colegio, Las medallas a la excelencia de su madre, Los lentes de su padre, que milagrosamente no se habían dañado en el ataque de Voldemort; El diario de su madre, algunas plumas de James; algunos dibujos que James había hecho, entre otras cosas.

Ya era de madrugada cuando al fin Harry se quedó dormido en los brazos de Hermione. Era una de las noches más felices de su vida, se encontraba junto a Hermione y a los mejores amigos de su padre y, por si fuera poco, estaba rodeado de las pertenencias de sus padres, las cuales parecían guardar un pedacito de ellos. Era como si ellos estuvieran en ese instante con él.

Hermione le quitó los lentes, mientras Sirius y Remus los arropaba a ambos para después acostarse junto a ellos. Y así los cuatro durmieron abrazados y perdidos entre tantos recuerdos.

Los dos merodeadores guardando siempre su promesa de proteger a esas dos personitas que se encontraban en el centro del grupo.


	17. Capítulo 17

**disclaimer: HP y Co no me pertenecen.**

**Espero les guste**

**Capitulo 17**

Hermione corría como una loca por toda la casa. Entraba y salía de los cuartos en forma desesperada. Sus gritos podían escucharse por toda la elegante mansión. No podía encontrar a Sirius por ninguna parte.

"Es el colmo. Pensé que estaría aquí" dijo muy decepcionada y contrariada, al ver que solo Harry y Neville se hallaban en el salón

"¿Pasa algo, Hermione?" Preguntó Neville al ver entrar a su amiga en forma tan acelerada

"¿Han visto a Sirius? Lo he buscado por toda la mansión y no he podido encontrarlo" dijo apresuradamente

"¿Ya buscaste en el jardín?" dijo Harry con mirada curiosa

"¡Por supuesto! Eres todo un genio, Harry" dijo Hermione dándole un beso a Harry en la mejilla para después salir, a la misma velocidad que había entrado, del salón. Los chicos curiosos por el estado de su amiga la siguieron hasta el jardín donde, en efecto, Sirius se encontraba tomando el desayuno junto a Severus y a Remus.

"¡SIRIUS¡Oh, Amor! Te he buscado por todas partes." Sirius atrapó entre sus brazos la figura de su esposa. "Desde esta mañana no han parado de llegar las cartas y los ejemplares...no podrás creer desde donde he recibido cartas...Y Arthur me ha dicho que todo está resuelto... ni yo misma lo creo aun mi cielo...Pero es verdad y para este momento ya todo el mundo sabe la verdad..."

"¡Hermione!" gritó Sirius "respira un poco, si" continuó Sirius sin comprender lo que pasaba "Ahora dime lo que sea que quieras decirme" Hermione enroscó nuevamente sus brazos en el cuello de su esposo llorando de emoción. Haciendo que los tres adultos se frustraran más.

"¡Harry! que bueno que llegan ¿quieren decirme que es lo que sucede?" dijo Snape dirigiéndose a Harry y a Neville que acababan de llegar.

"Temo decirte, padrino, que no sabemos nada" respondió Neville

"Nosotros la hemos seguido desde el salón para ver si nos enteramos de la razón de tanta locura" dijo Harry señalando a Hermione.

Lupin volteó a ver a su amiga, esta vez percatándose de algo "¿Qué traes ahí?" dijo Lupin señalando el sobre que Hermione traía con ella.

"es algo que me enviaron esta mañana" dijo muy animada y sin dejar de sonreír ni de besar la cara de Sirius. "Amor es que no puedo creerlo. Es que me parece que estoy viviendo un sueño" Sirius se desesperaba cada vez más con la actitud de Hermione.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede, Pilgrim?" preguntó Remus muy intrigado y notando la desesperación en la cara de su amigo.

"Sí, Herms, ya dinos lo qué sucede. ¿Qué hay en ese sobre?" preguntó Snape. Hermione se apartó de Sirius. Dándole mil vueltas al sobre azul que tenía en sus manos, tratando de encontrar la forma más adecuada de decirles la noticia.

"¿Qué es lo que dice, Hermione?" preguntó Harry cada vez más intrigado

"¡Que Sirius Black es inocente!" respondió Hermione sin ningún preámbulo. "No hay periódico en el mundo mágico que no hable de la noticia" exclamó girando con los brazos levantados y su mirada en las nubes.

"¡No puede ser cierto!" dijo Sirius sin poder creerlo aún. Se acercó a su esposa y le arrebató el sobre de un manotazo. Quería leer con sus propios ojos el contenido de éste, quería asegurarse que no era una mentira. Del interior del sobre sacó una carta firmada por el ministro de la Magia, Cornelius Fudge, donde le avisaba a la familia Black que Albus Dumbledore y Arthur Weasley, habían entregado pruebas suficientes e irrefutables sobre la inocencia de Sirius Black.

"Y¿Qué dice Sirius?" dijo Remus casi de puntillas.

Sirius no podía mover ni un ápice de su cuerpo. No se animaba a creer lo que la carta decía, era realmente un sueño como había dicho su esposa.

Leyendo sus pensamientos Hermione se acercó a Sirius, sin dejar de sonreír le dijo "Es cierto, amor. Ha llegado el día que tanto hemos esperado" Y después de tanto dudar Sirius Black creyó la noticia. "Ya eres libre, cielo" le dijo Hermione. Sirius apretó la frágil figura de su esposa entre sus brazos

"¡Al fin¡soy libre al fin!" gritaba sin soltar a su esposa. Hermione reía sin parar. El día que tanto habían esperado había llegado. Ahora si el mundo mágico sabía la identidad del verdadero traidor.

"¿Pero cómo es posible?" dijo Remus sin poder creerlo. De un tirón le arrebató la carta a su amigo y la leyó, Snape se acercó para leerla también.

"¡magnifico!" exclamó Snape

"pero... no entiendo... ¿Por qué no nos avisaron?" dijo Remus rascándose la cabeza y sin poder contener la risa.

"Eso ya no importa" dijo Harry muy emocionado y sin dejar de saltar

"Harry tiene razón. Ya que más da. Sirius es inocente" dijo lleno de júbilo Remus

"como pudieron leer, La carta lo explica todo. Ambos pensaron que de esa forma sería más fácil y más segura para Sirius" dijo Hermione acariciando las facciones de éste "Además de que sería una muy grata sorpresa para él" dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Pues no me queda más que felicitarte, viejo amigo" dijo Remus abrazando a su amigo de siempre. "Ya era hora se que se hiciera justicia"

"Felicidades, Black" dijo Snape uniéndose al abrazo

"Gracias" dijo Sirius dejando rodar algunas lágrimas.

Hermione observando a sus tres amigos abrazados y saltando como unos chiquillos, pensó que no se podía ser más feliz. Era la imagen más linda que había visto desde que estaba en el colegio. Después de unos minutos Harry interrumpió al trío de adultos saltarines. Quería decirle algo a su padrino.

"En nombre mío y de mi padre, te digo que nada me hace más feliz que verte al fin obtener tu libertad, padrino" dijo Harry desde el fondo de su corazón.

Sirius fijó sus ojos en él, Por un instante, le pareció que tenía enfrente a su mejor amigo, James Potter. Dejó escapar una sonrisa agradeciéndole a la vida por esa generosa oportunidad. Abrazó a Harry con todas sus fuerzas

"Te quiero mucho, Sirius Black" dijo Harry a su padrino. El corazón del joven adulto se llenó de dicha. Remus no pudo evitar llorar de la emoción al observar la escena. Dentro de su mente y corazón sabía que para su amigo más que haber obtenido su libertad, había obtenido su redención. Sabía muy bien que para Sirius era como tener a James nuevamente a su lado, aunque fuera en la forma de su único hijo, Harry. Todas las culpas de su viejo compañero se habían borrado, los espectros de aquella noche habían quedado en el pasado. Ahora solo quedaba el futuro, un futuro lleno de luz y armonía. Aunque faltaba algo por hacer para que el pasado quedara sellado.

La emotiva escena fue interrumpida por los gritos de Camus Black quien traía casi arrastras a Eleonora.

"PAPA¡Tienes que leer lo que dicen en los periódicos!" Los muchachos habían corrido por todos lados buscando a sus padres.

"Acaba de llegar junto a una milésima de otros" dijo Eleonora haciendo una pausa para tomar un poco de aire.

"Es una carta del abuelo" dijo Camus entregando un sobre verde a su madre.

Sirius tomó el diario que su hijo traía, y ahí en primera plana estaba la noticia de aclaratoria de su caso. Era lo único que faltaba para asegurarse de que era todo una hermosa verdad. Los demás leyeron la noticia mientras Camus y Eleonora abrazaban efusivamente a Sirius por la buena nueva de su libertad.

"¡POR MERLIN!" exclamó Hermione llegándose una mano a la boca "Debemos apurarnos si queremos llegar a tiempo" sin dar más explicaciones se aprestó a regresar a la casa "¡Oh! soy una cabeza hueca" dijo volviendo en sus pasos

"¿Qué sucede?" dijo Sirius

"Remus debemos ir a St. Mungo's" dijo muy seria

"Es cierto" dijo el Lupin llevándose una mano a su frente "Con lo de Sirius casi se me olvida que hoy empiezan la rehabilitación de Alice y Frank" Al oír estas palabras Neville se paralizó. No podía creerlo sus padres se curarían. "es mejor que me vaya adelantando para empezar los arreglos. Los espero en una hora en el hospital" todos observaron atónitos como Lupin se marchaba hacia la casa.

"Neville, Harry los quiero listos en media hora y no quiero demoras" ordenó Hermione "Y eso va para ustedes también" dijo señalando a los otros antes de volver entrar a la casa.

* * *

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde todos arribaron al hospital donde ya los esperaban la familia Weasley y Dumbledore junto a otros miembros de la orden. Sirius estaba un poco ofuscado y nervioso, aun no se acostumbraba a su libertad. 

"Ya cálmate, Sirius" dijo Hermione tratando de calmarlo "Ahora eres libre, amor" Sirius besó la mano de su esposa y respiró hondo.

"Sí, compañero; cálmate" dijo Snape "Estas poniendo más nervioso a Neville de lo que ya está" Sirius observó al muchacho quien desde que había llegado se había sentado en una silla del rincón.

"Neville, cariño" Hermione acarició la frente del muchacho "Todo estará bien" Neville se abrazó a la figura de Hermione. "Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás."

"Hermione¿Sabes si mi abuela vendrá?"

"Claro que tu abuela estará aquí" Hermione sonrió "Ella, al igual que tu, ha esperado mucho por este momento" en ese momento la puerta se abrió, era la señora Longbottom.

"Abuela" Neville corrió a los brazos de la imponente señora

"Hola, Neville" dijo Besando los cabellos del muchacho "¿Cómo has estado¿Te han contado la historia de tus padres?" Neville asintió "Bien, pues ahora solo nos queda esperar" dijo la imponente bruja apretando la mano de su nieto entre las suyas.

"Señora Longbottom no sabe cuánto me alegra volver a verla" Hermione realmente estaba emocionada de volver a ver a la madre de Frank.

"Yo también te he extrañado, Mina" la señora besó a Hermione en cada mejilla " No sabes cuánto te agradezco esto que has hecho por mi hijo y su esposa"

"No tiene nada que agradecer. Ellos son mis amigos. Además no lo hice yo sola, tuve un gran compañero" Dijo un poco apenada y mirando a Severus Snape

"Señora Longbottom" saludó Snape con respeto

"Severus Snape ¿Cómo has estado, muchacho?" Harry se asombró al ver la afectividad con que la abuela de Neville trataba a Snape. Hasta su trato hacia Neville era diferente.

"Muy bien. Y mucho mejor desde que le confesamos a Neville la verdad" Snape estaba muy sereno.

"Yo también me alegro de eso" dijo sentándose la abuela de Neville "Hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta cuán agotada estoy" dijo exhalando profundamente.

"Señora Longbottom" dijo Sirius besando la mano de la señora. "Me alegro de volver a verla tan guapa como siempre"

"Muchas gracias, muchacho. Y Ya me enteré de la noticia. Y según algunas amigas que viven en le extranjero, no solo aquí se ha dado a conocer la buena nueva, sino en todo el mundo mágico. Disfruta que bien que te lo has ganado pilluelo" dijo muy alegre la señora. La cara de Sirius se iluminó enormemente.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos que esperar?" dijo Molly un tanto nerviosa. "¿Dónde está Remus?"

"Calma mujer. Ya No ha de tardar" Arthur abrazó a su esposa para calmarla.

Minutos después Remus Lupin, acompañado por otros curadores, ingresaba a la habitación, escoltando a los padres de Neville.

"Estamos listos para empezar" dijo Mirando a Neville "Es muy sencillo solo tienen que tomar la poción y el resto lo harán ellos. Pero debes ser tú quien se las de, Neville."

"Ese es un factor muy importante. La poción debe administrarla alguien que lleve la sangre de los afectados, y quien mejor que su propio hijo" explicó Severus.

Remus afirmó lo que su amigo había dicho. Neville y su abuela siguieron al antiguo profesor hasta el cubículo donde estaba el matrimonio. Los demás tuvieron que esperar por espacio de veinte minutos hasta que Neville y su abuela regresaron a la sala de espera con la noticia de que el proceso había empezado satisfactoriamente. Sus padres estaban dormidos.

"Bueno entonces por hoy no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí" dijo Sirius muy alegre "Propongo que vayamos a casa y tengamos un fabuloso almuerzo, como la gran familia que somos"

"Yo te secundo, compañero. Solo déjame dar las últimas instrucciones para irme con ustedes" dijo Remus saliendo de la sala.

"Yo también necesito asegurarme que la guardia de los padres de Neville este lista" dijo Dumbledore

"Yo te acompaño, Albus" dijo Snape muy excitado

"¿La guardia de mis padres?" dijo Neville un poco desconcertado

"Así es. Ahora que se están recuperando no queremos que nada les haga daño" explicó Arthur.

"No te olvides que Voldemort tiene aliados en todos lados. Y ten por seguro que la recuperación de tus padres es una gran amenaza para él" dijo Sirius. "Sobre todo para mi odiosa primita"

"Ellos eran excelentes aurores y miembros de la Orden del Fénix" dijo Hermione "Con ellos la Orden será más poderosa" dijo con sus ojos llenos de desafío

"Me alegro que se ponga a temblar ese cretino. Mi hijo y mi nuera eran de los más audaces y habilidosos miembros de la orden" dijo con orgullo la señora Longbottom.

Neville tuvo miedo que algo les pasara a sus padres, pero debía confiar en Hermione y los demás. Ellos no dejarían que nada les pasara a sus padres.

* * *

Después del almuerzo todos se reunieron en el hermoso jardín. Harry observaba con ojos emocionados el cuadro. La comida estuvo fabulosa, el ambiente era de concordia y amistad. Sirius, Remus, y Arthur estaban sumergidos en una plática acerca de las nuevas asignaciones de la Orden. Snape y la señora Longbottom caminaban por la orilla del lago muy abstraídos en su conservación. Albus Dumbledore se encontraba platicando con Alastor Moody y la Profesora McGonagall. Molly y Hermione charlaban animadamente y reían sobre algo que acababa de decir el padre de Luna. Harry sonrió cuando Hermione le guiñó un ojo al notar que él la estaba viendo. Mientras tanto, los chicos, estaban todos sentados cerca de los jazmines, Harry, tuvo la ligera corazonada que conspiraban algo por la forma en que se hablaban unos a los otros. Charlie y Bill reían a carcajadas porque Tonks había derramado toda su bebida sobre las capas y la cara de Percy, dejándolo más rojo que de costumbre. Harry se sintió muy alegre al saber que Percy nunca había sido un traidor y que estaba de regreso en casa. Todo había sido una fachada. 

"¿Pasa algo, Harry?" dijo Ron interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su mejor amigo

"No Ron. Solo disfruto el entorno" Ron tomó asiento al lado de si amigo "Es increíble casi todos están aquí"

"Lo sé, compañero" respondió Ron sin despegar la mirada de Luna

"Hasta Luna esta aquí" exclamó Harry observando a la joven Lovegood.

"Sabes la miro diferente" Harry volteó a ver a su amigo muy sorprendido del su comentario sobre la chica. "No me mires así, Harry. Su padre es muy amigo del mío."

"No sabía que eran amigos" expresó Harry

"Siempre lo han sido. Pero Papá contó toda la historia de su amistad hasta que me escuchó mencionar su apellido, hace solo unos días" Harry estaba sorprendido. Desde cuando Ron hablaba de Luna. "Papá dice que es un hombre estrambótico. Su madre era muy creativa también. No la recuerdo mucho pero mamá me ha contado de ella"

"Al menos ya sabemos de donde Luna sacó su carácter" bromeó Harry. Ron guardó silencio. "Vaya, tú y Luna amigos de infancia ¿Quién lo iba a decir?" Ron dejó escapar una sonrisa.

"Hola, compañeros ¿Por qué tan solitos y apartados?" dijo Neville uniéndose a sus amigos.

Harry lo observó por un momento "Simplemente estamos disfrutando de todo esto"

"realmente hermoso" dijo Neville con ojos llenos de chispas "oigan ¿Ya vieron a Luna? Esta muy bonita. Yo no la recordaba así de hermosa" exclamó Neville. El semblante de ron se tornó serio

"¡Neville!" gritó Harry atrayendo las miradas de varios "¿Creí que te gustaba Ginny?" Una de las cosas que más le impresionaba a Harry era el nuevo carácter extrovertido de Longbottom.

"No me lo tomes a mal compañero ¡Ginny es Bellísima!" dijo comiéndose a la pelirroja con los ojos "Pero Luna tiene cierto misterio que te subyuga"

"¿estamos hablando de la misma Luna Lovegood?" preguntó Harry "Aunque ahora que lo mencionas siempre me han intrigado sus ojos" opinó Harry muy serio

"Ya cállense los dos" intervino Ron quien había estado escuchando en silencio los comentarios sobre Luna "Mira NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM ES MEJOR QUE TE ALEJES DE ELLA O NO SE DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ." Harry y Neville observaron como ron se alejaba a pasos agigantados del lugar hecho una furia.

"Eso fue raro" dijo Harry "¿Desde cuando cela Ron a Luna?"

"Me parece más raro que no me haya pedido que me aleje de Ginny" Harry observó a Ron y luego volteó a ver a Neville "Oye Harry ¿crees que haya algo entre luna y Ron?"

Harry se encogió de hombros "Me acabo de dar cuenta que ellos se conocen desde pequeños. Estoy muy confundido. Creo que nos llevará un poco de tiempo asimilar o diferenciar entre las dos versiones de nuestras vidas" Neville asintió con la cabeza y Harry siguió observando las atenciones que su mejor amigo tenía para con Luna.

Hermione se acercó a los dos muchachos intrigada de que estuvieran apartados de ahí. "¿Qué les pasa?" preguntó

"Nada" respondió Harry

"¿Por qué no están con los otros?"

"Es que queríamos contemplar todo la escena" respondió Harry "Pero ya nos íbamos a reunir con ustedes" se apresuró a decir.

"Pues entonces vámonos" dijo Hermione tomándolos de las manos. Se dirigieron hasta donde estaban los demás chicos. Harry se sintió incomodo al notar que Sirius y Remus se dijeron algo en secreto al verlo pasar. Al llegar al juvenil grupo la primera persona que los saludó fue Helena.

"Hola, chicos ¿Cómo amanecieron?" dijo con sus hermosos ojos grises llenos de luz. Harry estudió su semblante, estaba muy hermosa y sus capas color turquesa contrastaba perfectamente con su piel canela "No los había visto desde ayer, pero Nora nos ha contado sobre la buena noticia de tus padres, Neville. No sabes cuánto gusto nos da" dijo La niña abrazando a Neville y después a Harry.

"Muchas gracias, Helena. Yo también estoy muy contento" dijo Neville sonrojándose un poco. Ginny lo miraba embelesada. No podía creer cuan guapo se había puesto en tan solo unos días.

"Me alegro que te encuentres ya mejor, Helena" dijo Harry desde el fondo de su corazón. La niña le sonrió tiernamente.

"Gracias, Harry" agradeció Helena

"Este ha sido un día de grandes acontecimientos" expresó Ariatna sentada entre los gemelos. Harry y Neville le dijeron que si con un gesto.

"Justo íbamos a decirles si querían jugar un partido de Quidditch con nosotros" dijo de súbito Eleonora, poniéndose de pie de un salto. No quería que todo el mundo se pusiera a recordar.

"sí, chicos ¿Qué dicen?" dijo Camus poniéndose al lado de Eleonora.

"Por mi perfecto pero tengo que decirles que no soy un buen volador" dijo Neville con la cabeza agachada.

"No solo en eso no eres bueno, Longbottom" Harry conocía al dueño de esa voz sarcástica y fría, Draco Malfoy

"¡Draco Malfoy, Discúlpate en este instante!" Helena lo tomó de las orejas y lo obligó a disculparse.

"¡Cálmate, Lena! Solo fue una broma ¡lo juro!" Helena lo soltó y Se fue a parar a la par de Harry sin voltear a verlo "Lo siento mucho, Neville. Realmente estaba bromeando" la voz de Draco era completamente diferente, se podía decir que era hasta cálida y amistosa.

"No te preocupes, Malfoy." Dijo Neville extendiéndole la mano al muchacho. Draco la tomó y la estrechó con firmeza y amabilidad.

"Tía Hermione" saludó haciendo una reverencia ante ésta "Perdón por llegar tarde pero mi madre no quería dejarme venir" se disculpó el Slytherin. Hermione lo besó y le dijo que no importaba, que lo importante era que ya estaba ahí y a salvo.

"Draco" Saludó Snape

"señor" respondió Draco con un movimiento de cabeza pero con mucho respeto y cariño hacia su profesor favorito.

"Draco, campeón ¿cómo has estado?" dijo Sirius abrazando al muchacho y haciendo que Harry se sintiera un tanto celoso. "¿Cómo está tu madre?"

"Mejor. Aunque aun no se repone de que mi padre esté en Azkaban" dijo con un tono de tristeza "Al menos con él ahí podré visitarlos con más frecuencia" su rostro se alegró un poco. "Lena ¿No vas a perdonarme? Ya me disculpé" la niña le regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas y se le abalanzó en los brazos. Llenándolo de besos le dijo cuánto lo había extrañado todos esos meses. "Por suerte el año próximo entrarás a Hogwarts"

"Sí, y estoy realmente emocionada. Después que terminen de jugar te contaré todo lo que me ha pasado este tiempo que no te he visto. Si ya sé que te escribo seguido pero hay cosas que no te he dicho, además es mejor decírtelas en persona" Draco la besó repetidamente abrazándola con fuerza. Hasta que la había vuelto a ver no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que había extrañado a su única y mejor amiga.

"Helena ¿Qué yo recuerde nadie ha invitado a Draco a jugar con nosotros?" dijo Camus. Draco lo miró con mirada desafiante sin soltar a Helena.

"Pero yo creí que..." en los ojitos de Helena se empezaban a asomar lágrimas.

"¿Camus Black de qué estas hablando?" le reprochó Eleonora muy contrariada

"El solo esta bromeando" intervino Hermione colocándose enfrente de su hijo.

"No, mamá. No lo estoy" respondió con tono severo. Hermione se puso furiosa. Trató de buscar ayuda en Albus pero este sospechosamente no quería intervenir

"Camus, es mejor que pienses lo que estás haciendo y diciendo" amenazó Sirius "Draco es tu primo"

Ariatna miró a su hermano a los ojos. Harry noto que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el bello rostro de la niña "Si Camus no quiere que Draco juegue entonces, no juega" dijo sin dejar de ver a su hermano.

"Pero... Ariatna" protestó Helena. Eleonora la sujetó del brazo evitando que ésta avanzara.

Los remuses se pusieron enfrente de Helena con sus brazos cruzados en gesto de protección, se miraron uno al otro y dijeron como siempre al unísono. "Nosotros tampoco jugamos"

"No queremos jugar con gente que hace sufrir a Lena" dijo Sirius hijo

"Además Draco es nuestro amigo" terminó James hijo.

Ariatna y Camus intercambiaron miradas para después estallar en risas. Camus no podía mantenerse en pie por el dolor que sentía en su estomago. "Deberían verse en un espejo. Todos tienen cara de funeral" todos los presentes hicieron caras de querer matarlos.

"SON UNOS ODIOSOS" gritó Helena pegándole en la cabeza a Camus.

"¡oye! Él se lo merecía por lo que le dijo a Neville" dijo Camus sobándose la cabeza.

"Vamos, Lena ¿dónde está tu sentido del humor?" dijo Ariatna entre risas

"y ustedes, enanos ¿Qué creían que estaban haciendo?" reclamó Camus a sus dos hermanos pequeños.

"Defendiendo a Helena" respondieron al mismo tiempo los remuses. Helena suavizó sus facciones y les dio un beso a cada gemelo por ser sus caballeros.

"¿Todo aclarado, Malfoy?" dijo Camus ofreciéndole la mano a Draco en son de paz.

"Claro que sí, Black" Draco tomó la mano de su primo. Estaba muy sonriente. "¿Qué dices tú, Potter¿Te parece bien un duelo de buscadores¿Neville?"

"Yo estoy más que dispuesto, Malfoy" dijo Harry muy emocionado de volver a volar

"¡perfecto! todo esta arreglado. ¡Jugaremos un partido de Quidditch!" vociferó Sirius

"Casi lo olvidaba muchas felicidades Sirius por tu libertad" dijo Draco sinceridad.

"gracias" respondió Sirius abrazándolo. Harry tenía que acostumbrarse al hecho de que Malfoy sería parte esencial de su vida de ahora en adelante.

El juego terminó hasta muy entrada la noche. Harry venció a Draco en varias ocasiones y viceversa. Harry descubrió que Camus era un excelente guardián, Ron había mejorado mucho también, no era un astro pero iba por buen camino. Y los remuses, seguro serían los futuros sucesores de los gemelos Weasley en el equipo de Gryffindor. Eleonora y Ariatna eran muy buenas jugadoras también, y Ginny no se quedaba atrás. Esta última había pasado bastante rato tratando de lograr que Neville mejorara sus habilidades sobre la escoba. Charlie, Bill y Tonks eran estupendos sobre la escoba. Hermione era increíble, Ron y él, quedaron impactados al verla realizar la 'Wronski Faint' casi igual o mejor que Víctor Krum. Ella solo sonrió al adivinar lo que sus dos mejores amigos estaban pensando.

Al observar jugar a Sirius y a Remus Harry se imaginó a su padre surcando los cielos en su escoba y realizando fintas que le valían el gane. Mientras todos jugaban, Helena, Luna, Albus Dumbledore, Snape, la señora Weasley, la señora Longbottom, la Profesora McGonagall y Percy, acompañados del papá de Luna, animaban el partido con sus porras.

Los días siguieron pasando, el siguiente, siendo mucho mejor que el anterior. Harry entabló una magnífica relación con todos los chicos, hasta con Malfoy. Cada uno de ellos era grandioso en algo. Camus era la viva imagen de Sirius en todos los aspectos, era muy inteligente y brillante en todo lo que hacía. Ariatna era dulce y siempre secundaba a su hermano en todo lo que hacía, era muy leal y lista. Los remuses eran todo un caso, Hermione decía que eran unas exactas réplicas de los merodeadores y no se podía olvidar el hecho que protegían a Helena hasta del viento. Eleonora era muy alegre y misteriosa a la vez, siempre estaba a la par de Camus iluminándolo con sus intensos ojos negros. Por último Helena era tan especial y tierna que Harry se había prendado de ella con mucha facilidad, era simplemente maravillosa.

También Había visitado varias veces la madriguera que de la anterior solo conservaba su nombre. Pues ahora era una hermosa casa hecha de madera, seguía siendo intrincada en su diseño pero era muy espaciosa y estaba adornada en forma cálida y hogareña, en otras palabras, ni todo el dinero que tenían ahora había hecho que se perdiera el espíritu Weasley

Neville iba a visitar cada tarde a sus padres que mejoraban con cada día que pasaba. Neville se había emocionado muchísimo cuando por fin pudo apreciar los hermosos cabellos color oro de su madre. También se había vuelto muy bueno sobre la escoba, seguía siendo un poco torpe en muchos aspectos, pero era todo un casanova con las chicas, lo que volvía furiosa a Ginny Weasley.

Sirius no se cansaba de su nueva libertad. Casi todos los días se paseaba por Diagon Alley o Kockturn Alley con el brazo de su esposa enroscado en el suyo. Era increíble, Ahora era libre para llevar a sus hijos de compras o a tomar un helado. Le encantaba salir con Hermione a cenar y pasearse con ella por todos lados. En la calle todos le daban la mano y se disculpaban por haberlo creído un asesino y un traidor. También había vuelto a ser uno de los mejores aurores del ministerio de la magia.

Remus seguía siendo uno de los mejores curadores de St, Mungos, era muy respetado y querido por sus colegas y por las personas que había ayudado a sanar.

Draco Malfoy era otro, era caballeroso, muy alegre y bromista. Y adoraba a Helena. Y era todo un experto en las artes oscuras y en pociones. No se podía negar que era un Slytherin de corazón, pero él como muchos otros, había elegido de qué lado quería estar.

En uno de esos días Hermione le confesó a Harry que estaba embarazada de tres meses y que sería una hermosa niña. La noticia alegró mucho a nuestro joven amigo que ansiaba en el alma tener en brazos a la nueva integrante de la familia Black-Belmondo. Y Sino se lo había dicho antes era porque nunca había encontrado el momento indicado pasa decírselo.

También, El día tan esperado por Neville y su abuela llegó. Sus padres salieron del hospital y se instalaron los primeros días en la mansión Belmondo mientras su casa era arreglada para la llegada de sus dueños. Neville pasaba horas con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su madre, o volando con su padre. Le encantaba dormir con ellos y ser despertado por el tierno beso de su madre. El día que se mudó a la antigua casa de sus padres, que había estado cerrada hasta ese momento, se sintió en parte muy triste, pues, eso significaba dejar a Harry y a los demás, pero Hermione le había dicho

"Cuando sientas ganas de vernos solo agarra un puñado de polvos Flu y estarás aquí en menos de lo que canta un gallo" eso hizo que se sintiera mejor.

La vida en casa de sus padres era muy amena, amaba ver a su madre en la cocina preparando las comidas, u observar la forma en que su padre besaba a su madre antes de salir o al llegar de trabajar. Frank , al igual que Sirius, había retomado su lugar entre los mejores aurores del ministerio y de la orden. Alice era todo lo que le habían contado y más, siempre con una sonrisa en la boca y con sus ojos llenos de estrellas. Neville nunca había sido tan feliz. Y su abuela era todo un amor ahora que tenía a Frank a su lado.

La orden del Fénix siguió ganando nuevos miembros de todas partes del mundo. Las sesiones siempre se realizaban en la vieja mansión Black. Las misiones cada día eran más peligrosas y arriesgadas. Harry y los demás no dormían en las noches cuando Sirius y los demás tenían que salir. Todos se acomodaban en el gran salón a esperar por el regreso de sus mayores. Hermione era la que más sufría y en su estado, era más susceptible. Aun así todo volvía a la normalidad cuando Sirius, Remus, Frank, Snape y Arthur regresaban a casa.

Pero la armonía de las familias fue opacada por un acontecimiento y el regreso de un oscuro personaje...


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado a él no me pertenece.**

**Hola a todos y disculpen la tardanza, Pero es que en realidad casi no he tenido tiempo de escribir y quería subir todos los capítulos restantes juntos pero es casi imposible, así que lo haré de uno en uno.**

**Espero que les guste este Cap. No es muy emocionante pero tenía que hacer la transición de una u otra manera. Gracias por haberme leído y esperado. â˜»**

**Para aquellos que estén un poco confundidos con los chicos se los explicaré.**

**Helena Lupin tiene 14 años. Le dicen Lena**

**Eleonora Snape tiene 13 años. Le dicen Nora o Leonora**

**Camus James Black tiene 17 años**

**James Remus Black y Sirius Remus Black tienen 13 años. Son los remuses.**

**Hermione Ariatna Black tiene 16 años. Le dicen Ary.**

**Espero que esto les sirva y perdónenme por no explicarlo antes.**

**Capítulo 18**

Hermione contemplaba con ojos vidriosos como el expreso escarlata se perdía en la lejanía. Apretaba con todas sus fuerzas la mano de Alice, quien también estaba muy triste por la partida de los chicos. Le parecía que el verano había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y ahora estaba allí, parada en la plataforma, viendo como el tren se llevaba a sus tesoros. Sirius la atrajo hacia él diciéndole que era hora de regresar.

"Mina" dijo Molly Weasley viendo la tristeza en la cara de su joven amiga "No te pongas así. Los chicos no se van a otro mundo y mucho menos para siempre. Ya los veremos para navidad"

"Es que tengo miedo" dijo tapándose la cara con las manos "Las cosas se están tornando más difíciles. Y Realmente no quisiera que ellos estuvieran lejos de casa en estos momentos ¿Y si algo pasa¡Siempre pasa algo en Hogwarts!"

"Olvidas que Dumbledore esta en el colegio. Él no dejará que nada les pase" dijo Frank "Ni tampoco la Orden" dijo volteando a ver a Sirius y a Arthur.

"Les propongo que nos vayamos al caldero chorreante por unas bebidas" intervino Arthur temiendo que la conversación fuera escuchada por alguien.

"Suena genial" exclamó Frank cayendo en cuenta "¿Qué piensas tú, amor? Alice se limpió el rostro y asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios. "¡Excelente! porqué hoy somos todos suyos. Pedimos el día libre para estar con ustedes" dijo Frank besando la frente de su esposa.

"solo faltas tú, cielo" dijo Sirius, muy solícito. "Los chicos estarán bien, saben como cuidarse"

"Tienen razón, todo estará bien" dijo Hermione tratando de convencerse a si misma

"Arthur ¿Nos decías algo sobre unas bebidas?" dijo Alice, tomando a Frank del brazo.

Las tres parejas avanzaron hacia la barrera pero al pasar enfrente de una oscura esquina, Hermione sintió como si un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo. Presentía que algo no andaba bien. Se paró de golpe y volteó a mirar fijamente hacia el lugar. Estaba casi segura que alguien los observaba.

Sirius sorprendido por el comportamiento de su esposa, dijo "¿Hermione, que tienes¿Por qué te detienes?" los demás se detuvieron y se acercaron a la pareja.

"¿Hermione?" la palidez de Hermione estaba poniendo nervioso a Arthur Weasley "Hermione, contesta¿Te sientes bien?" pero no hubo respuesta. Ella seguía con su mirada clavada en aquel oscuro rincón

"¡Mina!" dijo Molly zarandeándola un poco. La acción de Molly hizo que la bruja reaccionara.

"Eh... yo... no es..." no hallaba como conjugar palabras "No es nada" dijo al fin "Es solo que...realmente no es nada importante" dijo, sin mirar a nadie a los ojos, y apretando el brazo de su esposo.

"Si no es nada es mejor que nos vayamos" dijo Sirius, comprendiendo la señal de su esposa "Esta haciendo un poco de sereno y ya saben lo delicada que es Mine, y Moony dijo que nos alcanzaría en Diagon Alley"

"Sí, No es nada seguro estar aquí" dijo Arthur comprendiendo a Sirius. Si Hermione creía que era algo importante ya lo diría en su debido momento. Por ahora solote interesaba salir de la estación. "vámonos"

"Arthur¿Qué crees que haya llamado la atención de Hermione?" dijo en voz muy baja Molly para no ser escuchada por nadie mas que su esposo.

"No lo sé, Molly. No lo sé" respondió muy preocupado. Molly entendió que no debía hacer más preguntas. La cara de preocupación de su esposo lo decía todo. Hermione y Sirius fueron los últimos en cruzar la barrera y antes de hacerlo ella volteó a ver hacia atrás una última vez.

"Amor, es nuestro turno" dijo Sirius jalándola suavemente. Juntos cruzaron la barrera y se reunieron con los demás al otro lado. Un momento más tarde, los seis se dirigieron hacia Diagon Alley.

"Eso estuvo realmente cerca" dijo un personaje vestido completamente de negro, saliendo de las sombras. "Siempre tuviste la facultad de sentir lo que otros no pueden, mi dulce Hermione" estaba parado en la misma esquina, que minutos antes, la joven mujer clavaba su mirada. "Será mejor que me vaya. Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver, querida" dijo mirando hacia la barrera y desapareciendo en un instante.

* * *

Mientras todo esto pasaba en la estación, en el tren los chicos no podían estar más nerviosos. Especialmente Ariatna. La jovencita se paseaba de un lado para otro en el pequeño compartimiento. Helena, Eleonora y Camus la miraban muy preocupados. Sabían muy bien porqué su hermana estaba en ese estado. 

"Tranquilízate, Ary. Ya veras como todo saldrá bien" dijo Camus "Además, es solo Hogwarts"

"Para ustedes es solo Hogwarts, porqué no tendrán que llenar los zapatos de otra persona" dijo muy alterada

"Y no es cualquier persona. Es Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente, lista y hermosa de toda su clase" dijo Harry terminando de entrar. Ariatna miro al recién llegado con sus ojos llenos de espanto.

"¡Harry, No creo que eso haya sido necesario!" lo reprendió Helena.

"Deja que termine lo que quiero decir, Helena" se defendió el muchacho de los ojos esmeralda "Lo que quería decirte era que: Nadie jamás en la historia podrá superarla ni igualársele." El muchacho avanzó hacia la chica, tomo sus manos entre las suyas y le dijo "Pero eso no quiere decir que tú no seas maravillosa. Hermione no espera que copies todo lo que ella hace, de hecho, sólo quiere que te diviertas y seas tú misma" Ariatna no podía creerlo. Harry Potter le estaba dando su aprobación. "Sólo se tú misma, 'Hermione' " Ariatna lo abrazó con fuerza casi estrangulándolo. Harry se rió al recordar que 'su' Hermione solía abrazar a la gente sin avisar.

"Ariatna deja que respire" dijo Camus muy divertido "No queremos que mamá nos castigue por atentar contra la vida de uno de sus grandes amores" El corazón de Harry se llenó de gozo al oír las palabras de Camus.

"Lo siento mucho" dijo Ariatna liberando al muchacho "Pero es que significa mucho para mi que Harry me acepte" Harry sintió compasión por ella. Entendió que todos estas semanas había sido muy frío con ella.

"Sólo con el hecho de seas la hija de mi Hermione me basta para quererte"

"Te lo dije, Ary" dijo Eleonora muy alegre "él te considera su amiga" Harry sonrió. Eso era muy cierto, él empezaba a quererla como una verdadera amiga.

"Es mejor que empiecen a llamarla Hermione" dijo Harry "Todos en Hogwarts te llamarán as

"Yo no creo que eso sea necesario" dijo Neville. Harry volteó hacia la puerta "Dijiste que regresarías en un minuto y ya han pasado diez, Harry" Harry le sonrió mientras su amigo se agachaba en medio del grupo. "Y como iba diciendo, no creo que sea necesario que todos te llamen Hermione. Al menos no entre nosotros" los chicos se inclinaron hacia delante para escuchar la explicación de Neville "Miren, es muy fácil. Nadie espera que te comportes igual que antes. Todo el mundo sabe o cree que eres la hija de los Black. Lo que quiere decir que para ellos Hermione Granger era solo una fachada. Una falsa identidad para protegerte, y ahora que Sirius fue proclamado inocente, tú podrás llevar tu verdadero apellido y comportante como lo que eres"

"¡Una Black!" dijo con mucho orgullo Camus. Harry no pudo evitar reírse al ver al chico, era la viva imagen de su padre.

"Exacto" dijo Neville "Ahora comprendes que todos esperan que seas diferente" Ariatna lo miró agradecida. Neville tenía razón nadie esperaría que se comportara de la misma forma, de hecho, se vería muy extraño que siguiera siendo la misma en ciertos aspectos.

"Pero hay algo que siempre tiene que seguir siendo lo mismo" dijo Harry ganándose la atención de los chicos "El maravilloso trío de Hogwarts" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Eso es verdad. Eso sería lo único que todos esperan que siga igual" dijo Eleonora "Y no será difícil, Ary sabe todo sobre ustedes"

"y no sólo ella sabe de la hermosa amistad y de las grandes aventuras del trío dorado de Hogwarts. Nosotros también sabemos todo" dijo Camus parándose al lado de Eleonora. "Eran las historias favoritas de mamá al acostarnos"

"Algo me dice que ya no solo serán ustedes tres, Harry" dijo Neville

"Eso espero, Neville. Porqué la verdad, ahora que mi familia esta en la escuela, no quiero separarme de ella ni un solo momento" dijo mirando a cada uno de los chicos.

"espero que me hayas contado a mi, compañero" Harry se volteó con rapidez al escuchar la voz de Ron Weasley. Pero su mejor amigo no estaba solo, lo acompañaban Luna y Ginny.

"Sabes que sin tí nada sería lo miso, Hermano" Ron avanzó hacia su amigo y sin importarle nada lo abrazó. Ahora que Hermione no estaría con ellos, Harry y él tendrían que estar más unidos. Aunque Ariatna sería una gran aliada, nadie podría ser mejor que su Hermione original. "¡Ron!"

"Dime"

"Me estas avergonzando. Suéltame" Ron empezó a reír por las palabras de Harry pero no lo soltó sino que lo abrazó con mayor fuerza.

"Bueno mientras estos dos deciden cuál es la verdadera esencia de su relación por qué no tratamos de conseguir algo de comida. Estoy hambriento" dijo Neville. Inmediatamente Ron y Harry lo abrazaron a manera de castigo.

"Ahora ya no estarás celoso, Neville" se burló Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ron hizo lo mismo y así sucesivamente hasta que Ginny hizo que pararan.

"¡Basta ya! Suelten a Neville en este instante"

Harry miró a Ginny por unos segundos "Nunca me había fijado cuan bonita se mira Ginny cuando esta hecha toda una furia" dijo en voz muy baja para que solo Neville escuchara. Neville le respondió dándole un codazo en el estomago

"¡Oye!" Helena corrió a ayudarle. Neville y Ron se voltearon a ver al notar que Harry estaba disfrutando las atenciones de la niña.

"No les parece que aquí esta muy lleno" dijo Luna de la nada, observando con sus exorbitantes ojos soñadores.

"Sí, tienes mucha razón. Es mejor que volvamos al nuestro" respondió Ginny aprestándose a salir.

"vaya, vaya si son nada menos que los weasels y el cara cortada" dijo una voz muy fría y sarcástica. Draco Malfoy y sus eternos acompañantes estaban en la puerta impidiendo que las chicas salieran.

"Pero si es el hurón preferido de todos, acompañado de sus dos gorilas ¿Cómo le va a tu padre en Azkaban¿Le gusta la vista desde su celda?" dijo Ginny en el mismo tono agrio. Draco se adelantó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la cara de la pelirroja. Ginny se asusto un poco por el semblante malévolo del Slytherin pero no retrocedió.

"¿COMO TE ATREVES A MENCIONAR EL NOMBRE DE MI PADRE CON TU BOCA SUCIA?" Draco levantó la mano en contra de Ginny pero otra mano lo detuvo. Era la mano de Neville, quien al ver las intenciones de Draco había corrido a proteger a Ginny. Harry la atrajo hacia él, alejándola de la puerta.

"La tocas y no respondo, Malfoy" Draco liberó su brazo. Crabbe y Goyle se adelantaron tratando de proteger a Draco pero éste los detuvo.

"¡Vaya! parece que la pequeña sabandija tiene un defensor. Aunque no se si te sea de mucha ayuda este cobarde" dijo con una mueca despectiva. "¿ya no están locos tus padres, Longbottom?" Neville se enfureció al escuchar mencionar a sus padres. Ron lo sujetó del cuello impidiendo que se abalanzara contra Malfoy.

"Es mejor que te vayas, Draco" dijo Camus muy serio "No eres bienvenido aquí y mucho menos tus amigos" Camus se había puesto enfrente de las chicas y al lado de Harry y Ron, quien todavía no había soltado a Neville.

"Pero si es mi adorado primito. Que valientes se miran tratando de proteger a sus brujitas" dijo Draco. Por un momento sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Helena.

"Es mejor que pienses bien lo que vas a decir, Malfoy" amenazó Harry sintiendo como Helena se agarraba de sus espaldas. Draco deseó estar al lado de su mejor amiga y no en el bando contrario.

"Draco" era Pansy Parkinson "No te metas en problemas por esta gentuza" Ariatna la miró con odio "El que ya no seas una sangre sucia Hermione, no significa que seas igual que nosotros" Camus tuvo que detener a su hermana para que no le diera una paliza a la muchacha. "Tu hermanito si que tiene sentido común" Pansy lo miró de pies a cabeza lo que hizo que Eleonora se enfureciera.

"Creo que tienes razón, Pansy. Será mejor que salgamos de aquí. Hay demasiada escoria en esta parte del tren." Dijo Draco, ofreciéndole el brazo a su compañera de casa. Pansy se colgó de éste muy gustosa. Crabbe y Goyle se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos salir primero "Nos vemos en el colegio" dijo mirando una última vez hacia el compartimiento. Al asegurarse que sus compañeros no le estaban mirando Draco le guiñó el ojo a Helena y le sonrió a los demás tratando de disculparse por su comportamiento. Pues, así era como él debía comportarse.

"Bueno esa fue una actuación genial ¿No lo creen?" dijo Camus muy emocionado y tratando de calmar los ánimos.

"A mi no me pareció gracioso. ¿Que tal si hubiera alcanzado a ponerle una mano encima a Ginny?" dijo Neville empuñando sus manos "Lo hubiera estrangulado con mis manos"

"Muchas gracias, Neville" Ginny se pudo de puntillas para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla a su héroe favorito. Neville besó su mano "Pero Camus tiene toda la razón. Él debe actuar igual que siempre o peor dado la situación de sus padres"

"estoy segura que él no quiso ofenderte al mencionar a tus padres. Y tampoco creo que quería golpear a Ginny en realidad" dijo Luna como siempre con su tono sereno.

"Perdónenlo, por favor" imploró Helena. Harry la abrazó para consolarla. A ella más que a nadie le iba a resultar difícil pelear con Draco.

"¿Qué te sucede, Nora?" Camus se preocupo al observar como el semblante de la niña se había ensombrecido de la nada.

La niña los observó a todos con sus hermosos ojos negros "¿Qué sucedería si el sombrero me pone en Slytherin?" un silencio sepulcral se instaló en el compartimiento

Helena fue la primera en reaccionar "Nada" Camus se arrodillo enfrente de ella y apoyó su cabeza en su regazo.

"Son nuestras decisiones las que muestran lo que realmente somos, Eleonora" Dijo Harry citando parte de la frase que Dumbledore le había dicho. La jovencita lo miró con sus tristes ojos negros llenos de gratitud. "Sino mira a tu padre, él decidió quedarse en la luz cuando casi todos esperaban que siguiera los pasos de la oscuridad"

"Tu padre es un gran hombre y estuvo en Slytherin" dijo Neville.

"¿Y quien sabe? Tal vez tú seas la luz que muchos integrantes de esa casa necesitan para tomar la decisión de apoyar a la orden" opinó Ron. "Eso también significaría que tendremos acceso a la sala común se las serpientes" dijo en tono maquiavélico

"Grandiosa información" dijo Harry pensando igual que Ron.

"Draco estará ahí también" dijo Helena con miedo. "él no te dejará sola y nadie vería extraño que ustedes fueran amigos"

"Es cierto" dijo Eleonora más animada. "Además no puede ser tan malo" Ron Y Harry se voltearon a ver con miradas preocupadas.

Después de un rato Todos se olvidaron del incidente y siguieron hablando de otros asuntos pero la escena fue nuevamente interrumpida pero esta vez por los remuses quienes les contaron que habían ido a inspeccionar el tren. Después de escuchar las explicaciones y reír de las ocurrencias de los gemelos todos se dispusieron a comer. El resto del viaje transcurrió sin incidentes y ninguno quiso irse para otro compartimiento, quisieron permanecer en el mismo sin importar lo apretados que estaban y solo intercambiando de lugares de vez en cuando.

* * *

Ya en Diagon Alley, Remus se unió al grupo, muy apesarado de no haber podido ir a despedirse de los muchachos, pero realmente tenía que estar en St. Mungos esa mañana. Los siete amigos almorzaron y discutieron sobre diferentes temas y preocupaciones. Después de ahí pasearon por el callejón haciendo algunas compras para adornar la habitación del futuro bebé Black. Todos estaban muy emocionados porque intentarían decorarla empleando lo mínimo de magia que les fuere posible. 

A Sirius le encantaba acompañar a su esposa por todos lados, pues en cada lugar que iba, las personas la admiraban, y a él, lo felicitaban por lo hermosa que lucía su esposa con su barriga de cinco meses. Al cabo de dos horas todos se reencontraron en Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, cada uno cargaba un gran número de bolsas repletas de objetos, juguetes y algunas otras cosas. Un rato más tarde regresaron a la mansión Belmondo muy cansados pero animados. Sirius sugirió que Hermione se recostara un rato, pero ésta no le hizo ni el mínimo caso, prefirió ir a la habitación que habían elegido para la bebé. Esta estaba completamente vacía, excepto por una silla mecedora ubicada en el centro de la pieza. Remus hizo aparecer unos cuantos sillones y Alice corrió las cortinas para dejar que la luz del sol iluminara la vacía recámara. Después de poner todos los paquetes en un rincón y de intercambiar una que otra idea sobre decoración y muebles de bebé los siete se dirigieron al comedor para cenar. En eso estaban, cuando una lechuza revoloteó encima de la mesa dejando caer una carta en las manos de Hermione. Era Hedwig.

"¡Es de Harry!" dijo Hermione, leyendo el sobre. Lo abrió con avidez para empezar a leerla

"Hermione¿Qué dice la carta?" dijo Sirius, conteniendo las ganas de arrebatársela de las manos.

"Dice que llegaron muy bien y que el discurso de bienvenida de este año fue muy alentador" dijo Hermione, resumiendo las palabras de Harry "Y el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se llama Adam McClaggan, es muy misterioso, según Harry" Hermione se preguntaba quién podría ser.

"¿Y sobre la ceremonia de sorteo qué dice?" Remus estaba igual de curioso que Sirius.

"Los gemelos quedaron en Gryffindor"

"¡Ja! Se los dije compañeros" exclamó Sirius, levantándose de su asiento

"Esos dos van a ser el nuevo terror de Hogwarts" Suspiró Molly, acordándose de sus dos terremotos.

"Le hacen honor a sus nombres" bromeó Frank.

"Shhh... dejen que Pilgrim siga leyendo" dijo Remus, ansioso de saber de su hija.

"Helena quedó en Ravenclaw" siguió leyendo Hermione

"Igual de inteligente que su madre" dijo muy orgulloso Remus. Hermione volteó a verlo por un momento llena de emoción.

"Eleonora y..." Hermione no podía creer lo que Harry había escrito "Pero... ¿Como pudo ser?"

"¿Qué pasa Hermione?" preguntó Alice

"Eleonora y Camus quedaron en Slytherin" dijo Hermione muy consternada. Sirius se desplomó en su silla.

"Eso es terrible" dijo Molly

"Mi bebé en esa casa" Hermione estaba desconsolada, sentía unas ganas intensas de desgarrar con sus manos ese sombrero seleccionador por haberse atrevido a colocar a su niño en Slytherin.

"No puedo creerlo" dijo al fin Sirius mirando al piso. Remus se preocupó al notar cuan pálido estaba su amigo. Se imaginaba que los recuerdos de su familia inundaban la mente de su viejo compañero..

"Hermione no te preocupes. Camus es astuto y esta muy orgulloso de llevar la sangre Black en sus venas, y no hay nada de malo en eso" Dijo Arthur, tratando de hacerlos sentir mejor "Nosotros lo hemos visto crecer y convertirse en un joven brillante y maravilloso. Es leal y respetuoso y un sin fin de cosas más que lo hacen elegible para todas las casas."

"Creo que es mejor así, Sirius" dijo Frank "Así Eleonora no estará sola entre esa gente"

"Puede que tengas razón. Y si algo odia mi hijo son las Artes Oscuras y a aquellos que predican que solo los de sangre pura son dignos de practicar la magia" dijo Sirius, apoyando su mentón en uno de sus puños. Hermione se sentó en sus piernas diciendo que si el sombrero lo había colocado ahí, era por algo. Los demás se calmaron y trataron de alegrarse por los chicos. Un rato después Sirius llevó a Hermione en brazos, hasta su cuarto, se había quedado dormida abrazada a él.

Esa noche, todos se quedarían en la mansión para hacerles compañía a los tres amigos. En la madrugada otra lechuza entró por la ventana de la recámara de Sirius y Hermione. Esta vez la carta era de Camus.

_Mamá y papá._

_Me imagino que para este momento ya Harry les habrá escrito contándoles sobre la elección del sombrero ¡No se preocupen! Al principio fue terrible pero después me di cuenta que no era tan malo. Podré hacerle compañía a Nora, al menos un año. Y también, me será posible entablar conversaciones con Draco sin que alguien sospeche También Podré hacer aliados para nuestra causa. En fin solo quería decirles que estoy bien, así que, ya no se preocupen por mí. Los remuses les mandan todo su cariño._

_Besos y abrazos para ambos._

_P.D: cuida bien del bebé. Los amo. Casi lo olvido Ary también esta muy contenta._

_**Camus James Black**_

La carta de Camus calmó horrores a sus padres, especialmente a Hermione que no había podido pegar un ojo imaginando a su hijo durmiendo en esos dormitorios llenos de Slytherins. Al menos ahora estaba segura que él estaba bien y tranquilo. Se durmieron relajados de saber que su primogénito era lo suficientemente inteligente y noble para desempeñarse muy bien en Slytherin, sin contaminar su alma y su mente.

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol despertaron a Hermione. Esta se llevó las manos de Sirius a la boca. Le encantaba despertar entre sus brazos. Se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruidos y se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara y la boca. Diez minutos después, se volvió a meter en la cama, Se acercó a Sirius para besarlo en los ojos, como siempre solía hacerlo. Sirius emitió un pequeño gruñido. No quería despertarse, pero Hermione sabía que debía ir al trabajo, así que, continuó besándole toda la cara. Al fin Sirius abrió los ojos y se encontró que los hermosos ojos avellana de su esposa lo contemplaban llenos de amor y dulzura.

"Buenos días, gruñón" dijo Hermione besándolo otra vez.

"Buenos días, mi ángel" le contestó medio adormitado.

"Ya es hora que te levantes y te prepares para irte a trabajar" Sirius se volvió a quejar. Esto de trabajar ya no le gustaba. Extrañaba esos tiempos en que los dos se quedaban hasta tarde en la cama. "Sirius..." siguió diciendo Hermione tratando de hacer que se levantara. Al fin Sirius se levantó, no sin antes llenar a su esposa de besos y saludar a su bebé con mucho cariño.

"¿A dónde vas?" dijo Sirius viendo que Hermione se había colocado su bata y se dirigía hacia la puerta

"Tengo que despertar a Remus. Es igual a ti de dormilón. Y ahora que Lena no está, yo debo hacerlo" Sirius esbozó una sonrisa y le lanzó un beso.

"También imagino que Molly ya ha de estar preparando el desayuno, iré a ayudarle. Te espero abajo" dijo Hermione enviándole un beso soplado antes de salir.

Después de luchar para que Remus se despertara Hermione fue hasta la cocina donde, en efecto, Molly se encontraba en medio de los elfos ayudándolos a hacer el desayuno. Al verla llegar Molly la sentó en el pequeño comedor y le sirvió una tonelada de comida. Momentos después Alice y Frank se les unieron ya listos y cambiados para irse a casa. Remus y Sirius llegaron diez minutos mas tarde, enfrascados en una plática muy sospechosa, según Hermione. Pero estos solo la saludaron con un beso en la frente.

Los primeros en irse fueron Alice y Frank, debían ir a casa antes que Frank se fuera al ministerio. Les siguieron Molly y Arthur, quedando solo los tres habitantes de la casa con los elfos.

"Trataré de llegar temprano hoy, Pilgrim" dijo Remus bebiendo el último sorbo de su jugo "Solo tengo que arreglar las cosas para trasladar hacer mi trabajo aquí, como antes" Hermione le sonrió agradecida.

"Me parece fabuloso, porque creo que hoy llegaré tarde. Tengo varios asuntos pendientes en la oficina. Y debo investigar un asunto que le interesa mucho a la Orden" dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Cuídate mucho, por favor" Hermione estaba muy preocupada. Sirius le besó la mano para calmarla. "Esta bien Prometo no preocuparme mucho. Remus ¿crees que puedas almorzar conmigo esta tarde?" Remus le dijo si.

"¿A las dos te parece bien?"

"Perfecto. Si salgo antes, te buscaré. ¿No saldrás de Diagon Alley, verdad?"

"tenía ganas de visitar una tienda en el Londres Muggle" contestó Hermione.

"No me gusta que vayas ah" dijo Sirius "No es seguro"

"¿Ahora quien es el preocupado? No te preocupes, nada malo me pasar" Hermione les levantó los platos y se los pasó a su elfina. "Es hora de que se vayan" dijo dándole un beso ambos y entregándoles sus maletines. Los dos magos se despidieron de ella, nuevamente. "Te miro a las dos Moony" dijo Hermione antes de que su amigo se fuera.

"Es una cita" respondió Lupin desapareciendo al instante.

Una hora más tarde Hermione estaba lista para viajar a Diagon Alley y a Londres. Vestía un hermoso vestido blanco de lino que la hacía ver hermosa. Se colocó unas capas del mismo color sobre el vestido y se marchó. Al llegar al caldero Chorreante pensó que sería mejor y al Londres muggle antes que a Diagon Alley. Le dijo a Tom que si Remus llegaba a buscarla, le dijera que no tardaría, que la esperara. Conocía a la perfección como desenvolverse entre los muggles, ella era uno de ellos. Había visto muchas cosas que le encantaron, y como el día anterior había cambiado algunos galleons en dinero Muggle, podía comprarlas sin atrasarse. Ya se dirigía hacía el caldero cuando un ruido llamó su atención haciendo que se detuviera y volteara hacia atrás. Era la misma sensación de ayer. Volteó a mirar y se impactó con lo que vio.

Ahí parado en un callejón estaba un hombre de baja estatura y ojos aguados.

"Peter" susurró Hermione dejando caer los paquetes que cargaba

"Hola tena" dijo Peter con su voz chillante "Te miras hermosa" Hermione se sintió incomoda ante la mirada escudriñánte de su infame amigo.

"Quería verte una vez más antes que el horror empiece" Dijo Peter sin despegar sus ojos de la figura de Hermione "Necesitaba verte" el mago suspiró muy hondo había sido un error buscarla en ese lugar repleto de muggles, tendría que llevársela en otra ocasión.

"El final se acerca Tena de mi vida" continuó Peter "Su victoria esta cantada y ustedes no tienen escapatoria. Más te hubiera valido quedarte escondida. Ahora tú y tu preciosa familia corren peligro" dijo Sin dejar de ver el vientre de Hermione

Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, Peter le hizo una pequeña reverencia a Hermione, escondió su cara con su capa y desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido dejando a Hermione inmóvil, en medio de la acera. Buscó una banca donde sentarse y Trató de calmarse.

Eran casi las dos de la tarde y Remus ya debía de estar esperándola. Él no podía verla así de nerviosa, sospecharía que algo había pasado. Y no quería ni imaginarse que harían los demás si se enteraban que Peter la había buscado. No podía arriesgarse, lo mantendría en secreto hasta que fuera necesario. Aunque no podía dejar de preguntarse qué quería Peter con ella.

Un poco más tranquila Hermione se fue en dirección a Diagon Alley, donde ya Remus la esperaba muy impaciente.

* * *

"¿Harry, te encuentras bien?" Ron estaba preocupado Harry se estaba tocando el pecho desde hacia unos minutos. 

"¡Harry, Respondemos!" Ariatna estaba también muy preocupada. Neville solo observaba.

"No es nada" respondió Harry "De veras" dijo esperando que le creyeran y lo dejaran en paz. No quería explicarles que hace unos momentos había sentido una opresión en el pecho, como un presentimiento. Estaba aterrorizado porque no podía quitarse la imagen de Hermione de su mente. Deseaba con toda el alma que ella se encontrara bien. Como quería estar a su lado en este momento.

"Entonces, si no es nada, es mejor que nos vayamos a clases o llegaremos tarde en nuestro primer día" dijo Neville tomando a Ariatna del brazo. Ron aceptó que era cierto y dejó a su mejor amigo en paz. Harry los siguió como un autómata sin olvidarse de Hermione por un instante. Harry no podía imaginarse el terror que se acercaba.


	19. capítulo 19

Hola A todos. Les pido que me disculpen por mi demora al subir los capítulos. Ojalá les guste éste. Creo que tuve un bloqueo causado por la falta de tiempo y un montón de libros de la escuela.

Gracias por seguirme dejando las notas son súper importantes para mi. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA. Si tienen alguna otra duda pregúntenme que yo les respondo con mucho gusto. Y esta vez subiré el próximo muy pronto.

**Granate.**

**Capítulo 19**

Las gruesas cortinas oscurecían aun más la habitación. Allí, en medio de las penumbras, un infame personaje se encontraba sentado y rodeado por un caos de objetos. Eran los recuerdos de su vida de estudiante, de esa etapa en la que todavía conservaba su inocencia y su humanidad. En la que existía la luz y la amistad de cuatro jovencitos y una linda niña.

Nadie podía imaginarse cuánto extrañaba esos días y con qué frecuencia se dejaba enajenar por los recuerdos de las aventuras, travesuras y picardías de su juventud. Esos eran los únicos instantes en los que Peter Pettigrew, volvía a ser humano. Los momentos en los que la risa alegre y angelical de Hermione lo iluminaba y lo revivía.

**

* * *

**

**"Hermione" susurró Peter acostándose entre las fotos de sus amigos, esparcidas por todo el suelo. "espero que me perdones, pero ya no puedo volver atrás" dijo Peter recordando a su amiga.**

**Hermione reía como una loca mientras Remus bailaba frente a la chimenea de la cocina, rodeado por los elfos domésticos.**

**"Vamos, Peter, ven a bailar con Remus y conmigo" **

**Peter estaba embelezado viendo la figura de su amiga bailar. Era uno de esos días en los que, James y Sirius, estaban cumpliendo detención a causa de una travesura que fue demasiado lejos, dejándolos a ellos tres para inventar cualquier diversión. Esta vez había sido un viaje a la cocina acompañada por una fiesta y un banquete.**

**"Peter, ven conmigo" Hermione jalaba a Peter de las mangas de su uniforme.****El muchacho se rehusaba a seguirla. "Pit, no es lo mismo sin ti" suplicaba Hermione**

**"¡Vamos, Pettigrew! No hagas suplicar a la dama más bella del colegio" gritaba Remus sin dejar de bailar y comer pastelitos.**

**"Peter, Momentos como estos no vuelven jamás" dijo Hermione, mirando fijamente a sus ojos pálidos. Peter no supo definir lo que sintió ante las palabras de su amiga, Tal vez fue una premonición de lo negro que miraba su futuro y entendió, al fin, lo que Hermione intentaba decirle.**

**"Eso es, Pit." Exclamó Hermione, corriendo a los brazos de Remus**

**"¡Bravo, compañero! Demuestra tus dotes de merodeador" gritó Remus mientras hacía girar a Hermione sin parar. **

**Peter empezó a reír como un loco, y por esa noche se olvidó de sus complejos e inseguridades. Lentamente, las horas siguieron pasando, y los tres amigos bailaron y comieron junto a los elfos, hasta que las primeras luces asomaron por todas las ventanas del colegio, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo amanecer.**

* * *

"Baila, Hermione" decía Peter mientras bailaba a los compases de un ritmo imaginario, manteniendo sus ojos fuertemente apretados para no darse cuenta que solo era un recuerdo. Su mente estaba llena de la risa y el tatareo de Remus y La imagen de Hermione bailando sobre las mesas, instigándolo a que la siguiera. Peter abrió sus ojos y en un segundo, como había temido, la música y las risas se apagaron, dejándolo solo, rodeado de sombras y tormentos. Se dejó caer de rodillas y empezó a sollozar como un chiquillo. Lloraba por todos esos años de inocencia y amistad. lloraba por los años perdidos, por las vidas arrebatadas por su maldad, por su traición y sobre todo por el amor retorcido que lo había cegado hasta llegar al punto de la traición.

* * *

**"¿Hermione, Crees que llegaré a ser alguien importante en un futuro?" preguntó Peter sin levantar la mirada del suelo.**

**"Eso depende únicamente de ti. Solo pensando en grande se pueden hacer cosas grandes" respondió Hermione. James se acurrucó más al lado de su amiga.**

**"¿Hermione?"**

**"Dime, Pit" Sirius y Remus intercambiaron miradas de curiosidad ante el comportamiento de Peter,**

**"¿Se puede perdonar cualquier cosa?"**

**"¡Una traición no!" dijo Sirius con ojos chispeantes. **

**Remus apartó sus ojos de su lectura para voltear a ver el rostro de Peter. Hermione lo miró con tristeza, y fue en ese momento que comprendió, que había cosas imposibles de cambiar, cosas que eran por naturaleza de una forma, y aunque nos doliera y frustraran, debíamos dejar que siguieran su curso. Era necesario que Peter los traicionara para que todo tomara el curso correcto.**

**"Era solo una simple pregunta" dijo Peter tomando la frágil mano de Hermione entre las suyas. James envolvió a Hermione con sus brazos. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que las manos de Peter ensuciaban a Hermione.**

**"¿lo era, Peter?" Peter no pudo sostener la mirada de su amigo "Yo preferiría morir antes que ser un traidor" continuó James, besando la frente de Hermione. Sirius notó la dureza en la voz de su mejor amigo. Remus se recostó en el tronco del roble sin quitar la vista de la figura de Peter. Empezaba a sospechar que Wormtail no era quien realmente decía.**

**"Siempre que hacemos un mal se nos revierte con mayor intensidad. Nunca te olvides de eso Wormtail" dijo Sirius, con su mirada perdida en el lago. No quería creer que Peter hubiera hecho algo malo, pero la duda, al igual que a Remus y a James, lo estaba invadiendo.**

**"El resultado es la soledad" murmuró Hermione, dejando escapar un suspiro. James la abrazó con fuerza, Hermione se aferró a él. Era la primera vez desde que había llegado que se sentía inútil e impotente. El no poder cambiar la naturaleza de Peter le rompía el corazón. Él estaba destinado a ser el infame traidor en la historia del mundo mágico.**

**"Los quiero mucho" susurró Peter. Pero sus palabras se las llevó el viento, y los cinco amigos ya empezaban a descubrir que poco a poco su mundo de ensueño se les escapaba de las manos**

* * *

Peter Petigrew abrió sus ojos, nuevamente. Paseó su mirada por la oscura habitación, sus ojos buscaban algo. Al fin lo encontró sobre una mesa, en uno de los rincones. Era una retratera. Se acercó muy despacio, sin apartar la vista de la fotografía. La tomó entre sus manos, una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en sus delgados labios. Colocó sus dedos sobre la imagen, apretó sus ojos y respiró muy hondo, Sin abrirlos y con un rápido movimiento, lanzó con fuerza la retratera haciéndola chocar contra la pared. Su respiración era agitada, se giró para ver las consecuencias de su acción. El vidrio estaba completamente roto y sus pedacitos se habían dispersado alrededor del lugar. Se acercó, miró hacia abajo, en dirección del marco roto. Volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con maldad pura. 

"Solo tú eres lo único que me encadena a esa vida. Si tú no existieras, yo ya no tendría corazón. Eres el amor que hace débil a mi alma" murmuró sin despegar sus ojos de la fotografía. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la ventana, corrió las cortinas. "Ha llegado el momento" afuera todo era silencio y la oscuridad reinaba, al igual que en su alma.

* * *

Los días seguían pasando con rapidez pero trayendo muchos cambios, sobretodo en Hogwarts. Nuevas alianzas empezaban a formarse y viejas amistades se consolidaban aun más. Los alumnos estaban despertando de su letargo y comenzaban a tomar sus propias decisiones. Ante esto, Los mayores entendieron que una vez más, la edad de la inocencia, había acabado. 

Harry se sentía más feliz que nunca. Tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado, una familia tan grande como la de Ron, Sirius había regresado, amigos y nuevos recuerdos de sus padres. Y todo era obra de la mujer que más amaba y admiraba en todo el planeta, de su Hermione.

"Harry, ya deja de sonreír como un descerebrado" dijo Ariatna

"¿Soñando despierto, Harry?" preguntó Neville. Harry respondió con un gesto y sin perder la sonrisa.

"Ya dejen de molestarlo ustedes dos" dijo Ron sin desatender su lectura. Harry volteó a mirarlo, era impresionante como, aunque tuviera mucho dinero, Ron seguía siendo el mismo, excepto, su nueva actitud hacia Luna Lovegood.

"¿Ron, se puede saber qué haces?" preguntó Ginny, muy curiosa. La voz de Ginny hizo volver a Harry de nuevo a la realidad.

"No me digas que el gran Ron Weasley esta haciendo sus tareas con anterioridad" bromeó Neville "¡Ouch¡ Ginny¿qué te pasa!"

"eso es para que no molestes a mi hermano. Sólo yo tengo ese derecho" respondió Ginny cruzando sus brazos. Ariatna y Harry no podían dejar de reírse de la cara de dolor de Neville.

"Gracias, Hermanita. Espero que con eso tengas Longbottom. Y Ginny¿desde cuándo te interesa lo que leo?" Ginny hizo un gesto de indignación ante la respuesta de Ron.

Harry tuvo la leve sospecha que la carta guardaba relación con Luna, al apreciar las furtivas sonrisas que se dibujaban en la cara de su amigo al leer ciertas partes del contenido de la carta.

* * *

Octubre pasó sin ningún incidente importante, cediéndole su lugar en el tiempo a noviembre, quién acompañado de sus helados y fríos vientos, ya empezaba a congelar todo a su paso. La nueva temporada de Quidditch estaba por empezar. Harry había regresado al equipo por la puerta grande. Sus compañeros lo habían elegido capitán. Ginny ocupó uno de los puestos que Angelina Y Alicia dejaron libres. El otro puesto de cazador fue ocupado por Dean Thomas, quien para sorpresa de todos era muy bueno. Los remuses sustituyeron a los gemelos Weasley en sus posiciones, todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo que Kirke y Sloper, realmente apestaban como jugadores. Y Ron siguió siendo el Guardián del equipo. 

"Estoy emocionadísimo" Exclamó Harry respirando muy hondo "Le escribí a Hermione para decirle quien había ocupado las vacantes del equipo y para recordarle la fecha de partido"

"¿Te confirmó si vendrían?" preguntó Neville. Harry asintió muy sonriente.

"¡Excelente! Todo el mundo en casa ha de estar muy orgullosos de ustedes dos" excalamó Helena sintiéndose muy orgullosa de los gemelos.

"Para que veas, hermosa Helena" dijo Sirius arreglándose el cuello de su camisa. La niña le sonrió y se despidió de ellos para reunirse con Luna. "Que lástima que ella sea Ravenclaw" Neville, Harry y James asintieron con el mismo gesto de tristeza.

"¡Sirius, Casi lo olvido! Papá nos envió unas escobas fabulosas. Son lo último en el mercado" dijo James.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse ante la actitud de los remuses, era casi igual a la de Malfoy cuando se jactaba de las escobas que su padre les había regalado a todos los miembros del equipo, en su segundo año. Ahora Las cosas habían cambiado tanto entre esas dos casas que nadie podía creerlo.

* * *

"¡Eleonora!"

la niña había salido de su cuarta al escuchar los gritos de su mejor amigo

"¡Ahí estás! Te he buscado por todas partes!" dijo Camus mirando como la bella chica descendía las escaleras.

"¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Te pasa algo, Camus? Has recibido una carta de casa¿Le ha pasado algo a mi tía o alguno¡Contéstame!" Exclamó un poco desesperada por la falta de respuestas.

"No es nada de eso. Ven, siéntate conmigo" Eleonora se sentó al borde del sillón mientras Camus se arrodillaba en frente de ella. "¿Recuerdas que me presenté a los reclutamientos para entrar al equipo de la casa?" Eleonora asintió "Pues, hoy Draco colocó la lista de los seleccionados"

"¿Y?" dijo Eleonora cada vez más al borde de su asiento

"Camus quedó en el equipo" dijo Draco. Eleonora se llevó las manos a la boca.

"¿Es eso cierto, Camus?"

"Muchísimas gracias, Draco, por arruinar mi sorpresa" dijo Camus entre dientes "Y Sí, Nora. Soy el nuevo guardián de Slytherin"

"¡Eso es fabuloso ¡Es fantástico!" dijo la niña abrazando fuertemente a su mejor amigo.

"Theodore y yo también estamos en el equipo" dijo Blaise Zabini.

"¡grandioso ¡Felicidades!" dijo Eleonora muy emocionada y abrazando a Blaise. "¿Dónde esta Theo?"

"creo que anda jactándose con las chicas" contestó Blaise, con mirada pícara. Después de un momento de espera, y de imaginarse lo que Theodore seguramente estaba diciendo, decidieron ir en su búsqueda. Y mientras caminaban los chicos no dejaban de hacer ademanes con las manos, ni dar saltos o hacer piruetas para explicarle a Eleonora las nuevas jugadas que usarían en los partidos. La jovencita, por su parte, solo se reía y aplaudía. En otro tiempo esa imagen hubiera sido suficiente para creer que estaban bajo un hechizo, pero en estos tiempos la espontaneidad y alegría de los Slytherin eran cosa de todos los días.

* * *

Ariatna y Neville hablaban, animadamente con Lavender y Parvati cuando los integrantes del equipode Quidditch entraron completamente enlodados y malhumorados. Ginny discutía fuertemente con Harry sobre la forma como los había tratado durante las prácticas, mientras los remuses y Dean se tiraban frente al fuego para calentarse un poco. Ron y Katie entraron de último y estaban en el mismo estado. Katie decía que Harry se estaba comportando como Oliver Wood lo había hecho en su último año en el colegio, cuando quería ganar la copa. Ariatna y los chicos se acercaron para tratar de saber la causa pero Dean les hizo una seña para que no dijeran nada. Después de un rato de argumentos y reclamos, Harry se disculpó con sus compañeros y se dejó caer al lado de Dean. Tenía que aceptarlo, él también estaba exhausto y aunque no quisiera admitrilo se había comportado como un loco. Pero no quería perder el juego contra Slytherin. 

"¡hola, compañeros! Acérquense que tengo algo que decirles" saludó Seamus abriéndose campo para sentarse entre Dean y Harry.

"¿Por qué andas tan misterioso, Seamus?" preguntó Neville al notar la actitud de Seamus

"Hace unos momentos me encontré a Colin en la antecámara y no van a creer lo que me contó" dijo en voz baja

"¿Qué te dijo?" preguntó Katie muy curiosa

"El nombre del nuevo guardián de Slytherin" dijo Seamus muy bajito

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó Ginny enderezándose de repente. todos se inclinaron hacia adelante para escuchar mejor a Seamus.

"Es Camus James Black" nadie podía creerlo

"Eso es imposible" dijo en voz baja Ariatna

"No, Hermione, es la verdad. Tu hermano es el nuevo guardián y creo que también Blaise quedó en el equipo junto a Theodore Nott" dijo Seamos. Los ojos de Ariatna se abrieron aun más al escuchar esos nombres.

"¡sorprendente!" exclamó Ron "Nunca pensé que Zabini estuviera interesado en los deportes y mucho menos Nott" Harry no dejaba de pensar en lo rara que se había puesto Ariatna.

"Según me dijo Colin es el mejor equipo que Slytherin ha tenido en años. Dice que los espió durante sus prácticas y lo que vio le sorprendió"

"Ahí viene Colin" exclamó Neville señalando al muchacho menudo de cabellos marrones "¿Por qué no le hablamos para que nos cuente lo que vio?" Harry no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, en un santiamén fue y trajo a Colin hacia donde estaban sentados todos.

"¿Harry, qué pasa?" preguntó Colin muy nervioso. "¿quieres que te tome fotos?" dijo, emocionándose un poco.

"¡No, Colin!" dijo Harry cerrando los ojos "queremos que nos digas todo sobre el equipo de Slytherin"

"Ah ya. Bueno, todo lo que se ya se lo dije a Finnigan. Es un equipo sorprendente, saben combinar sus individualidades y al mismo tiempo trabajar en equipo. Harry, tienes que tener mucho cuidado con Malfoy es un gran buscador, y tu hermano, Hermione ¡es un astro! cuidando los aros. Creo que nuestros cazadores tendrán mucho trabajo intentando anotar en contra de él. Blaise es muy bueno, también. Y Nott no se queda atrás. En lo que respecta a Crabbe y Goyle, pues ya saben muy bien que son la brutalidad personificada" explicó Colin Creevy.

"Creo que será una temporada interesante" suspiró Ron. Harry y los demás asintieron en silencio.

* * *

"¿En qué o en quién piensas, Blaise?" preguntó Eleonora al notar el extraño brillos en los ojos del muchacho y la leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. 

"En nada importante. Solo pensaba en cómo van a reaccionar los leones cuando se enteren que Camus es el nuevo guardián de Slytherin" dijo sin inmutarse.

"¿estás seguro que eso es todo?" insistió Eleonora. Blaise no quiso voltear a verla. si lo hacía seguro descubriría su secreto.

"Ya déjalo en paz, Nora" intervino Camus "y mejor ayúdame a terminar de escribir la carta para mamá" Eleonora se recostó en Camus para ver mejor lo que escribía.

"¿Le dirás a tu madre lo del equipo?" preguntó Nott. Desde que se habían visto por primera vez, Camus y él, se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos. A diferencia de su padre, un mortífago muy conocido, Theodore no compartía sus ideas y prejuicios elitistas.

"Sí, Theo. Es mejor que yo se los explique, a que ella se entere el día del partido. De esta forma ella puede prepararse" Theodore sonrió levemente. Le encantaba la relación que mantenía su amigo con su madre. Él había perdido a la suya cuando aun era muy pequeño para recordarla.

"creo que este año tendremos muchas posibilidades de ganar" dijo con voz chillante Pansy

"No te olvides de preparar las porras, Pansy" dijo Nott, guiñándole el ojo.

"es cierto, Pansy, debemos trabajar en eso"

"Parece que ustedes no me conocieran chicos. Eso ya esta resuelto" dijo la joven con un ademán de suficiencia. "Hoy te lo iba a decir en la tarde Eleonora pero el comentario de Theo hizo ahora el momento más oportuno" Pansy le sonrió con dulzura al muchacho.

Eleonora intercambió con Draco una mirada de complicidad. A Draco aun le costaba creer que su amiga de toda la vida, Pansy Parkinson, hubiera cambiado tanto, Pero era lógico con Camus y Eleonora en Slytherin, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Y eso lo ponía muy feliz, aunque las cosas en casa no estuvieran del todo bien. Su madre seguía histérica por la captura de su padre y otros miembros de su círculo social. A él ya no le importaba más, al fin podía ir a casa de sus tíos sin tener que mentir y todas las veces que quisiera.

"Chicos, aun tenemos que hacer el ensayo de pociones. Tu padre es muy exigente, Nora. Y tú, Camus, tienes que hacer el ensayo de Defensa. Vámonos ya" dijo Theodore, levantándose de la mesa y tomando su bolsón. Camus, Blaise, Eleonora, Pansy y Draco, y por supuesto Crabbe y Goyle, lo siguieron muy de cerca.

El pequeño grupo de Slytherin era muy conocido por la profunda amistad que había entre ellos. Para todos habías sido una verdadera sorpresa ver el cambio en Draco y en algunos otros miembros de esa funesta casa. Los Slytherin parecían ser un poco más animados y amigables estos días, y mucho le daban el crédito a la influencia de Eleonora y Camus. Eleonora era considerada la reina de Slytherin, no solo por su belleza exquisita pero por su amabilidad e inteligencia. Para su corta edad era una de las alumnas más avanzadas del colegio. Por su parte, Camus era un adonis, o al menos así lo consideraba la población femenina del colegio. Era el más brillante en sus clases de séptimo y, también en los deportes. Era todo un caballero y, además, muy divertido y bromista. Aunque todo el mundo sabía que su corazón le pertenecía a la encantadora hija del terrible profesor de pociones.

* * *

Hermione se había alegrado mucho por los éxitos de su hijo en el Quidditch pero no dejaba de incomodarle que perteneciera a Slytherin. Mientras se cambiaba no dejaba de pensar en lo rara que se iba a sentir al vitorear por dos equipos diferente, y más aun si uno era Slytherin 

"Mi amor ¿Ya estás listas?" dijo Sirius desde la puerta. Le encantaba mirar su figura embarazada.

"Sí, Pad ya estoy lista"

"¿te he dicho cuán hermosa te ves hoy?" dijo Sirius acariciando la prominente barriga de su esposa y besándola por toda la curvatura de su elegante cuello.

"Sirius" dijo Hermione "Vamos a llegar tarde al partido si continuas haciendo eso" Hermione sintió como su esposo sonreía sin despegar sus labios de su piel. "Eres terrible, Padfoot" dijo entre risas

"es que usted mi bella señora me trastorna y más cuando se mira tan hermosa" dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

"Lamento interrumpir pero ya es hora de irnos" dijo Remus desde la puerta. Sirius emitió un leve gruñido ante la inconveniente interrupción de su amigo. Hermione se rió de la reacción de su esposo ya pesar de sus protestas lo arrastró hacia el gran salón, donde ya los demás los esperaban. Los aguardaba un gran día y al menos, por unas horas, Hermione quería dejar de preocuparse por Peter.

* * *

El partido había sido sensacional y muy largo. Gryffindor había ganado pero Draco Malfoy había atrapado la snitch. El muchacho no cabía de la felicidad. Y todos los espectadores estaban anonadados y sin habla. Era imposible, pero Draco Malfoy había derrotado por primera vez a Harry en un partido de Quidditch, y esta vez no había habido ningún dementor presente para distraer a Harry. 

Sin darle mucha importancia al hecho Gryffindor celebraba a lo grande la victoria. Harry se había sentido triste al principio pero al ver la gran sonrisa de Hermione y el enorme abrazo que le dio supo que el hecho no tenía mucha relevancia. Había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance y si Draco había vencido, fue porquehabía sidomejor que él.

Slytherin por su parte también celebraba la hazaña de Draco. El joven no cabía de la emoción. Había superado uno de sus grandes retos como jugador, había vencido a Potter. Sus amigos no dejaban de felicitarlo y sus compañeros de casa lo miraban con respeto y se morían por darle la mano. Helena no se apartaba de su lado ni un momento y no dejaba de hacerle bromas acerca de su fama casi igual a la de Harry.

"Helena, no arruines mi momento comparándome con Potty" gruñó Draco.

"Sabes perfectamente que en el fondo lo admiras"

"Claro soy el presidente de su club de fan ¿No lo sabías?" Helena no pudo más que carcajearse ante el comentario de su mejor amigo. "Ven acompáñame a saludar a los tíos"

"¿No es peligroso?" dijo la niña. Draco la calmó diciéndole que todos sabían que Sirius era primo de su madre, por lo tanto, no había nada que temer. Helena se calmó y se dejó arrastrar por el joven. Hermione lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y Sirius lo felicitó lleno de emoción. A Harry no le gustó pero no podía hacer nada. Frank y Alice hicieron lo mismo.

"Te ves hermosa, Tía Hermione" dijo con toda sinceridad. Hermione le regaló un beso en la mejilla. Harry no quiso ni mirar.

"Me veo enorme querrás decir" bromeó Hermione, posando sus manos en su barriga.

"Te ves bellísima, como una mujer que esta por dar a luz" dijo Alice "Lo que me recuerda que no debes cansarte" Remus y Severus miraron a su alrededor para asegurarse que todo estaba bien.

"Basta, Alice. Todavía falta un varias semanas para el parto. Déjame disfrutar del triunfo de mis niños. Además Hogwarts es uno de los lugares más seguros en el mundo mágico"

"No esta de mal ser precavidos" dijo Harry, lleno de preocupación. Hermione los calló a todos asegurándoles que todo iba a estar bien. Sirius se sentía un poco tenso también. Los tiempos ya no eran tan seguros como hacía unos años.

Al poco tiempo Camus llegó llevando consigo a Luna y a Eleonora. Hermione se emocionó al verlo tan feliz y rodeado de gente que lo quería.

"Mamá, quiero presentarte a mis amigos" dijo Camus muy serio pero con sus ojitos llenos de temor. Muy lentamente Blaise y Theodore se acercaron al ver la señal de Camus. "Ellos son Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott. Chicos, ella es mi madre y el resto de mi familia" dijo camus, señalando a los Longbottom y a los señores weasley. Hermione se levantó muy despacio y les tendió la mano con una sonrisa encantadora.

"Encantada. Camus me habla maravillas de ustedes en sus cartas. Pero creo que también me habla de una señorita. No la veo cerca" dijo Hermione reconociendo el temor a ser rechazados en los ojos de los muchachos. Camus le dijo que se trataba de Pansy pero que ella tenía miedo a que Hermione no la quisiera conocer por ser de Slytherin.

"Esas son boberías" dijo Remus "Eleonora, ve en busca de Pansy y dile que los Black quieren conocerla" la niña no lo pensó dos veces para ir en busca de su amiga. Los chicos sonrieron ante las palabras de su antiguo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. "Muchachos tomen asiento. Creo que hoy no existen casas en Hogwarts." Blaise y Theodore se sintieron aliviados y contentos de ser recibidos con amabilidad y dulzura de parte de la familia de Camus.

Hermione y Sirius se sentaron junto a Camus y sus amigos. Eleonora regresó a los pocos momentos acompañada de Pansy Parkinson. La niña saludó con voz tímida. Sirius la invitó a sentarse al lado de él. Camus miró agradecido a sus padres y tíos por intentar romper las barreras entre ellos, pero sobre todo por aceptar a sus amigos sin preguntar. La velada continuó hasta muy tarde. Nadie se quería marchar pero Dumbledore les recordó la hora y mandó a todos sus alumnos a dormir.

"Pero mañana no hay clases" protestó Neville. No quería separarse de sus padres.

"No importa, Longbottom. Deben ir a dormir. Ya mañana podrá ver a sus padres"

"Es cierto nos quedaremos en Hogsmeade todo el fin de semana" dijo Frank "No te preocupes hijo, mañana estaremos aquí muy temprano" Neville sonrió aliviado. Uno a uno los chicos dijeron sus buenas noches a los mayores y se fueron yendo a sus respectivas dormitorios.

Los adultos se quedaron un poco más. Había cosas de la orden que necesitaban hablarse. Y Hermione pensó que había llegado el momento de contar su encuentro con Peter.

"tengo algo que decirles" dijo Hermione de repente. Albus Dumbledore miró a su ahijada y comprendió que algo andaba mal. "Peter me buscó"

"¡Qué!" vociferó Sirius saltando de su asiento.

"Sirius, cálmate" dijo con voz pausada Remus

"¡Cómo quieres que me calme si me acabo de dar cuenta que esa rata inmunda trató de contactar a Hermione ¡Dime Moony!"

"Basta, Sirius" dijo Dumbledore con voz autoritaria "Deja que Mina se explique"

"Fue el día que fue de compras al Londres muggle. Estaba regresando a Diagon Alley cuando sucedió. Me dijo solo incoherencias. Solo fue por un momento. No me hizo nada" Miró con temor a Sirius. Él le había advertido que no era seguro ir y menos sola.

"Por eso estabas tan pálida cuando nos vimos" dijo Remus con el ceño fruncido

"¿Esa ha sido la única vez que lo has visto?" preguntó Arthur Weasley

"Sí, pero creo que nos ha estado siguiendo. He sentido su presencia" contestó Hermione. Alice la abrazó muy preocupada por la aparición de Peter.

"Ese día, en el andén ¿Eso fue lo que te puso nerviosa, verdad?" preguntó el Sr. Weasley. Hermione movió la cabeza afirmativamente "Me lo suponía"

"Arthur dijo que llegado el momento nos contarías" opinó Molly entrelazando sus manos con las de su esposo.

"¿Y ahora que vamos hacer?" preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

"Lo vamos a buscar" dijo Snape con los ojos llenos de lágrimas "No creo que el señor Oscuro le halla ordenado buscarte Hermione. Su encuentro fue cosa suya" Remus colocó su mano en el hombre de Snape.

"Creo que Severus tiene la razón" dijo Dumbledore. "Esto es cosa de Peter. Hermione no debe estar nunca sola ni desprotegida. Siempre debe haber alguien a tu lado" Hermione no protestó, ya se imaginaba que esto sucedería.

"Remus siempre esta con ella. Y yo dejaré mi empleo en el ministerio" dijo Sirius lleno angustia. Parecía un niño perdido.

"No, Sirius. Si haces eso Peter sabrá que les dije sobre nuestro encuentro" dijo Hermione desesperada "lo pondrás sobre aviso. Y estará preparado"

"No me importa. No permitiré que se te acerque ni a ninguno de los chicos" respondió Sirius, abrazándola con fuerza "no te voy a perder"

"Sirius nada malo va a suceder. Y creo que Hermione tiene razón, no debes dejar tu puesto de auror. Eso sería terrible para la orden." Dijo Remus

"Recuerda, Black, que hay más miembro que podemos cuidar a Hermione y a los niños" dijo Frank. sirius entendió la orden lo necesitaba.

"De los niños nos encargamos nosotros" respondió Dumbledore "Y por hoy Lo mejor será que nosotros también nos vallamos a dormir, o al menos lo intentemos. Ya mañana veremos las cosas con más claridad. Minerva ven conmigo. Debemos decirle a Filch que refuerce la seguridad del castillo y que le diga a Hagrid que los acompañe hasta Hogsmeade. Buenas noches a todos" antes de salir se volteó a mirar a Hermione. No quería expresarlo pero estaba muy preocupado por su seguridad. Peter era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

"Albus tiene razón, Hermione.Tú más que nadie debe descansar" dijo Frank "Alice, lleva a Hermione hasta el carruaje. Nosotros iremos detrás de ustedes. Molly, Arthur les ruego que las acompañen" Lo señores Weasley entendieron perfectamente y acompañaron a Hermione y a Alice hasta el carruaje.

Hagrid los estaba esperando sin poder ocultar su preocupación. Hermione se sentía muy preocupada por lo que Sirius y los otros pudieran estar planeando. Por eso no había querido decirles nada. Pero ahora las cosas ya no estaban en sus manos. Sirius y los demás siguieron el carruaje de las mujeres pero no llegaron hasta la villa, antes de llegar se desviaron en dirección a la casa de los gritos. Necesitaban planear muy bien su estrategia.

"Peter no se imagina el infierno que lo espera" dijo Severus lleno de veneno. Remus Frank y Sirius tenían la misma expresión de odio.

Pero Peter Pettigrew había sido más rápido que ellos. Los había estado esperando en el bosque. Había visto como Hermione se montaba en el primer carruaje conducido por el señor Weasley y Hagrid. Después vio montarse a Severus y a los demás en el segundo. Pensó que no podría llevar a cabo su plan, había demasiadas personas alrededor de Hermione. Pero al notar que el carruaje que llevaba a Sirius se desviaba miró la oportunidad para llevar a cabo su plan. Siguió el primer carruaje hasta el pequeño hotel, vio como descendían sus pasajeros y los siguió. Nadie podría reconocerlo, había usado la poción multijugos para tomar la forma de un muggle del cual nadie sospecharía o reconocería. Siguió a Hermione hasta su habitación, vio como ésta se despidió de Alice y de los Weasley en la puerta y entrar sola a la recamara. Una sonrisa maléfica se esbozó en su boca. Tenía el camino libre para cumplir sus planes.

Hermione se volteó asustada. Lo último que miró fue el brillo maligno en los ojos de Peter Pettigrew, después la oscuridad la rodeó.


	20. capítulo 20

**Hola chicos, por favor no me odien por no escribir tan pronto como al principio pero realmente estoy tratando de hacerlo lo más rápido que puedo. Se que algunos se han cansado de esperar el fin y ya no me leen y pido disculpas por eso.**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado sus comentarios, de veras los aprecio y aunque no les responda personalmente,como lo hacen otros, no significa que no los lea. **

**Atte.**

**Granate.**

**Capítulo 20**

Había sido una de la noches más negras en la vida de Sirius Black. Su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos al encontrar, a su regreso, la habitación del hotel vacía, sin ningún rastro de su esposa, excepto su varita mágica que yacía tirada en el suelo junto a la capa que estaba usando ese día durante el partido. Creyó volverse loco de la desesperación. Destruyó todo lo que había en la habitación en un pobre intento de soltar toda la ira que lo estaba invadiendo con gran rapidez. Sino hubiera sido por Remus y Severus que lo detuvieron, ahora todo el hotel sería una montaña de escombros.

Al darse cuenta del trágico hecho, Dumbledore, llegó al hotel y unos segundos después les ordenó dirigirse a Grimmauld Place para empezar la búsqueda de su ahijada; Pero Sirius no tenía ganas ni fuerzas de sentarse a escuchar conjeturas o hipótesis sobre la desaparición de Hermione, además, él les había dado ya lo más importante que tenían que saber: Peter había estado en la habitación, su olor estaba por todos lados, él no necesitaba su forma de animago para poder rastrearlo, nunca podría olvidar la esencia de Peter Pettigrew, era la esencia de la traición.

Las horas pasaban sin que Sirius pudiera hacer algo para detenerlas. Le parecía que llevaba esperando siglos para que la reunión terminara, y Remus viniera a contarle todo sobre lo que se había dicho durante ella. Sus ojos, ya casi vacíos de tanto llorar, no se apartaban del retrato sonriente de su esposa, éste llevaba colgado en la habitación desde la muerte de James y Lily, cuando él y Hermione, habían intentado hacer un poco más agradable la antigua casa de sus padres, pero después de pensarlo detenidamente, decidieron que era mejor dejarla igual, para que en el futuro, él se mantuviera ocupado limpiándola junto a los Wealsey y a su versión de quince años. Había sido realmente difícil estar al lado de ella sin poder contarle, que dentro de unos pocos meses, ella viajaría al pasado y cambiaría sus vidas para siempre, convirtiéndolas en la mejor realidad que sus amigos y el mundo mágico pudieran haber soñado en mil vidas.

La única diferencia en esa oscura mansión, era la habitación en la que ahora estaba, su antigua habitación de niño y adolescente. Hermione decidió que esa iba a ser la única recamara que cambiarían, y sólo ellos dos sabrían, sería su secreto hasta que la hora de contar la verdad a Harry llegara. La recámara estaba decorada en tonos cremas y blancos, con detalles azules y violetas. Sus muebles eran sencillos y elegantes, y la única pieza que sobresalía era el retrato de Hermione, James se lo había obsequiado un año antes de morir. Hermione había decidido colocarlo en esa habitación, en lugar de llevárselo a la mansión Belmondo porqué le parecía perfecto tener algo que le recordara a James en medio de tanta oscuridad. Sirius, por supuesto, estuvo de acuerdo, y esa noche sus palabras no podían ser más acertadas, el retrato era la única luz que lo iluminaba.

Remus había entrado a la habitación hacía unos momentos; pero al observar a Sirius con su mirada clavada en el retrato, no quiso interrumpirlo. Aun le parecía increíble que existiera un lugar tan luminoso en la vieja y lúgubre mansión Black.

"¿Qué noticias me traes, Moony?" preguntó Sirius al sentir la presencia del licántropo. Remus se sentó a su lado sin decir nada por unos momentos. Sirius apartó su mirada del cuadro colgado sobre la chimenea.

Remus trataba de sonreír "Dumbledore decidió no hacerles saber a todos los miembro de la Orden la desaparición de Pilgrim, solo nosotros sus amigos más cercanos sabremos." Respondió Remus. Él también contemplaba el hermoso cuadro "Tampoco les contaremos a los chicos la verdad, es mucho para ellos"

Sirius asintió en silencio, Remus continuó diciendo "Todos están muy preocupados sabiendo que Peter es el causante. Severus piensa que Voldemort nada tiene que ver con esto; pero reconoce que desde su regreso Voldemort no confía mucho en él."

"Los profesores acaban de marcharse, Frank y Arthur están en la cocina, acompañando a Alice y a Molly. Las dos están desechas, se culpan por haber dejado sola a Hermione, Severus tuvo que darles un calmante a ambas. ¿Me estas escuchando, Padfoot?" preguntó Remus al darse cuenta que Sirius ya ni lo miraba

"ya es de día, Moony.Y yo no se nada de ella" dijo Sirius escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas "No voy a soportar perderla. No soy nada sin Mia"

"No la vas a perder, compañero. Tenemos que ser fuertes para poder resistir. Recuerda que hicimos una promesa de protegerla con nuestras vidas si era necesario" dijo Remus, tomándolo de los hombros y obligándolo a mirarlo "tienes que ser fuerte. yo no puedo solo, amigo"

Los elegantes ojos de Sirius Black se iluminaron ante las palabras de Remus. Su amigo tenía razón, no podía dejarse vencer por Peter, aunque el dolor lo estuviera matando en vida, iba a encontrar a su esposa y a su bebé, y después se encargaría de mandar al Peter al mismo infierno, si era posible.

"¿estas listo para la cacería, Padfoot?" preguntó Remus al ver el brillo en los ojos de su mejor amigo.

"Lo juro solemnemente" respondió Sirius.

* * *

Los dedos plateados de Peter acariciaban las hermosas facciones de Hermione. Estaba que no cabía de la felicidad al ver como sus planes habían salido mejor de lo planeado. Había pasado toda la noche contemplando su hermosura, embriagándose con su delicado aroma, tratando de repasar aquellos pequeños rasgos de ella que se habían tornado borrosos con el pasar del tiempo. No podía imaginarse cuánto la había extrañado todos esos largos años en los que no la vio. Desde la muerte de James jamás supo de ella hasta el día en que Ron Weasley entró a Hogwarts, en su primer año. Casi había cometido el error de transformarse cuando la vio entrar en el compartimiento que Harry y Ron compartían ese día; pero logró contenerse. 

Él la estudió todo el tiempo que estuvo con ellos y pudo darse cuenta que habían muchas diferencias entre su Hermione y la niña que tenía enfrente, además, esa niña tenía apenas once años, Tena debía estar en sus treinta. Pero la niña se llamaba Hermione, lo que quería decir que de una u otra manera estaba relacionada con Tena.

Durante los siguientes años en que fue la mascota de Ron Weasley, Peter Pettigrew investigó todo lo que pudo de Hermione Granger pero nada parecía relacionarla con Hermione Belmondo Black. Fue hasta que el ministerio de la magia anunció la inocencia de Sirius Black en el caso de los Potter, que supo que Hermione Granger era en verdad, la hija de Sirius y Hermione, su verdadero nombre y apariencia quedaron al descubierto durante ese verano. Había leído todos los periódicos que publicaron la noticia y las fotos de la familia Black-Belmondo.

Envidiaba tanto a Sirius por la maravillosa familia que tenía, y sobre todo, por poder despertar todos los días junto a Hermione. Su mano se posó sobre el prominente vientre de la hermosa bruja.Su furia se hizo más grande al pensar que la dicha seguía sonriéndole a Sirius.

Hermione se estaba despertando de su largo sueño, se sentía incomoda y muy desorientada, no recordaba nada y tenía un intenso dolor de cabeza. Abrió sus ojos y los cerró de inmediato, la luz la cegaba. Hizo varios intentos hasta que al fin sus ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad de la habitación. No reconocía su entorno, aunque había algo de familiar en esa habitación pero no podía descifrarlo.

Peter la observaba desde el rincón donde se había escondido al notar que Hermione se estaba despertando. Tenía miedo de su reacción, por eso se había escondido. Miraba con avidez cada uno de sus movimientos, se estaba esforzando por reconocer el lugar. La poción que había usado la había turbado y hecho que su memoria fallara; pero su efecto estaba a punto de terminar, sólo si se usaba constantemente y durante un período largo de tiempo, se podía hacer que una persona perdiera todas sus memorias permanentemente.

"Me alegra que estés despierta" Hermione se paralizó al escuchar esa voz, se volteó lentamente, rogando que no fuera a encontrarse a quien tanto temía.

"¡Peter!" exclamó Hermione, llevándose las manos a la boca

"Hola, Tena. Te dije que nos miraríamos pronto" dijo Peter, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Qué has hecho ¿Dónde me has traído ¿Qué te propones con todo esto Peter?" preguntaba Hermione, mientras regresaba a sentarse a la cama, no se sentía nada bien.

"Sólo quería pasar un tiempo contigo, hace años que quería tenerte cerca. Déjame decirte que te sienta bien el embarazo, estas radiante" dijo Peter.

"¡Mi bebé!" gritó Hermione, acordándose que estaba en estado.

"No le he hecho daño, si es eso lo que estas pensando" dijo Peter, al ver que Hermione envolvía sus brazos en forma protectora alrededor de su vientre.

El rencor volvió apoderarse de Peter y se acordó de sus planes de mantener a Hermione como su prisionera para siempre. Con ayuda de la poción iba hacer que ella olvidara toda su vida y él estaría a su lado para hacerla creer que él era su esposo y padre de su hijo, la haría creer que eran una familia feliz, la que no pudo tener junto a Selene.

"entiende algo, Atena, jamás volverás al lado de Sirius, te quedarás a mi lado para siempre. Tú y tu bebé ahora son mi familia"

"¡No puedes hacer eso, Peter!" le gritó Hermione "Remus y Sirius me encontrarán y te harán pagar por lo que has hecho"

Peter dejó escapar una carcajada que hizo que la piel de Hermione se erizara del miedo. "Tus preciados merodeadores no podrán hacer nada para ayudarte, tena. Esta vez yo seré el ganador" Peter salió de la habitación sin decir nada más y azotando la puerta a sus espaldas. Hermione se acurrucó en la cama llorando de miedo por lo que Peter planeaba hacer.

"Sirius"

* * *

"¡A fin llegas, Eleonora ¿Qué dijo el tío Severus?" preguntó Camus, al ver llegar a la niña. Harry también se acercó a ella para escuchar lo que ésta tenía que decir. 

"Lo siento, chicos. Papá no me dijo nada concreto, sólo que había surgido un imprevisto y por eso no habían podido venir a visitarnos" explicó Eleonora a todos.

"Tal vez solo estamos exagerando" opinó James.

"Es posible que mamá se halla sentido mal, las mujeres embarazados son muy delicadas" dijo Sirius.

"puede que tengan razón, chicos, pero aun así tengo un mal presentimiento. Hermione siempre me escribe para disculparse si no puede cumplir algo que me ha prometido" dijo Harry muy angustiado. Camus no quiso mencionar nada, pero él también presentía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo y podría jurar que Ariatna sentía lo mismo, ella compartía una estrecha relación con su madre.

"Harry, trata de calmarte un poco, ella jamás nos ocultaría nada" dijo Ron, comprendiendo el dolor de Harry. "Yo opino lo mismo que los remuses"

"y en todo caso, Potter, ella le escribiría a Camus o a otro de sus hijos" dijo Draco, no le gustaba para nada esa gran intimidad de Harry con su tía.

"¿Qué tratas de decirme, Malfoy?" preguntó Harry, acercándose amenazadoramente al joven Slytherin. Todos los integrantes de Gryffindor se pusieron a la defensiva por si era necesario.

"Sólo trato de comprender ese afecto tan extraño que sientes por mi tía y el por qué tú y Weasley actúan como si la conocieran de toda la vida ¿Por qué dices que ella tiene que contarte todo lo que le pasa?" Ariatna intentaba callar a Draco para que no dijera algo que hiciera explotar de enojo a Harry; pero el joven no la escuchaba. Neville quiso intervenir pero la mano de Luna sobre su hombro se lo impidió, acción que Ginny no halló nada agradable.

"Alguien como tú jamás podría comprender la profundidad de mi amor y lo que ella representa en mi vida" gritaba Harry mientras observaba como Crabbe y Goyle hacían hasta lo imposible por impedir que Draco se le fuera encima. Blaise y Theodore se voltearon a ver muy preocupados, ambos sabían muy bien que la madre de Camus era de las pocas personas que amaban a Draco, sin importarle que fuera hijo de quien era. Harry no se imaginaba cuántas veces el joven de los ojos grises les había pedido que lo cubrieran para poder ver a la dama si tan siquiera por unos minutos. Tampoco podía adivinar el dolor que Draco había vivido al tener que tratar mal a su prima todos esos años en los que ella vivía bajo la identidad de Hermione Granger.

"¡Dices que yo no entiendo de amor ¡yo, que desde que tengo uso de razón me he escapado y he mentido para ir a la mansión Belmondo, sólo para obtener un abrazo, una palabra cálida o un simple beso de mi tía Hermione, aunque fuera tan solo por unos minutos!" gritaba Draco, tratando de librarse de los brazos que lo detenían. Pansy lloraba en silencio por su amigo. "No tienes idea del dolor que sentía al no poder acercarme a mi prima, sino era para insultarla"

"¡Ya basta!" intervino Camus "no ganamos nada peleando entre nosotros"

"Yo creo que estamos muy preocupados por la falta de noticias y eso no nos deja pensar con claridad" opinó Blaise Zabini. Pansy y los otros miembros de Slytherin presentes lo miraban muy sorprendidos de que se atreviera hablar enfrente de ellos.

"Nadie pidió tu opinión, Zabini" dijo Ron, con voz nada amigable.

"¡Ron!" lo reprendió Helena "No actúes igual de grosero que Harry"

"¡y tú no regañes a mi hermano ¡No eres nadie para hacerlo!" dijo Ginny muy enojada "él sólo dijo la verdad ¡Nadie pidió la opinión de un Slytherin!" la Ravenclaw agachó la cabeza muy apenada. Eleonora la miró furiosa y se paró del lado de sus compañeros de casa, no iba a permitir que nadie los insultara.

"Es mejor que nosotros nos retiremos" dijo Pansy, Ariatna la miró con frialdad, Pansy no pudo sostener su mirada, sentía mucha vergüenza por la forma en que había tratado a los Gryffindor en el pasado, especialmente a Hermione. Pansy y sus compañeros estaban muy lejos de imaginar que la Hermione que tenían enfrente no era la misma que tan dignamente había aguantado todas sus humillaciones, sino su hija.

El ambiente se tornó muy pesado y el grupo de jóvenes se dividió en Slytherin contra Gryffindor.

"Ginny, no te desquites con Helena, ella sólo quiere ayudar; Y Pansy, no creo que eso sea necesario" opinó James.

Ginny se dio media vuelta para que nadie mirara el rubor de sus mejillas, especialmente huía de los enormes ojos de Luna. Neville las miraba lleno de curiosidad.

"Es cierto, ustedes son amigos de Camus y Nora, por lo tanto son bienvenidos" dijo Sirius igual de calmado que su gemelo y dirigiéndose a la pandilla de Slytherin. Camus les agradeció a sus hermanitos con la mirada.

"Los gemelos tienen razón, no hay nada de que preocuparse, si algo malo sucediera tus papás te lo hubieran dicho en su carta, Neville" dijo Luna tan serena como de costumbre. Ginny se dio la vuelta con rapidez, estaba furiosa.

"¿Qué carta, Neville?" preguntó Ariatna, caminando hacia donde estaban Luna y Neville.

"se me había olvidado por completo la carta que recibí esta mañana" le dijo Neville a Luna, ella se rió de su descuido.

"Si quieres te puedo comprar un Remembrall, Neville" dijo Ginny, muy enojada y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

James se acercó a Harry para decirle que si él fuera Neville ya estuviera bien lejos de ahí, Harry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no estallar en risas, el incidente con Draco ya estaba olvidado.

"No creo que sea necesario, Ginny, fue un simple descuido" contestó Neville, muy serio.

"¿Pero qué decía la carta, Longbottom?" preguntó Draco. "¿Algo sobre la tía?" Harry estaba impaciente por escuchar la respuesta de Neville.

"mamá me escribió para que los disculpara, a ella y a papàpor no poder cumplir su palabra de pasar el día conmigo. No me dijo nada más" respondió Neville "nada sobre Hermione"continuó diciendo Neville mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Entonces no decía nada sobre mamá" dijo Camus para sus adentros, Ariatna estudió el rostro de su hermano y adivinó por sus grandes ojeras y la falta de brillo en su piel, signos que no había dormido nada.

"No nos queda más que esperar" dijo Ariatna, fijando su mirada en Camus. Theodore se acercó a Camus para tratar de animarlo mientras Pansy hacía lo mismo con Draco.

Harry no quiso estar más en ese lugar, se despidió y siguió el camino que llevaba hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Necesitaba pensar y sobretodo tomar aire, sentía que se estaba ahogando. La imagen de Hermione atormentaba su cerebro, sólo viéndola se iba a deshacer de la opresión en su pecho y así recobrar sus ánimos.

Antes de marcharse junto a sus compañeros de casa, Camus le pidió a Ariatna que se reuniera con él en la sala común de Slytherin esa misma noche, necesitaba hablar con ella, pero sobretodo necesitaba estar cerca de ella. Ariatna le regaló un beso, y le explicó que esa noche no podía, que ella le avisaría con Eleonora el día. El joven entendió y la abrazó con fuerza. Ariatna volvió a disculparse antes de salir corriendo en dirección a Ron, quien la esperaba a cierta distancia de donde se había efectuado la reunión.

* * *

Como era de esperarse, el tiempo siguió su curso, sin importar que con cada día que pasaba, Sirius se hundiera cada vez más en la desesperación. El mago pasaba sus días siguiendo cualquier pista que lo pudiera llevar a su esposa. Remus lo acompañaba siempre, dividido entre la preocupación de ver a su amigo muriendo en vida, y la impotencia de no poder hacer más para encontrar a su amiga. Frank cuidaba de ambos cuando no estaba consolando a Alice. La pobre seguía culpándose por lo sucedido. 

Dumbledore hacía todo lo posible por mantener en secreto la desaparición de su ahijada, trataba de no dejar traslucir su dolor y angustia ante la situación. La profesora McGonagall, Severus Snape y Hagrid seguían dando sus clases como de costumbre, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse calmados y no dar pie a sospechas que algo malo estuviera sucediendo. Eso era durante el día, porqué en las noches todos ellos se reunían en Grimmauld Place con los demás para ayudar en la búsqueda, regresando al día siguiente para continuar con su actuación ante los chicos.

"¡Tres semanas, moony¡ Tres semana y todavía no se nada de Hermione!" gritaba Sirius mientras Remus trataba de escucharlo. Severus notó la palidez y el cansancio del licántropo, se acercó al escritorio, tenía que corroborar sus sospechas. Sirius seguía vociferando improperio contra todo el mundo.

"¡Sirius, cierra la boca!" gritó Snape. Sirius lo miró sorprendido "No ves lo desmejorado que esta Remus" Sirius volteó a ver a su amigo y tomó el calendario que Snape le ofrecía.

"¡Por Merlín ¿Moony, te has tomado tu poción?" Remus meneó la cabeza "¡Estas loco, Moony¡ Hoy habrá luna llena" Sirius se encolerizó ante la desidia de su amigo. Severus intervino diciendo que en la cocina tenía algunos frascos de la poción, se ofreció a ir por ellos él mismo.

Sirius se arrodilló enfrente de su amigo "Moony, sabes que no puedo encontrarla sin ti, te necesito a mi lado, ella nos necesita juntos y en buenas condiciones. Le voy a pedir a Severus que te de una poción para dormir los días que dure la luna llena, necesitas descansar"

Remus aceptó, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir. Al poco tiempo, Severus regresó con la poción y coincidió con Sirius sobre poner a dormir a Remus mientras la Luna llena reinara en las noches. Unos pocos días de gracia para Peter.

* * *

Hermione miraba como Peter colocaba el hermoso ramo de nomeolvides en uno de los jarrones de la habitación. 

"Como hoy es nuestro aniversario, decidí traerte estas flores para ti. Espero que te gusten" dijo Peter, pero Hermione había desviado su mirada hacia el paisaje, se preguntaba como había hecho Peter para encontrarlas si todo estaba cubierto de nieve.

"¿No sabía que teníamos una fecha especial tú y yo?" dijo Hermione después de unos minutos de silencio.

"Claro que tenemos, hoy hace tres semanas que vivimos juntos" respondió Peter. "te ves un poco pálida ¿te sientes bien?" Hermione se alejó al ver que Peter intentaba tocarla. Él se enfureció con ella.

"no me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero, Tena. Mira que realmente estoy evitando hacerlo"

"¿de qué hablas, Peter?" Peter no respondió pero estaba pensando seriamente en empezar a utilizar la poción en Hermione, sino lo había hecho era porqué no quería ver a su antigua amiga convertida en un títere, en un ser sin alegría y recuerdos.

"Sólo no me presiones, Hermione, no me presiones o te arrepentirás" diciendo esto Peter abandonó la habitación, tenía que ir a reunirse con Voldemort, éste ya empezaba a desconfiar de sus constantes salidas pero la serenidad de Peter al responderle cada vez que le preguntaba lo dejaba tranquilo. Peter no estaba dispuesto a perder a Hermione y eso le daba la fuerza para enfrentarse al Señor oscuro sin titubear.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, Hermione seguía sintiendo el dolor que desde hacía unas horas estaba sintiendo en su vientre. Se recostó en la cama para ver si se le calmaba un poco pero de inmediato el dolor se hizo más intenso.

* * *

Ron y Neville acompañaron a Ariatna hasta donde se encontraba la entrada secreta de Slytherin, Camus la esperaba impaciente junto a Draco. 

"¿Quieres que vengamos por tí, Hermione?" preguntó Neville.

"no será necesario, nosotros la escoltaremos hasta la torre de Gryffindor" se apresuró a decir Draco. Ron asintió sin replicar, y se alejó por el pasillo junto a Neville.

Camus y Draco invitaron Ariatna a entrar a la sala. Al entrar se encontró con Pansy acomodada a los pies de Blaise Zabini, abrazando un cojín con todas sus fuerzas. Blaise escribía en el libro que tenía sobre sus piernas, Ariatna se imaginó que era una especie de diario.

"Ponte cómoda, Hermione" la invitó Pansy a sentarse sin poder esconder el nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo al estar frente a la chica. Hermione se lo agradeció y se sentó en las rodillas de su hermano que se moría por abrazarla.

"Perdona por no haber podido venir antes pero realmente no había podido" Camus la abrazó con fuerza, susurrándole al oído cuánto la había extrañado.

"¡Ary!" Exclamó Eleonora Snape al encontrar a Ariatna en la sala junto a Camus "¡No sabes cuánto me alegro que estés aquí!"

"Yo también me alegro de verte, Nora" Eleonora se lanzó en el sofá para abrazarla, Camus se sintió muy dichoso de volver a tenerlas a las dos en sus brazos, como cuando vivían en la mansión. Los tres Slytherin miraban con emoción el abrazo triple de los chicos.

"hace días no te miraba sonreír así, Camus" dijo Draco, sonriendo a sus anchas.

"Dime tú sino tengo razones de sobre para no hacerlo" respondió Camus, estirando el cuello para poder ver a Draco. Ariatna se sentó en el brazo del sillón para tener mejor visibilidad de su hermano. Estaba muy demacrado y podía jurar que estaba más flaco que la última vez que lo vio.

"Camus, no te miro bien. Cuéntame qué te pasa" preguntó la niña sintiendo la intensidad de los ojos de Blaise Zabini sobre sus espaldas.

"Ya sabes la respuesta, Ary. Han pasado tres semanas y no hemos recibido noticias de mamá" Camus se había levantado dejando a las dos jovencitas sentadas una en cada brazo del sillón. "Ya estamos sobre la fecha del alumbramiento"

"Lo sé, Camus" respondió Ariatna viendo la figura de su hermano caminar de un lado a otro frente a la chimenea. "nosotros también estamos preocupados"

"y para colmo papá no estaba en su cuarto" dijo Eleonora, reclinándose y meciendo su pie hacia atrás y hacia delante. "Lo esperé por espacio de dos horas y nunca apareció"

"¡Qué raro! El tío Severus nunca abandona el colegio de noche" opinó Ariatna, levantando una de sus rodillas para apoyar su mentón en ella.

"Ni tanto, de un tiempo para acá mi padre tiene la costumbre de salir todas las noches. Llevo dos semanas seguidas tratando de hablar con él en sus habitaciones; pero nunca esta ahí." Ariatna se asombró por lo que escuchaba.

"Camus también lleva semanas sin dormir" dijo Pansy, de la nada. Ariatna la miró y después cuestionó a su hermano con la mirada.

"No mientas, Camus, Pansy tiene razón" dijo Draco. Ariatna se preocupó mucho. A Draco le extrañó mucho el silencio de su prima. Iba a decir algo cuando sintió que Pansy lo halaba desde donde ella estaba sentada, al bajar su mirada se encontró con los labios de su amiga dibujándole un no, Draco le hizo caso.

"¿en qué piensas, Ary?" preguntó Eleonora.

"Harry tampoco ha dormido en varias semanas" dijo en voz baja. "Casi no come y parece un autómata. Mamá no le ha escrito y eso lo tiene de un humor infernal" Camus ya se imaginaba que eso estaba sucediendo, desde hacía unas semanas había notado un cambio en el joven, y eso le preocupaba porqué siempre había sabido que el corazón de Harry esta estrechamente conectado con el de su madre, de una forma que, cuando algo le pasa a su madre, Harry lo siente.

"Exacto, Camus" dijo Ariatna adivinando lo que su hermano estaba pensando.

"¿a qué te refieres Hermione?" preguntó Draco, estaba perdido.

Ariatna no contestó, estaba ida admirando las hermosas manos de Blaise escribiendo sobre las hojas apergaminadas de su diario. Por unos momentos se olvidó de lo que estaban discutiendo para preguntarse qué secretos ocultaba el joven silencioso entre esas páginas. Tal era su enajenación que no se daba cuenta que el muchacho había dejado de escribir y ahora la miraba fijamente mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Draco que había visto la acción se paró enfrente de ella para evitar que siguiera viendo a Blaise.

"¿en qué mundo andas, Hermione?" le preguntó Draco un tanto enojado.

"sí, Ary ¿en qué o en quién piensas?" se burló Eleonora. Hermione enrojeció de la vergüenza. Mientras Pansy pensaba Draco estaba actuando de forma extraña.

"Ariatna, es mejor que regreses a la torre de Gryffindor. Seamus debe estar esperándote" intervino Camus, notando la turbación en su hermana.

"Tienes razón, Camus. Me demoré más de lo planeado" dijo Ariatna, siguiendo la mentira de su hermano. Blaise siguió escribiendo con el ceño fruncido. "Nos vemos chicos y gracias por su hospitalidad" Draco la siguió hasta que desapareció por la puerta, no le gustaba nada lo que acababa de escuchar.

Ariatna iba furiosa consigo misma, no se explicaba cómo había sido tan tonta para quedársele viendo como una boba a Blaise Zabini y lo peor de todo era que había dejado que la descubrieran. No quería toparse con un Slytherin por el resto de su vida, pensaba mientras caminaba sin percatarse por donde iba, lo que la hizo tropezar directamente con el cuerpo Theodore Nott.

"Hermione, discúlpame ¿te encuentras bien? Yo no me fijé" se disculpaba Theodore muy apenado de ver que Hermione se había hecho un raspón en la rodilla de la caída. Crabbe y Goyle la ayudaron a levantarse pero Hermione los empujó tan fuerte como pudo.

"¡No me toquen con sus sucias manos!" los chicos se paralizaron al escucharla. "¡qué es lo que tiene que hacer uno para librarse de serpiente tan asquerosas!" vociferó desquitándose el enojo con los tres muchachos quienes la miraban atónitos y muy tristes por sus palabras tan crueles.

Eleonora dejó de reírse al ver las caras largas que traían Theodore, Crabbe y Goyle. Los jóvenes les contaron sobre lo sucedido en el pasillo con Ariatna y repitieron sus palabras. Theodore trató de disculparla diciendo que ellos habían tenido la culpa por no fijarse por donde iban, pero Camus sabía que su hermana se había desquitado con ellos por lo sucedido ahí sólo unos minutos atrás, y eso lo encolerizaba.

* * *

Peter no sabía qué lo había hecho regresar pero necesitaba comprobar que Hermione estuviera bien. Casi se muere del susto al encontrarla tirada en el piso y medio desmayada del dolor. Corrió a su lado, la tomó en sus brazos y la colocó en la cama. 

"Hermione ¿qué sucede?"

"Es el bebé" dijo Hermione entre gemidos de dolor. Peter la inspeccionó y notó que sus ropas estaban mojadas, comprendió que había entrado en trabajo de Parto. Hizo aparecer varios recipientes con agua caliente y fría, y algunas toallas. Se remangó la camisa hasta los codos y se dispuso a ayudar a Hermione.

La debilidad de Hermione por todos esos días de encierro hizo muy difícil el parto; pero después de casi tres horas Hermione trajo al mundo a una hermosa niña de ojos avellanos. Peter limpió a la recién nacida e inspeccionó que todo estuviera en orden con la chiquita, la envolvió en una manta rosada para luego entregársela a Hermione; pero ésta se había desmayado del dolor momentos después de escuchar el llanto de su hija al dejar el calor de su vientre para enfrentarse al mundo.

Peter dejó a la bebita en la cuna que había hecho aparecer para ella y se dispuso a limpiar y atender a la madre. Bajó a la cocina para preparar algo para que Hermione comiera cuando recobrara el sentido.

Ya era de noche cuando Hermione despertó, se encontró con Peter arrullando a su hijita.

"Peter" dijo Hermione con voz débil. Peter se volteó al escuchar su voz.

"Fue una hermosa niña, tena" dijo Peter, poniendo a la niña en brazos de su madre.

Hermione se emocionó al sentir a su hija en sus brazos, era tan hermosa, no podía creer que todo hubiera salido bien. Creyó que no lo lograría, pero la vida le estaba mostrando que siempre hay algo porque luchar, y cuando más oscura es la noche, más cerca está el amanecer.

"gracias, Pit"

"Te traje algo de comer, necesitas recobrar tus fuerzas para que puedas alimentar a esa hermosa señorita" respondió Peter, ofreciéndole una bandeja con comida y un vaso que contenía un líquido sospechoso

"me tengo que ir pero volveré en unas cuantas horas para ver como sigues y traerte algunas cosas para ella y para tí"

Hermione lo vio irse y sonrió cuando estuvo sola. Peter no era tan malo como él decía o jamás la hubiera ayudado a traer a su hija al mundo. La niña se movió en los brazos de Hermione buscando el calor de su cuerpo, Hermione la besó con todo su amor y con gran esfuerzo se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, le señaló con su dedo a la hermosa esfera plateada que reinaba en los cielos y le dijo a su hija que esperarían unos días para llamar a papà porqué Peter podía ser el carcelero de su cuerpo pero jamás podría aprisionar su magia ni su alma. Hacía días que había reconocido la casa donde estaba, sonrió al pensar que casi había eliminado por completo el hermoso ventanal de aquella habitación.

"Solo unos días más, mi amor. Ya verás como papi vendrá junto a tus tíos y nos sacaran de esta prisión" susurró Hermione, decidida a todo por volver a casa.

La luna argentaba la hermosa figura que formaban madre e hija en el ventanal, al mirar hacia el manto estelar, Hermione rogó porque Remus se encontrara bien en esa noche de plenilunio, era la primera vez en muchos años que ella no estaba junto a él durante su transformación, y eso le partía el corazón.

* * *

Cuatro días después cuando la luna empezaba a menguar, Remus y Sirius, retomaron de nuevo la búsqueda de Hermione. Dumbledore los había citado para discutir sobre la manera más correcta de decirles a los chicos la verdad. 

"es imposible seguir callando, Sirius. Ellos querrán venir en las vacaciones de fin de año" dijo Dumbledore.

"¡No me importa! por mi que se queden en el colegio" dijo Sirius, un tanto exasperado "No quiero que Harry sufra más"

"Créeme Sirius, yo también le he ocultado hechos por la misma razón y al final siempre me arrepiento" dijo Dumbledore.

"Los chicos no son tontos, ya han empezado a sospechar que algo anda muy mal" opinó Severus "Nora, lleva semanas tratando de hablar conmigo en las noches y como adivinarán no me ha podido encontrar"

"yo creo que sería contraproducente revelárselo a los chicos" dijo Frank.

"Sería muy difícil para ellos, es mejor que pasen las navidades en el colegio" dijo Alice, entre sollozos, Molly la abrazó buscando al mismo tiempo consuelo para ella misma. Durante esas cuatro semanas las dos mujeres se habían apoyado mutuamente mientras sus maridos se arriesgaban intentando encontrar a Hermione.

"Alice, tiene razón, los prefiero enojados a verlos sufrir por la situación" dijo Arthur Weasley. Charlie y Bill apoyaron a su padre sin vacilar, ellos eran los únicos Weasley, además de sus padres, que sabían la verdad.

"es mejor que los mantengamos al margen de la situación, no podríamos lidiar con ellos en estos instantes" dijo Remus

"Opino lo mismo que Remus, los chicos harían aun más difícil la situación, ya conocemos bien a Ron y a Harry, siempre metiéndose en problemas al tratar de resolver ellos mismos las cosas" dijo Molly. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

"Esta decidido, uno de nosotros irá al colegio y les dirá que deben quedarse en el colegio para las fiestas" dijo Sirius, muy firme.

"Sólo roguemos para que no nos equivoquemos al callar" dijo Dumbledore.

"yo soy el más indicado para darles la noticia" dijo Severus.

"Yo te acompañaré, Severus" dijo Tonks, Bill y Charlie se ofrecieron a acompañarlo, también.

"Si no hay nada más que decir, continuemos con nuestra misión" dijo Sirius, saliendo de la sala acompañado de Remus y Arthur Weasley.

* * *

Después de descansar por una semana, su comportamiento hacia Peter se tornó más dócil, en cambio él, había vuelto a ser frío con ella y muchas veces miraba a la niña con odio. Siempre le traía las comidas junto con un jugo extraño que el decía era para recuperar las fuerzas; pero ella no creía que fuera cierto, siempre que lo tomaba se sentía desorientada y olvidaba muchas cosas. Hacía dos días que lo hacía desaparecer para que Peter creyera que so lo había tomado, sospechaba el mago trataba de hacerle algo porqué cada vez que la saludaba le preguntaba si lo recordaba, su inteligencia le había permitido resolver el plan y desde entonces le seguía la corriente a Peter. 

Se acercó a la cuna para velar el sueño de su hijita.

"Duerme, mi ángel" decía Hermione mientras mecía la cuna de un lado a otro. La niña estaba creciendo muy fuerte, y era muy comilona y Hermione se divertía comparando el apetito de su hija con el de su padre. Cada vez que pensaba en Sirius, su corazón se estrujaba de dolor. Estaba muy agradecida con Peter pero no le perdonaba el que las mantuviera alejadas de casa.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Hermione vio entrar a Peter con varios regalos en sus manos.

"¿Cómo están mis princesas preferidas?" Hermione lo miró fingiendo estar alegre para que él no sospechara nada.

"Nos has dejado mucho tiempo solas, Peter" Peter la observó por un momento asegurándose que todo estaba bien. "Te estaba esperando para que escucharas el nombre que escogí para 'nuestro' ángel" continuó Hermione, Peter dejó de preocuparse y empezó a disfrutar su triunfo sobre los merodeadores. Se acercó a la cuna, colocó sus brazos alrededor de la figura de Hermione, al ver que ella no lo rechazaba se relajó y besó sus cabellos.

"Vas ha decir que suena raro pero es que no pude evitar enamorarme de ambos nombres aunque no suenen bien juntos" le explicó, Peter se rió y le aseguró que no podía ser tan malo.

"Luciana Fiama" respondió Hermione, cuidándose de no decir el apellido Black.

"suena extraño, pero si a tí te gusta" respondió Peter.

"Luciana significa: la que nació a la luz del día; y Fiama: la que resplandece como una llama. Además los nombres guardan características que toda madre desea para su hija ¿Qué me dices ahora?" explicó Hermione, tratando de hacer su mejor actuación.

"viéndolo así, suena perfecto" respondió Peter, abrazándola.

Hermione miraba la cuna de su hija recordando que había elegido esos nombres porque cuando creyó que la oscuridad la vencía, la vida le envió la luz más hermosa que jamás imaginó, su pequeña Luciana. Y por ella era capaz de soportar las caricias de Peter.

* * *

"Harry, deja de moverte de un lado a otro. Me pones nerviosa" dijo Helena. Harry y los demás jóvenes se encontraban esperando impacientemente a Severus Snape en el salón de pociones 

"¡Cómo quieres que me calme! Llevamos días tratando de saber de casa y cuando al fin obtenemos una respuesta, el mensajero no llega" respondió Harry.

"¿a qué horas dijo el tío, Eleonora?" preguntó Camus.

"A las nueve" respondió Eleonora.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, los chicos voltearon a ver y se encontraron su profesor de pociones, acompañado de Bill, Charlie y una hermosa mujer de cabellos tan negros como la noche, Harry notó el gran parecido que tenía con Sirius.

"¡Ninf!" exclamó Draco con alegría, la hermosa mujer lo estrechó entre sus brazos muy feliz de verla, fue cuando todos reconocieron a Nymphadora Tonks. Ginny y Ron corrieron al lado de sus hermanos mayores igual de alegres.

"¿No me vas ha dar un abrazo, Nora?" dijo Snape, viendo que su hija lo miraba indiferente.

"¡Quieres que te abrace, después que llevo casi un mes intentando hablar contigo en un lugar que no fuera el salón de clases, papá" gritó Eleonora. Severus se acercó a su hija para abrazarla y pedirle perdón por su comportamiento durante esas semanas. La niña empezó a llorar y le dijo que no importaba lo que hiciera ella siempre lo perdonaría.

"¿tío, traes noticias de casa?" preguntó Helena.

"Sí" respondió el profesor. "todos estamos muy bien"

"les venimos a contar que son hermanos, primos o lo que quieran ser de una hermosa niña" dijo Tonks, mintiendo. Los chicos se miraron con escepticismo.

"¿Hermione está bien?" preguntó Harry sin creer en lo que acababa de decir Tonks.

"Ambas están en perfecto estado, un poco débil porqué el parto no fue nada fácil pero dentro de lo que cabe, esta muy bien" explicó Severus, mirando a todos lados excepto al grupo de jóvenes que tenía enfrente.

"¡Muchas felicidades, Camus!" lo felicitó Theodore, Camus sonrió después de no haber encontrado algún indicio de falsedad en las cuatros personas que juraban que todo estaba bien.

"¿entonces, por qué no nos han escrito?" preguntó Helena

"Todos en la mansión han estado muy ajetreados entre los preparativos y los cuidados necesarios para las dos" dijo Bill, Ginny lo abrazó con más fuerza. "ha sido un verdadero caos"

"Nos morimos por conocer a la bebita" decían los Remuses mientras saltaban llenos de alegría alrededor de todos. "¡tenemos una hermanita ¡Tenemos una hermanita!" repetían felices

"sobre eso queríamos hablarles, muchachos" Harry se inquietó al percibir la seriedad en la voz de su profesor "me temo que no podrán conocer a la niña tan pronto"

"¿de qué hablas Tío?" preguntó Ariatna.

"para no arremolinar más las cosas en casa, decidimos que es mejor que ustedes pasen las vacaciones de fin de año en el colegio. Espero entiendan que es mejor para ellas" dijo Snape. "Neville, tú también te quedarás"

"¡no es posible!" vociferó Luna "¡Neville ha pasado todas las navidades de su vida visitando a sus padres en el hospital, siempre rogando por una caricia de ambos, y ahora que puede tenerla ustedes se la niegan porque simplemente no quieren arremolinar las cosas en la mansión!" Neville atrajo a la niña a sus brazos para evitar que siguiera peleando inútilmente. Severus hubiera querido no ser el causante del dolor que Neville estaba sintiendo.

"¡Eso no es justo!" exclamó Helena "¡todos queremos conocer a la niña y ver cómo se encuentra la tía!"

"¿Y nosotros?" preguntó Ginny muy triste.

"Lo siento, Ginny, pero ustedes también se quedarán aquí" respondió Charlie. Ginny salió llorando del salón sin voltear a ver atrás, estaba desecha por no poder ir a casa y para variar ya no soportaba la cercanía de Neville con Luna. Quería tanto contarle todo a Hermione y pedirle su consejo como cuando ella era solo un año mayor que ella.

En el salón Harry le reclamaba a Severus por su absurda decisión, él sospechaba que esa no era la verdadera causa por la que no los querían en casa, algo le decía que Hermione no estaba bien pero no podía descubrir que era. Las palabras de Snape solo enfadaban más a Harry.

"Al menos, tú estarás con nosotros" dijo Eleonora.

"lo siento amor, pero no estoy seguro de poder venir" Harry que ahora guardaba silencio entrecerró los ojos al escuchar esas palabras.

"Dígale a Sirius que la próxima vez, se invente una excusa más contundente sino quiere tenernos en casa" dijo Harry, saliendo del aula sin voltearlos a ver. Los demás chicos fueron saliendo uno por uno, igual de enfadados que Harry.

"Bueno ya hemos cumplido" dijo Severus. Los jóvenes adultos le dijeron que no tenían otra alternativa y que al menos, así, se aseguraban que los chicos no correrían ningún problema.

* * *

"_¡Harry ¡Harry!" era la voz de Hermione pero la oscuridad no lo dejaba ver dónde estaba. "¡Haaaaaaarry!" _

"_Hermione¡Hermione, dónde estas!" gritó Harry, caminando a tientas en medio de las tinieblas._

"_en casa del ventanal ¡Dile a Sirius que venga a la casa del ventanal!" la voz se hacía cada vez más lejana y Harry corría tratando de seguirla "¡En la casa del ventanal!"_

"¡HERMIONE!"


	21. capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

"¡Hermione!"

El grito de angustia de Harry hizo que Ron y Neville se despertaran muy sobresaltados, Neville iluminó la habitación con su varita, mientras Ron corría hacia la cama de Harry. Lo encontraron con sus piernas extendidas, con una de sus manos apoyadas en su frente y la otra sosteniéndolo.

"tranquilízate, Harry" dijo Ron, asustado por la palidez de su mejor amigo.

"fue sólo una simple pesadilla"dijo Neville, rogando al cielo que en verdad solo fuera un tonto sueño en el que Harry era perseguido por Crabbe y Goyle vestidos con faldas mientras intentaban besarlo.

"¿Verdad, Harry?"

"No" susurró Harry.

Ron y Neville se paralizaron, lo que más habían temido estaba sucediendo, Voldemort había atacado nuevamente, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a preguntar quién era la víctima esta vez.

"Soñé con Hermione" susurró otra vez Harry.

"No" dijo Ron lleno de temor. Neville agradeció que Seamus y Dean no estuvieran en el colegio en ese momento, así podrían hablar con toda libertad.

"¿exactamente, qué viste?" preguntó Neville haciéndose el fuerte pero sintiendo como si una daga hubiera atravesado su corazón, Harry necesitaba que alguien tuvieran la cabeza fría para encontrar una solución a la situación.

"todo estaba oscuro, no la pude ver pero era su voz" Harry cruzó sus piernas y se inclinó hacia delante, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos "podría reconocer su voz en cualquier parte"

"¡Te dijo Algo!" exclamó Ron. Neville lo agarró del brazo impidiendo que se subiera a la cama y le sacara las palabras a Harry a fuerza de zarandeos.

"su voz sonaba muy lejana y el momento fue muy corto; pero pude captar algo sobre una casa con un ventanal. Ella quería que le dijera a Sirius que fuera a ese lugar" respondió Harry con lágrimas corriendo libremente por toda su cara. Ron y Neville lo miraban llenos de confusión, no entendían nada.

"¿Fue esta la primera vez¿O ya lo habías soñado antes, Harry?" preguntó Neville, Harry lo miró por unos momentos antes de contestarle con un gesto afirmativo, llevaba teniendo ese mismo sueño ya casi una semana completa. La reacción de Ron fue inmediata, se liberó de los brazos de Neville, y se subió a la cama de Harry, tomando a éste por el cuello.

"¡y por qué rayos lo mencionas hasta ahora¡No crees que es insólito que tomes tus sueños tan a la ligera después del incidente de papá en el ministerio hace sólo unos meses atrás!" con cada palabra Ron apretaba más sus manos alrededor del cuello de Harry.

Neville trataba, sin mucho éxito, de quitarlo de encima, estaba desesperado, con cada minuto que pasaba los colores en la cara de Harry cambiaban por la falta de aire y sus manos luchaban cada vez con más debilidad. En el preciso momento en que la fuerza abandonaba a Harry, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, Dumbledore entró como una tromba y con un movimiento de sus manos mandó a Ron de vuelta a su cama, salvando a Harry de morir asfixiado en las manos de su mejor amigo. Neville aterrizó unos metros cerca de la cama de Harry.

"¿Explíquenme por qué el Sr. Weasley intentaba matar a Harry?" preguntó el director cuando vio que Harry volvía a respirar con soltura, Neville salía de su estupor y Ron volvía a ser humano.

"Fue sólo un mal entendido, profesor" contestó Harry, sobándose la garganta.

"Debió de ser un gran mal entendido para que se despertaran los instintos asesinos en tu mejor amigo, Harry" Ron estaba muy apenado, desde su cama podía notar la marca de sus huellas en el cuello de Harry, sino hubiera sido por Dumbledore, Harry habría muerto en sus manos.

"Harry despertó gritando" dijo Neville, Harry y Ron lo miraron admirados de su entereza, y le agradecieron en silencio que él fuera quien explicara lo sucedido.

"Continua, Neville" dijo Dumbledore, jalando una silla para sentarse a lado de la cama de Harry.

"al escuchar sus gritos angustiados, Ron y yo nos despertamos y nos acercamos para averiguar que era lo que pasaba, cuando le preguntamos a Harry el nos contestó que había soñado con Hermione" el muchacho hizo una pausa para ver que el director lo estuviera entendiendo

"Harry nos contó que la había soñado en medio de la oscuridad, y por lo tanto, no había podido verla, pero si escuchar su voz, ella le pedía que le dijera a Sirius que fuera a la casa del ventanal" Neville volteó a ver a Harry para asegurarse que lo había dicho bien, Harry sonrió agradecido.

"Y yo perdí los estribos al saber que no era la primera vez que Harry tenía ese sueño. Lo siento, Harry, pero realmente miré rojo cuando me dijiste eso, pensé que no te importaba o que simplemente estabas tomando tus sueños a la ligera" dijo Ron quien se había acercado cuando Neville casi terminaba el relato.

"¡Cómo puedes pensar que no me importa Hermione¡Ella es mi vida, Ron!" dijo Harry dejando la suavidad de su colchón para enfrentar a su amigo

"¡Crees que fue fácil soñar con ella y no poder explicarme qué era lo que en verdad sucedía! No quise preocuparlos en vano, no le deseo este dolor a nadie Ron, y mucho menos se lo iba a causar a alguien sin asegurarme primero que lo que estaba soñando, repetidamente, era cierto" dijo Harry, dejándose caer en sus rodillas, llorando como un chiquillo, dejando al fin salir todo el dolor y la angustia de esa semana de infierno.

Dumbledore había contemplado el cuadro con sentimiento encontrados, él si sabía que el sueño del muchacho era una pista muy importante, tal vez la única pista con sentido que en todas esas semanas, debía informarle a Sirius al instante, él sabría la respuesta a las palabras de su ahijada, tenía que saberla.

Se levantó y se acercó a Harry

"Vuelve a la cama Harry, trata de dormir. Estoy seguro que solo es un sueño provocado por tu preocupación al no poder ver a Hermione en todo este mes, realmente no es nada"

"¿Eso es todo lo que nos va a decir?" preguntó Neville antes que el anciano saliera del cuarto.

"Apaguen las luces y bajen las voces, los demás intentan dormir" con esas palabras tan frustrantes para los chicos, se marchó a paso apresurado, tenía que hablar con Sirius esa misma noche.

* * *

Sirius, Remus y Severus discutían acerca de la nueva ruta que iban a seguir en busca de Hermione cuando el director de Hogwarts entró en la habitación acompañado de Arthur Weasley. 

"Dumbledore" saludó Remus al verlo entrar.

El anciano saludó a los magos y se sentó frente a la chimenea, indicándoles que se acercaran. Sus antiguos alumnos se alarmaron ante su actitud y trataron de sacarle algo a Arthur pero éste se encogió de hombros, él tampoco sabía porqué estaba ahí. En los siguientes diez minutos Albus Dumbledore les explicó lo que Neville le había contado, en la recámara, sobre los extraños sueños de Harry con Hermione.

"la casa del ventanal" susurró Sirius haciendo todo lo posible por recordar algo que le indicara qué era ese lugar.

"es muy extraño ¿Y dice qué Harry lleva varios días soñando con ella?" preguntó Snape.

"Una semana para ser preciso"

"¿Y Ron de veras trató de ahorcarlo?" preguntó Arthur un tanto molesto por la acción de su hijo.

"él sólo reaccionó como cualquier persona con sangre en las venas Arthur. Harry debió decirnos la primera vez que tuvo el sueño" dijo Sirius, adivinando cuán apenado se sentía Arthur por lo que había hecho su hijo.

"Harry es sólo un niño, Sirius. Ha de ver estado muy asustado, recuerda que hace algunos meses un sueño suyo resultó ser algo que en realidad estaba pasando" dijo Remus. "imagina la angustia que ha de haber sentido al soñar con Hermione en estos momento en que no sabe nada sobre ella"

"Remus tiene razón. Harry y los otros están muy estresados por la falta de noticias de Hermione, al fin y al cabo son sólo niños" dijo Severus.

"No se alejen del tema principal: Hermione" dijo Dumbledore "¿Sirius, te dicen algo sus palabras?"

"No, profesor" Sirius realmente estaba intentando recordar pero simplemente era imposible, tal vez si dormía un poco podría conectarse con su esposa.

"no contestes tan rápido, trata de concentrarte y tal vez recuerdes algo. Yo debo regresar al colegio, y tú también Severus" Severus se despidió diciendo que regresaría en la noche. "infórmenme si descubre algo"

"Yo debo ir a la mansión para revisar que todo marche bien. Esfuérzate un poco padfoot, hazlo por ella" dijo Remus antes de salir acompañado por Arthur.

"La casa del Ventanal" dijo muy quedo Sirius, recostándose en el sofá, todo el cansancio acumulado tuvo un efecto narcótico en el mago quien se rindió para ser transportado al mundo de Morfeo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

* * *

**Hermione podía sentir los rayos del sol dorando su piel, debía ser un día magnifico, si tan solo pudiera ver el paisaje.**

"**¿ya podemos abrir los ojos Peter?" preguntó Hermione, muy impaciente. **

**Sirius, Remus y James también** **tenían los ojos cerrados, bueno ellos no podían abrirlos porqué Peter creyó que era imposible que esos tres cumplieran su palabra de no abrirlos hasta que él les dijera.**

"**Sólo un poco más Tena, ya casi llegamos" respondió Peter "Estoy seguro que te va a encantar" Hermione sonrió dejándose llevar por él, mientras sus otros tres amigos tenían serios problemas tratando de no tropezarse. **

"**ya llegamos, abre tus ojos Hermione" exclamó Peter. **

"**¡Dios santo!" dijo Hermione, sorprendida por la belleza de aquella casa de campo "Es bellísima, Pit" **

"**Sino es mucha molestia quisiéramos ver también" dijo James, Hermione se echó a reír al ver lo desesperado que estaba por poder abrir sus ojos de nuevo. Peter deshizo el encantamiento y los tres jóvenes pudieron al fin contemplar el hermoso cuadro que formaba la casa en medio de aquel pequeño valle.**

"**¡Sorprendente!" dijo James. **

"**¿Por qué nunca antes nos habías mencionado sobre este paraíso, wormtail?" preguntó Sirius, abrazando a Hermione. James se puso al otro lado de la niña y la jaló hacía sus brazos, haciendo que Sirius se enojara, pero no dijo nada por miedo a que su novia se enojara con él.**

"**James, compórtate" advirtió Remus "es una casa muy bella, Peter"**

"**Mis padres casi no la usan, está prácticamente abandonada, únicamente los elfos la cuidan pero nadie de mi familia viene" explicó Peter. "Sólo yo la uso, es mi guarida secreta, nadie conoce de su existencia a parte de mi familia, pero como ya les dije, ellos nunca vienen."**

"**creo que pasaremos un fin de semana encantador" expresó Hermione. "me muero por conocerla por dentro, especialmente ese cuarto, el que tiene el ventanal" apuntó hacia la única habitación que tenía las ventanas abiertas, eran del tamaño de una persona y estaban casi cubiertas de hermosas flores multicolores, era increíble.**

"**Esa es tu habitación, yo mismo la arreglé especialmente para ti. Las ventanas funcionan como puertas para acceder al pequeño balcón de la habitación, casi no se nota de aquí por el espesor de las flores que lo cubren pero tiene una vista magnifica" explicó Peter, encantado de la alegría que demostraba Hermione por cada una de sus palabras. **

"**¡Ya no puedo esperar a entrar en ella!" exclamó Hermione**

"**¡Pues qué estamos esperando!" dijo James. La niña no se percató de la malicia en los ojos del muchacho y casi se muere del susto cuando éste la levantó en brazos y acomodó su cuerpo sobre sus hombros para después salir corriendo hacia la casa. **

"**¡Prongs!" gritó Sirius corriendo detrás de James "¡Baja a Mina en este instante!"**

"**Y así comienza nuestro fin de semana" dijo Remus, suspirando hondamente.**

* * *

Cuando Remus regresó de la mansión encontró a Sirius dormido en uno de los sofás del estudio, por su ceño fruncido podía imaginarse que el sueño no era nada placentero; pero qué lo era sin Hermione. Se sentó en la mesa enfrente del sofá donde descansaba su amigo y lo contempló por largo rato. 

"Descansa, Padfoot" dijo apartando un mechón de cabellos negros de sus ojos. Sirius se movió de repente haciendo que Remus aparatara su mano con rapidez, no quería despertarlo, su amigo necesitaba reposo.

* * *

"**¿adivina quién soy?" dijo Hermione cubriendo juguetonamente los ojos de Sirius.**

"**Ummmm pues no sé, conozco a tantas que no puedo imaginarme" bromeó Sirius. **

"**¡Ouch!" se quejó Sirius exagerando el golpe que Hermione le diera.**

"**Eso es para que aprendas ¿Y cómo esta eso de 'conozco a tantas'?" le reprochó celosa. **

"**Si tú sabes que eres la única, siempre has sido tú" dijo acercándose a ella con voz seductora. Hermione fingió seguir enojada, sabiendo muy bien que cuando Sirius Black usaba esa voz y sonreía en forma tan seductora, ella estaba completamente perdida.**

"**¿Qué tendré que hacer para que no sigas enojada conmigo mi bella dama?" le susurró al oído Sirius, envolviendo sus brazos en la diminuta cintura de Hermione. La joven enroscó sus brazos en el cuello de Sirius y se paró de puntillas para sorprenderlo con un beso apasionado. Al sentir su caricia, Sirius la envolvió completamente en sus brazos, elevando el cuerpo de Hermione hasta quedar a nivel de su rostro.**

**Después de varios minutos en esa íntima posición Hermione rompió el beso para tomar un poco de aire. "¿aun no me ha explicado qué hacía usted en mi cuarto Sr. Black?" Sirius sonrió besándola una vez más.**

"**Estaba esperándote y quería ver la vista desde el ventanal, para cerciorarme que Peter estuviera diciendo la verdad" dijo besando su frente.**

"**Tenía razón, es muy hermosa" suspiró Hermione apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su novio "Nunca imaginé que Peter acondicionara esta pieza para mi" **

"**Esto no es nada, yo te bajaría la luna bueno en realidad te bajaría las dieciséis lunas de Júpiter sólo para tí, mi amor" Hermione volvió a besarlo pensando que jamás creyó que a sus dieciséis años amaría a alguien tan profundamente.**

"**Nunca olvidaré esas palabras ni este hermoso ventanal" Sirius volteó hacia el cielo y sonrió al ver el cuarto creciente que los iluminaba. **

"**Mi amor por tí, Hermione, es un eterno cuarto creciente" Hermione lo miró extrañada por sus palabras, Sirius la besó nuevamente antes de responderle "lo que trato de decirte es que mi amor por ti es tan grande que jamás deja de crecer, como esa fase de la luna que aun tiene espacio para incrementar su tamaño y aumentar su brillo"**

"**Te amo, Sirius Black" dijo Hermione atrapando los labios del joven en un beso tierno y dulce.**

"**también te amo mi ángel de luz" esa noche, en ese ventanal Hermione encontró otra prueba de que su verdadero hogar sería cualquier lugar en el que estuviera el joven Sirius Black, en realidad el único espacio en el mundo donde ella podría ser feliz Sería entre los brazos de su novio. **

**Sirius entendió esa noche que Hermione le pertenecía por completo y cuando minutos más tarde volvió a mirar hacía la luna creciente, tuvo la loca idea de que ésta estaba más grande que hacía unos minutos.**

* * *

"Yo también te amo" susurró Sirius aun dormido. 

El corazón de Remus se encogió de dolor al escuchar las palabras de su mejor amigo. Una lágrima rodó por la cara del animago y el licano no pudo contener su propio llanto, se llevó sus manos a la cara y lloró a sus anchas sin importar que Molly y Alice pudieran entrar en cualquier momento, y lo encontraran llorando desconsoladamente; pero necesitaba liberar todo el dolor que tenía en el corazón desde el día de la desaparición de Hermione. No supo cuánto tiempo había llorado, ni el volumen de sus lágrimas derramadas. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro apretándolo suavemente, se volteó de inmediato encontrándose con Sirius completamente despierto e inexplicablemente muy sonriente, y con una luz de alegría en sus ojos que no comprendía.

"La encontré" dijo Sirius con una sonrisa que le llegaba hasta los ojos.

* * *

"¡Yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo que Ron!" gritaba Ginny mientras hacía ademanes con sus manos. "¡Eres un desconsiderado Harry Potter!" 

"Ginny creo que con lo de esta mañana Harry tuvo suficiente" intervino Neville, Ginny no le hizo caso y siguió reprendiendo a Harry por su omisión.

"¿Cuál es el problema con que Harry no nos haya contado su sueño?" preguntó Sirius.

"¿qué tan importante puede ser un sueño?" continuó James. Ginny los miró como si hubieran dicho algo profano.

"déjame contestarte" dijo Ron "un sueño de una persona ordinaria como Neville y yo, no es importante, pero un sueño de 'Harry Potter' es casi una premonición" Harry lo miró enojado

"no lo mires así, Harry. Ronald tiene razón. Tus sueños son como portales a otras dimensiones y si les dieras la debida importancia se pudieran explicar los complejos procesos de…"

"Ya deja de decir estupideces, Lovegood" interrumpió Ginny dejando para siempre en la oscuridad cuáles eran los procesos de los que Luna hablaba. Harry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar reírse de la cara de todos ante la explosión de la pelirroja.

"Parece que Hermione no es la única alumna de mente cerrada que conozco" dijo Luna sin el más mínimo enojo en su voz. Ginny deseó que las miradas pudieran matar, y Ariatna casi se cae al sentir los ojos soñadores de Luna sobre ella, la Ravenclaw no sabía que ella no era la misma Hermione que había conocido en quinto año. Draco se apresuró a preguntarle a Ariatna si estaba bien.

"Hermione no es de mente cerrada" la corrigió Harry. "Ella es muy inteligente" Ron se puso al lado de Luna para protegerla de la rabia de Harry.

"dejen de pelear y mejor expliquen cuál es la importancia de los sueños de Harry" preguntó Pansy ganándose más de una mirada. "Perdóneme, pero quiero llegar al fondo de este asunto"

"No hay problema Pansy" respondió Ron sin despegarse de Luna quien estaba muy entretenida con sus cabellos de fuego. "es algo que pasó el año pasado con uno de los sueños de Harry"

"¡Ron!" exclamó Ginny no queriendo que su hermano continuara diciendo cosas enfrente de los Slytherin. "Ellos no son de confianza"

"no te preocupes, Gin, ahora ellos son nuestros amigos" dijo Neville "Mejor ven y siéntate conmigo" Neville extendió sus manos anhelantes de volver a sentir las suaves manos de porcelana de Ginny, hacía tantos días que no pasaba tiempo con ella que ya se estaba volviendo irritable y casi loco; pero la joven bruja decidió sentarse al lado de Harry. Neville dejó sus brazos caer, cerrando sus ojos para no dejar al descubierto el dolor que sentía y las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. Harry abrazó a Ginny mirando con lástima a Neville.

"Como iba diciendo, antes que fuera tan absurdamente interrumpido, un sueño de Harry se convirtió en una horrible realidad para nuestra familia. Después nos dimos cuenta que Harry podía entrar en la mente de Voldemort y viceversa" Theodore y Blaise se erizaron al escuchar el nombre del señor oscuro, Draco admiró la falta de temor de Ron ante el nombre que casi todo el mundo mágico temía pronunciar

"¡Por Merlín es sólo un nombre!" exclamó Ginny, interrumpiendo por segunda ocasión a su hermano.

"¡Ginny Weasley, ya deja de interrumpirme cada dos minutos!" vociferó Ron pero Ginny ni se inmutó, siguió muy entretenida con la forma de sus uñas.

"cálmate, Ron, Ginny es sólo una chiquilla caprichosa" dijo Neville, esta vez a Ginny si le importó y sino hubiera sido por Harry ya hubiera salido corriendo del lugar.

"ustedes son imposibles, sino es una cosa es otra, al final nunca terminan de explicar nada" comentó Blaise, reclinándose en el escritorio. Pansy se rió de su comentario y Theodore se puso un poco nervioso por las posibles consecuencias de tal intromisión, pero los Gryffindor y sus aliados lo tomaron como lo que era, una simple broma.

"Blaise tiene razón" dijo Camus. "Pero por lo que dijo Ron, a Harry sólo le pasa eso con Voldemort"

"exacto, fue solo un simple sueño causado por preocupación acumulada" dijo Helena. Los remuses asintieron efusivamente como siempre lo hacían cuando la niña decía algo.

"eso quisiera creer yo" dijo Harry, restregándose sus ojos, estaba cansado por la falta de sueño.

"¿Otra noche sin dormir, Harry?" preguntó Eleonora. Harry asintió y Helena corrió a su lado solícita

"papá siempre se pone igual en noches de Luna" dijo Helena, tratando de no sentirse tan mal por no poder ver a su padre. Harry entrelazó sus manos con las de ella, Helena le agradeció el gesto con un abrazo fraternal, Harry le recordaba tanto a su padre.

"Potter deberías dormir" dijo Draco, preocupado por el aspecto de su archienemigo. Helena lo miró admirada y un leve rubor apareció en las pálidas mejillas de Draco Malfoy.

"aunque quisiera no puedo, Malfoy." Respondió Harry

"Mamá esta bien Harry, deja ya de preocuparte" dijo Ariatna. Camus tuvo la sensación de que Harry no estaba muy seguro de eso. Los ojos de Harry se perdieron en los de Ariatna por un momento, se parecía tanto a su Hermione.

La conversación siguió hasta la hora de la cena, el grupo de muchachos cada día fortalecían sus lazos de amistad, olvidándose de sus apellidos, de sus casa, de la sangre y de todo aquello que en el pasado lo separó, sin imaginarse, que la amistad y la fraternidad, no eran los únicos sentimientos que crecían entre ellos, el amor se abría paso desapercibidamente en sus corazones, pero eso lo descubrirían años más tarde.

* * *

"¿estás completamente seguro, Sirius?" preguntó Severus, emocionado 

"Podría apostar mis brazos, Severus" respondió Sirius

"Yo también lo recuerdo, Severus. Cuando Padfoot me lo contó vi todo claro, la casa del ventanal era nuestro nombre secreto para la casa de campo abandonada de los padres de Peter. La conocimos unos pocos días antes de empezar nuestro último año en Hogwarts"

"No me explico cómo pudimos olvidarnos de esa casa cuando le contamos la historia a los chicos" dijo Sirius muy atribulado por sus pensamientos.

"Tienes razón" dijo Remus "Más de una vez tomamos un portal que nos llevara a la casa, aunque fuera solo por una tarde, adorábamos esa casa, especialmente Pilgrim" explicó Remus.

Albus Dumbledore suspiró aliviado, la profesora McGonagall, Alice y Molly lloraban emocionadas de que al fin estaban cerca de dar con Hermione. Severus agradeció en silencio a la vida por al fin haber encontrado la luz que iluminaría la noche constante en la que habían vivido hasta entonces.

"debemos ir de inmediato" dijo Frank Longbottom.

"Primero debemos planear muy bien lo que haremos, no podemos hacer las cosas a como salgan, sería muy peligroso para Mina" todos se sorprendieron de la calma aparente de Sirius.

"Tienes razón. Debemos estudiar al enemigo y asegurarnos que ellas estén allí" dijo Severus

"Están muy calmados para mi gusto, los prefiero furibundos, al menos así, podría adivinar lo que están pensando hacer; su tranquilidad me confunde" opinó Frank.

"Hemos esperado muchas semanas que es un día más. Además, sólo guardamos las energías para cuando llegue el momento de enfrentar a ese gusano traidor" dijo Sirius sonriendo con maldad a Remus y a Severus.

"No quisiera estar en el lugar de Pettigrew" dijo Molly

"él se buscó lo que le pueda pasar" dijo Alice

"Molly, Alice es mejor que nosotras nos marchemos y dejemos a estos caballeros planear su estrategia para traer a casa a Hermione" dijo Minerva McGonagall. Las tres damas salieron de la habitación, muy animadas por el futuro regreso de Hermione.

"les propongo vigilar la casa y estudiar todos los movimientos de Peter. También es importante comprobar que esta solo en ésto" dijo Remus muy seguro

"Yo opino lo mismo. Formemos grupos para espiar todo lo que pase y no pase en esa casa" opinó Severus "Creo que tres días son suficientes para recopilar todos los datos que podamos; al cuarto días atacaremos"

"muy bien, sólo queda ver quiénes formarán la primera guardia" dijo Albus Dumbledore, en ese momento unas voces alteradas que parecían venir del vestíbulo, los hicieron callar, minutos después la figura de Harry Potter aparecía bajo el umbral, interrogándolos con la mirada.

"¡Harry qué haces aquí!" exclamó Sirius

"¿Dónde está Hermione?" preguntó sin preámbulos Harry.

"Y esta vez no nos mientas papá" dijo Camus saliendo desde atrás.

Después de cenar Camus y Harry se reunieron en secreto y decidieron ir e investigar al único lugar donde, según ellos, encontrarían las respuestas que tanto ansiaban; pero al llegar a la mansión Belmondo se encontraron con el terrible paisaje del abandono y la soledad por cada rincón de la casa, les pareció que nadie había vivido en ella por años. Muy preocupados y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigieron hacia la antigua mansión Black, rogando encontrar lo que tanto buscaban.

"¡Camus!" Sirius estaba sorprendido por la llegada de los muchachos

"¿Qué se supone están ustedes dos haciendo aquí, cuando deberían estar en la escuela?" dijo Severus

"Lo mismo nos preguntamos nosotros de usted profesor" respondió Harry. El joven de los ojos verdes dio unos pasos adelante, Sirius se dejó caer en su escritorio, vencido al fin por la angustia.

"¡Papá qué te pasa!" Camus corrió al lado de su padre y pudo ver lo demacrado y delgado que se encontraba, temió más que nunca que algo muy terrible estuviera pasando.

"Estamos esperando una explicación de su inesperada visita" dijo Dumbledore, el noble anciano no quería demostrar su desesperanza al creer que los chicos pudieran haber descubierto la verdad, eso los podría poner en gran peligro.

"Harry y yo necesitamos respuestas, ya no podemos vivir en la zozobra, nos estamos muriendo por dentro ¡Es qué es tan difícil de comprenderlo!" respondió Camus, alterado.

"Entonces no nos queda más remedio que contar la verdad" opinó Remus saliendo de su estupor. Albus Dumbledore dejó escapar un suspiro en señal de derrota, ya no podían seguir ocultando los hechos.

"¿Sólo ustedes dos han venido?" Camus y Harry les explicaron que mientras los demás se habían retirado a sus recámaras ellos dos habían decidido fugarse del colegio para ir a la mansión Belmondo; pero a su llegada sólo la desolación había sido su anfitriona.

"Hace ya más de un mes que nadie habita en la mansión. Sólo Remus va para allá pero sus visitas no duran más de una hora, y los elfos abandonaron la mansión siguiendo a Sirius hasta acá" respondió Frank, agradecido que Neville estuviera en el colegio.

"¿Pero por qué dejaron la mansión? Mamá jamás lo permitiría, ella ama esa casa" dijo Camus, sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar. Harry miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar sentir que la casa Black estaba más fría que nunca, en nada se parecía a como era cuando Hermione reinaba entre sus paredes, e igual era el caso de la casa Belmondo.

"¿Dónde está Hermione?" volvió a preguntar Harry ahora más ansioso que antes.

"hasta hace algunas horas no lo sabíamos" respondió Severus.

"¿A qué se refiere el tío papá?" preguntó Camus, aterrado "¡respóndeme!"

Remus les relató los hechos que habían pasado aquel fatídico día de noviembre, desde el encuentro de Hermione con Peter en la parte muggle de Londres, hasta cuando el antiguo merodeador había sido más ágil que ellos y se había robado a Hermione de su cuarto de hotel, sin dejar ningún rastro. También les explicó que desde ese día no hacían más que buscarla por todos los rincones del mundo mágico y no mágico, siguiendo cualquier pista que les indicara el paradero de Hermione.

"De eso hace ya más de un mes" dijo Camus, sintiendo que el pánico lo invadía de pies a cabeza. "¿Y nosotros hasta ahora lo sabemos?"

"No es posible que la hayan dejado sola sabiendo que Peter andaba siguiéndola ¡tú prometiste nunca dejarla sola!" le reclamó Harry a su padrino

"¡PROMETISTE CUIDARLA CON TU PROPIA VIDA¡COMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE SEPARARTE DE ELLA!"

Las palabras de Harry herían a Sirius con la misma intensidad de diez mil dagas ardientes, no podía sostener su mirada esmeralda, no soportaba el reproche que había en sus hermosos ojos, no tenía ni las fuerzas ni las respuestas a sus acusaciones, se sentía más perdido que nunca.

"¡Basta ya, Harry!" ordenó Remus interponiéndose entre Sirius y el hijo de James. "No tienes ningún derecho de atosigar a Sirius con tus reproches, si alguien ha sufrido por la desaparición de Hermione, ése ha sido Sirius" Harry empuñó sus manos frustrado por la situación.

"¿Pero entonces lo que nos dijeron aquella vez en el colegio era mentira?" dijo Camus muy quedo. Harry recordó la visita de la que hablaba su primo, casi hermano, y su furia fue mayor al descubrir que otra vez le habían mentido, otra vez le habían ocultado algo trascendental para su corazón.

"¿cómo pudieron mentirnos tan descaradamente?" inquirió Camus, colérico. "¿Decirnos que mamá había dado a luz? Fueron muy crueles con nosotros"

"Sólo queríamos evitarles el sufrimiento" dijo Dumbledore en voz baja, casi suspirando. Harry lo miró con odio. Severus y Remus pensaron que esta vez Harry no los iba a perdonar.

"¿otra vez nos mintieron en nombre del gran amor que sienten por nosotros?" dijo Harry irónicamente. No le importaba lo que decía con tal que sus palabras los hirieran tanto como a él lo había herido su silencio.

"Entiéndelo Harry, fue por tu bienestar. No puedes imaginarte el infierno que es saber que el ser que más adoras en este mundo fuera arrancado de tu lado de forma tan vil, el dolor es demasiado intenso y profundo, es como si de pronto un Dementor te besara, y eso sería mejor porqué al menos no recordaríasa tu amor perdido, ya que no puedes extrañar o mucho menos llorar por algo que no conoces" dijo Sirius rompiendo el llanto enfrente de todos.

Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta al mirar al hombre que amaba, como a un padre, sumido en el dolor; pero Sirius estaba equivocado, él sí sabía cómo era esa pena, pues así era como se había sentido cuando Hermione le había contado todo sobre su vida junto a sus padres, y especialmente al lado de Sirius, y aun así, él había aprendido a vivir con ese dolor y ahora se resignaba con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que fuera digna de ocupar el lugar de Hermione en su corazón, no iba a ser fácil, pero lo intentaría.

"Te entiendo, pero la próxima vez danos más crédito" dijo Harry después, callando los reclamos de su corazón

"No te preocupes lo tendré en cuenta" dijo Sirius intentando sonreír "¿Nos perdonan ambos?" los jóvenes asintieron, y así de simple el ambiente de discordia desapareció del lugar.

"Entonces si todo está aclarado les terminaremos de contar dónde sospechamos esta Hermione, aunque Harry creo que tú debes de tener una leve idea" dijo Severus, Harry recordó su sueño y pensó que Ron no dudaría en intentar matarlo otra vez, ahora comprendía lo necio que había sido al no mencionar su sueño con mayor rapidez, tal vez Hermione ya estaría en casa.

Remus y Severus dieron casi todas las explicaciones a los muchachos, y éstos se apresuraron a brindar su ayuda para el rescate, pero Sirius se lo prohibió rotundamente diciendo que no soportaría que nada les pasara.

"Y yo jamás me perdonaría que algo te pasara a tí, o a cualquiera de ustedes" respondió Harry. "No puedo pasar por la misma situación dos veces, sería demasiado para mí" Sirius comprendió y abrazó al muchacho que consideraba como a un hijo, lo calmó con palabras tiernas.

"Peter está en deuda conmigo ¿Recuerdas Sirius, yo le salvé la vida aquella noche en la casa de los gritos? No se atreverá a hacerme daño" aseveró Harry. Camus observó como su abuelo Dumbledore miraba a Harry con ojos chispeantes, pero no comprendió por qué.

"No, Harry, no irás, y sino quieres regresar al colegio quédate aquí, pero por ningún motivo quiero exponerte" dijo Sirius con tono severo. Harry entendió que no iba a conseguir que lo llevara con él y se abrazó a Sirius con más fuerzas,

"entiende Harry que no estaríamos enfocados en salvar a Hermione si ustedes van, tendríamos que cuidarlos también, y no me digan que ya son grande para cuidarse solos porqué ya saben mi respuesta" las palabras de Remus ahogaron las quejas de Camus y Harry, no tendrían más opción que quedarse en Grimmauld Place y esperar que todo saliera bien. A los demás chicos se les diría que Camus y Harry habían sido llamados a Grimmaulde Place para que vieran a Hermione.

* * *

Hermione se acercó a la cuna de su hija, las lágrimas le nublaron la vista, llevaba casi dos semanas tratando de comunicarse con alguien en casa, desde el nacimiento de su hija para ser más exacta, pero no había tenido éxito. Cuando estuvo más cerca de lograrlo fue por medio de los sueños de Harry, pero su amigo no abría su mente por completo. Poco a poco iba perdiendo las esperanzas de volver a casa, no quería ni pensar en la idea de que su hija tuviera que crecer al lado de Peter, y peor, queriendo a éste como su padre. 

"Mi bella Luciana te prometo que conocerás a papá muy pronto" Hermione estaba exhausta, las excursiones a los sueños de Sirius y a los de Harry, estaban drenando todas su fuerzas y su voluntad, sino fuera por Luciana hace mucho se hubiera dado por vencida.

_  
"Duerme estrellita mía _

que mis manos acarician tu rostro

duerme estrellita mía

_Que mi pecho te entibia…"_

Cantaba Hermione con voz dulce y acariciadora a su hijita de dos semanas, estaba tan débil que no podía tomar su forma de animago, y aunque, ahora que ya no estaba embarazada podía transformarse, no era una opción de escape, por qué no tenía forma de llevar a su hija con ella, tendría que seguir intentando hasta que las fuerzas la abandonaran por completo.

"_Duerme luz de mi vida, _

que yo alejo las tormentas de tus sueños

Duerme luz de mi vida,

que mi canto vigila tus sueños

_Duerme mientras mi amor te arropa..."_

Unos pasos que se acercaban a su puerta le indicaron que Peter había llegado para su última visita del día, desde el nacimiento de la niña, Peter las visitaba tres veces al día y se quedaba con ella por espacio de dos horas, dos horrorosas horas junto a él, pero no debía quejarse porqué podría ser peor, podría estar viviendo con ellas siempre.

Cerró sus ojos, que no eran ni la sombra de aquellos ojos avellanos que tanto amaba Sirius, y se concentró en poner la mejor cara para su tan repugnante visita.

* * *

Al fin después de tres días de constante vigilia y numerosos planes hechos, los pocos miembros de la orden del fénix que sabían del secuestro, se preparaban para perfeccionar los últimos detalles del rescate. Había sido acordado que solo Fran, Arthur, Sirius, Remus y Severus tomarían parte en la misión, no querían exponer a los demás, ni armar tanto alboroto para no despertar las sospechas del lado oscuro. 

Sirius miraba su reloj con avidez, en unas pocas horas tendría a Peter Pettigrew frente a él, y tenía planeado todo un infierno para la pequeña rata. Severus y Remus lo acompañaban en silencio, ambos tan impacientes como él. Frank y Arthur estaban terminando de alistarse, mientras Molly y Alice no hacían más que ofrecerles té y comida, según ellas para poder resistir los duros momentos que los esperaban. Charlie, Tonks y Bill habían llegado desde temprano para hacerle compañía a Molly y a Alice cuando los demás se marcharan y de paso evitar que Camus y Harry hicieran algo heroico. Dumbledore, Minerva y Hagrid no habían querido moverse del colegio para vigilar de cerca a los demás muchachos. Moody y otros miembros se dividirían para vigilar el colegio y Grimmauld Place, todo se haría con la mayor discreción posible, sin aspavientos.

A las cinco en punto Sirius, Severus, Remus, Frank y Arthur se reunieron alrededor del portal que los llevaría a la entrada del pequeño bosque que se extendía atrás de la casa de campo. Harry y Camus hicieron su último intento para lograr que los llevaran pero todo fue en vano.

"Nos veremos pronto" dijo Sirius antes de tocar el portal. Lo siguieron Remus y Frank.

Severus se detuvo un momento para ver por última vez a sus seres queridos, deseando con vehemencia poder ver a Eleonora antes de marcharse a lo desconocido.

"Yo le diré que la quieres y que ella siempre fue tu prioridad" dijo Camus, adivinando la razón del titubeo de Severus.

"mucha suerte y regresen salvos" dijo Dumbledore antes que Severus desapareciera. Harry se culpó por no haberle dicho ninguna palabra de aliento a Sirius y a Remus, pero rogaba con toda su alma que ellos supieran cuánto los amaba.

* * *

Al atardecer, Hermione se paseaba por el hermoso ventanal acunando a Luciana con ternura, el aire puro hacían maravillas en ella cada vez que otro de sus intentos por alcanzar los sueños de alguien fallaban. Peter no tardaría en llegar. Le señalaba a su hijita cada una de las flores del ventanal y le decía sus nombres y algunas historias que se relacionaran con ellas. Muy lejos estaba de adivinar que en el bosquecito cinco figuras encapuchadas esperaban que la noche cayera por completo para poder empezar la diversión. 

"Hermione"


	22. capítulo 22

Al fin he podido terminar la historia. solo me resta decirles muchas gracias por haberme seguido, no me había dado cuenta que ya casi llevaba un año escribiéndola, siento mucho haberme tardado tanto. de veras muchas gracias y sobre las parejas de los chicos, prefiero no decirles para que se las imaginen como a ustedes les guste más. como dicen el final de una historia es el comienzo de otra más grande y maravillosa. hasta la próxima vez...

**Malia-Evans:** siento mucho haberte hecho esperar y sufrir tanto. ☺☻; **Steffy Potter, lunaWood; Ophelia Dakker; Ivita Black; S. Lily Potter**Gracias por estar pendientes de esta historia.

**MauraBlack; Mawi; tanuki (jo-chan;rasaaabe; Estrella; Mualtiuana; Hazmin-gidmell; Marla; yasel; trixie-Black; mar malfoy; pollo's; kari; zeisse; Darkangelx20; nevichii-1240; Anthemalfoy; lalis lola; kary anabell black; gaby du; fayna; jorg; aiko-shiteru; narva black; tatis; hermione riddle Malfoy; Tana Abbott; Ivy potter Black; Celeste Malfoy; Caty Malfoy Potter Mione Blck potter Lupin; pollito Elena Greger Potter; Rusita Black; Lolo; Anna-granger; LuNaBLAcK; pacita Malfoy; Harly Grace; Anne: **muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia, gracias, gracias.

**relley-Chan; Blackspirit; Meiko; Herms Malfoy; NickyPotter; Patu; Francys:** muchas gracias por leer mi historia

¡Gracias a todos!

**granate ...**

**Capítulo 22**

"¿Hermione?"

La bruja se volteó y fingió alegrarse de ver a Peter en la habitación.

"¿Cómo están mis tesoros?" saludó Peter desde el umbral.

"no te oí llegar" contestó Hermione, entrando en la habitación "Estamos muy bien ¿Cómo pasaste la tarde?" preguntó mientras arropaba a la pequeña Luciana.

Peter se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla y hacerle cariñito a la niña. Hermione tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no escupirle a la cara. Odiaba cuando la tocaba, pero, especialmente, cuando se acercaba a su hijita.

"Ya sabes, aburrido como siempre. Los momentos que paso con ustedes son las únicas horas de felicidad de mi día" respondió Peter. Hermione lo ayudó a quitarse la capa, se sentaron en los sillones que adornaban la habitación y ella fingió escuchar con alegría su relato. La tranquilidad del momento fue interrumpida por un ruido proveniente de la planta baja. Peter se puso en guardia.

"¿Escuchaste ese ruido?" preguntó Peter, acercándose a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

"No" contestó Hermione, mintiendo.

"fue un ruido muy claro" dijo Peter sospechando que ella mentía. Otra vez se oyeron ruidos, esta vez Peter reconoció voces y pasos.

"Alguien violó la seguridad de la casa" dijo Peter. Volteó a ver a Hermione, ésta llena de pánico, corrió hacia el cunero y tomó a su pequeña hija en brazos. Peter la miró con recelo.

"¿Quién pudo ser?" dijo Hermione, temblando.

"Ya lo veremos. Sólo te advierto algo, si me entero que tú llamaste a alguien, no volverás a ver a tu hija" la amenazó. Se sacó un papel de su bolsillo, lo golpeó con su varita al mismo tiempo que decía unas palabras. Hermione se horrorizó al reconocer lo que era.

"mi versión del mapa del merodeador" dijo Peter muy orgulloso de si mismo. Mientras esperaba a que le dijera quién había entrado, vio como las facciones de Peter pasaban de la sorpresa al odio en un segundo. Peter levantó su mirada aguada y Hermione se aterró más al descubrir el brillo siniestro en sus ojos.

"Tus caballeros han llegado" le dijo.

El corazón de Hermione dio tumbos de alegría para después caer en la más grande de las desesperaciones, ella sabía que dentro de Peter hibernaba la maldad pura, y la llegada de su familia significada el fin de su letargo.

"¿No te entiendo?" fingió Hermione para tratar de ganar un poco de tiempo.

"Bien que sabes de que estoy hablando" Peter se acercaba amenazadoramente, Hermione apretaba contra si el pequeño cuerpecito de Luciana, en el instante en que Peter extendía su mano para tomar a la niña, ésta empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

"¡Cállala!" vociferó Peter.

"tus gritos la asustan más" respondió Hermione tratando de consolar a su pequeña. Mientras lo hacía estudiaba la situación, necesitaba proteger a Luciana a toda costa, Peter se iba ir contra ella, sabía que ella era su punto débil, había llegado la hora de usar su magia, pero necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

"O la callas o la callo yo" la volvió amenazar Peter.

"Por favor, Pit, no le hagas daño ¡A ella no!" imploraba Hermione. Peter volvió a reír con maldad pura, levantó su varita, pronunció un hechizo, una luz anaranjada salió de la punta de ésta. Hermione cerró los ojos, protegiendo a la niña con su cuerpo.

Peter bajó su mano, salió de la habitación, satisfecho de su hazaña y lleno de odio contra todos.

* * *

Cuando Peter entró en la casa, los cinco encapuchados lo siguieron sin que éste se diera cuenta que lo acechaban. Esperaron a que subiera al segundo piso, como siempre lo hacía, nunca se paseaba por la planta baja, subía directamente a la habitación que estaba al final del pasillo. 

Los cinco espectros entraron sin ningún problema, revisaron todo el piso inferior para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden, en otras palabras. que Peter no les tuviera preparada ninguna sorpresita. Sabían perfectamente que Peter las visitaba tres veces al día, y sólo se quedaba con ellas dos horas, sabían también de la existencia de Luciana, los diferentes juguetes que encontraron en la parte baja, comprobaban el nacimiento de la niña, aunque no sabían si Hermione había tenido niña o niño, sólo sabían que ésta ya había dado a luz, y para su alivio, el nuevo bebé estaba vivo. Esa era la razón por la que habían decidido esperar a que Peter se marchara, para rescatar a Hermione. No podían poner la vida del inocente en riesgo

Mientras esperaban a que Peter se fuera, para sacar a Hermione y al bebé de la casa, una mantita rosada llamó la atención de Sirius. Se acercó con el mayor sigilo que pudo y la tomó, la olió y reconoció el aroma característico de los bebés, la examinó y encontró en una de sus esquinas un nombre bordado en letras doradas.

_**Luciana Fiama.**_

Las piernas no pudieron sostener su cuerpo convulsionado por la emoción de saber el nombre de su pequeña hija, dio unos pasos atrás, y sin poder evitarlo tropezó con una mesa, la lámpara que descansaba en ella, se cayó y al llegar al piso causó un ruido sordo, el mismo ruido que había escuchado Peter.

Remus se apresuró a sostener a Sirius para que no siguiera dando tumbos y diera signos de su presencia.

"Padfoot contrólate" dijo Remus, desesperado. Los otros tres magos corrieron a su lado, preocupados de que se hubiera comprometido la misión.

"guarden silencio" susurró Frank, por unos instantes sus corazones dejaron de latir, no querían ni imaginar que Peter descubriera que estaban dentro de su escondite. Varios minutos pasaron hasta que al fin, Frank se aventuró a hablar

"parece que Pettigrew no ha escuchado nada" dijo muy bajo

"Es mejor que no nos confiemos, han pasado muchos años, Peter no es el mismo" dijo Severus.

"no importa cuánto haya entrenado ese gusano, no podrá escapar de nuestra venganza" dijo Remus

"Severus tiene razón Moony, no hay que confiarnos" dijo Sirius, estaba más repuesto.

Remus iba a replicar cuando el llanto desconsolador de un bebé resonó por toda la casa, Sirius se paralizó al escuchar a su pequeña llorar por primera vez, instantes después oyeron a Peter callarla a gritos, la voz que le contestó les heló hasta la fibra más profunda de sus corazones, era Hermione enfrentando a Peter. Después las voces se callaron, la puerta se abrió, se escucharon pasos, quien quiera que fuese se dirigía a las gradas, era Peter Pettigrew.

"Como siempre su brillantez ha excedido mis expectativas" decía Peter mientras aplaudía y se apoyaba en la baranda. "Pero como siempre tarde"

"¿Dónde está mi familia, Peter?" preguntó Sirius, subiendo las gradas muy despacio.

"ya te dije, ya es muy tarde, pero si quieres sus cadáveres tendrás que pelear" contestó Peter.

"¡Mientes!" gritó Sirius, subiendo las gradas para matar a Peter; pero éste fue más rápido y lo devolvió abajo con un encantamiento. Remus le contestó pero Peter lo esquivó.

"¡has mejorado, Wormtail!" gritó Remus al ver la agilidad de Peter. "pero eso no será suficiente" Remus estaba furioso, Sirius estaba mal herido.

"¡vamos! Sirius no es momento de bromas amigo" decía Severus, dando pequeños golpecitos a Sirius en la cara. En ese mismo instante uno de los hechizos de Peter golpeó a Remus pero no lo venció, el licántropo respondió con uno de sus mejore hechizos.

"¡Saquen a Sirius de aquí, es muy peligroso!" gritó Remus, su pierna estaba lastimada pero aún podía andar. Frank y Arthur sacaron a Sirius de la casa, mientras Severus ayudaba a Remus contra Peter.

"¡Parece que Sirius volvió a apresurarse!" se burló Peter desde arriba.

"¡Por qué no bajas Peter o es qué tienes miedo!" exclamó Severus.

"_¡Protego!" _gritó Remus, protegiendo a Severus de la lluvia de rayos rojos que Peter les enviaba.

"Es mejor que retrocedamos, si nos quedamos aquí no tendremos oportunidad" dijo Severus a Remus, pelear en las gradas los ponía a ambos en una gran desventaja, Peter los había herido a los dos, sin siquiera recibir un rasguño.

Peter al ver que Severus y Remus se alejaban se arriesgó a seguirlos, bajó las gradas con cuidado, muy pegado a la pared para no ser sorprendido.

"¡_Petrificus Totalus_!" Peter se salvó por un centímetro, sin pensarlo se lanzó por la baranda con agilidad felina, al llegar al piso rodó hasta llegar a la pared donde buscó la protección de la puerta de la cocina.

"Es mejor que nos separemos, intentaré sorprenderlo por detrás" dijo Severus señalando la puerta de atrás de la cabaña. Era perfecto, si llegaba hasta esa puerta sin que Peter se diera cuenta, éste quedaría cercado entre dos fuegos.

"Peter no se lo espera" respondió Remus, con ojos brillantes "Yo te cubro"

Remus salió de su escondite, sólo con su varita levantada y empezó alanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, con el fin de darle tiempo a Severus de salir de la casa. Peter pensó que Remus era un completo estúpido al exponerse de tal manera, pero él no iba a quejarse de las ganas de morir de su antiguo amigo.

"_¡Stupefay!"_

"_¡Protego!" _Gritó Peter _"¡Petrificus Totalus!"_

"_¡Silencio!" _Gritó Remus. Peter lo volvió a esquivar.

Peter no lo había notado pero Severus había salido de la casa, Remus retrocedía buscando escudarse en la pared.

"¡Severus qué ha pasado¡Dónde está Remus!" preguntó Frank al verlo llegar solo.

"No hay tiempo de explicaciones ¿cómo sigue Sirius?"

"Un poco aturdido pero puedo continuar" respondió el mismo Sirius "¿Dónde está Moony?" preguntó alterado.

"Sigue adentro. Peter es listo pero nosotros lo somos más ¡Deja que te explique Sirius! Yo salí para tratar de entrar por la puerta trasera, Peter está en la cocina ¿entiendes lo que queremos hacer?"

"Quieren atraparlo ¡magnífica idea!" dijo Arthur.

"Sí ¿estás seguro que puedes continuar, Sirius? Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. Arthur tú vienes conmigo, Frank y Sirius deben ir a ayudar a Remus, él está herido"

Sirius al escuchar sus últimas palabras se puso de pie y corrió tan rápido como pudo, no podía dejar que Peter le hiciera daño a Remus. Frank lo siguió, mientras Arthur y Severus se dirigían al patio trasero de la cabaña.

Uno de los hechizos de Peter había alcanzado a Remus, y éste buscaba desesperadamente refugio, Peter se acercaba cada vez más

"_¡Avada ke.." _

"_¡Impedimenta!" _Gritó Sirius, Peter fue arrojado con fuerza hacia atrás, al caer se golpeó la cabeza en la pared, como pudo se arrastró hacia la cocina para recobrar las fuerzas y la calma.

"¡Remus¿Estas bien, amigo?" dijo Sirius, arrastrándolo a la sala. Frank movió los sillones y algunas mesas colocándolos a manera de formar una barricada.

"Un poco adolorido pero nada de cuidado ¿y tú cómo estas?"

"él está bien pero tu pierna no lo esta" respondió Frank, Sirius lo miró lleno de preocupación. "Necesitas cuidados de inmediato" Remus se resistió a marcharse, entonces, Frank hizo lo mejor que pudo siguiendo las indicaciones de Remus para mejorar el estado de su pierna y aliviar un poco el dolor.

"Quédate con él, Frank. Yo me encargo de Peter"

"espera, Padfoot" dijo Remus antes que su amigo saliera del improvisado fuerte. "Yo puedo moverme, Frank hizo un buen trabajo"

"¿Qué tratas de decir?" preguntó Frank, ayudando a Remus a ponerse en pie

"Debemos llegar hasta la habitación donde estás Hermione y la niña. Frank y yo te cubriremos mientras tú subes" Sirius comprendió y aceptó el plan de su amigo.

"No, los dos deben subir, yo los cubro" intervino Frank "Peter debe seguir aturdido y escondido en la cocina, tienen el tiempo suficiente de subir sin que él se entere"

"Cuídate mucho, Frank" dijo Remus antes de subir las gradas. Pero los cálculos de Frank habían fallado, Peter había salido de su confusión y estaba otra vez listo para la pelea.

"_¡impedimenta!" _Vociferó Peter, Sirius y Remus fueron lanzados al piso con fuerza.

"_¡Petrificus totalus!" _Gritó esta vez.

"_¡Expelliarmus!"_ gritó Frank, la varita de Peter salió volando por los aires.

"_¡Accio varita!" _Dijo Severus, quien junto a Arthur, había logrado entrar por la puerta de atrás como lo habían planeado. Ahora tenían a Peter emboscado. Pero Peter les tenía una sorpresita más, con una mueca maligna y gran velocidad, se sacó un segunda varita de sus capas y los desarmó a todos, cuando tuvo todas las varitas en sus manos dejó escapar una risa maligna que tuvo eco por toda la casa. En la acción Severus se había estrellado contra una mesa de metal, fracturándose varias costillas al instante; Arthur se había golpeado la cabeza, perdiendo casi por completo el conocimiento.

"Eso no se lo esperaban ¿verdad?" dijo jugando con las cinco varitas. "Creo que me subestimaron, otra vez. Severus, Arthur ¿me harían el favor de colocarse al lado de sus amigos?" dijo Peter con fingida cordialidad, al notar lo mal heridos que estaban Frank levantó sus manos en señal de derrota y pidió permiso a Peter para cargarlos hasta donde ellos estaban. Sirius lo ayudó, cuando pasó enfrente de Peter sintió el inmenso deseo de matarlo con sus propias manos, pero si lo hacía sus amigos podían pagar las consecuencias.

"¿y ahora qué, Pit?" preguntó Remus, cuando Frank y Remus habían terminado de trasladar a Severus y a Arthur.

"Ahora se mueren" contestó Peter. Todo había terminado, habían menospreciado a Peter, y éste los había vencido. Habían fallado.

Peter apuntó su varita a Sirius, Frank se interpuso pero a Pettigrew no le importó, pensaba matarlo de todos modos.

"_Avad…" _pero no llegó a decir la frase por completo, una fuerza extraña le arrebató su varita y lo suspendió por los aires.

"piénsalo otra vez, Pit" todos se voltearon hacia las gradas, ahí, parada tan serena como siempre, estaba Hermione, al llegar a la mitad de las gradas se detuvo. Con un movimiento de sus manos hizo que Peter se elevara hasta el techo donde lo sostuvo.

"¿Cómo es posible que esté aquí? Sencillo: Tu jaula no es nada comparada con mi poder, Pit" continuó diciendo "Gracias a tus intentos de dañar a mi familia pude al fin acumular las fuerzas necesarias para volver a usar mi magia"

"Hermione" exclamó Sirius, su voz hizo que Hermione volteara, al ver a Remus aguantando el dolor de su pierna lastimada, casi desecha; a Sirius muy golpeado y con la cabeza sangrando; a Arthur casi sin conocimiento por los golpes que Peter le había ocasionado; a Severus desangrándose de su herida en el costado y respirando con dificultad; y por último a Frank, protegiendo a los otros con su humanidad, él solo tenía rasguños por todo el cuerpo. Ante este cuadro tan terrible, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y de rencor, cómo había sido capaz Peter de tanta maldad.

"Mátame ¡qué estás esperando, Tena!" gritó Peter. Hermione lo miró con rabia.

"No será tan fácil, Peter" Con un simple movimiento de su muñeca hizo que Peter se impactara contra el suelo varias veces. Lo torturó por varios minutos hasta llegar al punto de casi acabarlo, pero se detuvo, no quería asesinarlo, ella no era igual a él, jamás se rebajaría a su nivel. Además le convenía más vivo que muerto, así le convenía más a Harry.

"No te alegres, Peter, hoy no será tu fin. Nadie te lastimará, yo no lo permitiré. Tu castigo será escuchar a cada hora, a cada minuto, a cada segundo, las voces de aquéllos que murieron por tu maldad; nunca dejarás de escuchar sus últimas palabras. Día y noche las imágenes de sus muertes te invadirán, jamás podrás olvidarte de tus pecados" Peter la miró lleno de horror.

"Pero Hermione él te hizo daño, le hizo daño a nuestra hija" dijo Sirius, desesperado. No quería que Peter se escapara de nuevo.

"Si él le hubiera puesto un tan sólo dedo a Luciana encima, ya no estuviera vivo. No permitiré que ustedes se ensucien sus manos con su sangre ¡jamás! Sería como darle la victoria y una salida fácil a nuestro querido Peter" Hermione miraba con desdén la figura quebrada y lastimada de Peter.

"Vete, Peter, regresa con tu amo y mantente alejado de mi familia por tu bien ¡Ah! Y recuerda tu deuda con Harry y conmigo, nunca olvides que estas en deuda con ambos y la mía se la puedes pagar a Harry, también. Si algo le pasa a él, sería como matarme a mi" esta ultima frase se la dijo al oído para que sólo él escuchara. Peter entendió que ahora no sólo tenía un compromiso con Harry, sino con Hermione también, y sabía muy bien como pagarla.

"Frank ayúdalos a salir de esta casa" Frank obedeció al instante, los llevó hasta el claro del bosquecito donde se habían escondido unas horas antes. Para preocupación de Sirius Hermione se quedó un rato más, debía ir por Luciana, la niña seguía en la habitación, a la que solo su madre podía entrar. Después de tomarla en sus brazos, bajó y se disponía a salir cuando se acordó de Peter.

"Recuerda mis últimas palabras, Pit" diciendo esto, aseguró bien a su hija antes de salir a la intemperie, Frank la esperaba en la puerta para mostrarle el camino hacia el portal, al verla salir la abrazó con fuerza y besó a la pequeña con ternura. Hermione se sintió desfallecer, las fuerzas se le escapaban, Frank se alarmó al verla desmayarse, la atajó en el aire, teniendo cuidado de que la niña no se golpeara.

"¡Ayúdenme!" gritaba desesperado, no entendía lo que estaba pasado. Sirius llegó corriendo y asustado por el grito de Frank.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó lleno de pánico.

"No lo sé, se desmayó al salir de la cabaña" explicó Frank, con la bebita en sus brazos. Sirius levantó a Hermione en sus brazos, a pesar de su debilidad. La llevó hasta donde estaban los demás que no habían podido acudir al llamado de ayuda por lo grave de sus heridas.

"¡Pilgrim!" exclamó Remus, horrorizado de ver a su amiga hasta hace un instante fuerte, toda débil y pálida.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Severus.

"No hay tiempo que perder, debemos regresar a Grimmauld Place lo más pronto posible. Hermione necesita asistencia y ustedes también" dijo Sirius, sintiéndose casi desfallecer y con la mirada borrosa, gracias al golpe que Peter le causó.

Todos comprendieron sus palabras y como pudieron fueron tocando el portal para ser trasladados de inmediato a los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix. Frank lo obligó a que le diera a Hermione, él tenía más fuerzas y podría soportar el viaje sin problemas, Sirius accedió a regañadientes, Frank le dio a la niña, ella era más pequeña y Sirius no necesitaría mucha fuerza para cargarla.

"Vámonos"

* * *

En la vieja mansión Black Dumbledore y los demás los esperaban impacientemente y con todas las medidas y asistencia que pudieran necesitar. El primero en llegar fue Arthur, Molly casi se muere de verlo pisar la alfombra de la sala tan mal herido como estaba, la presión del viaje lo había hecho perder todo el sentido que le quedaba. 

"¡Por Era!" exclamó la profesora Minerva al verlo caer. Hagrid que estaba cerca del portal evitó la caída, lo cargó y Dumbledore le indicó que lo llevara a las habitaciones que habían acondicionado para atenderlos, se imaginaron que la lucha no sería fácil. Bill y Charlie Weasley los quisieron seguir, pero su madre les ordenó que se quedaran por si los demás necesitaban ayuda; los dos obedecieron sin replicar, concientes que eran más útiles en la sala.

Harry y Camus, escucharon los gritos de la señora Weasley, y el aspaviento que había abajo, bajaron a gran velocidad y entraron a la sala justo para ver llegar al padre de Eleonora y a Remus Lupin llegar en un estado deplorable. Ambos magos se sostenían el uno al otro para impedir caerse. Estaban casi inconscientes, como Arthur. Bill y Charlie los asistieron y los llevaron hasta las habitaciones para ser curados.

El siguiente en llegar fue Sirius, traía sus capas bien abrochadas. Al ver que había llegado a casa se dejó caer de rodillas sin dejar de apretar a su pequeña contra su pecho. Harry y Camus corrieron en su auxilio.

"¡Papá!"

"Sirius ¿estás bien?" preguntó Harry. Sirius los miró con ojos desorbitados, abrió sus capas para descubrir la pequeña figura de Luciana. La niña se aferraba con sus pequeñas manitas a la camisa de su padre. La profesora Minerva al ver a la bebita apartó a los muchachos para tomarla entre sus brazos, Sirius la miró, al asegurarse que estaba a salvo, se dejó vencer por el dolor y vio negro por completo. Harry y Camus lo sacaron de ahí para llevarlo a sus habitaciones. La profesora los acompaño con la niña en brazos.

"Solo faltan Frank y Hermione" dijo Alice.

Dumbledore tenía los ojos cerrados, estaría igual que los demás o su estado sería peor. Sus cavilaciones fueron respondidas enseguida, Frank acababa de llegar con Hermione entre sus brazos, todos se asustaron al verla tan frágil, parecía sin vida.

"¡Dios Santo!" dijo Alice corriendo hacia su esposo, lo beso repetidamente y después examinó a Hermione.

"¿Qué tiene Herm, Frank?"

"No lo sé"

"llévenla a la enfermería" ordenó Dumbledore.

Las horas transcurrieron sin que la puerta de la improvisada enfermería se abriera, todos esperaban impacientes a que alguno de los curadores saliera y les dijera que estaban bien; pero nadie salía. La pequeña Luciana dormía plácidamente en su cunita, la profesora Minerva, Hestia, Emmeline y Tonks no se apartaban de su lado.

* * *

"Es hermosa" dijo Emmeline 

"Que alivio que no tenga ni un rasguño" dijo Hestia

"Yo misma hubiera matado a ese mequetrefe si le hubiera hecho daño" dijo la profesora muy enojada. La niña respondió a su voz y se movió en su cunita.

"Shhhhh descansa pequeña, todo esta bien, nada te pasará mientras estemos aquí" dijo Tonks con voz muy tierna.

* * *

Al amanecer las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y madame Pomfrey salió a darles noticias de los heridos. 

"¿Cómo están?" preguntó Dumbledore.

"Todos están muy bien, un poco lastimados pero nada de cuidado. Solo necesitan reposo y les aseguro que nuestros cinco legionarios dormirán por mucho tiempo" explicó la enfermera.

"¿Y Hermione?" preguntó Harry

"Ella está muy bien, sólo necesita mucho reposo. Todo el estrés de estos días, y la gran cantidad de magia que utilizó en tan pocas horas la desgastó muchísimo; pero como ya dije antes nada que un buen reposo y las correctas pociones no puedan curar; y sobre todo mucho amor y cariño"

Todos respiraron aliviados al escuchar que ninguno estaba en peligro y que no habría consecuencias a largo plazo para ninguno.

"Ahora les ordeno que vayan a dormir, aquí no podrán entrar hasta mañana, así que, es mejor que ustedes duerman, también"

"Lo que usted diga madame Pomfrey" contestó Camus "¿Qué dices si vamos a conocer a nuestra hermanita, Harry?" Harry sonrió muy contento y siguió al muchacho. Tenía muchas ganas de conocer a Luciana.

"Profesor Dumbledore, si me lo permite quisiéramos avisarle a los chicos de todo lo que sucede" dijo Charlie.

"Claro, con todo el ajetreo de estas últimas horas me había olvidado de los chicos. Claro vayan, tráiganlos a casa, necesitamos que esta vieja y lúgubre mansión se llene de amor y luz para que nuestros enfermos se sanen más rápido" dijo el noble anciano muy entusiasmado. "Yo por mientras iré a conocer a mi nieta, tengo que hacerle muchos cariñitos"

* * *

"Segura que el frío no te molesta, mira que tu salud es muy frágil, Helena" dijo Ginny, asegurándose que el abrigo y la bufanda de Helena estuvieran bien colocadas para impedir que ésta sintiera frío. 

"Ya basta, Gin, cuando te comportas de esa forma te pareces muchísimo a tu madre" se burló Helena entre risas.

"eso me gano por preocuparme por tí"

"ella tiene razón Lena, no queremos que te enfermes" dijo Ariatna

"no te enojes, de veras no siento frío, estas prendas me mantienen caliente, fueron un regalo de papá. Él también se preocupa demasiado por mi salud" explicó Helena.

"No te pongas triste ya verás que antes de lo que esperamos los volveremos a ver" dijo Ginny, abrazando a su amiga.

"Debe ser una razón muy poderosa para que nos dejen aquí en estas épocas" murmuró Ariatna, muy triste.

Neville divisó a las niñas desde una de las ventanas del castillo, se preocupó al pensar cuánto tiempo llevaban sentadas en ese lugar, el día estaba helado. Se dispuso a ir hasta allá y obligarlas a entrar, no quería que se enfermaran por una simple irresponsabilidad.

"¡Hey Neville¡Neville!"

"Charlie, Bill ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí¿Traen noticias de casa?" a Charlie le causó gracia la avidez de Neville por saber de sus padres.

"Primero dinos a dónde te dirigías con tanto apuro. Te gritamos tantas veces que hasta llegamos a pensar que estabas sordo" dijo Bill en son de broma.

"¡Oh! Perdón es que iba preocupado porqué Ariatna, Ginny y Helena están sentadas cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, y casi está nevando ¡Podrían enfermarse!"

"Cálmate, Neville, pero es muy cierto lo que dices el clima no esta para estar haciendo días de campo" dijo Charlie.

"Charlie, tú ve con él y trae a esas dos inconscientes adentro, yo iré a buscar a los demás, nos vemos en el gran comedor en veinte minutos" dijo Bill. Charlie estuvo de acuerdo con su hermano mayor y acompañó a Neville, mientras Bill iba en dirección contraria en busca de los otros.

Media hora más tarde, Bill y Charlie pudieron encontrar a los chicos, y reunirlos a todos en el gran comedor.

"ustedes son muy difíciles de encontrar" dijo Bill

"¿Para qué nos quieren ahora? Para decirnos que no podemos ir a casa en las vacaciones de verano" dijo Eleonora, enojada.

"Si es eso me voy" dijo Ginny parándose de su asiento. Charlie la tomó del brazo y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo, Ron lo empujó y le reclamó su brusquedad.

"Perdóname, Gin" se disculpó Charlie, Ginny lo miró muy resentida.

"Eso fue muy rudo de tu parte, Charlie Weasley" le reclamó Ariatna. Charlie se avergonzó aun más al oír su reproche.

"Basta ya de tanta tontería. Nos van a escuchar aunque no quieran" dijo Bill con tono autoritario.

"empieza ya Bill" dijo Ron

"Venimos por ustedes, Dumbledore nos dio un portal para llevarlos a casa" explicó Bill

"Dinos la verdad, Bill ¿Qué ha pasado? La última vez que nos reunieron tan de mañana y nos dieron un portal para ir a casa, era porqué habían atacado a papá. Te lo vuelvo a repetir ¿qué pasó ahora?" preguntó Ginny, alterada. Neville la tomó de los hombros para calmarla.

"No perdamos más el tiempo, preparen sus cosas, nos vamos en media hora" dijo Charlie, sin querer responder la pregunta de Ginny.

"Ustedes también vienen con nosotros" les dijo al ver que el grupo de Slytherin se quedaban sin saber que hacer "Vayan por sus cosas, todo está arreglado para ir a casa" Draco, Pansy, Theo, Goyle, Crabbe y Blaise se alegraron de ser tomados en cuenta, y porqué no tendrían que pasar solos las navidades.

* * *

Cuando los jovencitos llegaron a la mansión Black, sólo madame Pomfrey estaba en la sala, les dijo que Harry y Camus estaban arriba y que los demás estaban durmiendo. 

"Tienen terminantemente prohibido ir a las habitaciones que están más allá del cordón blanco. Mantengan sus voces bajas y no hagan muchos ruidos, hay personas que necesitan mucho descanso" les advirtió antes de despacharlos.

Todos en la casa estaban dormidos, no se escuchaba ni el más mínimo ruido, se dirigieron arriba con el mayor de los cuidados para no hacer bulla. Llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraban Camus y Harry, estaban dormidos en el suelo.

"¿No les parece raro que todos estén dormidos?" dijo Helena muy bajito.

"Es muy temprano, yo estaba dormido cuando Bill me fue a buscar al dormitorio" dijo Ron, con una carita de sueño que todos se preguntaban cómo no se había quedado dormido antes.

"Harry y Camus parecen muy cansados, para mi no se despiertan hasta el medio día" dijo Neville, estudiando a los dos jóvenes que dormían sin saber que los observaban.

"Creo que tienes razón. Nosotros deberíamos dormir, también" dijo Luna, bostezando. Ron le extendió los brazos y se acomodó junto a ella en uno de los sofás.

"sí, será mejor que durmamos" contestó Ginny. Uno a uno, se fueron acomodando por toda la amplia habitación, algunos se durmieron al instantes, otros solo cerraron los ojos para relajarse hasta que llegara el momento de saber toda la verdad.

Así fue como Dumbledore los encontró cuando los fue a buscar, eran ya pasadas las doce del día.

"Parecen unos angelitos" dijo la profesora Minerva

"Viéndolos tan felices y en paz me duele mucho tener que despertarlos para decirles la verdad" dijo Dumbledore

"Pero debemos hacerlo, Albus. Ya en el pasado hemos callado para no romper la paz de sus corazones juveniles, y sólo nos hemos ganado su rechazo y sus reproches" dijo la profesora.

"Si" dijo Dumbledore. Dejó pasar unos minutos más para después aplaudir con fuerza.

"¡Levántense todos!" gritó "¡Arriba¡Arriba todos!"

"Vamos, niños, no sean tan perezosos" dijo la profesora. Poco a poco se fueron despertando, los más sorprendidos fueron Camus y Harry al ver a sus compañeros en la habitación

"¿A qué horas llegaron?" inquirió Camus

"yo también te extrañé, hermanito. Llegamos esta mañana pero todo el mundo estaba dormido así que decidimos dormirnos también" explicó Ariatna.

"¿Dónde está papá?" preguntó James

"él está descansado, James" contestó Camus a su hermanito.

"De eso queríamos hablarles" intervino Dumbledore, haciendo aparecer una silla para él y otra para la profesora McGonagall. Como presintiendo que algo andaba mal todos se sentaron alrededor de los adultos para escuchar lo que les iban a contar. Dumbledore empezó a contarles la verdad lo mejor que pudo, los chicos no podían creer todo lo que les habían ocultado, pero para sorpresa de los mayores, no estaban furiosos, sólo un poco asustados por el bienestar de sus padres.

"No se preocupen todos están bien. Ya mañana podrán verlos" dijo la profesora.

"Ellos necesitan descansar mucho para que sus cuerpos puedan restablecerse. Y mientras ellos duermen nosotros tenemos trabajo que hacer" dijo Dumbledore.

"¿Pero de veras están bien?" preguntó Sirius, llorando.

"Sí, Sirius" respondió Harry "Yo jamás te mentiría" el niño se abrazó a Harry llorando por sus padres.

"cálmate pequeño, todo va estar bien ¿quieres conocer a Luciana?" dijo Camus, Sirius volteó su cabecita para ver a su hermano y asentir.

"Antes que vayan a conocer a Luciana, tengo que pedirles un favor. Necesito que nos ayuden a decorar y limpiar la casa, estas fiestas tienen que ser las mejores" dijo Dumbledore "Y pueden utilizar magia mientras lo hacen" todos se pusieron muy felices, iba ser muy divertida la espera.

* * *

"Hola cariño" dijo Sirius al verla despertar, seis días después de su rescate 

"¿Eres tú Pad?" dijo Hermione temiendo que fuese un sueño, pero la calidez de los besos de Sirius y sus manos acariciando sus cabellos le decían que no era una simple fantasía.

"Soy yo amor, bienvenida a casa" Sirius se había acomodado a su lado para poder abrazarla, llevaba varios días en vela esperando a que abriera sus ojos. Madame Pomfrey estaba furiosa con él, su herida no era para tomarse a la ligera, pero Sirius no cedería hasta que su Hermione volviera al mundo de los vivos. Harry era el único que la acompañaba, pero en ese momento el joven se encontraba desayunando.

"Soñé tanto con volverte a ver, a abrazarte, a besarte" le susurró Hermione "Me estaba volviendo loca sin ti, sin mis hijos"

"Shhhhhh ya pasó todo, ya estás de nuevo en mis brazos, con nosotros que no somos nada sin ti" dijo Sirius, llorando. Dejando que todo pasara, que su amor curara las heridas del corazón, que la paz volviera a ellos.

"¿Cómo están los demás?" preguntó Hermione después de un gran silencio

"muy bien, hace cuatro días que despertamos. Los chicos nos esperaban con ansia, tienen la casa hecha una maravilla, pareciera que la alegría se hubiera instalado en la casa. Remus está mejor de su pierna, Helena lo mima demasiado, a veces pienso que sólo está fingiendo" Hermione le pegó en broma por su comentario

"¿Y Severus?"

"Ya está mejor, aún le cuesta respirar un poco pero las pociones hacen maravillas. Arthur esta mucho mejor, también. Ya te imaginarás a Molly, nos da comida hasta por los codos, dice que necesitamos alimentarnos para recobrar las fuerzas" dijo entre risas.

"¿Y tú?"

"Mis dolores físicos no importan, tú estas bien y Luciana es bellísima ¿qué mal podría sentir?" Sirius la besó apasionadamente "Te extrañé mucho, mi cielo"

"Y yo a tí. Ya tendremos tiempo para ponernos al día. Ahora quiero bajar a ver a mis niños" dijo queriendo levantarse, pero Sirius la atrapó en sus brazos para bañarla de besos y mordiscos, a Hermione le causaban muchas cosquillas y él lo sabía.

"ya déjame, Sirius Black" sus risas inundaron todo el recinto, Remus que estaba cerca reconoció el sonido y se apresuró a entrar tan rápido como sus muletas lo dejaban.

"¡Hermione!" exclamó al verla despierta y muy alegre. La bruja al verlo, se libró de los brazos de su marido y saltó de la cama para correr a los brazos Moony. Lupin dejó caer sus muletas para poder abrazarla mejor.

"Al fin te tengo en mis brazos, Hermione. Te he extrañado tanto. Nada es lo mismo sin tí" decía Remus sin soltarla. Hermione reía sin para por estar de vuelta a su lado.

"yo también te extrañé mucho" dijo Hermione. Sirius los miraba desde la cama satisfecho y dándole gracias a la vida por haberles regresado la alegría a sus vidas. En ese momento Severus y Alice entraron, su alegría fue inmensa al verla de pie, y muy saludable. Alice gritaba como una loca el nombre de su amiga, la besaba y abrazaba sin dejar de saltar y aplaudir. A Severus le costó un poco más llegar a donde estaba, pero sus ojos decían todo lo que sentía al tenerla de nuevo en casa, sana y salva.

"Hola Sev" dijo dejándose abrazar por su amigo

"Hola Herms" Severus la abrazaba con ternura, como si tuviera miedo de quebrarla si lo hacía muy fuerte.

Los gritos de alegría de Alice les anunciaron a todos los habitantes de la casa que Hermione había despertado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hermione se vio rodeada de todos sus hijos y sus amigos. Los chicos no dejaban de hablarle, ni de abrazarla, todos querían contarle algo o simplemente estar a su lado. Sino hubiera sido por Madame Pomfrey Hermione hubiera sido aplastada y estrujada por la avalancha humana que todos formaban. La enfermera los corrió a todos para que su paciente recobrara el aire, todas las protestas fueron en vano, cuando la enfermera decía algo había que cumplirlo.

Los siguieron días pasando, cada uno lleno de alegría y paz, el espíritu navideño había inundado la casa y los corazones de todos. Todos se recuperaban con cada día que pasaba y la tristeza e incertidumbre del mes de noviembre iba quedando atrás.

En uno de esos días Harry le preguntó a Hermione por qué había dejado vivir a Peter. Ella le contestó que ahora Peter tenía una deuda aun más grande con él.

"un mago siempre cumple sus promesas, Harry" le contestó ella mientras miraba esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto amaba. Harry besó sus manos y le agradeció en silencio por siempre pensar en él.

"Te quiero mucho, Hermione" susurró Harry

"Y yo a ti" el mundo de Harry se iluminaba cada día más gracias a ella.

Después de platicar con Harry, Hermione se puso a pensar en Peter ¿cómo estaría? No podía evitar preocuparse por él, en el pasado había sido su amigo, aunque, él lo hubiera olvidado ella seguía preocupándose por él. Su destino sería muy cruel.

"_¡Harry noooooooooo!" _

"_corre Adriana, corre… ¡Ahhhhhh!"_

"_¡Selene¡No Peter¡No lo hagas por favor!"_

"_Tus pecados nunca serán olvidados Peter…ese será tu castigo"_

"¡Ya¡Por favor ya cállense!" gritaba Peter desesperado, llevaba días sin poder dormir, las voces de Selene y de todos aquéllos que habían muerto por su causa lo perseguían sin parar, no había minuto en el que no recordara sus muertes, las consecuencias de sus actos. Hermione tenía razón, nunca iba a descansar, tenía la conciencia demasiado pesada para poder vivir en paz. Sus días ya no tenían sol y sólo seguía viviendo por la deuda que tenía con Harry, sólo por él y por ella.

* * *

"Feliz navidad, amor" 

"Feliz navidad, Sirius" contestó Hermione, amaba despertar en los brazos de Sirius. ¿Crees que nuestro ángel esté despierta?"

"Lleva horas despierta, Ariatna vino por ella muy temprano. Debe estar abajo rodeada por todos" contestó Sirius. "Es mejor que bajemos, es tiempo de regalos"

"Hay cosas que nunca cambian" dijo, encontrando muy divertido a Sirius saltando emocionado para ir abrir sus regalos. Los dos bajaron abrazados y se encontraron a todos los chicos esperándolo impacientes por abrir sus obsequios.

"ya era hora" dijo Draco, saludando con un beso a su tía predilecta.

"Si, mamá, desde hace rato queríamos empezar pero por ustedes dormilones no podíamos" dijo James, agitando una caja para adivinar que contenía.

"pues qué están esperando ¡Abrir regalos se ha dicho!" exclamó Sirius más emocionado que los chicos. Remus y Severus se acercaron a Hermione un poco adormilados, ella los abrazó mientras miraba las caras de felicidad de los chicos al abrir sus regalos y encontrara algo que han deseado por tanto tiempo.

Dos horas más tarde cuando todos los regalos estaban abiertos, Molly y Alice hicieron galletas y chocolate caliente, todos estaban en la sala disfrutando del momento, ninguno quería moverse. Los chicos charlaban y planeaban lo que harían al llegar al colegio; los mayores solo los disfrutaban, algún día ellos se independizarían y volarían alto y muy lejos de casa, sólo les quedaba rogar que les hubieran proporcionado raíces lo suficientemente profundas para que pudieran volver a casa.

Ahora entendían que la maldad existe y que solo el amor es el arma más eficaz para combatirla y vencerla. Los humanos somos tan extraños, nunca sabemos cuándo algo es realmente importante hasta que lo vemos en peligro; tampoco nos preocupamos por disfrutar los momentos chiquitos, siempre soñamos con grandes cosas que nos den alegrías inmensas, olvidándonos siempre que la verdadera felicidad se encuentra en las cosas más sencillas. Pero tal vez necesitemos vivir lo grande para apreciar las pequeñeces de la vida; y también debamos perder ciertas cosas que amamos para poder encontrar las fuerzas para recuperarlas y protegerlas por siempre, sabiendo que si las perdemos, una parte de nosotros se muere con ellas.


	23. Epílogo

Hola a todos: la verdad es que yo no quedé muy contenta con el capítulo final, dejé muchos cabos sueltos, en fin, decidí escribir este pequeño epílogo para cerrar un poco más el final, pero dejando siempre muchas cosas para que trabaje la imaginación. Muchas gracias por todo, y sobre todo por leerme.

Granate

Epilogo: Un Futuro de amor para tí

"¿Te gustó la historia pequeña?" preguntó la hermosa mujer

"Me fascinó mamá" respondió la niña con sus brillantes ojos avellanos, llenos de emoción

"Pero parece que en vez de dormirte te puso más activa" bromeó la mamá besando aquella inocente frente infantil

"¡la historia de la bisabuela Hermione es increíble! No podía dormirme hasta escuchar el final" contestó la niña parándose en la cama.

"Hermione, no saltes en la cama" la reprendió cariñosamente su madre. La niña dio un último salto y se dejó caer en la cama con los brazos y piernas extendidas, su madre la contempló con adoración.

"Así esta mejor, princesa"

"mamá ¿es ese el final de la historia?" preguntó la niña levantando su mirada

"No mi vida, ese era sólo el comienzo de otra historia ¡más fabulosa¡Más romántica¡Y más larga!" respondió la mujer haciendo ademanes con sus manos. La pequeña Hermione miraba fascinada como su madre hacía piruetas alrededor de su cama a la vez que cambiaba su voz en algunos momentos de su monólogo.

"¡Me la contarías mamá!" exclamó la niña.

"Por supuesto mi amor, pero por esta noche ya han sido suficientes historias" la niña hizo pucheros al no conseguir que su madre continuara con sus historias "No te pongas así, quién te dice que la segunda parte no te la cuenta tu propia bisabuela"

"¿Tu crees que la bisabuelita Mía quiera contarme el resto de su historia?" preguntó poniéndose de rodillas sobre su cama.

"Todo puede suceder pequeña"

"¡Yupi¡No puedo esperar a llegar mañana a la mansión Belmondo y pedírselo a la Abuelita! Y sino quiere siempre está el abuelo Padfoot para hacerlo ¡será un verano espectacular!" sonrió maliciosamente la pequeña.

"Eso lo sacaste de los Black, no cabe duda" sonrió la joven madre al recordar a la familia de su esposo.

"Pero mamá aun no me has contado qué pasó con el hombre malo de la historia" preguntó Hermione.

"Tienes razón" dijo sentándose, otra vez, al lado de su hija

"Veras, Lord Voldemort fue derrotado por Harry Potter, fue una batalla muy reñida y difícil, pero como siempre, al final, el amor siempre conquista todo, hasta la misma oscuridad es iluminada con su poderosa luz. Ron Weasley y tu bisabuela Hermione Belmondo-Granger, estuvieron a su lado todo el tiempo, juntos los tres encontraron mil formas de atravesar las barreras de la oscuridad y salir victoriosos. En ese entonces Harry y Ron contaban con escasos diecisiete años y tu bisabuela estaba en sus tempranos treinta. Pero parecían que los tres tuvieran cien años, eran impresionantemente maduros y muy poderosos, pero sólo juntos podían alcanzar el máximo de sus poderes. El trío original brilló como nunca aquella noche negra. Y Cuando los tiempos se calmaron y ya no había peligros, la historia de tu Bisabuela fue contada a los medios, y desde ese entonces se convirtió en la historia favorita de todos, ha sido contada de padres a hijos hasta ahora, y lo seguirán haciendo hasta el final de los tiempos.

"¡Vaya! Por eso es que la bisabuela es tan famosa"

"sí, mi ángel. Ella y el abuelo Sirius son muy queridos por su gran aportación al mundo mágico. Pero no solo ellos tuvieron que ver en la victoria, mis abuelos Severus, Remus y los demás fueron héroes, también"

"¿Y el señor Peter?"

"Peter Pettigrew pagó su deuda con su propia vida, murió, y digo murió porqué no se le puede llamar de otra manera, recibió el beso de un Dementor. Es algo espantoso, te imaginas lo que se sentiría vivir el resto de tu vida sin tu alma, sin poder sentir nada, ni siquiera el roce del viento sobre tu piel. Pettigrew es un muerto en vida, incapaz de saber lo que sucede a su alrededor, incapaz de sentir afecto. Pero hay algo más en el castigo de Peter, hay una sola cosa que él puede sentir y recordar.

"dímela mamá" dijo Hermione con su vocecita quebrada por la pena

"Como castigo a su traición y su a intento de dañar a Hermione, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom y Sirius Black, modificaron el efecto del beso del Dementor. Verás, un beso cualquiera te absorbe tu vida, tus recueros, tus sentimientos, en fin, tu alma, te deja solo con tu cuerpo vacío. Pero con el hechizo de tus bisabuelos, el beso que Peter recibió solamente lo despojó de sus pocos recuerdos felices, dejándolo con las memorias de sus traiciones, de sus muertos, de sus brutalidades. Día con día él es atormentado por su pasado, sin poder evitarlo. No duerme, vive en una constante pesadilla donde sus acciones, que llevaron a otros a sus muertes o torturas, son constantemente repetidas, una y otra vez, cuando terminan vuelven a empezar, es un ciclo sin fin"

"Eso es muy triste, mamá. Ha de haber sufrido muchísimo antes de morir" dijo Hermione

"Eso es lo peor, Él no puede morir, esta condenado ha pasar toda la eternidad purgando por sus pecados."

"Pero la bisabuela Mía jamás hubiera sido capaz de hacer eso" dijo sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

"tienes razón, cuando ella se enteró se compadeció de él, tu bisabuelo Padfoot se puso furioso pero sabía muy bien que nada que él dijera iba cambiar la resolución de la abuela"

"¿Qué hizo ella?"

"Lo condenó a vivir atormentado hasta que un Potter y una Black-Belmondo-Granger lo liberaran de su destino" contestó la joven mujer

"No lo entiendo, mamá ¿Un Potter y una Black-Belmondo-Granger?"

"Para serte sincera nadie entendió lo que ella quiso decir, Tu tío Harry pensó que 'su Hermione' quería que él lo perdonara, y que debía ir con ella, pero la abuela le explicó que no se refería a ellos, sus palabras fueron 'ya es demasiado tarde para nosotros, Harry' y con eso inició la eterna interrogante de nuestra familia. Largos años han pasado y el mundo mágico ha visto muchos cambios, unos para bien y otros para mal, pero el paciente de la habitación 26, sigue sin cambiar y sin dejar de gritar por las noches"

"Eso es muy trágico" expresó la pequeña enjugando sus lágrimas en la manga de sus pijamas.

"sí, mi vida. El destino de Peter es muy desolador. Sus cabellos se han tornado completamente blancos, pero al igual que tus bisabuelos no ha envejecido para nada. Nadie sabe qué es lo que ha ayudado a Peter a sobrevivir tal infierno, algunos curadores dicen que cuando las voces se vuelven más insoportables, una tierna y cálida presencia se hace sentir, calmando de esta forma al desdichado, y dándole un pequeño lapso de paz para después volver a la zozobra."

"Un poco de piedad para ayudarlo a llevar su carga" susurró la niña "hay otra cosa que no entiendo¿Por qué la abuela sigue viéndose como si tuviera treinta años?"

"Eso te lo explicará ella el día que se lo preguntes" dijo recobrando la calma.

"ya dejemos al señor Peter a un lado, y mejor cuéntame sobre la Orden del Fénix"

"En cuanto a la orden del Fénix, muchos de sus miembros sucumbieron ante los temibles mortífagos, pero esta vez fueron menos que la primera ocasión. Estaban más preparados y tenían muchos aliados, eso, al final, fue determinante para obtener la victoria sobre el lado oscuro. Ellos se convirtieron en los guardianes del orden durante los siguientes años. Es un honor pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix, sus miembros son secretos, nadie sabe sus identidades y siempre están listos para contrarrestar cualquier indicio de maldad que quiera quebrar el balance de nuestro mundo. Son nuestros paladines mágicos"

"¡Yo quiero ser de la Orden, como mi familia!" exclamó muy animada la niña

"Cuando crezcas lo decidirás, por ahora solo concéntrate en ser mi pequeña princesa" respondió la joven abrazando a su pequeña.

"de acuerdo, pero sigue contándome"

"Bueno, los chicos pasaron su sexto año, Slytherin ganó la copa ese año, Camus James Black fue reconocido como el jugador más valioso de la temporada. Los Slytherin tuvieron, al fin su redención, de ahí en adelante la rivalidad entre las serpientes y los leones se condensa solo al campo del Quidditch, y por supuesto al amor"

"Tu estuviste en Slytherin, mamá" dijo la niña

"y mi madre también" respondió la madre "¿A ver tú en que casa quedas?"

"yo quiero ser una Leona, como la Bisabuela Mía"

"Ya veremos, solo recuerda que son nuestras decisiones las que determinan quienes somos" dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

"¿y que hicieron los chicos en sus últimos años del colegio?"

"es cierto, sabes todo sobre sus vidas fuera del colegio, pero no sabes nada sobre sus dos últimos años, bueno hasta las navidades"

"¡exacto¿Qué fue de ellos cuando regresaron al colegio después de las fiestas?"

"Bueno, ellos siguieron reforzando sus lazos de amistad, siguieron siendo jóvenes con ganas de divertirse y enamorarse, sus mundos se convirtieron en auténticas novelas de amor, gracias a sus hormonas, pero siempre se mantuvieron unidos

Harry Potter continuó amando a la abuela Hermione con todo su corazón, pero aprendió a dividir su corazón con otras chicas, sabiendo muy bien que ella no podía ser para él. Él y Ron Weasley continuaron siendo los mejores amigos del mundo, siempre extrañando a su Hermione, nunca pudieron dejar de hacer nada sin pedirle opinión a ella, le escribían cartas cada dos horas, cartas que ella respondía con la misma frecuencia y avidez. Aunque separados por el tiempo, ellos seguían siendo el famoso trío de Gryffindor cuando sólo eran ellos tres.

Los demás chicos continuaron a su lado, peleando como siempre pero eso era lógico, por algo pertenecían a Slytherin y a Gryffindor, era natural que tuvieran rivalidades. Aunque, la amistad era más grande que cualquier rencilla, siempre se apoyaron en cada paso que daban, nunca se les vio permanecer peleados por más de cinco horas, y no era raro verlos caminar junto al lago, debatiendo sobre teorías de conspiración contra Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix, o simplemente charlando sobre el siguiente baile de máscaras de la escuela. Y combinado con sus tragedias de adolescentes, la lucha constante con el lado oscuro fueron marcando sus personalidades y voluntades, se convirtieron en hombres y mujeres de bien, sus poderes crecieron al igual que su amor por la luz y sus ganas de derrotar la maldad que Lord Voldemort representaba. Ron, Harry y mi abuela Hermione tuvieron suerte de contar con ellos en ese momento. Para la abuela Hermione era doblemente difícil porqué algunos de los muchachos eran sus hijos y sobrinos, y Luciana sólo tenía año y medio cuando la batalla final tuvo lugar. Su lucha fue única, tenía que proteger a sus hijos, a su esposo y a sus mejores amigos, y en el intento tenía que sobrevivir. Ella nunca dejó de amar, tal vez ahí radicaba la fuente de su inmenso poder."

"ella es grandiosa" opinó Hermione "me encanta llevar su nombre"

"eres la primera Hermione desde Ariatna ¿lo sabías?"

"Sí"

"Es un gran honor llevar el nombre de la heroína más grande del mundo mágico" dijo la madre "tienes que estar orgullosa de eso"

"y lo estoy, mami. Y cuando sea grande seguiré poniendo el nombre Hermione muy en alto, como a ella le gustaría" dijo la niña, estirándose para alcanzar la foto que descansaba en su mesita de noche. Era una foto de Hermione "Ella siempre me cuida" dijo besándola, no cabía duda que la pequeña Hermione Isabela adoraba a su bisabuela Hermione Atena Black-Belmondo-Granger.

"Me alegra, princesa" dijo una voz masculina, interrumpiendo el momento entre madre e hija.

"¡papá¡Que bueno que ya llegaste!" gritó Hermione, en un segundo se puso de pie y corrió hasta el borde de su cama desde donde se lanzó directo a los brazos de su padre. El joven y apuesto mago estrechó el diminuto cuerpo de cinco años de su hija, haciéndola girar como sabía muy bien que a ella le gustaba

"¿Cómo te has portado hoy, mi abejorro? Espero que no le hayas dado mucho trabajo a mami" dijo mientras la llenaba de besos.

"Me he portado muy bien ¿verdad mami? Dile a papi que me he portado como una buena niña"

"¡Aja! te atrapé. Tú nunca te portas como una buena niña, sino como un buen huracán" dijo lanzándola con suavidad a la cama y atacándola con cosquillas. La niña no podía parar de reír.

"¡Basta ya¡Me rindo¡Mami ayúdame!" gritaba la niña vencida por las cosquillas de su padre.

"Cielo ya déjala, o la vas hacer explotar" intervino la joven esposa. Al escuchar la suave y tierna vos de su esposa el mago liberó a su pequeña de la feliz tortura de sus cosquillas.

La pequeña Hermione observó con alegría como su padre caminaba hacia su madre sin despegar su mirada de ella, la estrechó entre sus brazos, con mucho cuidado para no aplastar su voluminosa barriga de siete meses, y la besó con pasión, la misma pasión que ella había visto desde que tenía uso de razón. Siempre le gustaba verlos así de enamorados, nunca se sintió celosa ni relegada porqué sabía que ellos siempre la tomaban en cuenta y siempre la besaban después. Su sonrisa aumentó cuando miró a sus padres dirigirse a su cama desde cada lado para lo que ella ya sabía muy bien, estrecharla fuertemente y bañarla de besos hasta que ella dijera:

"¡Basta!" sus padres se volvieron a abrazar muy divertidos de verla casi sin respiración y muerta de risa.

"ya es hora de ir a la cama princesa. Mañana viajaremos a la Casa de los abuelos. Todos tus primos, tíos, abuelos, y bisabuelos, sin dejar de mencionar a tus tatarabuelos Dumbledore y Minerva, estarán allí" dijo su padre, arropándola muy bien para que no sintiera frío. Apagó todas las luces del cuarto, dejándola al cuidado de la Luna que brillaba en su techo, acompañada por una infinidad de estrellas. Su bisabuela lo había conjurado para ella.

"Buenas noches nana" dijo besando la fotografía de Hermione

"Buenas noches, mi cielo" contestó la foto-Hermione "Hasta mañana"

* * *

"despierta bella durmiente" dijo Sirius Black, besando suavemente a su esposa de tantos años "Hermione"

"¿te he dicho que nunca me he cansado de despertar con tus labios sobre mi piel?" contestó Hermione sin abrir los ojos. Sirius siguió con su deliciosa tarea de despertar a su esposa con sus caricias, como lo había hecho desde su primer despertar como esposos.

"Aunque me fascine hacer esto hasta el cansancio"

"¿es que alguna vez te cansas?" dijo atrapando sus labios con los suyos. Sirius contestó apasionadamente ante su acción y decidió que cualquier motivo podía esperar, por ahora lo único que le importaba era amar a su esposa. Hermione escondió sus cuerpos entre las sábanas y agradeció a la vida que le diera la brillante idea, hace muchos años, de colocar un hechizo de silencio permanente en cualquier habitación que ambos decidieran soltar las riendas de su amor. Nadie podía escudarlos y mucho menos acercarse a donde estaban, algo les recordaba que debían estar en otro lado, aunque ese otro lado fuese Zonkos y tú fueras Severus Snape.

* * *

"¡nana!" gritó la pequeña Hermione, corriendo a los brazos de su bisabuela Hermione.

"Mi pequeña abejorro" Hermione atrapó el pequeño cuerpecito de su biznieta. La levantó en sus brazos y la besó con cariño. "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Muy bien. Mami me contó la historia de tu viaje al pasado, ahora sé que significa el dije en forma de reloj de arena que siempre llevas en el cuello"

"me alegro princesa" contestó Hermione

"Y tengo algo que preguntarte" dijo aflojando sus brazos para poder ver a su nana cara a cara.

"Dime lo que sea"

"¿Por qué nunca envejeces?" Hermione se rió de la ocurrencia de su pequeña biznieta. La bajó al suelo y le pidió que la acompañara al jardín donde le explicaría todo. Sus padres las vieron alejarse un poco inseguros de la reacción de Hermione, la abuela.

"No se preocupen, la pequeña Hermione no dijo nada malo" dijo Sirius sorprendiendo con su presencia a los jóvenes esposos.

"¡papá!" El joven mago se abrazó a su abuelo con efusión "Me alegra tanto verte"

"¡vaya! Pero si solo ayer nos vimos" dijo Sirius

"Sabes muy bien que eso no importa papá" Sirius sonrió ante la expresión infantil de su nieto, que ahora era ya todo un hombre.

"¿Y tú querida no piensas darme un abrazo?"

"Claro que sí, abuelo. Sólo esperaba mi turno" contestó la joven, Sirius la abrazó con igual cariño que hacía poco había abrazado a su nieto.

"bueno será mejor que las esperemos en la terraza, la pequeña Hermione no tardará en reclamar su pastel de chocolate bañado con fresas y jalea de piña, mientras me cuentas cómo va todo con mi ya no sé que número de bisnieto es" dijo Sirius entre risas. Los jóvenes lo siguieron sin soltarse de su abrazo, mientras charlaban.

Mientras tanto, en el jardín, Hermione le respondía a su pequeña tocaya

"Pues veras, eso es debido a una poción que me regalaron tus bisabuelos Severus y Remus, ellos sabían muy bien que yo siempre había deseado envejecer junto a Harry y a Ron, pero por lo que tú ya sabes, ya no lo iba a poder cumplir. Fue por eso que me regalaron la poción rejuvenecedora, tiene una acción congelante, elimina la acción del pasar de los años"

"¿puedes vivir por la eternidad?"

"No, mi cielo. Sólo me impide envejecer, pero no me exenta de ninguna enfermedad. La tomo para poder ver a mi familia crecer"

"¿y Harry y lo demás la toman?"

"Sí, ellos también. Por eso es que nos conservamos tan jóvenes"

"¿Y no te cansas de vivir?"

"No, mi abejorro. Siempre hay algo nuevo por lo que vivir, tú eres una de esas razones. La vida siempre te da alicientes para que nunca te aburras. Sirius y yo decidimos, hace mucho tiempo que, viviríamos hasta que la muerte nos reclame, pero sin envejecer, conservando siempre nuestra juventud para poder ayudar al mundo mágico"

"yo quiero que tú nunca mueras" dijo elevando sus pequeños brazos para que su nana la cargara. Hermione cumplió sus deseos y después de explicarle otras de sus interrogantes la llevó hasta la terraza donde, un inmenso pastel de chocolate bañado con fresas y jalea de piña, la esperaba.

"¡papá Sirius!" gritó la niña al verlo sentado junto a sus padres, Remus y Severus en la terraza. La niña se bajó de los brazos de Hermione para correr hacia su bisabuelo Sirius.

"Pequeña mía" dijo Sirius, levantándose de su asiento para esperarla al pie de las escalinatas. "Estas más grande, si sigues así me vas a pasar muy pronto"

"He crecido dos centímetros, abuelo Padfoot" dijo la niña estirándose todo lo que podía.

"Muy bien princesa" dijo Hermione, sentándose al lado de un nada envejecido Remus Lupin. "Pensé que cuando regresáramos del jardín ya habrían llegado los demás"

"Harry y el pequeño Héctor ya están aquí. Andan buscando unos jugos" explicó Severus "Los demás deben estar por llegar"

"Que Héctor no te escuche diciéndole pequeño, tiene diez años, es muy maduro"

"¡Ron¿Dónde estabas pillo que te has tardado en venir?" lo cuestionó Hermione, abrazándose a él. "Sabes que me haces mucha falta cuando no estás" le dijo

"A mí también me haces mucha falta Hermione" dijo besándola en la frente "Y contestando tu pregunta, andaba en la tienda de los gemelos buscando algunas bromas para entretener a los chicos durante el verano" explicó Ron

"Querrás decir para que ustedes se entretengan" dijo señalando a Remus, Sirius, Severus y a Ron, y si Harry hubiera estado allí también le habría caído.

"te cuidado hijo, no vayas a derramar los jugos" decía Harry mientras le abría la puerta a su hijo para que pudiera pasar sin problemas. Hermione lo contempló con dulzura. Sintiendo su mirada sobre él, Harry levantó sus ojos esmeraldas y los clavó en ella. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, iluminando sus jóvenes facciones.

"Hola Hermione" la saludó sin poder moverse, siempre le pasaba cuando estaba frente al gran amor de su vida.

"Hola Harry" Hermione corrió a abrazarlo "una semana es mucho tiempo ¿Dónde han estado mis Potter favoritos?" preguntó

"Papá me llevó a Francia" contestó Héctor, acercándose a ella. Hermione se perdió en sus hermosos ojos color miel, los mismos ojos de James Potter. Héctor James Potter, era la viva imagen de su abuelo James. Desde sus ojos miel llenos de picardía, sus cabellos desordenados hasta el último de sus dedos de los pies. Era como si alguien hubiera clonado a James. Le daba gracias a Dios que su pequeño Héctor no hubiera sacado nada a esa horrible mujer que había sido su madre.

"Te extrañé mucho, pequeño mío" dijo Hermione besándolo repetidamente.

"Yo también, mami" Héctor la llamaba así porqué él no había conocido a su madre, y desde que tenía uso de razón la única mujer que había estado a su lado, llenándolo de cariño y afecto, había sido su tía Hermione. Su padre le había contado la historia de la mujer que lo había traído al mundo para después despreciarlo y abandonarlo para irse a gozar de la vida y de la fama que tenía por ser la esposa del hombre que había salvado al mundo mágico. Pero su destino le cobró muy caro su superficialidad, su comportamiento descarriado y ajetreado causaron estragos en su salud causándole la muerte prematura. Harry lo había llevado a su tumba y él pensó que no tenía nada que estar haciendo allí, nunca la vio mas que en fotos o recortes de periódicos. No le importaba, no la amaba. Él tenía a su tía Hermione, con ella le bastaba.

A Hermione se le partía el corazón al saber que Harry había estado renuente a casarse. Le había tomado a ella muchas décadas para convencerlo a comprometerse con alguien, y cuando al fin la había escuchado, la mujer elegida lo había traicionado y abandonado, a él y a su pequeño hijo, para vivir la gran vida. Sólo le había importado el dinero, las frivolidades y el placer que sentían los hombres al poseerla, sólo por ser la esposa del gran Harry Potter.

"¿En qué piensa la mujer más inteligente de este planeta?" dijo Ron

"Y sin olvidarnos que es la más bella de todas" dijo Harry

Hermione volteó a verlos, uno a cada lado. Sus palabras la habían sacado de su estado de abstracción.

"En nada, en lo felices que somos al tener una familia tan grande. Nunca imaginé que iba a tener una familia tan grande como la tuya Ronald" bromeó Hermione. Ron Se rió de su ocurrencia.

"Es mejor que mamá Weasley no te escuche separando a las familias, mira que te puede desheredar" dijo Harry

"Sí, Hermione. Tú sabes muy bien que desde que tu decidiste meter tus narices en el pasado, creaste un vínculo entre todos nosotros, convirtiéndonos en una gran familia, la más grande del mundo mágico" explicó Ron

"Sí, Longbottoms, Potters, Weasleys, Black, Lupins, Snape son una sola familia" dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa. Harry y Ron la besaron al mismo tiempo en cada uno de sus mejillas, tornando su sonrisa tan grande que casi no cabía en su bello rostro.

"bueno eso y que la mayoría de nuestros descendientes se han casado entre ellos o con Malfoys, Zabinis, Nott, Crabbe o Goyles" dijo Ron

"¡Um¿Quién lo iba adivinar el primer día que pusimos un pie en el tren aquel primer año de escuela1 ¡Increíble!" dijo Harry meneando la cabeza para todos lados. Hermione y Ron se rieron también al pensar en sus palabras. Todo era inimaginablemente mágico.

"Sólo falta James y Lily para completar el círculo" dijo Sirius, viendo a su esposa escoltada por Ron y Harry.

"Yo no estoy de acuerdo" apuntó Remus a las figuras infantiles de Héctor Potter y la pequeña Hermione. Eran la viva imagen de James y Hermione cuando eran niños. Y Lily siempre había estado viva en los hermosos ojos verde esmeralda de su ahijado.

"Tienes razón" dijo Snape. Todos guardaron silencio, disfrutando de la calma y la paz que reinaba en ese momento, dentro de unas horas la casa se llenaría de más niños, jóvenes y adultos que no dejarían cabida para la tranquilidad. Sería un hermoso y bullicioso verano, como todos los años desde hacía ya más de un siglo..

"Todos están muy callados" dijo La pequeña Hermione

"Sólo disfrutan el momento" contestó Héctor, mirándola con ojos soñadores "Nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo"

"Sí, además me enteré de algo que quiero contarte" a sus cortos cinco años, Hermione, era muy inteligente y desenvuelta, era una digna heredera de su bisabuela Hermione.

Héctor escuchó con atención la historia que su pequeña favorita le contó. En su corazón infantil una luz se encendió y supo que el tiempo de la espera había terminado, ya existían en el mundo un Potter y una Black-Belmondo-Granger para poder cumplir las promesas del pasado.

Con sólo cinco años, Hermione, no entendió lo que Héctor ya comprendía, pero a través de los años lo fue descubriendo, al igual que su amor.

* * *

Hermione se sintió la mujer más feliz de su vida al presenciar la boda de su adorada Hermione Isabela con Héctor James Potter, sus lágrimas de felicidad no pararon de salir de sus ojos avellanos durante toda la ceremonia. Estaba feliz, el último de sus sueños se había cumplido, un sueño que venía desde su época con James, y luego con Harry. Su amor nunca moriría, su sangre se había unido para siempre, y sus hijos heredarían un legado de amor y amistad como nadie podía imaginar. Ahora la vida le daba otro aliciente para seguir viviendo.

Harry se sentía igual de dichoso que 'su Hermione' el ver a su hijo casarse con alguien que llevaba la sangre del amor de su vida, lo hacía comprender que ahora estaban más unidos que nunca, sus hijos estaban cumpliendo lo que el tiempo no les había permitido a ellos, ni a su padre.

Al llegar a la mansión Belmondo, Hermione, llevó a una mesa aparte a los novios para desearles felicidades y para saber su decisión

"Esta en sus manos destruir el último eslabón que une a nuestra familia con aquel pasado lleno de maldad" les dijo con mucha solemnidad. Los recién casados se voltearon a ver, ambos sabían muy bien lo que el otro había decidido. Hermione lo sabía muy bien, mucho antes de que ellos se lo dijeran. Sus premoniciones se habían cumplido.

"Entonces, vayan y no demoren mucho. La familia los espera para celebrar su felicidad" les dijo, les dio un beso a ambos y les entregó un portal para el St. Mungos.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Neville Longbottom, con su primorosa esposa colgada de su brazo

"Sí ¿qué esta tramando la inteligente Hermione Granger?"

"hace mucho tiempo no me llamabas así, Draco. Ya me había acostumbrado al título de tía" bromeó Hermione. Draco sonrió ante su comentario.

"Ahora que nos vemos de la misma edad, se me hace muy raro decirte tía. Granger es mejor, y más cuando actúas como ella" dijo Darco sobándose la mejilla. Hermione se echó a reír al recordar el gran bofetón que le dio en tercer año.

"Pórtate muy bien, entonces" dijo Hermione.

"Yo me encargo de eso" dijo la señora de Draco Malfoy. Hermione la miró con la complicidad que siempre habían compartido ambas. Draco se encomendó al cielo al imaginar a esas dos mujeres, que amaba con toda su alma, conspirar para mantenerlo a raya.

"Yo que tu me cuido, Draco" opinó Harry.

"Cierra la boca, Harry, o tú también sabrás lo que es bueno" intervino Pansy. Ginny y Luna se morían de la risa al ver la cara de terror del gran Harry Potter.

"Mujeres" dijo Ron, muy quedo.

"¿qué fue lo que dijiste, Ron?" preguntó Ariatna.

"nada que las mujeres son lo más bello y sublime de este mundo" dijo Ron levantando su copa. Todos los hombres lo imitaron, las mujeres se voltearon a ver muy divertidas, Ron se había salido muy bien de la situación.

"mas te vale" dijo Blaise Zabini. "Bueno yo digo que agarremos a nuestras bellas esposas y las arrastremos a la pista para bailar hasta que la noche nos sorprenda." Y con eso extendió su mano hacia su esposa, ésta lo tomó con gusto, siempre había encontrado muy sensual la manera en que Blaise movía sus manos. Una a una las parejas se fueron alejando hacia la pista, excepto por Harry y Hermione.

"¿Alguna vez pensaste en llevarte así con tus hijos y enemigos? Pareciera que todos fuéramos hermanos o contemporáneos" opinó Harry, atrayendo a Hermione hacia él "Bailemos aquí, sabes que la gente me asusta"

"Encantada, señor Potter" dijo Hermione dejándose llevar por el ritmo "Y no, nunca imaginé que mi vida sería así. No te voy a negar que algunas veces soñé en ser la esposa de Harry Potter, pero la vida no lo quiso así" dijo un tanto nostálgica, Harry la tomó del mentón y la obligó a ver hacia la pista.

"Mira todo lo que nos hubiéramos perdido de haber sido así ¿Cuán diferente sería nuestra realidad¿Cuántos de los que están aquí no estuvieran con nosotros? Nuestros hijos no hubieran nacido nunca" dijo contemplando a sus antiguos compañeros del colegio bailar junto a sus esposas, casi todos los miembros de su pequeña pandilla se habían enamorado y casado entre ellos.

Miraba lo feliz que era Sirius bailando con Luciana, su hija más joven. Azkabán nunca había sido parte de su vida. Lupin era muy feliz con sus nietos y bisnietos, su vida había sido más dichosa con la ayuda de Hermione. Snape bailaba con una de sus pequeñas biznietas, era muy refrescante verlo actuar con espontaneidad solo por divertir a su niña. Los Longbottom bailaban muy enamorados bajo la atenta mirada de su hijo Neville, el joven nunca dejó de custodiar a sus padres, no permitía que nada malo les pasara. Jamás se había separado de ellos desde que los había recuperado. Su abuela ya no estaba entre ellos, ella no había querido vivir tanto como Hermione y los demás, necesitaba descansar y reencontrarse con su amado esposo. Los maestros de Hogwarts también estaban allí, disfrutando de la dicha que ellos habían visto crecer poco a poco y con mucho esfuerzo.

"tienes razón, fue mejor así" dijo Hermione. Sonaron los últimos compases de la canción y Hermione sintió que su corazón se liberaba al fin. Cerró los ojos y dejó que todo pasara. Harry se asustó al mirarla casi desfallecer entre sus brazos

"¿Qué sucede, Mine?" dijo preocupado

"nada, ya esta hecho. Somos libres" dijo, cayendo en la oscuridad.

"Hermione" era la voz de Harry que la llamaba, decidió seguirla. Lentamente abrió los ojos, se encontró con un par de ojos esmeraldas mirándola llenos de angustia. Ella acarició su rostro y sonrió al saber que él siempre estaría junto a ella.

"Hermione ¿estás bien?" dijo Harry, aliviado de verla recobrar la conciencia.

"Sí ¿Alguien se ha dado cuenta?"

"No, no quise perturbar la paz" contestó Harry, abrazándola con fuerza.

"No llores, Harry. Yo nunca te abandonaría. Regresaría desde el mismo infierno para evitar tus lágrimas" Harry se calmó poco a poco, ella estaba bien, había sido solo un susto, su amiga seguía con él. Se separó de ella para poder verla, su rostro había recobrado sus hermosos colores y sus ojos destellaban luz, como siempre. Fueron interrumpidos por Hermione y Héctor.

"¡Nana!" exclamó la jovencita de veinte años al ver a su bisabuela en aquel estado "¿Qué te ha pasado?"

"Mamá, papá ¿qué esta sucediendo?" preguntó Héctor, acercándose a la pareja de amigos

"No es nada" contestó Hermione "Lo que pasó fue que sentí cuando ustedes liberaron a Peter de su castigo"

"Lo imaginé" dijo Hermione Potter. Su bisabuela la miró con orgullo, mientras su esposo y Harry la miraban desconcertados "Desde que mamá me contó hace casi quince años la historia de ustedes supe que eras tú"

"¿De qué hablas, Hermione?" preguntó Harry

"La presencia que todos estos años evitó que Peter se perdiera completamente, en el mar de la locura, era la Bisabuela Hermione. Tú eras su bálsamo, su luz en sus horas más dolorosas y oscuras" explicó Hermione Potter.

"¿Es eso cierto, mamá?" preguntó Héctor "¿tú ayudaste al traidor?"

"No esperaba menos de ti, Mine. Ahora entiendo tu cansancio y desvanecimiento repentinos. Tú también fuiste liberada junto a él. Todos estos años compartiste su infierno para hacérselo más llevadero" dijo Harry, sonriendo.

"No podía decírselo a nadie ¿Me perdonan?"

"No hay nada de perdonar. La bondad no es pecado." dijo Harry " Chicos olviden lo que acaba de pasar y disfruten de su fiesta" dijo Harry llevando a Hermione hasta la pista.

"¿Me haría el honor de bailar conmigo, señora Potter?" dijo Héctor, envolviendo la pequeña cintura de su nueva esposa, cuando sus padres se habían alejado lo suficiente.

"Con gusto bailaría toda la eternidad con usted, señor Potter" contestó Hermione, enroscando sus brazos al cuello de su esposo. La luna bañó la hermosa silueta que formaban sus cuerpos unidos en aquel rincón del jardín.

* * *

"¿creí que le temías a la gente, Potter?" bromeó Camus al verlo acercarse a la pista junto a su madre. Helena lo miró con curiosidad, mientras Draco y Theodore intentaban no reírse de Harry.

"ustedes son odiosos" dijo Ginny, quien bailaba con uno de sus hijos.

"No te preocupes, Gin. Camus, Sabes muy bien que por mi mejor amiga haría lo que fuera" respondió Harry con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Camus se rió de él y siguió bailando con su bella esposa, complacido por la respuesta que él ya se sabía de memoria desde aquel verano que se enteraron de la verdad.

Ariatna los miró también desde donde bailaba con su esposo, siempre había pensado que el amor entre ellos era invencible "nuestro amor es igual de inquebrantable, Ary" le susurró su esposo al oído, enviando chispas hasta el más recóndito lugar de su cuerpo.

Sirius y Luciana los miraban, también. "Mamá y el tío nunca dejarán de ser mejores amigos" opinó Luciana

"Los Potter siempre se han llevado muy bien con ella, son comopiezas de un mismo rompecabezas" contestó Sirius, girando a Luciana hasta hacerla arquearse elegantemente. Era completamente feliz.

Hermione volteó a verlo amorosamente, Sirius le mandó un beso que ella atrapó juguetonamente con su mano para después llevarlo a su boca. Harry se echó para atrás al ver lo cómico que se miraban demostrando su amor, ni con el pasar del tiempo fueron aminorando sus demostraciones afectuosas. Él se sentía dichoso de poder ser parte de ese amor. Hermione le pegó para que dejara de reírse, escondió su cara, enrojecida de la vergüenza, en su pecho al darse cuenta que todos habían visto el intercambio entre ella y su amado esposo, todos reían de su candidez.

"Bueno ya basta de reírse de mi bella esposa, creí que ya tenían muy claro que yo no puedo estar un momento sin besarla, aunque a veces tenga que ayudarme del viento para lograrlo" dijo Sirius, separándose de Luciana para tomar a su esposa entre sus brazos. La besó enfrente de todos sin importarle los gritos y los aplausos que se estaban ganando.

"Bueno creo que si alguien no lo tenía claro, ahora lo tiene. ¡Brindo por este amor que ha sobrepasado las barreras del tiempo y de la oscuridad!" dijo Remus, alzando su copa

"¡por que pasen otros cien años más de amor y felicidad!" Dijo Arthur Weasley

"¡Por que la magia nunca acabe!" exclamó Dumbledore.

"¡Por un futuro de amor y paz para todos!" dijo Harry, henchido de gozo y alegría.

"¡Salud!" gritaron todos al unísono.

FIN

Bueno este si es el final, y para aquellos que me pregunten sobre quién se queda con quién. mi respuesta es: se los dejo de tarea... hasta la próxima historia...Gracias


End file.
